Firsts
by HighlyGlamorous
Summary: [Kacchako Fic] Uraraka Ochako, dubbed the "most laid back girl" of 1A, bubbly, sweet, innocent little Ochako, friend to all and quick with the warm smiles, was hiding a secret. A very titillating secret. The thought of it being discovered made her heart beat rapidly, her palms sweat, and her face heat up. But she couldn't stop. She just couldn't stop reading her first erotic novel.
1. Sweet Persuasion

**AN:** Hello! Welcome to my story! I appreciate you for taking the time to read this and will always be accepting of critique's that will help improve my writing :) With that said please note the following - this is 100% Kacchako so if you don't like the pairing then I don't recommend this story. Background Pairings will probably come out as I progress the story. There will be no bashing of characters, it's just not my style. This is first and foremost a story about a girl discovering herself in her teen years - likes, dislikes, wants, goals, etc. Lord Explosion Murder will help her along the way.

This fic is meant to be light and fun. There will probably be slight angst here and there (because teenagers) but I just kind of wanted to have some fun and I hope you all can join me :)

This will get lemon-y so, if it is not your cup of tea, then I would not read this. I will attempt to make warnings at the beginning of chapters but this is my overarching warning - There will be cussing and there will be sex. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains an excerpt from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is _ Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966_). Side note - if ya'll like smut super highly suggest any of her books :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Uraraka walked around aimlessly. She and Mina had wandered into a bookstore at the mall to kill some time while the rest of the girls in 1-A were still looking for the "perfect" dress for the end of the year party that U.A. was hosting for all its students.

Uraraka had felt a little wary about the shopping excursion at the beginning. She had money saved and she could afford to splurge a little, but it still felt wrong. Uncomfortable. It wasn't like her family was dirt poor; they simply had to be a bit more conscientious about how and when they spent their money. To her parents' credit they tried really hard not to let their family's financial burdens permeate into her life, but the older she got the more she began to understand. It was the brief hesitation when she would ask for something, not on the grocery list or the deep, tense breaths she'd hear her father make near the end of each month when he thought no one could hear him.

As she grew older, she learned how to stretch her money and save as much as possible. Working so hard to save made it even harder to spend.

She could recall how all the girls had screeched when Aizawa-sensei had informed Class 1-A about the upcoming end of year party. Mina and Hagakure immediately declared the girls would need a shopping trip. Uraraka had laughed at the moment, the surrounding excitement mirrored her own, but in her mind, she had already decided she would put together as fancy of an outfit from what she already owned.

Uraraka had attempted declining the girls' insistence she joins their female-only shopping trip but it was really difficult to say no to Mina and Momo. They could be fiercely persistent when they wanted to be. In the end, she accepted. Ultimately, coming to the mall didn't mean she _had_ to buy anything. And she did think it would be fun to see her friends try on clothes.

They had arrived at the mall and despite her best efforts to let herself have fun with her friends, she was still feeling a bit anxious. Thankfully, most of the girls hadn't noticed; not because they didn't care about her, simply, the excitement surrounding the whole outing was exponential. It was easy to get enraptured into something as normal as a school dance after the school year they were all close to completing. And what a year they had. Her friends deserved this distraction.

Tsu noticed though. Of course, she did.

"Chacko-chan" She had croaked, giving her a warm smile. Reminding Uraraka that she was there for her. Uraraka took a deep breath before returning the smile. She was determined to have a good time.

After some harmless meandering and window-shopping, Momo had dragged the group of female heroes in training to a department store in the middle of the mall. Momo must have dome some pretty hefty damage in prior visits judging by the reaction of the store employees. At the sight of the tall and regal teenager, they practically stumbled over themselves to attend to her, eyes gleaming with excitement. They immediately began fussing over her, "Yaoyorozu-sama's" began raining all over the place.

Momo approached the overenthusiastic store employees and spoke to them in a hushed voice. As she began to turn around to face her friends the employees scattered behind her and began grabbing dresses in a whirlwind. A couple of other employees raced towards the back and began preparing the dressing room area with light snacks and refreshments. Uraraka found it impressive how a human being could move that quickly.

Momo turned to find the rest of the 1A girls giving each other confused looks.

"I know some of you might protest but please let me do this." She said, smiling sheepishly at all of them, "I am just very thankful to have met you girls and I just really want to do this."

The 1A girls kept looking from Momo to each other, trying hard to decipher what the creation-quirk user was referring too.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable please let me know but I would like for all of you to pick any dress you want and put it on the Yaoyorozu account." She said looking down, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

A collective gasp traveled through the rest of the 1A girls followed immediately by a barrage of protests - "Momo-chan you don't have too!" "Momo-chan this is sweet but it's not necessary!" "You don't need to buy us dresses!"

Despite her face flushing, Momo smiled at all of them before speaking again, "I know I don't _have_ too but I really _want_ too. I spoke to Father and Mother and they have agreed. Like I said, I know I don't have too and I know you girls don't expect me too but that's exactly _why_ I want to do this. I want all of us to have our dream dress for this dance!" She beamed at them. Her excitement and warmth were impossible to evade and little by little the girls began showering her with sincere gratitude.

Uraraka had remained quiet. When all the girls lunged forward to go find that dream dress, she lingered behind. Momo approached her and extended her hand with a smile.

"Uraraka, if it makes you uncomfortable I swear I won't be offended." Her eyes showed the sincerity behind her words.

Uraraka smiled at her friend. "I know Momo-chan." She took her hand and they walked further into the store. Uraraka had decided that she would accept the gift but she was determined on buying the cheapest but cutest thing she could find. And she found the perfect dress in the sales rack. She tried it on for her friends and let the "oohs" and "aahs" and the crude but funny comments from Mina envelop her until she couldn't remember why she had been so apprehensive of the shopping trip in the first place.

She was the first one to finish and purchase her dress. Momo had insisted on finding the perfect shoes and accessories but Uraraka politely, but firmly, declined. Momo didn't push her.

Mina was the second girl to purchase her dress and she joined Uraraka at the sofas near the dressing rooms. Most of the girls were still on the floor of the store gathering their selections.

"Chako-chan," Mina said suddenly, "I'm bored just waiting here. Let's walk around."

And so they did. They walked down the aisle of stores until they wandered into a bookstore that was close-by.

Both girls walked up and down the aisles. Uraraka would pick up a book here and there, turn to a random page and read. She wasn't necessarily an avid reader, but she enjoyed books. They provided a bit of much-needed escapism every now and then.

Despite the saying, Uraraka very much judged books by their covers. It had begun years ago and she didn't know why she did it but it was fun. She would try to pay no attention to the genres listed above the aisles as she roamed around, once she found a book that called her attention, usually by the cover, she would pick it up and read a paragraph or two. If she liked it enough she would buy it. She hardly bought any of the books but it was always fun.

Uraraka turned and saw Mina on the other side of the store by the CD's and Records. _Alright, let's play._ She thought to herself with mischievous glee. Uraraka walked further into the stacks. She stopped in one of the empty aisles and turned around. She looked at all the books. This game was about first impressions. No thinking. Her eyes landed on a book. It was an all-black cover with two cherries in the middle. She grabbed it before she could read anything about it, no author, no title.

She opened the book and began to read.

_She gasped sharply, and she yanked her head up to stare at Damon. "I don't understand."_

_He raised one brow as he studied her intently. "Don't you?"_

"_Why?" she demanded._

_If he'd intended to catch her completely off guard, he'd certainly succeeded__. _

_She was so rattled that her hands were shaking, and sweat beaded her forehead._

"_Why not?" he asked calmly._

"_Don't play with me. This wasn't our agreement."_

"_Our agreement was that you wanted me to find a suitable man for a sexual fantasy situation. I'm that man. I don't see the problem." He leaned forward in his seat and pinned her with his stare. "Would you prefer a complete stranger take you and possess you? If we had not met as we did, if someone else had set up our meeting, would you object to my being the man who controls your fantasy?"_

"_But why?" she whispered. "Why didn't you volunteer from the get go?"_

"_I didn't know you were the woman," he said simply. "When I found out, I knew I had to be the one to have you."_

_She gawked like a moron, her lips parted in shock. "You want me?"_

"_Why does that surprise you? You're a beautiful woman, Serena. I wanted you from the moment you walked into the restaurant. After I read your eloquent letter and saw who had written it, there was never any question as to whether I would step forward. No other man will have you."_

_Warmth sizzled through her abdomen, burning a path to her groin. _

_Her clit pulsed and throbbed, and her nipples hardened until they ached. _

_His vow whispered through her ears until it rebounded and echoed, seductive and alluring._

_There was raw arrogance in his expression. _

_Confidence. _

_More than that, there was knowledge. _

_Power. _

_She craved it with her entire being. _

_Wanted it and him more than she'd wanted anything else, and all she had to do was reach out and take it. _

Uraraka felt the heat rise to her face. She was positive she looked redder than the cherries on the cover. She closed the book immediately and dropped it to the floor as if simply touching the cover could burn her up more than she already was.

She took three soothing breaths, trying to regain some composure.

She wasn't a child anymore. She knew what sex was but she had never felt what she felt reading those words. The tenuous grasp she had on her composure evaporated.

_Walk away! Walk away! _She was getting flustered just thinking about it. She hurried out of the aisle and looked up at the genre. "Romance" it read.

She tried to play her game with some other books but her brain just wouldn't cooperate. 5 minutes and about 10 books later and the words continued to replay in her mind. Her heart began its racing, almost as if it wanted to run all the way back to that aisle. A small but very determined voice kept telling her to go back. Keep reading. It scared her.

Uraraka needed space to help settle her nerves and think clearly again. She turned the corner of the aisle she had been in and saw Mina purchasing something at the counter. Uraraka quickly walked towards the exit to wait for her. She needed to get the heck away from that book.

Thoughts of the book brought the all to familiar feeling of blood rushing to her cheeks again. _Not again! _She groaned.

"Chako-chan," she smiled as she approached, "Woah girl are you okay?" She said still smiling but her eyes were showing concern.

Uraraka erupted into confused sputtering. "Ay-uhm! Haha, yes -uhm! Fine. I'm fine." She sputtered and continued to laugh uncomfortably.

Mina gave her a skeptical look.

_Get it together Ochako! _She scolded herself. She gave Mina a sheepish smile before speaking again. "I'm fine."

"Uhm, well okay if you say so." Mina spoke with a slight drawl, "Wanna head back?"

Uraraka nodded and let Mina take her hand as they walked back to the store.

She really tried to continue with the fun but she just couldn't get the scene she had read out of her head. She felt so guilty and naughty, she would erupt into a blush when anyone would ask her what was wrong.

They arrived back to the dorms an hour or so before dinner but Uraraka was not in the mood to socialize. She gave her friends a feeble excuse and retired to her room under the excuse of taking a nap. After multiple failed attempts to quiet her mind and go to sleep, she let out an exasperated sigh.

She looked at her clock. It was still half an hour until dinner. She usually showered before bed, but maybe a shower was what she needed to relax and finally wash away the day. Tomorrow was Monday and as the school year approached its end, Aizawa-sensei was piling it on harder. She needed her sleep.

Uraraka grabbed her shower things and made her way to her bedroom door. As she stepped outside her foot landed on an uneven surface. She took a jump back and looked down at her feet.

It was a book. Someone had placed it in a tan-ish book cover and placed it at the entrance of Uraraka's room.

She leaned down to pick it up and inspect it. She opened up the first page.

Maya Banks

Sweet Persuasion

Her stomach fell and her heart began to race. Uraraka hadn't known the name of the book or the author but something in her gut told her this was it.

She removed the cover with slightly shaky fingers.

Two red cherries dangling in front of an all-black cover.

She entered her room in a hurry, still holding on to the book and closed her door with more force than intended.

Uraraka threw the book on her bed and stared at it for a couple of seconds.

She could feel the anticipation and adrenaline course her body causing a small giggle to escape her lips. Goodness, why was she so giddy? _I'm 16!_

It's not like she was a prude per se. Uraraka had seen a couple of sex scenes in movies and TV shows (that she definitely shouldn't have been watching but oh well). But something about reading them, having her mind create such vivid scenes felt...scandalous. Salacious even.

But she was curious. And not necessarily just about the story. Uraraka was curious about sex and she couldn't think of a better, safer, less embarrassing way to do it.

With the book cover, no one would know. Not really.

Uraraka threw a quick glance at her clock. She had about 10 minutes left until dinner.

She worried at her lip for a bit before making up her mind. With newfound determination, she sat in her bed and grabbed the book, wrapping it in the tan cover once more.

For the next 10-ish minutes UA's bubbly little Uraraka Ochako, the sweet and innocent girl that everyone around her saw, began reading her first erotic book.


	2. Hot Tea & Blow Jobs

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains excerpts from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is _ Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966_).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Two more weeks.

Two more weeks before they were let off on a break.

One and a half more weeks of schooling. Then exams. Then freedom, brief freedom, but freedom nonetheless.

After that, they will return to UA as Second-Year students.

Two more weeks.

_I can do this! _Uraraka thought to herself with determination.

It had been five days since the book mysteriously appeared at her door. Mysteriously was a strong word. She was fairly certain who and how. If she had had any doubts the mischievous looks Mina shot her all throughout dinner were enough to solidify the answer.

Uraraka just pretended nothing had happened. It's not that she was ashamed about it, not fully, not in the real definition of the word. It was more like...well...it was nobody's damn business what she chose to read in the confines of her room.

Three full days and she had only been able to read about three pages.

As expected her teachers were really laying it down. Friday arrived covered in a whirlwind of reviews and practice tests and training. She wouldn't get to bed until late, late at night. She had tried to pick up the book and read but her eyes would close before she even got through a sentence.

Every night before the dark comfort of sleep pulled over her, her mind would fantasize about how the scene she had read earlier that week played out.

Every night she would dream about it.

And every morning she would wake up more and more annoyed.

If she could just finish the book maybe this weird obsession would dissipate.

She set her alarm extra early that Friday. She usually woke up around 7 a.m, which was plenty of time to get ready, eat breakfast, and make it to homeroom. But Uraraka was determined to read at least a full chapter today.

When her phone alarm blared at her at 5:00 a.m. she almost shut it down and went back to sleep. Almost.

She got up and took herself and her book to the common room. She was positive if she remained in her bed she would knock out and that would defeat the point of waking up this early in the first place.

She walked towards the little kitchen area and put water into the kettle. She turned on the stovetop and began to heat up her water. She then hopped on to the counter next to the stovetop to wait for it to boil.

_Okay, now where did I leave off? _Uraraka opened the book to the beginning and began scanning the words.

_Here it is! _She reread a couple of the prior sentences -

_ Serena rolled her eyes and got down off the table to go dress. "Trust me. It's not that juicy, Julie. As if anything in my boring-ass life would be._

_ Julie studied her with a speculative stare. "Oh, I don't know Serena. It's always the boring ones who turn out to have the most shocking secrets."_

Uraraka found that she very much liked the common room at this hour. It was quiet. Calm. Spacious.

She was used to being crowded. Her family home had been small. She loved it, but as she grew older she would have liked a bit more space. More privacy. Even the dorms were kind of cramped. The walls thin.

She gave a quick glance around and returned to her book. Similar to the first and second times she had opened it up, it had enraptured her. She couldn't read fast enough, her eyes taking in the words hungrily. The story, the characters, all of it, was so captivating.

She continued reading -

"_...Other people's fantasies are so...normal compared to mine. My mother would have heart failure if she knew the girl she'd raised to be a self-sufficient, depend-on-no-man-for-your-security, successful businesswoman secretly fantasized about being a man's sex slave."_

_A what! _Uraraka could feel the heat rush to her face. The kettle sang next to her, making her jump. She quickly turned off the heat and jumped off the counter.

Uraraka stared at the book before making her tea. She gathered her cup, her blanket, and her book, and went to sit on the couch.

_ Sex slave. _

Yup, she read that correctly. There it was printed on the page.

She would never, ever, EVER admit this to anyone but the thought didn't necessarily repulse her. It's not like that's what she wanted. Or better, she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted. Sexually or otherwise.

She'd never really gotten that far with anyone. Uraraka had kissed before. Pecks mostly. She remembered her first tongue-kiss. It was in middle school, she had been 13 and she had gone in for a peck and he had gone in tongue first. It was awkward and there were a lot of teeth clacking. She remembered that. The teeth. Mostly because he accidentally cut her lip. Yup, nothing like a loud yelp and a little blood to kill the mood.

And that was the bulk of her experience.

So she really couldn't sit there and dismiss this whole book because well, she just didn't know enough about her likes and dislikes to say that this wasn't for her.

And it's not like she had to, you know, become a sex slave after reading the book.

Uraraka took a sip of her tea and looked at the time, 5:45 am.

_Okay, _She thought to herself, _I have about an hour of uninterrupted reading time. _

With new resolve, she dove back in.

She began consuming page after page. So deep into the story was she that she hadn't heard the front door open and close. Or heard the footsteps approaching the common area where she read on a couch near the kitchen.

_ How can I explain the urge that overcomes me when I imagine being owned by a man? _

_Possessed. Cherished and cared for. I_

_ have nothing missing in my life to suggest such a radical desire for sexual slavery. _

_No deep psychological reasons that feed the appetite for submission. Some things just are, and for me, this is one of them._

She heard the slamming of the refrigerator door at the same time she heard a plate be set on the kitchen counter.

She yelped loudly. The loud noises dragging her to the present. Her heartbeat racing. If she was honest, she felt like she had been caught in the act. She knew the book was covered by the slip, but it still felt like there was a bright neon sign above her glaring "URARAKA IS A PERVERT!"

She turned towards where the noises had come from.

"Bakugo!" She squeaked.

"Shut it Round Face!" He said annoyed, "You're telling me you didn't fucking hear me come in not even a minute ago."

He was no longer looking at her. It looked like he was preparing himself some oatmeal with fruit from the fridge. He touched the kettle that Uraraka had set out and shook it. The water sloshed around and he turned to her.

"This you?" He asked, sounding almost bored.

She nodded. She was too busy willing her heart to beat at a normal rate and her breathing to calm down to hold a conversation.

He turned around and placed the kettle on the stovetop and turned it on. He leaned against the island directly across the stovetop/oven and stared at the kettle. As if he could intimidate the water to boil faster.

"Read your damn book." He snapped at her, never turning around.

_Okay, don't panic. He has no idea what you are reading. There's absolutely no way he knows. _She tried to talk herself down.

She looked at Bakugo. He was tall. Lean but muscular. He definitely took his training seriously. But well she already knew that.

He was in a white muscle shirt and black joggers. His skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat. It looked like he had just come back from the gym or a run. Knowing him, it was probably both.

She turned towards the clock. It was a little past 6:30 am. She could read a couple more pages and then go to her room to start getting ready.

Okay, where was she -

_ I gasp for breath and for control, for I have not brought you to completion yet. _

_My pussy burns as if someone holds a fire to it. Each nerve is so tightly held that any stimulation will be unbearable, I fear._

_ You fill me again and again, your cock sliding so elegantly across my tongue._

_Hell to the no!_ Uraraka thought in a panic. She could not, would not keep reading this with Bakugo not even ten feet away from her.

She closed the book with a snap and downed the cold remnants of her tea as she got up from the sofa.

She walked towards the kitchen sink to quickly wash her cup. She placed the book next to her. It laid between the sink and the stovetop.

The kettle rang again.

She could feel Bakugo move behind her to turn off the fire and pour his water into his oatmeal. She heard the kettle being placed back down as she finished rinsing the cup.

"What the fuck you reading that's got you're head so far up in the clouds you can't even hear a person walk into a room that's dead quiet." He said in what could only be described as a bored shout. If you asked her, she was pretty sure Bakugo shouted so much because his quirk had probably blown his eardrums.

She felt him move closer to her as she placed the mug back in the cabinet.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him begin to reach towards the book on the counter as if to examine it.

Panic consumed Uraraka and her body moved before her brain could catch up. All she knew was he could NOT look at the book.

Uraraka jumped him. Well, more like she jumped on him, the force of her body colliding against his pushing him back towards the island, and most importantly away from her book.

"WHAT THE FUCK ROUND FACE." He yelled, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU DAMN MONKEY!"

Bakugo's arms had caught Uraraka on instinct.

For a split second, she felt herself being carried by Bakugo Katsuki. Lord Explosion Murder himself.

And just as quickly as she jumped on him she jumped off and grabbed her book. She hugged it possessively against her chest. Her face was red as a tomato. Uraraka could hear herself rambling nonsense excuses and weak apologies.

"Oi! Come off it." He said, the contrast in tone stark. He sounded almost...embarrassed. Uraraka stopped her rambling and looked at him. A small tinge of pink flushed his cheeks.

"Just don't fucking do that again you crazy." He sounded bored again. He grabbed his oatmeal and headed in the direction of the showers, already spooning large mouthfuls.

Uraraka let out a deep sigh.

She saw the clock.

6:50 a.m.

She rolled her head from left to right and took one deep calming breath before returning to her room.

_So absolutely no more reading in the stupid common room._


	3. Fierce Warriors

**Chapter 3**

_Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. _

Uraraka knew that's not what her teacher was actually saying but it's definitely what it sounded like as the words hit her eardrums.

She looked at the clock as the little hand hit 4 and the big hand struck 12.

_Okay, 10 more minutes. Try to focus! _She silently motivated herself. It was the final class of the day and then she'd be free to go do as she pleased so the least she could do is focus on the final bits of the Math lecture. It's not like she was horrible at it, but she definitely wasn't a math whiz like Iida or Bakugo.

Uraraka could feel the heat rise to her face for what felt like the umpteenth time at just thinking about Bakugo almost discovering her little secret book.

_Goodness dammit Chako get it together! _She chastised herself. All-day she had been erupting into horribly timed blushes, but she couldn't help it.

Her mind would begin to wander and it always started with innocent thoughts, like, _What am I eating for lunch? _and _maybe I should ask Momo-chan to review my English assignment?_ But then her mind progressively traveled further and further down the gutter. It was that stupid book.

Despite herself, her vivid imagination would recreate the last scene she had read and her mind would begin to think thoughts like, _I wonder what a penis tastes like? _and _How does an orgasm feel? _

These thoughts would invade her mind with little to no warning and her face would immediately turn a deep red.

It happened so many times her friends were starting to ask questions – "Chako-chan are you okay?" "Uraraka-san are you feeling ill?" – which in turn made her feel even more embarrassed at the possibility of them finding out her secret.

"That is all class. You are dismissed." Ectoplasm's voice brought her back to the present.

_Damnit! _She huffed, realizing she just wasted the last ten minutes of class distracted by the fact that she had spent all day distracted.

She let her head fall into her hands as her elbow rested on her desk and she groaned.

"Hey girlie! You feeling okay?" She heard a familiar voice say to her.

She lifted her face so that her chin rested on her hands and she could see the girl speaking to her.

"I'm fine Mina." She sighed.

"You sure? You've looked sick all day." Tsu said sitting sideways on Iida's desk, leaning towards Uraraka, arms wresting on the desk.

She allowed the warmth that the concern of her friends brought her. It helped.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired from all the studying and training you know" She said giving both girls a tired smile. She got out of her seat and moved to pick up her bag. Mina and Tsu followed her. "I think I'm just running out of steam this week." The other two girls mumbled their agreement.

The three of them began their walk towards the dorms, talking about the upcoming final exams and most importantly, according to Mina, the dance. By the time all three girls entered the dorms, Uraraka was laughing and feeling the most relaxed she had felt the whole dang day.

The girls headed to their rooms to change out of their school uniforms. Tsu waved goodbye as Mina and Uraraka got off the elevator on to their floor.

They took a couple of steps before Uraraka had become acutely aware that this was the first time she had been alone with Mina since the incident at the bookstore. She had subconsciously been avoiding Mina. She was the only one that knew about the book and she had yet to tell her anything or make fun of her about it.

_Maybe she hasn't read it and knows nothing about what it's about. _Uraraka thought hopefully as they both approached Uraraka's room. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, dropping her bag on her desk chair.

She felt Mina hovering at the door. Uraraka turned and sat down on her bed. Mina was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed in front of her chest, with a knowing smirk on her face.

_Well, fuck me. _Uraraka inwardly groaned again. The delusional hope she had had about ten seconds ago was burned away.

Mina's stare was so intense, Uraraka looked down at her feet, she could feel the now annoyingly familiar heat begin to consume her face.

She heard Mina close her door and approach her. She felt the dip in her mattress as she sat next to her.

_Here it comes. _Uraraka braced for whatever Mina was going to say. _She's going to make fun of you for being a pervert that's what. _Uraraka closed her eyes.

It's not that Mina was mean or picked on her. She was a good friend and Uraraka knew Mina always meant nothing but well, but sometimes Mina could be a bit pushy and unable to see the awkward discomfort her good-natured teasing could cause people.

"Chako-chan," Mina said her tone nothing like what Uraraka had expected. She sounded sweet and patient. Uraraka turned to look at her and Mina smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, is it…" Mina started her eyes searching for something in Uraraka's. She must have found it because she continued speaking, "Is it the book that has got you all types of distracted and flustered today?"

Uraraka groaned outwardly. Her head fell into her hands again. Mina chuckled next to her, but it didn't sound like she was laughing at her.

"Am I that obvious?" Uraraka said into her hands. Mina laughed a little louder.

"Only because I know." She grabbed Uraraka's hand and pulled it gently as if to say _hey, look at me, please. _

Uraraka obliged. She scooted towards the wall and sat cross-legged on her bed. Mina turned and leaned on her headboard.

She wanted to ask Mina why she had purchased the book for her but she couldn't formulate the words so she just stared at her pink friend.

"Geez, the way you've been reacting you'd think this is your first erotic book," Mina said, her tone slightly teasing. Uraraka immediately tensed. Embarrassed, she looked down at her knees.

"Oh, Chako-chan!" Mina got on her knees in front of Uraraka and grabbed her hands, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh. I didn't know!" She said sincerely and Uraraka took one deep breath and smiled up at her.

She really couldn't be mad at Mina. There was no way she could've known if it was Uraraka's first or fiftieth time reading smutty novels and she was positive that Mina hadn't done it with the intention of humiliating her.

"It's okay," Uraraka said, "It's just…well…yea..uhm…" She was rambling, "Well I've never…" Uraraka's voice trailed into a whisper.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about you know," Mina said, sitting down on her legs. "The _Sweet _series is one of my personal favorites."

"The what!" Uraraka yelped, questions racing through her brain. _Mina's read the book before?! Does Mina read smutty novels?! Do other 1A girls read them too? Am I making too much out of this?! "_It's a series!"

Mina laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Uraraka huffed. It made Mina laugh harder.

"Yes, it's a series. And a _very _good one, if you get my meaning." Mina raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Uraraka blushed.

"Look, we're young and we're curious and it's harmless." Mina started, remnants of laughter on her voice, "It's okay. It's not like you have to go out and try any of the things you read. Especially that whole sex slave thing. Although, I don't know how far along you are, but, like God damn it does have its appeal. At the very least, it makes for a very good intro to kinky sex."

Uraraka blushed even harder. Mina laughed again.

"Girl, you got to stop blushing. Look. Sex. Penis. Vagina." Mina said clearly amused.

"I'm not a 5-year-old Mina, I can say Sex, Penis, and Vagina." She deadpanned, making Mina's smile brighter.

"Well I'm glad you are having such a grand old time," Uraraka said rolling her eyes.

"Chako-chan all I'm saying is it doesn't have to be this huge thing if you don't want it to be. Read the book or don't. Sex is natural and I know we are young but that doesn't mean we can't explore a bit. I'm not saying go have sex or do anything else if you don't feel ready, all I'm saying is it doesn't make us perverts. On the contrary," Mina got out of Uraraka's bed, she planted both feet shoulder length apart and fisted both hands. She placed one on her left hip and extended the other, almost like she was ready to fly away.

She looked ridiculous. Uraraka laughed, her nerves lessening.

"I think it makes us fierce warriors taking control of our own bodies and desires." Her face was serious. And then she burst laughing making Uraraka laugh even harder.

In a way, Mina's words made her feel more at ease. If anything, at least she could find comfort in the fact she wasn't the only member of U-A's Pervert club.

"Look," Mina began walking towards the bedroom door, "At the end of the day, the book is actually really good and there's no need to be embarrassed or weirded out by the fact that you like it." Mina reached the door, opened it, stepped into the hallway and turned to Uraraka who was still leaning against the wall.

"Besides," She said, eyes twinkling with mischief once more, "It provides killer material for whenever it's time to go pet the kitty."

Uraraka's face erupted into the fiercest blush she had yet to experience and that was saying something considering so much blood had rushed to her face in the last 24 hours that she was surprised she wasn't more lightheaded.

"See you at dinner babe." She said before closing the door. Uraraka could hear Mina laughing as she walked down the hall.

She threw a pillow at the door where Mina once stood. She then erupted into a fit of laughter.

She still wasn't 100% convinced she wasn't a pervert but Mina was right about at least one thing, the book was actually really good.

Uraraka looked at the clock on her desk. She had about an hour before dinner.

_Well, at least this time she wouldn't run the risk of a certain explosive blonde walking in on her._

* * *

**AN**: I don't have a posting schedule but I'm going to try my hardest to post consistently and often. I definitely do my research to make this fic as canon as possible but there are details I will definitely get wrong along the way (like class schedules, dorm placements, honorifics, spelling, etc.) This personally never bothers me when I'm reading so I'm not too concerned about it existing in my fic but if it really, really bothers you just leave me a nice comment/review describing the error and the appropriate correction.


	4. Distracted

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains excerpts from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Holy shit," Julie breathed. "Now that's what I call a shocker."_

_"I'm not sure I like where you're going with this," Serena said in a dry voice._

_"I get the fantasy bits, but Serena, a sex slave?" Julie asked in disbelief._

"_Shhh!" Serena hissed. "For Pete's sake, I'd rather the entire Houston area not know about this."_

_"You're really going to do it?" Julie asked in a lower tone._

_Serena paused for a minute and turned to her friend. "Yeah, I think I am."_

"_Wow. You've got balls, girlfriend. My hat is totally off to you. I'm such a chicken shit._

_I can't even work up the nerve to ask Nathan out, and here you are taking on your darkest fantasies."_

That was the last scene Uraraka had read.

7 days ago.

She had been unable to even think about picking up her book to continue reading. The past week was enveloped with so much insanity she could hardly remember what it meant to relax. Her brain was bursting at the seam at the sheer amount of information being drilled into it. She spent most evenings studying with her friends in the comfort of the common room. She was lucky if she even made it to her room and onto her bed to sleep. Most of the time she ended up knocking out on the couch along with the rest of the late-night study crew.

Uraraka huffed as her lungs struggled to take in oxygen.

Today's P.E class was a free-for-all type deal. They were instructed to work on improving their physicality sans quirks and she was currently preoccupied with attempting to set a personal record on her mile time. She was running next to Todoroki, who she had asked if he could sort of help motivate her by running behind her, sort of like chasing her so she pushed herself and didn't fall behind.

The usually imperturbable boy had exhibited a slight reaction, almost imperceptible, but Uraraka had noticed it. She was beginning to notice a lot about the boys in her class. That book was making her more perceptive of the opposite sex. She wouldn't call herself the most attractive girl in 1-A, let alone all of U.A., but she was pretty sure she wasn't _ugly_. I mean, she had to have _some_ kind of appeal if even the most stoic boy in her class had flustered ever so slightly at her suggestion.

She could feel Todoroki start to slow down behind her. His feet were hitting the track in longer intervals.

"Todoroki please don't slow down on my account." She huffed, "If you pass me, you pass me. I'll catch up."

He did as he was told.

She never caught up.

Not because she couldn't, she had just become incredibly distracted by class 1-C, who was sharing part of the outside training area. Well, she was distracted by one person in particular.

Hitoshi Shinso stood about ten feet away, clearly antagonizing Bakugo, who was being held back by Kirishima and Sero. Kaminari stood between them half-heartedly attempting to calm the situation down but mostly laughing hysterically.

The track ran right next to them and, although not sure what possessed her, she slowed down as she approached the group.

"You're fucking dead, you hear!" She heard Bakugo screams as if he were standing right next to her. Boy, did he need to learn how to chill?

Shinso smirked and turned his nose to the air, "Ah yes, murder, the true sign of a hero." He taunted. Bakugo squirmed against Kirishima and Sero who both seemed oddly calm despite Bakugo's constant string of threats.

"Look at me!" Bakugo balked again, his tone sounded dangerous.

Uraraka's breath hitched but it had nothing to do with the exertion of running. She vaguely heard Bakugo continue his never-ending and always imaginative array of insults and threats. Though her eyes saw Aisawa-sensei approaching the group of boys next to her, looking exhausted per usual, her brain wasn't registering.

"_Look at me," you say in a gentle tone, but one that brooks no argument._

_I tilt my head upwards as you stand over me, strong, powerful._

_Your hand caresses my cheek, and I close my eyes as I nuzzle into your palm…_

Although Bakugo's command was neither gentle nor sexual, Uraraka could not stop the jump her brain had made.

_Look at me._

She needed to get away. Distance would help her think clearly. She looked down at her clock. Her mile time was shit now and she could see Todoroki approaching the end of the track but she still felt like she should finish the mile.

She started running again. Running away.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

…_You pull your hand away, and your fingers go to your pants._

_You unbutton the fly and ease the zipper down._

_For a moment, your hand disappears as it dips inside._

_You pull your cock out of confinement…_

_"Open for me," you command._

The scene unfolded in her mind as if she was actually sitting down in her room reading the words from the pages.

Uraraka couldn't help the shudder that overtook her whole body. She once again found herself distracted in her Friday afternoon Math class.

She had gotten better at the whole not blushing when she thought about the book or all the random sexual thoughts that would infiltrate her mind. Her talk with Mina had significantly calmed her down. Something about knowing she wasn't alone, that she wasn't the only one who found this appealing, made her less embarrassed about the whole thing.

I mean, she wasn't trying to let the whole world know either, but the initial jitters were gone. Sort of.

She had managed to stay focused all week. Well, mostly focused. Her brain would still wander, replaying some of the words from the novel. Her most recent and vivid daydream involved her on her knees in an empty classroom, head bobbing up and down a faceless and nameless individuals dick. Uraraka had no idea where that had come from but it had. Her inexperienced brain still resisted the idea, the possibility that one day she might...

Uraraka was finding that the last words she had read were helping challenge her embarrassment and turning it into curiosity.

"_Wow. You've got balls, girlfriend. My hat is totally off to you. I'm such a chicken shit…and here you are taking on your darkest fantasies."_

She knew they were fictitious characters but it spoke to her. It slowly flamed the fire of curiosity and desire that lay deep within. She realized it did in fact take "balls" to "take on her dark fantasies." Uraraka remembered how flustered she had become when she had first read the book, back at the store. She remembered turning bright red and having to look at anything other than the words on the page when the story's protagonist described in ample detail her desire to be auctioned as a sex slave, what would happen, how it would feel.

Uraraka knew her visceral reactions thus far were not due to the raunchiness of the material. It was definitely not that. Her embarrassment was birthed by her fear. Fear of liking what she had been reading, of what it was causing her body.

_My breath draws sharply in when your fingers delve between my legs to the wetness at my entrance._

_You rub across my clit, and I moan._

_My legs tremble and threaten to collapse, but my keeper holds me up for you._

_"You will come for me," You tell me._

"Shitty hair, come here." She heard Bakugo's lazy shout carry from across the room. The tone of voice and words uttered sent a shot of adrenaline to the pit of her stomach. A command. Bakugo was used to people doing what he said, whether it be from fear, respect, or simply to avoid his explosive behavior. He was cocky.

She stole a quick glance across the room. He looked bored, leaning on his desk, staring down at his phone screen. He hadn't even bothered to turn around and see if Kirishima had heard him. His quiet confidence that when he spoke people listened emanated from him in waves. Uraraka couldn't help the thought that exploded in her head before she even had a chance to reign it in.

_I wonder if he's that commanding in bed._

She saw Kirishima get up and walk towards the blonde, and that's when she noticed she'd done it again.

_Fucking damn. _She cursed to herself. She once more had been so distracted in class she missed the entirety of Ectoplasm's Math 1 review. If this kept going she would surely fail next week's Math portion of exams, which would seriously dampen the whole dance.

She quickly looked down at her calendar. Tomorrow was another full day. Class until 10 past three and then she and Jirou had agreed to go train a bit without quirks. From there came a quick shower and down to the common room by 6 pm for girls night per the suggestion (read forced upon the female 1-A student population) of Hagakure. She had insisted that too much studying was not good for our faces or our brain. This was strictly a "no studying" evening.

Okay, so Saturday was out.

But Sunday seemed available.

She'd take herself and her book somewhere private and read some more.

Maybe the more she read the less of a stupid flustered girl she became around, well everyone. Even better, maybe she would have less weird thoughts regarding her very loud, very volatile, very not interested blonde classmate.

The last scene that played in her mind as she hastily made her way out of the classroom, trying her absolute best not to look in his direction made this all even more annoying. Why wouldn't her brain fucking cooperate with what she was trying to do?

Despite her best efforts, she felt a warm blush permeate her cheeks.

_"Do you fantasize about having my cock buried inside you? You ask in a silky tone._

"_Yes," I gasp, "I want it more than anything."_


	5. Girl Time

**AN: This chapter contains explicit descriptions of female masturbation.**

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains excerpts from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966).

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Uraraka let the hot stream of water massage her body as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

She had just finished another long and grueling day of exams. Two down, one to go. The day following exams would be the dance and then they were off for two weeks on "break."

All Might had really inculcated in them that they should really treat those two weeks as a vacation, for it would more than likely be their last true, no responsibilities, vacation. As second and third years, breaks would be utilized for hero internships and after that...well the life of a hero was not an easy one.

Uraraka turned so that the warm pressure could hit her back muscles. This was the first time all week that she had been able to have more than ten minutes of alone time, not counting the time she spent asleep.

The weekend zoomed by in the blink of an eye. Although Saturday's girls' night had been fun and relaxing in its own way, it was also stress-inducing. After the obvious worrying surrounding the upcoming exams and the excited chit-chat about the end-of-year dance, the conversation had taken a turn that Uraraka should have seen coming.

She reached behind her to grab the shampoo bottle and began to lather it through her head, using her fingers to scratch in a way that made her whole body relax even further.

"So...Truth or Dare." Their invisible classmate said after a slight lull in the conversation. The atmosphere in the common room shifted slightly. They had only played once before and that was when they were all barely getting to know each other. The questions and dares were very tame, but Uraraka had a feeling it wouldn't be that way this time around.

"Who are you asking?" Jiro said, eyes focused on her toenails as she applied topcoat over the dark purple polish. The rest of the girls began to shift into a tighter circle.

"Mmmm…" Hagakure mused for a bit, "Well let's say _you_ since you were the first to bite." She finished, a smile, evident in her tone of voice.

Jiro finished her toenails and extended her legs to admire her work before looking up at the girls and smiling.

"Okay," she extended her arms out in a stretch. "Let's go with truth since I really don't want to risk having to redo my toes."

"Okay, okay. Truth...Ah!" Hagakure exclaimed, "Let's get down and dirty from the get-go because that's what this game is really for isn't it."

Mina and Jiro chuckled.

"Go for it," Jiro said in an almost bored tone like she genuinely couldn't give two fucks about revealing anything deep and personal. Uraraka admired her assuredness.

"When was the last time you masturbated and how?" Mina asked defiantly.

"Hey! It was supposed to be _me_ asking the question." Hagakure protested, but it didn't sound like she was truly upset.

To her credit, Jiro didn't blush or become flustered. She looked Mina dead in the eye before opening her mouth to speak, "Yesterday. In the shower. Two fingers."

"Dang, okay girl, relax." Mina raised her hands in mock defeat as she giggled. "We get it you a badass." The girls erupted in a chorus of laughter.

Uraraka put her head under the water to rinse out the shampoo.

The girls continued playing for a couple of rounds before the conversation became further debauched. The things Uraraka had discovered from her classmates had been slightly shocking.

The never bashful, no-fucks attitude, Jiro, did manage to blush profusely when asked to detail her most recent wet dream and who it was about. Through mumbled whispers the girls managed to hear that the star of her most recent dream, the one who had bent her over Aizawa-sensei's desk and eaten her out from behind, was none other than a certain electric classmate of theirs.

The regal and mature Momo was dared to make a lacy thong and leave it outside Todoroki's door with a signed note. The creation-quirk holder didn't protest or become embarrassed. In fact, she laughed the whole time she was doing it.

Hagakure was asked if she had ever seen a penis (Yes) and if we knew who's (No) and to describe it (Normal, she thinks. She's only seen one in real life but it didn't look _not_ normal. She didn't really have a reference but she'd get back to us once she did).

Even Tsu had admitted to having her breasts touched under her shirt, but over the bra, she was adamant in the girls knowing it was _over _the bra. The act had been done by a guy she thought she liked a couple of weeks before they all started UA. Turned out she didn't.

Uraraka grabbed the conditioner bottle and massaged the product through her wet strands.

"Uraraka's turn!" Hagakura sang. Uraraka's heart fell to her stomach. _What if Mina asks about the book! _She still didn't want the girls to know about it. Mina locked eyes with her and smiled playfully. _Fuck. _

"Chako sweetie," She started innocently. Uraraka could feel her palms get sweaty. "When's the last time you've climaxed and what got you there."

_This bitch. _Uraraka groaned inwardly but the insult held no bite. In fact, she hadn't really meant it as an insult, she was just slightly annoyed.

Uraraka glanced at the group of girls, all leaning in towards her, eyes glistening with interest. She took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth slowly.

"Okay, but don't laugh," She said as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The girls immediately began with their chorus of never's and of course not's.

"Well, uhm...yea...so the thing is...okay…" She began to stutter. She suddenly felt so inexperienced and small compared to her friends. They all were growing and becoming not just strong pro-heroes in the making, but formidable women. Confident. Unashamed. Fierce.

A part of her knew, she too was growing stronger. She just wishes she could also be bolder. Unapologetic in her growth. She sighed.

Uraraka gave herself one final rinse before turning off the water and wrapping herself in her pink, fluffy towel. She stepped out of the shower, grabbed her stuff, and headed towards the small changing room.

The girls were all encouraging. They weren't being pushy, Uraraka knew if she really didn't want to answer they wouldn't force her. Maybe tease her a bit, but never force her. But they had all been so honest, their willingness to share and speak about the subject threw her off a bit, but it also served as a much-needed push.

_Stop being such a baby Ochako. _She chided herself.

"Okay, okay…" She spoke again, "Well, the thing is. Ugh!" She said exasperated. "I'm really trying here."

The girls chuckled.

"Goodness gracious! Babe if you got something to say spit it out." Mina said grabbing Uraraka's wrist, "We don't judge."

"Yes, zero judgment zone," Momo said, giving her a warm smile. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Fuck fine." She said looking up to the ceiling.

"Ochako you cussed!" Hagakure teased.

"I cuss," she said giving the invisible girl a dead-eyed stare, "Sometimes."

"A huh, okay, yea sure." She further teased.

"Hagakure shh! She's about to get to the good stuff." Mina scolded her.

Uraraka took another deep breath. She could get through this without stuttering or blushing. What had Mina called her...a Fierce Warrior? Yes, she was that.

"Okay, so the thing is that I have never actually…" Uraraka was losing confidence, "I haven't…" _Just say it Ochako damn! _

"I've never orgasmed before."

Uraraka quickly changed and headed to her room. Tomorrow was their final day of exams and even though a huge part of her wanted to study some more, she was going to heed Deku and Iida's suggestion that studying too hard the night before an exam was not productive.

She sat cross-legged in her bed, facing the full body length mirror and began to brush her hair absent-mindedly.

The girls had all been really sweet about it. Some hadn't either. Some had gotten close but not quite all the way. Almost all had attempted to get themselves there. Only Mina had any actual experience reaching her climax.

"It's important to explore and know how to get yourself off before expecting someone else too." Mina lectured, "That's what my older cousin told me the day before turning 15."

Somehow, someway, their Truth and Dare game had devolved into Orgasms 101.

Uraraka shook her head violently in her bed trying to not remember just how through Mina had been in describing what it had felt like for her. Water droplets splashing around her.

_"Everyone's is different" She had said. "What works for me may not work for you."_

_"You just gotta practice. Explore."_

_"Trust me, once you girls figure it out, it's just...wow." She had said with a dreamy expression._

_"And…" She said cheekily, "I have yet to find a better stress reliever." Her smile was blinding._

Uraraka looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top, not overly tight, but it definitely allowed her to see her curves. The top of her cleavage seemed full. Fuller than she remembered it. Relatively speaking, she knew her boobs had grown since she had been begrudgingly forced to buy a whole bunch of new bras over the summer. But she had never really paid them much more attention than needed. Showering and getting dressed. She was aware of them how she was aware of her elbow or her the back of her knee. She knew they were there, anatomically.

She uncrossed her legs and walked closer to the mirror.

She was wearing compression shorts that fit just a little too tightly. Her legs and butt had significantly gotten stronger. They were bigger. More toned. Defined. These shorts had fit her perfectly in the first week of 1-A. She would have to buy some new ones eventually but she couldn't justify the spend. Especially after having to purchase a whole new set of bras.

Uraraka slowly turned to the side. She made sure to pay attention to the way her body dipped and curved. Where it looked soft. Where it didn't.

She had never looked at herself. Not how she looked at herself now.

She tried to see herself as if her eyes were that of someone else. A stranger.

What impression would she make? She was tired of looking...innocent. It was her damn face. Her eyes landed on it. It wasn't a bad looking face. It just…

Uraraka turned to the other side. She watched herself closely.

_How did her body move? What did it look like when it did? _

Questions she wanted to know the answers too.

She closed her eyes.

Took a deep breath.

And slowly, she took her shirt off.

She opened her eyes and they immediately dropped down to her breasts. Her black bra was simple. No frill. No design. But she still liked how it pushed her breasts together and up. She couldn't stop looking at the v-shaped dip between them. It was...inviting?

Was that the word?

Uraraka wasn't sure, but she felt her heart start to beat slightly faster.

With one last look at herself, she walked towards her desk where her bag of school supplies lay. She delved deep into it and came out with the book she wanted.

She went back to the bed and leaned against her wall. She stretched her legs out and opened the book ready to study.

Uraraka had promised Deku and Iida she wouldn't study tonight but she doubted they were referring to this.

With the book secure in one hand, she let her other hand wander lazily down and up her stomach.

"_I cannot allow another man to take what I already consider mine."_

_Her stomach clenched and a flush stole over her body._

_"You sound possessive already," she said faintly._

"_And that's precisely the way you want me, is it not?"_

_She squirmed a bit under his scrutiny, but she wasn't going to lie or pretend to be bashful, even if she was ready to crawl under the table. _

_Nothing about her approach had been shy so far, and there wasn't a need to start now._

Uraraka's hand slowly traced further up, caressing her own breast. She could feel her peaks harden at her ministrations.

"_It is," she admitted. "I want...I want to belong. To a man," she added after a deep breath. "It sounds so crazy."_

"_Stop," he said with quiet authority, _

_" I won't allow you to degrade yourself for voicing your desires. _

_They're yours. That makes them important. _

_Valid. _

_There's nothing crazy about them."_

Uraraka's desire was to relax.

She wanted the kind of relaxation Mina had described.

Post-orgasm, her body turned to jelly, relaxation.

Uraraka's hand had begun to timidly wander further south of her belly button. Her hand very lightly it was almost non-existent passed over her mound. She lost some courage as she continued reading. Her hand settled on her thighs instead, tracing lazy circles up and down them.

"_Are you a good lover, Damon?"_

_Even she was a bit stunned at how easily the question popped out. _

_To his credit Damon didn't so much as flinch. _

_H__e lowered the wineglass to rest above his knee and his warm brown eyes found her own._

Uraraka was growing bolder with her touch. She began to feel a heat pool at the pit of her stomach. A pulsing between her legs. Her body was asking for something but she wasn't entirely sure what. She had never done this before.

In theory, she knew what to do, but theory and real-life were quite different.

Her breath came out in shallow pants.

"_I know what you're thinking. _

_This is your fantasy. _

_You're in control. _

_B__ut your fantasy is to relinquish your power. _

_You will submit to me and my wishes. _

_My wants and desires will be your own. _

_You will please me and in return I will please you." _

Her body was humming in anticipation.

She needed more.

But how?

She squeezed her thighs together as her hand gently cupped her breast.

_Oh! _She moaned internally, _That felt good. More._

Uraraka squeezed her thighs harder. Longer.

Pleasure enveloped her, like a warm blanket on a cold winter day.

"_For the time you are with me, I expect complete obedience and respect."_

_Her hackles rose at the way he stated obedience, but she could see him studying her. _

_Waiting for her protest, almost as though he was waiting to call her a fraud _

"_Does that bother you?" he asked._

"_I assume you mean sexually."_

_His expression didn't change. _

_"I mean in all aspects."_

Ururaka had lost all sense of decorum. Her shy touches burned away by this ridiculous need for...what? She wasn't sure. But damn did trying to reach it feel good.

She reached under her bra and found the perked nipple. She rolled it in between her index and her thumb as she crossed her legs and squeezed even harder.

Her eyes closed as a shot of pleasure consumed her body. With her legs crossed the pressure she was able to produce was tenfold. She heard herself moan audibly but was too enveloped in sensation to feel any shame.

"_I don't like to make assumptions even given my preferences. _

_You stated in your letter that part of your fantasy was for your new master to ejaculate in your mouth."_

_Oh God, now she knew at least why he'd let her hide her face, because sweet Lord, it was burning,_

"_Relax," he murmured. _

_"There should be no shame in voicing your fantasies."_

Uraraka needed more. Did she need more...friction?

She was getting frustrated. Her body was flushed and hot.

But how?

She turned and saw her pillow. Would that work?

_Who cares! Just try it! _Her thoughts were desperate. She couldn't describe the feeling. It felt so good and at the same time, it felt like torture.

She quickly put the pillow between her legs and crossed them. She pulsed her thighs again.

"Fuck!" She said loudly.

_Yes, this feels better. _

Uraraka caught herself in the mirror. One hand under her bra, gyrating and pulsing against her pillow. Cheeks a bright read. Eyes filled with lust.

In the deep recesses of her mind, she was embarrassed. She had never seen herself like this.

But it also turned her on. Beyond what she thought possible.

Seeing herself getting herself off made her feel…sexy.

Powerful.

Uraraka's vision began to blur. She began to gyrate and pulse faster. She didn't know what compelled her but she needed to go faster. Needed more.

"_...I love the idea of coming deep inside you and watching my seed slip from your pussy as I leave your body."_

_So close. So close. So close._

Her brain repeated like a mantra.

The heat in her belly was getting uncomfortable. She needed to release it somehow.

"_I'm not sure I can logically explain the desire I have to mark a woman. _

_I'm sure it all has to do with the primitive male psyche," he added with a chuckle, _

_"But the fact is, I want to come in your mouth, your pussy, your ass, on your breasts. _

_I want to mark you mine in every conceivable fashion. _

_You will be mine. _

_Your body will be mine to do with as I wish."_

Release.

Uraraka couldn't help the lewd sounds that escaped her mouth. She just hoped to all that was above that she wasn't loud about it.

Her legs convulsed as pleasure spasms consumed her.

Her vision was blurry.

Uraraka set the book down. She took her hand out of her bra and pulled the pillow from between her legs. She could feel her pussy pulsing between her.

Curiously, she took the hand and dipped it under her shorts and underwear.

She let her fingers split her folds and reach further down, towards her entrance.

She could feel the slick on her fingers.

She dipped one tentative finger slightly inside. Just the tip.

She could feel her walls throbbing, sucking her finger deeper inside.

_Too much. Too sensitive. _

She quickly removed her hand.

She remained how she was as she slowly caught her breath.

Once she felt her heartbeat return to normal and her breathing wasn't as hard. She sat up straight and looked in the mirror once more.

Her body felt...amazing! She was tired but warm. Happy.

She smiled at herself.

Then she burst into giggles. Although she had never been high, she was pretty sure this is what it must feel like.

She couldn't even feel ashamed at the moment.

Uraraka had never felt so relaxed.

"Okay. So I'm definitely doing _that _again." She told herself, her smile burning brighter.

Uraraka finished getting ready for bed and laid down.

Despite having experienced the most draining two weeks of her short life and one full day of testing ahead of her, she went to sleep without a care in the world.

* * *

**AN:** The heat has been turned the fck up! :) I Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have been enjoying writing it.


	6. The Book

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains an excerpt from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966).

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Uraraka sat quietly on the table portion of the table bench near the 1-A classroom as she waited for her friends to finish. She leaned back onto her hands and slightly stretched her legs in front of her. She closed her eyes as she turned her head up towards the sun, letting the heat of the sun caress her. It was surprisingly warm for the end of December.

She had been the first to finish their final exam as first-year students and had been dismissed by the proctor. Uraraka was positive that she probably should have used the extra time to review but her brain was fried and she didn't want to second guess her initial answers.

Uraraka turned her face towards the classroom door. She probably had a couple of minutes before the rest of her class joined her outside. If she had to guess, Todoroki or Momo-chan would be the next ones out.

Uraraka began biting her lip as she thought about how to spend these next moments as she waited for her friends in the sun.

_It wouldn't hurt. No one would know. And I'd be able to hear anyone coming out of the classroom so I can put it away quickly. _She tried to reason.

Before chickening out, she reached deep into her school bag and brought out the small, tan-covered, book that had taken over the last couple of weeks.

She gave one last quick glance at the classroom door, before shimmying down to the bench part of the table bench, crossing her legs, and opening the book.

_Faith's eyes glimmered with amusement. _

_"Micah informs me that men go crazy for a submissive women."_

"_Ah shit, not him too," Julie groaned, _

_"Good lord, woman. So you let him and Gray both have their wicked way with you? _

_What did you do, let them tie you up and fuck your brains out?"_

_Faith pretended interest in her fingernails and cast Julie a sidelong glance. _

_"Pretty much."_

"_You are such an evil whore," Julie muttered..._

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FINISH SO FAST!"

Uraraka jumped a good foot of the bench, yelping like a dog who just got their tail stepped on. In her shock, she chucked the book in the direction of the noise as if somehow throwing the book at full force would defend her from the impending attack.

"AHHH!" She said as she landed back on the bench, her eyes focused on the source of the screaming. "Bakugo! What the -" She started, her heart beating a million miles per second.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND ANSWER ME!" He shouted at her again.

Uraraka's initial fear turned quickly into annoyance.

"_You _are telling _me _to calm the fuck down." She crossed her arms over her chest in anger. If she was honest, she also didn't want Bakugo to see her chest heaving up and down so rapidly as she was still attempting to take control of her breathing. "That's rich."

"Oi, don't cuss. It's weird as shit." He glared at her, "And answer me. You were the first one done. How?"

"I can cuss if I want to, Bakugo." She said with an exasperated sigh. "And also why does it matter to you?" She said getting up from the bench to stand directly in front of him.

"I will be the number 1 hero!" He barked.

Uraraka gave him a confused look.

"And me finishing one exam before you somehow stops that from happening?" Uraraka was seriously getting irritated.

And that's when she noticed it.

When she threw the book out towards the loud noise, she had thrown it at Bakugo. And there he was, holding on to the book. _The _book.

_Oh no! _

All her hard work trying to calm down after being yelled at by the crazy boy in front of her went flying out the window. She could feel her body erupt into a deep blush. But after a year of being classmates with Bakugo, she knew him. Or well knew him enough.

She couldn't show weakness or he'd pounce.

She would calmly ask him to return her book.

Yes, cool. Collected.

Uraraka would channel her inner Todoroki.

No fear.

She's got this.

"AHH! BAKUGO GIVE ME MY BOOK BAG!" Her face was beet red, her arms flapping around like she was trying to take off.

So much for calm, cool, and collected.

Bakugo smirked at her. A weakness.

"Not until you tell me how." He said, voice arrogant.

In her panic, Uraraka began to try and wrestle the book away from Bakugo. "Ba...ku…go…give...me my...damn...book!" She huffed as she unsuccessfully attempted to strong-arm Bakugo into returning it.

"Is this that stupid book you were reading that one time?" Bakugo said as he very elegantly maneuvered his way around Uraraka's grasps.

Uraraka could feel the next five seconds of her life unravel in slow motion. Bakugo began to open the book to the last page she had earmarked. The one that had brought her so much pleasure the night before. That page had now become the source of all her panic and dread.

Once again, Uraraka's body moved before her brain could catch up. She ran as fast and as hard as she could and rammed into Bakugo, causing both of them to lose their balance and fall to the ground.

To Uraraka's dismay, Bakugo had not lost possession of the book, but at the very least she had been successful in getting him to not read it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakugo screamed from beneath her.

That's when she became aware of the position they had landed in. Bakugo was laid out on the ground, one hand holding on to her book, extended above his head, the other hand lay at the small of her back. Both her legs were bent at the side of his but her entire upper half of her body was towering over him, she was leaning forward trying to reach the book, her breasts precariously close to Bakugo's face.

"Uhm...Uraraka-san? Kacchan?" She heard a small whisper. Both Bakugo and Uraraka's heads whipped to the right. Deku stood in front of them, his eyes darting nervously between them, hand rubbing the back of his neck. Next to him stood Todoroki, looking unfazed except for his eyebrows which were shot so high up into his hairline it was comical. Kirishima stood on his other side with a wicked grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Before she knew what was happening she felt herself falling to the ground. Bakugo had pushed her off him and gotten up as quick as a piston.

Uraraka humphed as her ass hit the cold ground.

"Not manly dude." Kirishima said as he stretched out a hand to Uraraka to help her up, flashing her a beaming smile, his pointy teeth displayed in full force.

"Shut the fuck up shitty hair." He said grabbing his book bag from the floor.

"Is...uhm...yea...you two?...Uhm…" Deku was stuttering, trying to ask his question.

"You too nerd." Bakugo spat, "Mind your business." He swung his bag over one shoulder and turned around without saying another word. Kirishima chuckled as he handed Uraraka her bag and ran off after him.

"Want me to freeze him?" Todoroki said simply.

"A...ha...ha...uhm...no...it...this...ha...yes..nothing to worry about...it's…" Uraraka started floundering around with excuses. She could feel her face get redder than it was previously.

By the time she managed to calm down, Kirishima and Bakugo were already gone.

"Uraraka-san, what was...are you okay?" Deku asked her, his eyes showcasing sincere worry, "I know Kacchan can be…" He trailed, trying to find the right word.

"An ass." Todoroki chimed in.

"Aggressive?" She heard Tsu's voice as she approached the group.

"Are we speaking about the appropriate words one can use to describe Bakugo-kun?" Iida interceded, a couple of feet behind Tsu.

Tsu and Todoroki nodded.

"Ah, yes, very well. I will assist." Iida said as he pushed up his glasses. "Loud."

Uraraka smiled at her friends.

"Difficult." Deku finally settled on a word.

"That's an understatement." Todoroki drawled.

Uraraka laughed.

"It's okay you guys. It's fine. We just had a little misunderstanding but nothing to be worried about." She tried to play it off but her cheeks were still a deep tinge of red.

Deku gave her one final concerned look and then took a deep breath.

"Okay, if you say so, I believe you."

The group of friends began to walk back towards the dorms, idly chatting about the exam. They entered the common room and lounged as they waited for their classmates. Momo, Mina, and Sero showed up a couple of minutes later, closely followed by Jiro and a very defeated looking Kaminari.

Kaminari slumped into the seat next to Uraraka and sighed.

"You can say that again." She responded, giving him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

As the rest of the class slowly walked in, the common room became more and more alive. Despite how exhausted everyone looked, it felt nice to be all together with the worry and stress of their last semester and exams behind them. The conversation quickly turned towards tomorrow's dance. The girls had migrated towards the dinner table, while the boys laid out across the living room floor.

Uraraka heard the ding of the elevator and turned in its directions. She saw Kirishima come out of them by himself, looking very pleased.

As he approached the group of boys, he turned towards the girls and his eyes quickly fell onto Uraraka, giving her a sly smirk. It was so fast Uraraka thought she had imagined it. She quickly turned back towards the girls and tried to focus on the conversation. They were agreeing on a time to start getting ready in the girls' bathroom tomorrow.

Uraraka tried to contribute to the conversation but she could feel the tiredness of the last two weeks hit her like a truck. Kirishima's smirk had left her feeling unsettled. Plus, the thought of having had her boobs so close to Bakugo's face made her want to go hide under a rock until graduation.

She excused herself, saying she was super tired and needed all the beauty sleep she could get for tomorrow's dance.

Uraraka closed the door of her room behind her and stripped out of her uniform. She threw herself onto her bed and took a deep breath.

Finally, exams were done. She was pretty sure she didn't do horrible. Maybe not top 3 scores, but enough to pass. She could finally relax.

Truly relax.

No responsibility for the next two weeks.

"_Mmmm_." She let out a content sigh as she stretched, turning on her bed to lie facing up.

She turned to the clock. It was still a little too early to go to sleep, she didn't want to wake up at 2 in the morning and end up being wide awake.

_I know! I'll read a bit, shower, and then go to sleep. _She thought to herself happily.

She got out of her bed and walked towards her school bag which she had dropped next to the entrance of her room. She began to rummage through it but she couldn't find her book.

A shot of panic coursed her body.

She walked herself and her bag towards the bed and dumped all of its contents. Her hands pushed papers and textbooks from side to side but the tan covered book was nowhere to be found.

_No. _Her heart started beating faster. _No way. _She felt her heart drop.

Her mind took her back to what had happened not even hours ago outside the classroom.

_Did…_

She had been so embarrassed by the position her friends had caught them in that thoughts of her book had all but disappeared.

_Oh no!_

Uraraka sat down next to her stuff. The realization of what must have happened crashing through her like a violent wave.

_Oh, God! _

Bakugo Katsuki was currently in possession of her little secret book.

_Fuck!_


	7. Sweet, Little, Innocent Uraraka

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains an excerpt from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966).

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bakugo Katsuki glared at the book on his desk.

An incredulous look plastered on his face, a mixture of shock and... something else he couldn't quite describe.

Bakugo slowly approached the book, as he would a wounded coyote. Cautious. His whole body at attention, ready to fight if necessary.

_It's just a fucking book. _

He inched his way closer.

Bakugo picked it up gingerly. The small tan book cover had been discarded, underneath it was an all-black cover with two cherries in the middle.

He could hear his heart pounding.

For the second time since he had gained possession of the book, he opened it to the earmarked page.

_"I'm not sure I can logically explain the desire I have to mark a woman._

_I'm sure it all has to do with the primitive male psyche," he added with a chuckle,_

_"But the fact is, I want to come in your mouth, your pussy, your ass, on your breasts._

_I want to mark you mine in every conceivable fashion._

_You will be mine._

_Your body will be mine to do with as I wish."_

_Yup, that's what it had said the first time._

He stood there, dumbfounded.

He lowered his arm down by his side, hand still clutching the book.

His mind trying to catch up to his…emotions?

_Fucking shit. _He scolded himself. _Why couldn't you just fucking leave it alone? _

But _no_, his ego took a hit when he saw her walking towards the front of the class, finished the exam in one hand, book bag in the other. Her face seemed calm.

_Beautiful. _

His body tensed.

_What the fuck?! No! Not beautiful! _He balked at the word that had come out of nowhere.

Bakugo let out an exasperated sigh. He ran his free hand through his hair and took a deep, calming breath.

Bakugo needed to be the best if he was going to be number one. That included being the smartest, the strongest, the fastest.

He had been the first to finish every exam these last three days. Well, every exam except one. Seeing her walk towards the front of the class while he was still on the last three problems was like a punch to the gut. He began to speed read as he'd never sped read before, but it was too late. From the corner of his eye, he saw her quietly step out the classroom door…the sun making her hair glisten.

_Stop! Fuck! _

Why wouldn't these sickening thoughts get out of his damn head? One would think by this point in the year they'd have gone away. Okay, he got it, they made their point…he's a teenage boy with hormones and shit but it was fucking distracting him from his goal.

She was a distraction.

Ever since the sports festival, he couldn't seem to get her annoyingly round face out of his brain. If he was honest, his interest had been sparked since the quirk apprehension test when her ball throw marked infinity.

But he wasn't being honest.

Bakugo took the book with him and sat down on his bed.

He sat there trying to take control of his breathing. He looked up towards his ceiling as he recalled the events of the last few hours.

"Is this that stupid book you were reading that one time?" Bakugo had said as he very elegantly maneuvered his way around Uraraka's grasps.

He remembered her reaction when he almost grabbed the book that one morning. She had jumped on top of him. He involuntarily shivered. Why would she react that way? His curiosity taking over. He began to open the book.

Before he could even read one sentence he felt a strong, but small, force hit his upper body. As his mind tried to catch up to what was happening to his body, he landed with a small thud on the cold ground.

The zero gravity user on top of him trying to reach the book he still thankfully had in his hands.

_Thankfully? Why wouldn't these weird thoughts stop? _He groaned. Bakugo shifted further up his bed until he was leaning against his wall, legs stretched out in front. Book in his lap.

His whole body went rigid as he remembered the feel of Uraraka's small body pressed against him. Her breasts so close to him…if he had turned around he could've buried his face in them.

"Fuck!" He threw the book across his room.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

What the fuck was he thinking?! Burying his face in her boobs!?

His whole body erupted into a deep blush just thinking about it.

The worst part about the whole thing was he was about to do it. He had no idea what took hold of him, but his left hand was placed against the small of her back, pressing her down lightly against him and…his face had started turning. He had absolutely zero control over the muscles in his body.

And then fucking, useless, Deku.

He went and ruined shit like he always did.

_Ruined? _

Goddammit! Why wouldn't his brain stop this?

Seeing Shitty Hair's shit-eating grin was just the motherfucking icing on the cake.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

"Baku-bro wait up!"

He could hear Kirishima running up behind him. Bakugo began walking faster, he almost broke out into a jog. He would've, but he refused to give hair for brains the satisfaction.

Kirishima caught up to him.

"Sooo…" He started his taunting.

"Shut the fuck up and die." Bakugo deadpanned.

Kirishima erupted into boisterous laughter.

"Oh, Baku-bro! You and your sweet words." He teased.

Both boys made it to the dorm rooms in relative silence. It would've been like any other day but Bakugo could feel Kirishima's eyes on him. Laughing silently at his expense.

"Fuck off!" He growled as they entered the dorm rooms and he headed towards the stairs. He refused to take the elevator. That shit was for lazy asses.

By the time he made it to his floor, Kirishima was leaning on the wall next to his bedroom door.

"You know the elevator is faster." He said, humor in his voice.

"What part about fucking fuck off is difficult for your shitty brain to get!" He barked at him as he entered his room, slamming the door behind him as he tossed his bag on the floor and headed to his bed.

He never heard the satisfying sound of the door shutting.

When he turned around and sat on his bed, Kirishima had quickly put his foot between the door and the doorframe, hardening it to avoid injury.

He let himself into Bakugo's room chuckling.

"Bro, you gotta learn to chill." He said closing the door behind him.

"I AM CHILL! I AM THE MOST FUCKING CHILL PERSON THERE IS!" He screamed.

Kirishima laughed. His eyes catching onto the small tan-colored book that had fallen out of Bakugo's bag.

He picked it up and showed it to Bakugo.

Despite himself, Bakugo felt heat rush to his face.

"Tch." He crossed his arms and turned to the side.

"So this is what caused our sweet little innocent Uraraka to shove her chest straight into Lord Explosion Murder's willing face" He drawled, chuckling.

Bakugo threw his lamp at him. Kirishima dodged it easily and the lamp crashed in the wall behind him.

_Fuck. _

"You owe me a lamp," Bakugo said in an irritated tone. Kirishima dismissed him as he sat down on Bakugo's desk chair and opened up the book.

"Who the fuck…" Bakugo started to protest.

"Shhhh!" Kirishima shushed him.

Bakugo shot up from his bed ready to blast him.

"Well, well, well…" Kirishima started, "It seems our sweet little innocent Uraraka isn't so innocent after all." He threw the book at Bakugo which he caught on instinct.

"You may want to read that." He said laughing as he got up from the chair. "Come on dude, open it. I know you're curious."

"Shitty hair shut up!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. I'll even make sure Kaminari and Sero leave you alone. But you got to read the earmarked page." He said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

_It's just a fucking book. Hours of silence and solitude to read one stupid page from a stupid book. Fucking piece of cake. _

Bakugo opened the book and began to read…

His whole body went red with embarrassment.

He heard Kirishima laughing in the background but he couldn't react. He was frozen with shock.

By the time he unfroze, Shitty Hair was gone.

Bakugo stared at the book he had thrown across the room.

Before he even knew what was happening he had gotten off his bed and taken three large strides to where it had landed. He picked it up and examined it.

He felt strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on the word…excited?

He turned to his bedroom door and quickly locked it.

He stood there for a couple more seconds.

Thinking.

…

…

…

"Fuck it." He finally decided.

He walked back to his bed with the book in hand, sat down, and opened it up to the beginning.


	8. Heels, Dresses, & Awkward Situations

**Warning: This chapter contains underage** **drinking**.

**AN: **I'd like to say thank you for your support on this story. Everyone that's Favorited/followed/reviewed - I appreciate it :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Uraraka stared at herself in the mirror of the girls' bathroom in a small state of awe.

For the first time since her unfortunate realization that a certain loud-mouthed blonde was in possession of her smutty novel, her brain was actually focused on something other than her undying embarrassment.

After becoming aware of where her book had more than likely ended up, or better with who it ended up, Uraraka had hidden in her room for the remainder of the night. She refused to go outside for fear of running into him. Or Kirishima, for that matter.

She texted the girls-only group chat letting them know that she was more beat than she had originally thought and that she was going to call it in early but she'd meet them tomorrow at the girls' bathroom at the time they all had agreed on.

She awoke the morning of the dance feeling anxious, tired, and above all...hungry. She had spent most of the evening tossing and turning. Nightmares of her secret getting out and being labeled U.A's resident pervert and having to marry Mineta plagued her. Since she had decided to hole up in her room since Friday afternoon, her stomach grumbled and growled at her, begging to be fed anything.

Uraraka turned to see the time. It was still fairly early, 6:30 in the morning. Surely most of Class 1-A would still be asleep. She could sneak into the kitchen and quickly pour herself a bowl of cereal or something and then sneak back into her room.

She had managed to get to her bedroom door when a mortifying thought entered her head.

_Bakugo wakes up super early. What if he's up? _

Uraraka's hand froze on the doorknob.

She could be wrong...It was in fact the Saturday after final exams, the first day of vacation. But...it's still Bakugo that we're talking about.

Uraraka retreated her hand from the doorknob and began biting at her lower lip. _What should I do?_

Her stomach growled audibly in response.

She took a deep breath and then quickly let herself out of the room. She stopped in the hallway, feeling exposed.

_Okay, Ochako, just be really fast and you'll be fine. _

Hurriedly she made her way to the elevator and pressed the ground floor.

She could hear her heart pounding in the silence of the elevator car.

_Ding. _

The doors opened slowly on the ground floor.

A wave of relief overtook her.

Empty.

Feeling almost giddy, she walked much more confidently into the kitchen.

_You still gotta be fast. Just in case. _She reminded herself as she reached for the cereal and grabbed a bowl.

_Almost done. _

Uraraka was about to pour the milk into her cereal when she heard voices coming from outside.

Her heart sunk.

She set the milk down and tried to listen.

"Come on Baku-bro admit it!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Uraraka's throat went dry. _Oh no! Shit! Shit!_

She quickly ran from the kitchen towards where the elevators were. She was halfway there when she heard the front door open.

Human instinct made her head turn towards the sound.

Brown eyes locked with red ones.

_Fuck! _

In a split-second decision, Uraraka bolted towards the stairs and began taking them two by two until she made it to her floor, down the hallway, and inside her bedroom.

Once inside her whole body erupted into a deep red blush. Her breathing was coming out ragged. Her heart thundering in her chest. After a couple of minutes, she managed to regain her breath.

_Knock. Knock. _

"AHHH!" The sound of someone knocking on her door made her scream. Uraraka found herself floating about her room, the sudden shock causing her to accidentally trigger her quirk on herself. After finally orienting herself and settling the unfortunate vertigo associated with zero gravity, she finally managed to calm herself down enough to release her quirk.

Landing with a small thud, she looked at her front door warily.

She approached it cautiously. As silent as she could just in case there was someone on the other side. She strained her ears but heard no noise coming from the hallway.

She very gently opened her door slightly. Just enough to see outside.

Empty.

Confused, she opened her door a little more. She turned from left to right, but no one was in sight.

Just as she was about to go back into her room, her peripheral vision caught onto something laid on the floor, in front of her bedroom door.

It was her forgotten bowl of cereal. Someone had poured the milk and brought it to her.

Uraraka stood there dumbfounded.

Her stomach, once again, made itself known, annoyed at its lack of attention.

With one last glance into the hallway, Uraraka grabbed the bowl of cereal and retreated back into her room.

And that's where she stayed until Mina, Tsu, and Momo came knocking at her door. After managing to finally eat for the first time in almost 24 hours and having a very nice and heartwarming conversation with her parents, she had somehow fallen into a dreamless sleep.

By the time the girls woke her up it was almost 1 pm.

"Chako-chan have you been asleep this whole time!?" Mina asked incredulously.

"Are you feeling well?" Momo asked her, already placing the back of her hand on Uraraka's forehead.

"Huh?" Uraraka was trying to shake off the last remnants of sleep. Her brain was attempting to catch up to the present.

"Well you said you were going to sleep yesterday a little before dinner, and it's almost 1 pm," Momo said, concern lacing her words. She retreated her hand and stared at her warily.

Uraraka let out a loud and long yawn, as she stretched. She turned to walk back towards her bed, leaving the door wide open so that her friends could follow her inside.

She turned and sat on her bed.

"Oh, that." She said through another yawn, "I'm fine." She gave all three girls a lazy smile.

"I woke up around 6 am and went back to sleep an hour or so ago, after hanging up with my parents."

Uraraka saw all three girls visibly relax. She smiled warmly at her friends. Their genuine concern was always so deeply reassuring. It made her feel like she had really found a home away from home.

"So what's up? I thought we were supposed to meet closer to 3-ish?" She said stretching her arms behind her.

"We wanted to see if you needed any help picking shoes and accessories that would go best with your dress," Mina said already rummaging through Uraraka's scarce closet. Mina pulled out the dress Uraraka had chosen a couple of weeks back and took it out of the bag. She raised her arm up so that all four girls could examine it.

Uraraka shifted uncomfortably. She had been so busy with exams and being a closeted perv (her words not mine) that she had forgotten that she still needed to figure that part out.

Tsu sat down next to Uraraka and held her hand in a reassuring grasp.

"I have the perfect shoes that would go with it!" Momo beamed. Her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Uhm...Momo-chan." Uraraka started to protest.

"What size are you?" She asked Uraraka, cutting her off. Mina was turning her dress this way and that, face in deep concentration.

"Mmm, Momo-chan, it's really not that big of a...I can...Uhm...I have shoes." Uraraka managed to stumble out.

Momo smiled at Uraraka. "You sure?"

Uraraka nodded as she shimmied down to the foot of her bed, kneeling and peeing under the cover. She dragged out a box of shoes. Her mom had purchased them for her over the summer. Uraraka had protested but her mom insisted. They were nice and on super sale which made it just a little bit easier to accept. She had yet to wear them and if she was being honest she really didn't want to. They were new and she didn't want to dirty them.

Uraraka pulled out one of the silver, ankle strapped heels and lifted it up to show her friends.

"See."

"Oh, they are really pretty Chako-chan!" Tsu complimented her. Uraraka smiled up at her friend.

"Yes, they are much better than the ones I had in mind." Momo smiled, sitting down at Uraraka's desk chair.

Mina walked over to Uraraka and extended her hand towards the shoe. Uraraka gave it to her and sat back up on the bed, bringing the box with the other heel with her.

"Ah-ha!" Mina exclaimed suddenly and she bolted out of Uraraka's room with the dress in one hand and shoe in the other.

The three girls gave each other confused looks, but before anyone could speak Mina had shuffled back in the room, a huge smile on her face.

"I have the perfect earrings!" She said as a manner of explanation. She held up two small, diamond, studs.

"Mina…" Uraraka was starting to protest. They looked crazy expensive. Mina held up her hand.

"No, stop." She said closing her eyes, "I won't take no for an answer. I'm not giving them to you, I'm letting you borrow them. I fully expect them to be returned at the end of the night." She opened her eyes, giving Uraraka a satisfied smile.

Uraraka looked at Momo and Tsu, both girls giving her a wary but encouraging smile. She looked at Mina, her pink friends' enthusiasm drawing her in.

"Okay." She sighed in slight defeat. "Thank you."

Mina gave one curt nod to seal the deal.

"Now that that's settled, grab your stuff and meet us downstairs. We're taking a girls' lunch trip and then heading back to get dressed."

Thankfully, the rest of the day had gone by without one sign of her explosive classmate. As the hours passed, she let the anxiety of having to eventually see him fall into the recesses of her mind.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Music blared from Jiro's speaker as the girls were in various stages of getting ready. Uraraka was just going to wear her short hair as she always did but Hagakure had insisted on doing everyone's hair. She had just purchased a curling iron, which made no sense to the girls but no one protested.

Uraraka sat with her back towards the mirror as she could feel Hagakure doing this and that to her hair.

"More wine Chako?" Mina asked her.

Mina had managed to sneak in two bottles of wine for their little girl's time. "Not enough to get drunk, just to loosen up a bit." She had said to the girls, mostly in Momo's direction.

Momo began protesting, "We are all underage Mina."

"Oh come on!" Mina whined, "Look we are all sixteen and most sixteen-year-olds in Europe are allowed to drink wine."

"We aren't in Europe." Tsu chimed in as she examined one of the wine bottles.

Momo chewed on her lip. It seemed to be a habit all the girls in 1-A had picked up.

"Well…" She started, Momo and Hagakure started cheering. "I mean…" Momo turned to Tsu and Uraraka who were both staring at her in disbelief. "My parents allow me a cup of wine every now and then with dinner so...one cup can't hurt right?" She said raising her shoulders slightly.

"I'm okay," Tsu said handing the bottle back to Mina. "I tried it once with my parents and didn't like it." She said as she headed towards the showers.

"I'll take some." Jiro said, "I'll go get some glasses from the kitchen." She said already starting to head out. "How many?" She turned to ask the group of girls.

"One." She pointed at Mina who nodded enthusiastically.

"Two?" She said in Hagakure's direction. "Yes, please!" The invisible girl said as she began to empty the contents of her bag on the countertop near the mirrors.

"Momo?" She turned to the girl who was starting to undo her trademark ponytail. "Uhm...yes, please." She said in a small voice, blushing slightly.

"Chako-chan?"

Uraraka had never drunk before. Well, she had a sip of a hot beer once when she was eleven. Her father had left it out and she had gotten curious. It tasted like crap. She had seen plenty of shows online where girls got together for "wine nights" and they seemed to have an amazing time.

The last two weeks had been brutal. And not just academically. Not to mention, she would have to face Bakugo soon. She knew he wasn't very social but she can't imagine him being able to stave off the full force of his Baku-squad who had all been varying degrees of excitement for this dance.

_I could use a little liquid courage. _She thought to herself as she lightly nodded her response to Jiro.

"Okay, 5 cups it is," Jiro said before heading out of the bathroom.

"Uhm...sure. Why not?" Uraraka responded to Mina, as the acid-quirk user approached her and dipped more wine into her cup. She was already feeling the effects of her first glass.

"Finished!" Hagakure said suddenly.

The girls all Oooh and Aaahh'd her. Uraraka wasn't sure if it was the wine, but she felt her face heat up. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and was a little taken aback by her reflection.

Hagakure had taken her two long strands of hair that typically framed her face, and braided them and clipped them behind her head. The rest of her hair fell in small waves. Uraraka loved her hair as it lay naturally, but…

_This looks really good too. _She thought, a small satisfied smile breaking on her face. It was different. A good, different.

"Thank you! I love it!" She beamed at her invisible friend through the mirror.

"Of course you do! I'm amazing." Uraraka felt a pat on her shoulders. "Now, off you go to make up with Mina. Tsu! Come over here!"

She heard Tsu protest as she walked in the direction of Mina and Momo. Jiro was next to them playing DJ on her phone.

"Aaaaaand Done!" Mina said as she sprayed setting mist on Momo's face. "Your turn!" She said looking at Uraraka.

"Okay...but Mina, please. Not too much." She said as she sat nervously onto the chair.

"Relax, will you. I know my client." Mina said laughing. She took another sip of her wine and settled in.

"We have about 30 minutes, girls." Momo said over the music, "Tsu, can you help me zip."

"We need to be a little late. You know, to make an entrance." Hagakure said as she bent down to tie her heel strap.

"Okay, then 35 minutes left. Thank you Tsu-chan!"

The girls giggled. They each had two glasses of wine and all were feeling warm and bubbly. Uraraka finished clipping Mina's earrings and turned to see herself in the mirror.

What she saw reflected was a beautiful, happy girl. _Woman? _The dress she had found was a beautiful shimmering blue open back dress, that flared out her waist. Although she would've preferred to pair it with her black leggings the girls had protested significantly. It may be a little shorter now that she saw her bare legs, but it looked good.

She looked good.

She looked at her legs and felt a familiar warmth pool in her stomach. Flashback to the first time she had truly looked at her body coming to her with force.

"You look beautiful!" Mina beamed. "We all do!" She turned to the other girls. And they did. They all looked amazing.

"I propose a toast, she said raising her almost empty wine glass. The rest of the girls did the same. Tsu grabbed Hagakure's hair spray bottle and raised it. Uraraka chuckled along with the rest of them.

"I am very happy that we got to know each other and become as close as we did this year. It was hard and scary at times," The girls' humor faltered a bit. They really had had a crazy first year at U.A. More villain encounters than some pro-heroes! But they had made it. "But look at us. Strong and amazing pro-heroes in the making, getting ready to welcome our second year." Mina smiled at each girl. "So before the craziness that I'm sure 2-A will be, let's enjoy this dance to the fullest!"

The girls erupted into cheers and then devolved into a fit of laughter.

They each downed the remaining remnants of their drinks and headed towards the kitchen to rinse off their cups before heading to the school's auditorium which had been converted for the dance.

Uraraka was so warm from the wine and her friends' laughter, that for a brief moment, thoughts of villains or exams or smutty novels or loud-mouthed blondes or especially loud-mouth blondes having possession of said smutty novel and possibly, maybe, discovering that she is a pervert (again her words not mine), was the furthest thing from her mind.

She walked hand in hand with Tsu, talking and laughing freely. Feeling more her genuine, bubbly self than she had in a while.

They made it to the auditorium and could hear the loud noise of students and music blending.

As they entered the room, Uraraka took in the decorations, the people, everything.

_So pretty! _Her eyes beamed with excitement. As her eyes scanned the room they fell onto Deku's first. He was drinking from a cup and standing next to him were Iida and Todoroki. She waved enthusiastically.

She saw Deku turn beet red but waved back. She and Tsu began walking towards the boys. Uraraka kept scanning, trying to take everything in.

She could feel a lightness take over her. Happy. Content. Seeing all the carefree faces warmed her.

That is until her eyes landed on a pair of piercing red eyes.

He was across the auditorium.

Staring in her direction.

No.

Staring at her.

Their eyes locked onto one another.

Uraraka felt a chill course through her body.

_Shit. _

She quickly turned away, her face erupting into a maddening blush.

She tried to focus on saying hello to her friends.

But she could feel his eyes weighing heavy on her back.

_Is he still staring? _

Curiosity, like always, won her over.

She slowly, very slowly, turned her head to look over her shoulder.

For a beat, they stared at one another.

Then she saw him turn away, face as red as hers had been.

_Is he...is Bakugo...was he...blushing?_


	9. Loosing Control

**Warning: **There is explicit description of sex and sexual situations (such as ejaculating).

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains an excerpt from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966).

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Harder and deeper he thrust. _

_He held her in place fucking her mouth with ruthless abandon. _

_If she had feared he would be too gentle, too soft, she'd feared wrong. _

_There was nothing gentle about his possession. _

_He took her with savage abandon, leaving her no doubt as to whom she now belonged._

_What in the actual fuck_. Bakugo cursed at himself for what felt like the fiftieth time since he began reading Uraraka's book.

He set it down next to him, his face, once again, erupting into a deep blush.

Bakugo was in a slight state of shock.

Is this what overly-friendly and sweet little Uraraka fantasized about?

_Fucking sex-slaves! _Bakugo closed his eyes and turned his head up to his ceiling. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening his eyes and looking at his clock.

It was a little past dinner time and true to his word Shitty Hair, Thing 1 and Thing 2 had not bothered him once. No annoying text messages. No-one knocking on his door.

Bakugo cracked his knuckles. He was getting kind of hungry but he didn't want to risk running into Round Face. He'd wait until he was sure everyone was asleep.

He stared back down at the book, incredulously. He would never be able to look at her the same again. Not even a quarter of a way done and Bakugo already felt like his head was going to explode.

The one on his shoulders. Not the other one. Although…

He had pointedly ignored his raging hard-on. He refused to touch himself to Uraraka's book. That shit felt Mineta-level pervy.

Bakugo ran his hands through his hair and took some more deep, calming breaths.

_Get it together! _He chastised himself, _You're above all these fucking hormones. Hormones are for weak asses. _Bakugo continued his internal pep talk until he felt the tightness in his school pants settle.

With a satisfied smile at his dominance over his own base urges he picked up the book again and kept reading...

_Then suddenly, he yanked himself from her grasp. _

_With one hand, he shoved her arms down while he jerked at his cock with the other. _

_She gasped when the first hot jet exploded onto her chest._

_He continued to pull as he leaned closer to direct his cum onto her breasts. _

_Some landed at the hollow of her throat and slid downward, slithering between her breasts and down to her navel. _

_One thick rope traveled to the tip of her breast, coated the rigid nipple and dangled precariously before dripping to the shower floor…_

_With an arrogant look of satisfaction he gazed at the trail of cum covering her chest._

"_Bathe yourself with it," he murmured. _

_"Rub me all over your body and know that you are mine."_

So much for "dominance over his base urges."

Bakugo's erection came back with a vengeance. It was almost painful how hard he was. He groaned.

His hormone-riddled brain brought images of cute, little Uraraka down on her knees in front of him as he came all over her naked breasts.

"Fucking shit!" He growled tossing the book at his bedroom door again. He glared down at his groin with a fury that had previously been reserved for villains, IcyHot, and useless fucking Deku.

Bakugo prided himself on having the utmost control of his body. He could move it as he wanted, in the air or on the ground. He trained hard and it showed. He fed it well. Worked out constantly. Gave it water.

So _why _was it betraying him now!?

_Breathe! _

"Shit!" He said exasperated.

He refocused his glare at the book that laid across the room. He wasn't going to let no damn fucking little book beat him like this. A newfound challenge. He got up from his bed and strode across his bedroom floor towards the book. The fact that he was still very much pitching a tent making it slightly uncomfortable but he was not going to falter. He would beat this book.

He picked it up and walked back to his bed. With determination, he continued reading.

_When she next awoke, it was to urgent hands fumbling at her body, _

_sliding over her breasts and down to her hips. _

_Her eyes fluttered open as Damon moved over her even as he spread her legs wide _

_and impatiently stabbed his cock at her opening._

Bakugo's cock pulsed, begging to be touched. He growled. He wasn't going to lose. Not to anyone, ever. And especially not to a stupid book.

_In his impatience, he bumped against her clit before re-positioning himself. _

_Then he found her entrance and slid deep, _

_eliciting a gasp from her as she came fully awake. _

_The remnants of last night's interlude were dried on the inside of her thighs, _

_but what remained inside her pussy, warm and wet, eased his passage._

Images of a naked Uraraka beneath him as he pounded into her came at him with a force. His body tired of this childish game he was subjecting it too. His hips bucking forward without his consent, needing any type of friction, even if it was the slight rubbing against his pants.

_No. Fuck. Stop this shit. _He said to himself angrily. He could not be thinking of _her _like that.

_Her arms strained at her bonds, but he held tight, _

_and she was helpless beneath him as he sought to avail himself of her body._

_There was no finesse to his movements, __no attempt to pleasure her equally, __but oddly, _

_she was very much turned on by the roughness and crudity of his motions. _

_Even as he thrust deeper and harder, __his eyes clenched shut and his jaw tight, _

_her pussy bloomed with fire…_

_The vulnerability of his position, __how helpless she felt, __ignited fierce arousal. _

_He was using her. _

_T__here was no other word to describe his actions, _

_and yet she felt oddly content. _

_Powerful, even. _

_A shower! _Bakugo thought frantically. He needed to wash away images of Uraraka mewling and writhing beneath him. He stared down at his bulging erection. _A cold shower_.

He looked at the time. There would probably be people in the common room but he was pretty sure he could make it to the showers without running into anyone. He dropped the book on his bed and quickly grabbed his shower stuff.

Bakugo thankfully made it to the showers without running into a single soul. After a nice and long freezing cold shower he felt much more in control. He risked going into the kitchen to eat some of his leftovers. There were only a couple of extras in the common room and they relatively left him alone.

He made it back to his room, it was almost ten p.m. It was still fairly early but he didn't want to risk another raging bout of hormones. Not after it took an absurd amount of time (more than he would ever admit even under duress) to calm himself down the first time around.

He grabbed the book from his bed and tossed it on his desk and settled in for bed. He tried to clear his mind and focus on his breathing, a technique he had begrudgingly learned from Best Jeanist as a way to calm himself.

Bakugo slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep. Until…

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She groaned into his ear. _

"_Oi! Don't cuss." He scolded her, but his face betrayed his satisfaction._

"_Mmmm. Katsuki!" She moaned louder, arching her back and slamming into him, keeping with the ruthless pace he had set. He thrust into her with reckless abandon. The lewd sounds of flesh slapping against each other music to his ears. _

_He felt the familiar tug at the base of his cock. He was close. But he needed to get her there first. He felt her walls begin to shudder. She was close as well. _

"_Come on Angelface!" He whispered into her ear as he nibbled at the lobe. He could hear her whimper beneath him. One of his hands snaked from her hips, up over her breasts, to her neck where it applied slight pressure, before making its way into her hair and grasping onto it tightly, pulling her head back with force._

"_Fuck!" She hissed, but her eyes glazed over with pleasure._

"_Come for me!" He commanded as he continued his merciless pounding. And she did. She came undone around his cock, her walls pulsing around him. With one final thrust, he spilled into her. His whole body and mind became blinded to anything other than the incredible feeling of being buried deep inside her warmth, feeling his cum and her juices mingle and spill down her thighs..._

Bakugo awoke in a panic. His heart beating fast, his whole body was sweating.

"Shit!" He pulled his covers to the side and saw what had happened. "Fucking shit!"

Embarrassment washed over him.

His dream had been so vivid, he subconsciously began humping his bed until he came. On his bed. Like a fucking dumbass.

"Fuck!" He jumped out of his bed and looked at the clock. It was a little past four in the morning.

He hadn't had a wet dream in months. And he sure as hell had never actually cummed from one.

_It's that fucking book! _He ran his hands through his hair angrily. Before he could explode everything in his room he changed out of his clothes and grabbed them along with his sheets and headed down to the laundry room.

Despite exams being finished he began reviewing the material in his head. Anything to keep his mind busy. Once his clothes and sheets were washed and dried, he headed back to his room.

Bakugo made his bed and put his clothes away. He looked at the time on his phone. 5:15 a.m.

He called Shitty Hair.

"Hell…" The hardening quirk user started to answer, voice still sleepy.

"Wake the hell up and come spar with me." Bakugo cut him off.

"Huh? Right Now?" Kirishima answered, his voice still half-asleep.

"Yes. Right now."

"Uhh, dude it's like 5 in the morning. Can't you wait, you know, until a decent time?" Kirishima said through a yawn.

"Shitty hair. Now." He growled. Bakugo was on edge and he needed to let off steam the only way he knew how.

To his credit, Kirishima had become incredibly acute in reading Baku-speech. Although he wasn't sure what could have riled up the explosive blonde so early in the morning he could tell that if he didn't let off some steam he'd explode. Literally.

This was supposed to be the first day of vacation dammit. Kirishima sighed.

"Fine. Give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you downstairs."

Bakugo grunted his hello and walked outside the dorms. They walked a little further, into a small clearing.

"Quirks or no quirks?" Kirishima asked as he stretched a bit. Dropping his water bottle next to him.

"No quirks," Bakugo said simply. Kirishima nodded and approached his friend. He stretched his arms behind him and rolled his neck from left to right, hearing the satisfying popping noise. He got into a fighting stance. He saw Bakugo approach him, his eyes looked tired. Had he not slept?

"One condition," Kirishima said as Bakugo assumed his fighting stance as well. Bakugo glared at him. "If I win, you got to tell me why the hell we are fighting at 5 in the morning on the first day of vacation." Before the blonde could protest, Kirishima swung.

They continued their match for the next hour. Despite Bakugo's growing frustration, both boys were evenly matched.

They both stood at opposite ends of the clearing, breathing hard.

"Bro, can we call it. I'm getting hungry as shit." Kirishima said putting his hands behind his head and interlocking his fingers. His stomach growled in added emphasis.

Bakugo just stared at him. His frustration and embarrassment from earlier had dulled quite a bit. He was thinking just a little bit clearer.

"Okay, well _I'm _headed inside now." Kirishima smiled as he bent down to pick up his water. He began walking towards the dorms. After a beat, he heard Bakugo grab his stuff and follow after him. Kirishima slowed down his pace until his friend caught up.

"Mmm...this wouldn't have anything to do with Uraraka's naughty little book." He teased. Bakugo tensed but didn't say anything. Kirishima doubled over in laughter.

"It does! It does, doesn't it!" He said through laughter.

"Shut the fuck up. And no." Bakugo said through gritted teeth, as he stepped up the front stairs of the dorms.

"Come on Baku-bro admit it," Kirishima said behind him as he reached for the front door.

"FUCK OFF!" He yelled no longer caring if he woke up anyone. He opened the front door and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Shit. _His heart fell down to his stomach. He saw the star of his dream staring at him, caught like a deer in the headlights. And just as quickly as they locked eyes, he saw her dash towards the stairs.

He felt Kirishima tap on his shoulder, shaking him out of his frozen state. He quickly walked inside and headed towards the kitchen to make himself his morning oatmeal.

"Uhm dude..?" Kirishima asked, feeling Bakugo's agitated state.

Bakugo glared at him before turning into the kitchen. He saw an abandoned bowl of cereal with an open carton of milk next to it.

_That must be hers._ He thought, a shot of electricity coursing his body despite himself. He quickly poured the milk into the bowl and put it away.

"That's smart! I should've left food out and ready too." Kirishima said trying to change the subject. He could feel Bakugo retreating into himself. Kirishima walked towards the refrigerator to see what he could eat. He heard Bakugo shuffle behind him. Kirishima looked over his shoulder to see him walk towards the elevators.

"I thought elevators were for lazy asses." He couldn't help but tease. Smiling as he closed the refrigerator door, an apple in one hand. He heard the distinctive ding of the elevator and saw his friend enter the car. Bakugo didn't say anything as he turned to press the button. Before the doors could close he flipped off the redhead. Kirishima laughed before taking a bite of his apple.

Bakugo stood in front of Uraraka's bedroom door for a brief second. _Do I knock? _He didn't want to risk having her open the door with him still in front of it. What would he say?

_Hi, uhm, you forgot your breakfast downstairs. Also, I have your porn book if you were looking for it. Oh, how do I know it's porn? Because I'm a pervert who can't stop reading it._

Bakugo shuddered.

He placed the bowl of cereal right outside. He stared at her door one more time and before he chickened out he knocked. He heard a screech come from the other side.

_Fuck! _

Although in every other instance Bakugo was a solid Fight in flight or fight situations, in this case, with this girl, he was a solid Flight. Bakugo raced from Uraraka's room towards his and didn't stop until he was safely inside.

He went to sit at his chair desk and put his elbows on his desk, resting his chin on his fists.

A mortifying thought suddenly crossed his brain.

He was going to have to see her tonight at the stupid, stupid, dance.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Bakugo tried about three hundred different ways to get out of going to the dance. But Shitty Hair, Dunce Face, and Flat Face were dead set on making sure he attended. They were willing to fight him. And they did. Twice.

Once without quirks. Once with.

Four eyes, IcyHot, and the Nerd had intervened. Four eyes making a huge deal about nothing. The hole on the wall of the boy's bathroom was barely visible. If you closed your eyes and didn't look at it.

Somehow, someway, despite his absolute best efforts, Bakugo found himself in the loud auditorium surrounded by a bunch of extras, listening to shitty ass music, and drinking spiked punch, which coincidentally also tasted like shit.

"Come on dude relax!" He heard Dunce Face say as he bumped Bakugo's shoulder.

"This tastes like trash," Bakugo said matter of factly, as he finished his punch. It did taste horrible, but it was making his unfortunate situation just a little more bearable.

"Well, well, well…" He heard Kirishima say suggestively behind him, "Looks like our girls are here." He elbowed Bakugo in the stomach and pointed with his head towards the entrance. He saw Raccoon Eyes enter first, her eyes immediately landing on the dumbass next to him. She waved and he felt Kirishima move behind him.

"They're not our girls." Bakugo heard himself whispering. His heart beating faster despite himself.

"Sure." Kirishima smiled at him before walking towards Mina. Kaminari followed after him.

"Let's go." He heard Sero say to him, as he too began to walk in their direction. Bakugo was about to follow as well when his eyes landed on her.

His whole body ran hot and cold at the same time and his brain could not make sense of what was happening. There she stood, hand in hand with the frog chick, smiling. Her hair...her dress...fuck...her face…

He couldn't stop looking at her. He locked on to her deep, chocolate eyes for the briefest of moments. She turned. He could see those ridiculously round cheeks of her turning pink. He could hear his heart beating. He was surprised she couldn't hear it from all the way over there. He saw her begin to say hello to her friends. He now had a very good view of her back. He could see her thick and muscular legs in all its glory. She hadn't worn her leggings. _Fuck. _

Images of his face buried deep in between those thighs flashed through his mind, sending a familiar jolt down to his groin. Before he could chastise himself, he saw her turn slightly. Her eyes found him one more time.

_Shit. _

He felt the heat rush through his face and he quickly turned away.

"Dude!" He heard Dunce face call to him from a couple of feet away. He felt his feet begin to walk him towards the group but his mind was still focused on that beautiful angel across the auditorium.

_Stop! _He huffed.

He looked down at his phone. 7 pm. This dance shit ended at 10p. He would be here for one more hour and then bounce.

He could avoid Uraraka for one whole hour.

Right?


	10. Awkward Teenagers are Awkward

**Chapter 10**

Bakugo slouched on the wall, his self-proclaimed Bakusquad in a loose circle near him. Mina was sitting on a chair closest to him, her legs on top of Shitty Hair's lap as she yapped to him about this and that. Bakugo rolled his eyes at them and took a long sip from his water bottle. He could feel the effects of the punch and he came to find out that he didn't much care for it. Despite this realization, he was enjoying the calmness it brought over him. Even if it was only just slightly.

He exhaled contently. A solid fifteen minutes had passed and Uraraka still remained safely on the opposite end of the…

_Wait. Where the fuck did she go?!_

"Chako-chan come over here!" Mina waved at the gravity quirk user who had somehow migrated closer to where their group was.

Bakugo felt his whole body tense. Before Uraraka could protest, Kirishima shot her a blinding smile, "Yes, Uravity! Come join us."

That was enough to get the rest of the dumbasses to join in.

Uraraka approached the group timidly, trying her utmost best to avoid looking in the direction of the crazy blonde. She said a meek hello to everyone in the circle.

"Looking good Ura-cutie!" Sero said wrapping an arm over her shoulder. Kaminari and Kirishima both gave her a thumbs up. Despite herself, she felt a small blush at his words.

"Hey!" Sero exclaimed suddenly, unwrapping his arm from Uraraka's shoulder as he dodged a half-empty water bottle. "What the hell Baku-bro." He gave the explosive quirk user a pointed look. Bakugo crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head away. "Tch."

"Ooookay, crazy." Mina said, giving Bakugo a confused look before turning back to Uraraka who stood with her mouth slightly agape, confused by what had just transpired, "Chako sweetie come sit with me." She swung her legs off Kirishima and wiggling his eyebrows at him in a way that made Uraraka wary. Kirishima smiled at her and got out of the chair he had been occupying smoothly.

"Here Uraraka." He said as he went to stand next to Jiro and Kaminari. He began talking to them in soft voices, barely audible to the group over the music.

Uraraka uncomfortably sat down next to Mina, again trying to keep her eyes on everyone except the guy to her left. She took a shaky breath, the air around her feeling suddenly too thick. Despite not wanting to look at him she was keenly aware of his presence. Her body stood alert.

"Do you want more punch?" Kirishima asked suddenly, looking in Mina's direction. Eyes twinkling with irrepressible mischief.

"Hell yes!" Mina exclaimed, "Chako-chan, would you like some _special _punch." Uraraka nibbled on her lower lip. The effects of the wine had already dulled significantly. She didn't want to be rude and leave this group so suddenly after joining it but she doubted she'd be able to get her nerves in check with the loud-mouth blonde, not even a couple of feet next to her.

_Does he even know he has my book? _She thought to herself. _Worse..what if he knows what it's about. _Uraraka felt her heart drop. She needed a distraction. She nodded her acquiescence in Mina's direction.

"Great! I'll join you, Kiri." She said getting up in a flash. Before Uraraka knew what was happening, Mina had dragged Kirishima and Sero towards the refreshments corner. Uraraka gave Jiro a panicked look, but the hearing hero sent her a small apologetic smile before grabbing Kaminari and dashing after the other three, leaving a very nervous Uraraka and a severely pissed off Bakugo.

_Shit. _

The silence between them hung heavy. Uraraka twirled her thumbs in anticipation, her eyes cast down, her face set in a deep blush. Bakugo remained as he had been. No visible change, except for an almost identical blush laying across his cheeks.

This was awkward.

"Uhm...Baku...mmm...well...Bakugo, you can sit if you want." She managed to spill the words out of her mouth to form a somewhat coherent sentence, albeit it came out as a mere whisper, but she was pretty sure he still heard her.

He huffed. For a second, Uraraka felt...dumb?

But then he very quietly slipped into the chair that had once been occupied by Mina.

They sat there in awkward silence for the remainder of the song.

"It can't possibly be taking those fuckers this long to get some stupid punch." Bakugo barked quietly, glaring at the direction of where their friends had migrated towards.

Uraraka agreed. They were taking their sweet ass time.

Uraraka took a deep breath. Despite herself, it came out in shaky interludes. Despite himself, Bakugo turned to see if she was okay. Their eyes locked again.

Uraraka gave him a shy smile and he quickly turned away. _Damn these stupid fucking hormones. _He thought to himself angrily.

He quickly got up from his chair and began to head out of the auditorium. Fuck this and fuck his so-called friends. He wasn't just going to sit around as they laughed at him. Them.

He made it onto the outer hallway when she heard a small voice call after him.

"Bakugo?"

He turned slowly towards the sound. Their eyes locked again, but this time she turned away first. A cute blush enveloping her already pink, round cheeks.

_Cute?! _He groaned inwardly. His awkwardness transformed into irritability.

"Well, what the fuck do you want Cheeks." He scoffed, leaning his side onto the wall nearest him.

His attitude allowed some of Uraraka's nerves to dissipate. It was much easier to be upset. Plus, Cheeks?! His new nickname for her creating an equal amount of irritation in the gravity quirk user that rivaled his current display.

"Cheeks?!" She said folding her arms over her chest in anger. "Really!"

Bakugo couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. She looked just a tad bit ridiculous, huffing and puffing in that ridiculously short dress. _Stop! _He groaned, inwardly, the humor dying as his eyes checked her out now that she was a lot closer.

His eyes landed on hers again. Her face was red again, but not from frustration. If he thought he had been subtle, her reaction showed him that he hadn't.

Feeling the awkward silence wash over them once more, Bakugo turned to walk away. He stepped outside and was about to turn to walk towards the dorms when he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist.

A small shock of electricity made them both yelp. Uraraka retreated her hand.

They stood for the longest couple of seconds either had ever experienced. The only sound was there labored breathing and the distant thumping of the music.

"Uhm, Bakugo…" She started, her voice small again.

_For Pete's sake Ochako! Get it together! You are better than this! You're a fierce warrior and a soon to be amazing rescue hero. Stop this meek shit. _She took one determined, deep breath before squaring her shoulders, almost as if she were getting ready to fight.

"I would like my book back." She said, leveling Bakugo with a fierce gaze. _Bad idea_. His red eyes were piercing her deep brown ones. "Please?" She added quickly.

Sounds of their breathing mingled for a bit.

"No." He finally said turning around and starting to walk towards the dorms.

_What the…?! _"What the fuck do you mean no?" She yelled after him, her mind trying to catch up to what he had said.

"Oi! I told you not to fucking cuss. It's weird as shit." He said, still walking towards the dorms.

"I can cuss if I want too." She began jogging after him. "Bakugo!"

He sped up his pace. Not enough to constitute jogging, but definitely faster. He wasn't sure why he had said no. His mouth forming the word before his brain could catch up. He had no explanation. Well, none that wouldn't involve letting the cute little brunette who had plagued his dreams (and was currently gaining in on him) that he didn't want to give it back because he wasn't done with it.

He was about to take another step when he felt himself levitate from the ground.

He tried to turn around to see what the hell had happened and he ended up flipping upside down.

"WHAT THE HELL CHEEKS!"

"Stop calling me that. And I'll let you down if you promise not to keep running away from me like a scaredy-cat." She taunted, on her face a determined smirk. Eerily reminiscent of the face she showed him when they faced off at the Sports Festival at the beginning of the year.

"GET ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Bakugo began to try to maneuver through the air. It was Uraraka's turn to giggle at how ridiculous he looked, flipping and flapping through zero gravity. He was already starting to drift higher up, so Uraraka knew she'd have to let him down sooner rather than later. If she released him when he was too high up, she could possibly hurt him.

"AND STOP FUCKING LAUGHING!"

"No." She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Not until you promise to give me my book back."

"I SWEAR TO GOD CHEEKS WHEN I GET THE FUCK DOWN..!"

"Release." She said simply, as she touched the pads of her fingers together.

Bakugo hit the ground before he knew what had happened. _Oh, she's fucking…._

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakugo once again found himself beginning to float. Uraraka had quickly activated her quirk on him as soon as he hit the ground, while he was still disoriented and trying to catch his breath.

He heard her laughing. It was a melodic sound that he would not mind hearing more of. When he got down from this zero gravity shit he was going to kiss her..._What the fuck? No! Kill not kiss. Kill her. __Stupid fucking hormones._

"Say you'll give me back my book and I'll let you down Bakugo." She said trying to sound serious but laughter braided through her tone.

Bakugo began to let out small sparks from his hands. He'd blast his way back down to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that." She said matter-of-factly. "You may end up blasting yourself higher into the sky and I may just be inclined to let you float into space if that happens."

Bakugo growled. "Cheeks…" He said through gritted teeth.

"I told you what my condition was." She said, once again leveling him with a determined gaze, "And I'd agree sooner rather than later. Your pretty high up now, the fall will be much worse."

"FUCKING FINE. I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR STUPID PORN BOOK ROUND FACE JUST GET ME DOWN!"

"Release."

Bakugo felt the effects of gravity take him once more as he plummeted to the ground. She had been right, he had been higher.

Bakugo grunted as he landed hard on his ass.

He quickly shot up and glared at Uraraka. He was about to shout expletives at her but her face made him stop dead. Her determined gaze from moments ago had evolved into one of...nervousness? Her face had erupted into a raging blush.

_Shit. _

"Bakugo…" She said, voice shaky. "How do you...uhm...how...do you know...how?" She managed to stutter.

He could feel his own embarrassment creep up his body.

She cleared her throat, before giving one determined nod.

"How do you know what the book is about?"

_Fuck._


	11. Shut up!

**AN**: Double Update because the last chapter was too short for my tastes :) This chapter is slightly angsty (if you squint).

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**RE·TRACT**

/rəˈtrakt/

verb: **retract**; 3rd person present: **retracts**; gerund or present participle: **retracting**; past tense: **retracted**; past participle: **retracted**

draw or be drawn back or back in.  
"she retracted her hand as if she'd been burned"

withdraw (a statement or accusation) as untrue or unjustified.  
"he retracted his allegations"

withdraw or go back on (an undertaking or promise).  
"the parish council was forced to retract a previous resolution"

And that is exactly what Bakugo wished he could do. Withdraw his unintentional slip from existence. Unring that bell, if you would.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

They both stood in awkward silence before Bakugo swiftly turned on his heels and continued the short walk to the dorms.

He could hear the soft tapping of Uraraka's heels on the pavement behind him but she thankfully remained silent.

_Is she going to follow me the whole damn way? _An exasperated thought crossed his mind.

Both teens made it to the front porch of the dorms before either said anything.

Bakugo had made it up the front stairs and was about to open the front door when he heard her small voice, effectively stopping his movements.

"Sooo...are you…" Uraraka was impressed that she was able to sound somewhat in control of her voice. Her stomach a mess of butterflies. _He knows what it's about. He's read it. _She wanted to die from embarrassment.

Bakugo growled before opening the front door and storming in. He rounded the corner and headed towards the stairs. Uraraka saw him disappear into the stairwell as she entered the dorms.

It was quiet. Kind of how it had been that morning a couple of weeks ago. All the students were still at the dance.

Uraraka let out a shaky breath before heading after Bakugo. Despite her frustration and severe embarrassment in the knowledge that her fiery classmate knew her naughty secret, she still wanted the book back. I mean she _was_ about to go on vacation and she still hadn't finished it.

With resolve, the petite brunette made her way to Bakugo's room. She could hear a string of expletives coming from behind the slightly ajar door as she approached it. In his anger, Bakugo had forgotten to close it all the way.

Uraraka was about to knock when she saw the explosion quirk user begin to aim an explosion at his ground, where her book lay.

"No!" She squeaked as she opened his door. Her sudden appearance halting the blonde.

Uraraka quickly made her way towards where her book was on the ground and picked it up, hugging it protectively against her chest. Anger bubbled in her chest.

"You!" She turned a fiery gaze at her classmate, "You...You were going to blast MY book!" She squeaked.

"Tch." He said, turning his gaze to the ground where the book once stood.

"Why were you going to deface something that doesn't belong to you?" She said annoyed, shifting her hold on the book to her fingers and putting both hands on her hips.

"You have your damn book. Now get out of my room Cheeks." Bakugo said as he turned to sit on his bed.

"Stop calling me that!" She huffed.

But he was right about one thing…

She was currently in possession of her book (Finally!). She took a step towards the door when this nagging curiosity gripped onto her, stopping her in her tracks.

She had to know. _Damn her and her ridiculous curious mind_.

But she needed to know how much he'd read. Maybe it wasn't as bad. Maybe he only read the beginning. There weren't many of _those_ scenes yet in the beginning. No, just good old fashioned talking about sexual stuff. It could be easily mistaken for one of those PG-13 books at the beginning.

She felt the familiar feeling of hope bubble through her veins.

"Uhm...Bakugo." She said more evenly, turning towards him.

She looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time the whole night. He sat on his bed, arms crossed in front of his chest, making the muscles in his arms really stand out under his long-sleeved midnight blue button-down. He wore no vest or tie so there was nothing that impeded her view of how snug the shirt fit him. She could almost see his abs through the material. He had on a pair of dark grey slacks and similar color dress shoes. The fact that he was now sitting down made the slacks cling to his thighs tightly.

_He is stupid hot. _Uraraka couldn't help the damning thought that crossed her mind.

She felt her mouth go slightly dry.

His head was turned away from her, he was staring out the window. He could see a faint blush on his cheeks. The same she had seen at the dance. In the kitchen that one morning.

In a small bout of insanity, fueled by her own innate curiosity, Uraraka redirected herself towards Bakugo's bed, instead of his front door.

She could feel him tense up as she sat down next to him, placing the book on her lap and folding her arms a top it.

Bakugo said nothing but his whole body stood alert.

"Did you read much of it?" She asked quietly. She had never felt this nervous in the entirety of her short 16 years of life.

Bakugo let out a sigh. He wanted to scream and shout and tell her it was none of her fucking business. But he couldn't do it. His brain was saying one thing but his body refused to react to its commands.

Not when she was sitting on his bed, asking him a direct question….looking like...looking like that!

He ran his hands through his hair before laying down on his bed with mild force, jostling the bed slightly.

_Okay, enough of this shit. _He admonished himself. _Your fucking Bakugo Katsuki. Future Number 1 Hero. No way in hell are you going to allow yourself to become this fucking weak. Over what! A stupid book and a ridiculously round-faced chick. _

He sat back up with a determined growl, the sudden ferocious outburst managing to scare Uraraka, causing her to yelp and jump slightly at the sudden noise. Flashback to the first time he had scarred her like that came back to him. Where all this nonsense had started.

It could be the punch or the fact that he had just experienced zero gravity multiple times...or it may have simply been the fucking absurdity of his current situation...but he laughed. Not a maniacal, I'm going to kill you, laugh. Not a sly smirk. Or even his light chuckle when he saw her huffing and puffing at his new nickname for her.

It was genuine, felt it deep in his bones, laugh.

Uraraka stared at him in disbelief. She had never heard him laugh. Not like this.

_Was he sick? _She thought suddenly. Her caring instincts took over her and she reached to touch his forehead with the back of her hand as she would any of her classmates.

Bakugo's laughter died immediately. He instinctively backed away from her touch.

"Ah! Sorry!" She said retracting her hand, "I just…" She let the thought trail, wrapping the hand that had just touched Bakugo around herself.

"This is so fucking stupid." She heard him say, sounding slightly exasperated. And she chuckled. He was right. This was fucking stupid.

_So what if he knew what the book was about? It's nothing bad, per se, just...well...just a little bit mortifying. But she'd survive._

"Can we just forget about the book." She asked, her voice matching his tone.

"Fucking yes!" He exclaimed.

He looked so relieved it made Uraraka giggle again. She couldn't help it. It was refreshing to see _the _Bakugo so flustered and unsure of himself.

"Stop laughing." He glared at her. His intended effect was ignored as her giggle turned to full out laughter.

He couldn't help what occurred next any more than he was able to control what he had said earlier.

If you asked him later, he would deny at all costs that he actually wanted to do it.

He just hated being laughed at, he would say to you.

He just wanted to shut her up.

It'd been a long day.

He barely slept.

Give him a damn break.

By the time his brain caught up to his body however, it was too late.

He was already doing it.

He was already kissing Uraraka Ochako.

* * *

**AN Part 2**: I'd like to take this time to shout out those of you who have left reviews - Inumie & Bondlyd (I hope you are still finding this fic funny!), iamthewerepire (I'm glad you find my story updates a treat. My heart is happy when I see your reviews), WingingItLass, margaret7188, Dark flame mana, and Poof (Good luck with the police academy! I update so fast because I'm having so much fun writing this lol).


	12. Unfortunate Typo

**Chapter 12**

If you told Uraraka after her first day at U-A, that at the end of the year she'd be inside Bakugo's room, sitting on his bed, kissing him, she would have laughed and called you crazy. She probably would have asked if you were feeling well and suggest you should go see Recovery Girl. Because…come on! Bakugo?! No freaking way.

And yet...that was exactly what was happening.

One minute she was laughing the next she felt his warm, surprisingly soft lips on hers.

The mini-Ochako's in her brain were going haywire. Alarm bells were ringing.

WARNING!

BAKUGO KATSUKI IS KISSING YOU!

I REPEAT.

BAKUGO KATSUKI, LORD EXPLOSION FUCKING MURDER HIMSELF, IS KISSING YOU!

Her body went stiff in surprise. Shocked.

And then...just as quickly as it began, it ended.

Uraraka sat in a bit of a daze. Her fingers touched her lip gingerly, she could still feel a slight tingling sensation, remnants of the light pressure that once pressed against them.

She slowly turned to face Bakugo.

His face was a cross between confusion and...constipation?

Uraraka got up from the bed, the book on her lap falling gently to the floor, landing with a small thud. She was too far away at the moment, still trying to catch up to what had happened to notice.

It was Bakugo's turn to have alarm bells ringing. _Fuck! Fuck! You didn't even ask...if you could...you...you just...attacked her! _

"Uraraka...I'm so..." He used her name for the first time she could remember, voice sounding small...unsure...so unlike him. What if she freaked out on him? Shit. He just wanted her to stop laughing. That was all. (Right?)

To his surprise, Uraraka let out a breathy laugh, effectively cutting him off.

She turned to stare at the boy next to her, her face reflecting wonder? Intrigue?

Whatever it was, it didn't look like she was upset.

Uraraka opened her lips, once, twice...as if she was trying to say something but she couldn't find the words.

She scratched the top of her head in confusion as she stared at him a bit more. Her brows furrowed and she began nibbling on her bottom lip for a bit. Uraraka opened her mouth again, sucking in air as if she was getting ready to speak. She let out the air through her mouth instead.

"Hmm." She murmured, before turning on her heels. She began walking towards the bedroom door.

Bakugo stood up in a flash. Nervous.

"I'm...I'm going back to the dance." She said, her voice held an airy quality to it. Like her brain was somewhere really far away at the moment.

"Ok," Bakugo responded simply. His heart thundering in his chest.

He saw her open his door and step outside into the hallway closing the door behind her.

He hadn't noticed he was holding his breath until he heard the faint _ding_ of the elevator.

Exhaling, he sat back down on his bed.

_What the fuck was that! _He thought in a panic.

Worse above the fact that he had just fucking kissed the brunette...was her reaction. Or better, her lack thereof.

He would've been able to handle her screaming at him...or hitting him...slapping him? But...she laughed! Well chuckled but whatever.

She hadn't looked upset though. Just confused. Which is understandable. Because well...yea.

For the first time, in a very long time, Bakugo's mind was drawing a blank.

_Well, at least that's done with. _He thought quietly.

He began to move himself to a laying position when he felt his shoe kick something small.

He instinctively looked down.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" He groaned.

After all of that.

After probably one of the most mortifying 24 hours of his entire life...he still had the damn book.

Her _stupid _fucking book.

"Grrraah!"'

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Uraraka arrived at her room thoroughly exhausted from the night.

She had arrived back to the dance to find a deeply worried Mina and Jiro outside in the hallway leading up to the dance. They immediately began to apologize but Uraraka had smiled at them genuinely and said it was fine.

Because well…it _was _fine. In the end, it wasn't really that big of a deal. No biggie at all.

So what…her and Bakugo kissed…or well he kissed her…it was whatever.

Nothing to freak out about.

People kissed all the time.

Everything was fine.

"Oh, I love this song!" She exclaimed at her two friends, cutting off the questions that they were beginning to ask. The two girls gave each other a knowing look before smiling and nodding at Uraraka. Each girl looped on of their arms over one of Uraraka's before heading back into the dance.

Uraraka had managed to spend the rest of the night dancing with her friends. Thoughts of NSFW books and loud blondes and amazingly soft and warm lips nowhere in sight. Mostly. If she kept busy enough and didn't let her mind wander.

About an hour in she became aware that _he _had also returned to the dance.

Not that she was looking for him. No, not in the slightest.

It didn't matter to her one bit if he came back to the dance or not.

Nope.

She had just heard her classmates announce his return.

That's it.

She's got ears you know.

Thankfully, Uraraka must have exceeded her "awkward teenage encounters" quota because she was successful in avoiding him for the rest of the night.

When Tsu said it was 9:30p and she still needed to pack her stuff for the break, Uraraka offered to walk back with her; she needed to pack as well.

Tsu and Uraraka walked back towards the dorms happily chit-chatting about the dance and what they were looking forward to doing during their break. Their _last _real vacation for a while.

Uraraka waived to Tsu before getting off the elevator on her floor telling her friend she'd say goodbye tomorrow before heading to the train.

She was feeling kind of relaxed. Finally!

Content.

She'd pack her stuff, get ready for bed and then, when she was finally nice and alone, she'd completely overthink the last couple of hours until she was all riled up and absolutely confused. Sounds like a solid plan.

She let out a deep sigh as she approached her door.

Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that sitting on the floor of her bedroom door was none other than…

"My book!" She squeaked, as she hurriedly shuffled towards the door to pick it up. As she walked into her room, closing and locking the door behind her, she quickly realized that she must have dropped it when she was too busy freaking out over getting kissed earlier.

She placed the book on her nightstand as she began to take off her heels.

Uraraka looked herself in the mirror one more time before turning to take off her dress and undo her braid. She grabbed a makeup wipe and sat down on her bed in her bra and underwear as she began to wipe one of her eyes. The other stared at the book.

_He must have left it there before heading back to the dance. _She thought as she began to nibble at her bottom lip.

She finished wiping her makeup off, got up from her bed and walked to where the book was, throwing the dirty wipe in the trash next to her nightstand.

She quickly grabbed an oversized shirt, grabbed her book and went back to the bed, putting on the shirt on the way.

Uraraka stared at the ceiling.

Her mind reeling.

Bakugo Katsuki had kissed her.

He _kissed _her.

Did she like it?

Well, she didn't _hate _it…but…

Uraraka grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

She sat back up and turned towards her mirror. She put a finger on her mouth again as she stared at herself.

If she thought about it hard enough she could still remember his lips on hers. It felt…_nice_. She thought, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

He was really warm…and he smelled…_Like cookies. _The thought came to her, deepening her blush.

Bakugo Katsuki had kissed her!

She began chuckling slightly.

It was insane!

It's not that she didn't find him attractive. Anyone with eyes could see how damn hot he was. He was also loud and rude and downright annoying sometimes.

_But_…her brain interceded.

He had calmed down significantly. He had grown. He was willing to work as a team now…even though he still called everyone extras and was aggressive about it…he tried. Progress.

Uraraka had noticed all this but she had never noticed him…in that way. Especially after the whole Deku situation, she had vowed not to let boys get in the way of her goals ever again. Or well, not let her feelings for boys distract her. Actually not have any romantic feelings for anyone.

But she didn't have _romantic __feelings _for the blonde!

It was just a kiss.

_You're overthinking this Ochako! _She gently scolded herself.

"It's not that big of a deal." She told herself for the hundredth time.

And she'd prove it.

Uraraka grabbed her phone and searched for her contacts. She got to the B's and quickly found his number. After the summer training camp incident, all the students in 1-A had been required to have each other's phone numbers in case of an emergency. In true fashion, Bakugo had barked that he refused to give his info to a bunch of extras but Midnight could be pretty persuasive, you know when she sort of put him to sleep and had Kirishima give his number out to the rest of the class.

She was going to text him thank you for the book like she would any of her classmates if they had returned something that was hers.

She tapped on his contact info, hit the message button, and began typing.

**Uraraka Ochako: **Thank you for giving me my book back

Send.

There easy-peasy…

Uraraka felt dread immediately wash over her.

_Oh no! Oh no! _What had she done? She shouldn't have texted him. What was she thinking! This is weird!

Uraraka looked at the phone in a mild state of panic. She read over her message.

_Ugh to top it off, I sound rude! _

A happy face. I'll add a happy face. It's fine. It'll be a casual happy face.

**Uraraka Ochako: **;)

Send.

Uraraka looked at her phone.

"NO!" She exclaimed.

_A winky face! _Uraraka felt her whole face go red.

She groaned in frustration. _How do I un-send? How do I un-send!_

Uraraka was panicking more than just slightly now.

She was about to send an explanation regarding the very unfortunate typo when she saw the three little dots inside a bubble pop up, indicating that the person on the opposite end of this message thread was typing a response.

Uraraka felt her heart drop to her stomach.

She stared intensely at those three little dots. Her heart pounding.

The dots disappeared. Relief washed over her for a millisecond before dread gripped at her intestines again. What was he going to say? Why did he stop typing?

Before she could fall further down the rabbit hole the three dots appeared again.

Her heart clenched in anticipation.

The three dots disappeared.

_This is bad! This is bad! _Uraraka began freaking out.

_Stop just explain the mix-up! It's very common! _She began breathing fast. She was about to begin typing again when her phone rang.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, dropping her phone.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she slowly began to come down from being frightened.

"Uraraka?" A disembodied voice came from her floor. It sounded low and very far away.

Uraraka stared down at her phone on the floor blankly.

Of course. Of course, she would accidentally pick up his call because today was clearly fuck with Uraraka's head day.

"CHEEKS!? YOU THERE?! HELLO?!"

* * *

**AN**: Sorry I took a bit to update. This weekend was crazy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This fic is more like a mild burn so I hope it doesn't seem to fast or unrealistic lol I tried really hard to set the stage between them to avoid that but we'll see.

Again...I'd like to take the time to thank everyone for your nice reviews. It really makes my day to see you all enjoy the absurdity that comes out of my brain :D

Racheeele, Sandy24, Bondlyd, margaret7188, Ariwaveya - I'm glad you're all loving the fic! I sincerely hope the feeling continues! iamthewerepire - lmao! pretty horny apparently! I like slow burns but I get frustrated because most of the time I'm like KISS ALREADY...so they did lol Dragonlily626 - I updated so please dont sue me! :)


	13. The Phone Call

**Chapter 13**

"CHEEKS!? YOU THERE?!"

_Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. _Uraraka silently panicked on her bed.

"HELLO?!"

Uraraka quickly got off her bed and picked up her phone. Despite her obvious trepidation at the situation, it wasn't in her nature to be rude.

"He…" She squeaked. Uraraka audibly cleared her throat before she tried to speak again, "Hello?" Her voice came out more even.

_Breathe Ochako. Calm down. _She said as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"What the fuck was that?" The voice on the other end of the line barked. Leave it to Bakugo to get straight to the point.

"Aahh...uhm...Haha...what?" Uraraka was getting flustered. This was just too much. The book. The kiss. Now they were speaking on the phone. It was just too much, too many firsts.

"Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you." He scolded her.

_Was that an almost compliment? _She thought quietly. Regardless, he was right. There weren't many reasons why he could be calling her this late at night and she could almost certainly guess which one it was.

"Oh, you mean...haha...the uhm...the text?" Uraraka managed to get through it without much fidgeting despite really wishing the ground opened up and swallowed her whole at the moment.

Silence.

_Okay Ochako, just explain. It's fine. _She straightened her shoulders and nodded her head in determination. _It's just Bakugo. His bark is louder than his bite...most times? _

"Ah, well...it was…" She started. _Fuck. Speak woman! _She yelled at herself. She genuinely did not enjoy feeling this...meek?

"It was a typo Bakugo. I meant to send a happy face but well…" She trailed. The mini-Ochako's in her head were jumping up and down with pride. She had gotten through that and her voice didn't falter once.

"Oh." His voice said softly. Did he sound...disappointed? No. That can't be right.

"Uhm, well yea, I just kinda wanted to thank you for giving me back my book," Uraraka said, suddenly very thankful that she was currently alone in her room and he couldn't see the deep blush that permeated her cheeks at the moment.

"Don't mention it. Ever." He grumbled.

Uraraka laughed. She couldn't help it. His tone of voice was just...

"Oi. Stop laughing!" He snarled, but there was a hint of something else in his voice. Something Uraraka couldn't pinpoint exactly but it made her feel like he wasn't actually upset. It seemed he always barked louder when he was embarrassed or uncomfortable, but there was never any real bite behind it. Or maybe she was just immune to it because she'd heard him yelling for almost a solid year now. Whatever it may be, for some reason she had been finding his anti-social tendencies very humorous as of late.

"I'm...sorry...I…" She said through her laughter. "I'm sorry." She finally said in a much more calm tone of voice, but the humor behind it was still evident.

"Tch." He said quietly.

And then there was silence. The only sound came from their light breathing.

"Uhm well.."

"Okay by.."

They both started speaking at the same time and shut up when they heard the other.

They both waited for the other to speak but they were met with more silence.

"Go ahead, Chee…"

"What were you…"

They both spoke over the other once more.

Bakugo growled. Uraraka giggled.

"Fuck, do you think we'll ever have a none-awkward conversation." She said, still giggling. Her genuinely cheerful disposition and unaware bluntness coming out despite her nervousness.

"Since when do you cuss so much? Your fucking worse than me." He stated simply.

"For the five-hundredth time Bakugo, I can cuss if I want too and you are insane if you genuinely think I cuss more than you." She huffed.

He chuckled.

His easy laugh startled Uraraka slightly. It sounded so nice and carefree. He should laugh more.

"Last time I laughed you thought I was sick or something so I'll pass." He mumbled.

It took a second for Uraraka to figure out what he was referring too until she realized she must have said her last thought out loud. Her cheeks flared with embarrassment once more.

"I…" She started to say, feeling apologetic. How would she feel if someone thought she was sick for expressing genuine emotion. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

He was quiet for a bit, enough to make Uraraka think he might've hung up, but then she heard him take in air. "Don't be."

"I...uhm…" If she was already apologizing might as well go all the way right. "I'm also sorry I kind of just walked out on you after...after...uhm...you know…" Maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. He clearly seemed okay pretending it had never happened.

"Don't." He cut her off. They were both quiet for a bit. "I shouldn't have done it in the first place." He said through gritted teeth.

_Is this Bakugo-language for an apology? _She thought curiously. She smiled.

"It's uhm...well it's okay." She said before she even knew what was happening. Word vomit seemed to be running amok today.

"What's okay?" He asked with another emotion that Uraraka couldn't make out. Excitement?

His question sent her into a small panic. What did she mean by "it's okay?!" This was like a neverending nightmare where she was determined to make a fool of herself at every turn. She groaned audibly. _Okay just answer him. You're making it worse by staying silent. _

"Well...it's okay. The kiss...It was okay." She managed to stutter softly. When this phone call from hell was done she was going to have to practice talking because clearly she was becoming incapable of speaking in a calm and level manner.

Bakugo remained quiet for a beat before opening his mouth. "Well, thanks for that lovely boost to my ego." He said, trying to sound annoyed when it actually came across more disgruntled. Uraraka could hear he was slightly hurt.

Uraraka blinked twice, confused by his statement until it hit her.

"Oh no! I didn't mean...The kiss was more than okay...I mean...It was really...it was nice...Haha...I haha...yes….your lips...they were soft...and warm...and you smelled so good...like cookies...yumm...it was really...I didn't mean…" She started babbling, face redder than a tomato.

"Uraraka." He said sounding mortified. "Please stop."

Uraraka stopped babbling but she couldn't help the nervous chuckles that came out of her mouth.

"I just...I'm sorry." She said again, slightly out of breath,

"And I already told you you don't have too." He grumbled, annoyed.

Uraraka could just imagine him, arms crossed, eyebrow furrowed, eyes etched in a glare. Despite the crazy, she smiled warmly. He really needed to relax.

"Well, I can say sorry if I want to, Bakugo. You don't _own_ me." She said teasingly. Her deep-rooted attitude always shined through despite the situation.

"Isn't that what you're in to?" He scoffed.

If Uraraka thought she was redder than a tomato before, it was nothing compared to how she looked currently.

An awkward silence hung heavy between them.

"Shit...Uraraka?"

"Stop calling me by my name it's weird." She snapped suddenly. It was weird. It was making this whole situation feel even more uncomfortable...having him apologize (in his own way) and call her by her name more than once was just...giving her the heebie-jeebies. Plus, it was a heck of a lot easier to be snapping at him than address the elephant in the room.

"I can't call you Cheeks and I can't call you by your name. What the fuck am I supposed to call you then!" He said, halfway between a whispered growl and full-on yelling.

"I don't know. Get creative." She said with an attitude. Yes, being mad was better.

"Round face it is."

"You already used that one and I hate it."

"Why? It fits."

It was Uraraka's turn to growl.

"What if I called you...Uhm...Loudy McExplody. Huh! You wouldn't like that very much." She huffed, pouting lightly.

"Loudy McExplody? You serious Cheeks. That's the best you got?" He said tauntingly.

"Stop calling me Cheeks!" She squeaked. Her annoyance and frustration subsided slightly when she heard him laughing again. It was the same laugh from before...the genuine laugh one hears people make when they are having an immense amount of happy fun.

"Oh so you can laugh at me but I can't laugh at you?" She said with mock irritation.

"Pretty much." He said sounding relaxed.

"Whatever Bakugo. It's late and I still have to pack." She said, her tone light as she got up from her bed to grab her duffel bag.

She looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was a couple of minutes past 11 pm. She had been on the phone with Bakugo for a little over half an hour.

"Plus, isn't way past your bedtime old man." She teased as she began to pick out the clothes she would take. She didn't have much, so packing wouldn't take long.

"Who are you calling an old man?!"

Uraraka giggled.

"You. Who else?"

"You wanna die Cheeks?" He threatened, but it sounded almost mellow.

"You're the one that's going to end up dead if you don't stop calling me that horrible nickname."

"HA! You wish."

"Don't forget I almost beat your ass at the sports festival." She said, voice sounding confident.

"Almost doesn't make a number 1 hero." He said plainly.

"I call a rematch!" She was fired up now, "Unless you're too chicken."

"Don't make me laugh angel face." He said, so fired up by the promise of a fight that he didn't realize his slip.

"Angel face?" She questioned softly. Uraraka was once again glad that she was alone in her room so that no one could see the stupid goofy grin that broke out on her face. "Now that's a nickname I can get behind off."

"Tch."

Uraraka laughed again.

"We'll rematch once we get back from break." She said still smiling, "So you better not slack off!" She knew her warning was wasted on Bakugo of all people but she was finding that making him flustered, embarrassed, and annoyed was quite fun to do.

"What did you say?!" He barked again. She could just see his forehead veins popping out in anger. It made her laugh once more.

"Goodnight Bakugo!" She said merrily.

"Night." He humphed but Uraraka could almost hear the smile in his voice.

She clicked end on the call as she stood next to her bed, clothes laying in disarray in her bed, her duffle bag in the middle.

She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.

Uraraka had just had a semi-decent, kind of fun, more normal than she'd care to admit, phone call with Bakugo.

She stood there for a brief moment trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. Uraraka quickly realized that she was better off finishing her bag and going to sleep because there was just no way she'd be able to understand what in the world was currently happening.

All she knew was that she wasn't particularly opposed to seeing how this played out.


	14. Edging

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of female masturbation and oral sex. **

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains excerpts from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966 ).

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"_Undo my pants."_

_She blinked in surprise and cast her gaze down at the bulge in his crotch._

"_Get on your knees in front of me and use your mouth to pleasure me," he ordered._

_Bubbles of excitement swelled and burst in her pelvis. _

_Her clit was doing a little spasm dance between her legs, pulsing with unquenched need._

"_Shall I be crude?" he murmured. _

_"Suck me, Serena mine. See to my pleasure, and when you are through, lick every bit of cum from my dick."_

_Slowly she crawled over his knees and wedged herself between the seats. _

_Her knees scraped the floorboard as he spread his legs to give her easier access. _

_Nervously, she glanced over her shoulder to look at Sam, but the driver's gaze was focused out the windshield._

"_He heard me, you know," Damon said with a slight smile. "He knows precisely what you're going to do." _

_She frowned up at him. "Why taunt me? You know I'm not comfortable having another person see or hear us."_

_He cupped her chin. "I'm not taunting you, Serena. I'm acclimating you. _

_I'm teaching you that the only person you need to concern yourself with is me. _

_It doesn't matter what Sam sees or hears. __It's my needs you'll see to and me you'll concentrate on. _

_You must learn to block out everything else. _

_Now, unfasten my pants and pleasure me."_

Uraraka felt a small chill go through her body in anticipation of what Serena was about to do. She could feel the now-familiar heat begin to pool in the pit of her stomach.

She had been home for winter vacation for a couple of days and had spent most of her days helping her parents with the business and working out. During her nights, she would watch a bit of TV with her mom or talk for a little with her dad before retiring to her room. She would spend some time scrolling social media or texting with her friends and then she would sit down and begin reading her book.

Uraraka was taking her time with it. Now that she didn't have the pressure of final exams or firecracker blondes, she decided she wanted to enjoy it. Plus, every time she got to one of _those _scenes, which were increasing in frequency she might add, her mind would create such vivid imagery. It was almost as if she was right there next to the characters, paying witness to their every move...every touch.

Uraraka quickly looked at the time and noticed it was almost 10 pm. She should probably shower soon so as to not make that much noise too late at night, while her parents tried to sleep. In fact, she should also go to sleep soon. Tomorrow was her birthday and despite the small space, her parents had agreed to let her invite friends over to celebrate. She had texted all the 1-A girls, plus Iida, Deku, and Todoroki. They all had agreed to arrive at 5 pm and the girls were going to a sleepover in Uraraka's living room.

She was over the moon excited. She was sure this was going to be the best birthday ever. However, if she was being honest with herself, she was also a little bit nervous. She knew her friends would never look down on her for not having as much money as them or for her house being smaller than theirs, but she still couldn't help the small stutter of anxiety that gripped her at the thought of having her friends visit. This is why Uraraka had decided to wake up extra early to help her mother clean the house and set up for the festivities. Keeping busy was sure to help keep her nice and settled. Tsu-chan had texted her that she could arrive earlier than everyone to help and Uraraka accepted. It would be nice to have one-on-one time with her best friend.

But first, she really needed to go shower. Her earlier workout was a bit more intense than she had had in a while and it had left her smelling just a little funky.

She set her book down and got up from her bed to grab her shower stuff. She was about to head out of the room when her sight landed back on her book.

_I'll finish the chapter and then I'll go shower. _The mischievous thought ran through her head.

She sat back down on her bed and opened it to where she left off.

_She blinked at the power in his voice, at the thread of authority woven into his every word. _

_With shaky hands, she reached for his fly and undid his pants._

_His cock shoved impatiently at his boxers, and she pulled down the band. _

_His erection sprang free, bobbing and straining upward towards his tight belly. _

_Her fingers trailed through the crisp hairs surrounding the base as she circled the shaft with her fingers..._

Uraraka imagined herself in Serena's position...on her knees about too...She blushed instinctively.

Although there had been significant growth in her comfort level with her sexuality and desires since that fateful day at the bookstore, a part of her still felt awkward and embarrassed by it.

Since coming home she had begun exploring her body as often as she could. It still made her feel like a pervert but it felt so good she couldn't really stop. Although a part of her wondered what it would feel like to have sex or have someone else touch her more intimate parts she somehow found herself intrigued by the idea of giving a blow job. Her book had described the act plenty and she'd like to think she has a pretty decent imagination but she was sure in real life it would be much different.

Would she enjoy it or think it was dirty? How did a real-life penis look like? Did it smell? How did it taste? Would she like the taste of cum?

These questions kept popping into her head.

Uraraka turned to her bedroom door, she nibbled on her bottom lip as she contemplated her next move. Before she chickened out, she got up from the bed, grabbed her shower stuff, and quickly walked to her desk where she picked up her phone from the charger and her headphones and then walked to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna shower!" She shouted down the hall towards the direction of the living room. She could hear the small murmur of the television playing in the background.

"Okay, sweetie. Try not to take too long." She heard her mother's voice carry.

"Okay!" Uraraka said as she walked into the bathroom, swiftly closing and locking the door behind her.

She set her shower stuff down and discarded her shirt and joggers. Uraraka stood in front of the mirror in her sports bra and underwear. Since that first night that she had stared at herself in the mirror back in her dorm room, Uraraka had made a point to do it every night before bed. She would turn this way and that and stare at herself. She found she very much liked her thick thighs. And her boobs looked amazing pressed together by the sports bra. Her stomach might not be the most toned or the smallest, but it fits with the rest of her body. Uraraka was starting to really like herself. She was beginning to notice that on the days where she really began appreciating herself in various stages of undress had been the days where her confidence levels surged.

She gave herself a small smile before turning to turn on the water.

Uraraka had already decided what she was going to do and she had to do it fast so as much as she enjoyed staring at herself in the mirror it would have to wait.

Once she set the temperature on the shower, she removed her remaining clothes and sat on the bathroom floor, leaning her back on the bathroom vanity. She reached up with her hand and found her phone and her headphones.

Uraraka was very thankful that she had upgraded to a smartphone back in October. She had saved up enough to pay for most of it and her parents had helped her with the remaining portion. She had protested significantly saying she'd have enough by her birthday, but they could be stubborn.

She plugged in her headphones and opened up the internet app on her phone. She quickly glanced at the bathroom door before clicking on the incognito page and hitting the search tab.

Uraraka was equal parts embarrassed and excited by what she was about to do. She heard the water running which reminded her that she had to be fast. Uraraka would feel horrible if her parents' water bill was higher than necessary because their little girl was too busy looking up porn.

Uraraka shuddered at the thought.

She took a couple of breaths to gather herself, before typing "blow jobs porn videos" and hitting search.

Immediately a list of websites popped out and she clicked on the first one. Uraraka was met with an endless stream of video screenshots of naked women and naked men in various stages of fornication. Despite herself, her curiosity kept her scrolling. She decided to click on one video that did not look as intense.

The sound of rhythmic music blasted in her ears, startling her. She quickly began lowering the volume. Her heart was beating fast, although she wasn't sure if it was only due to the sudden loud noise or the fact that this was her first time watching porn.

The lady on the screen was naked, on her hands and knees on the bed, facing the guy who was also naked and was standing near the foot of the bed. The actress looked up at him with lustful eyes and a smirk. The actor looked down at her with a similar look. He reached out with one hand and ran it through the actresses' hair, almost as if he were petting her.

As he moved her hair around, Uraraka noticed that the lady was not completely naked...she had a shocker necklace on. _Wait...maybe it's a collar? _She thought as she continued to observe the man run his hand through the lady's' hair. Uraraka had learned that sometimes sex slaves get collared from her book.

All of a sudden the man yanked at the lady's' hair pulling her head back with force. It looked painful but the lady moaned in pleasure.

Uraraka starred in mild confusion. Was pain supposed to feel good? She was skeptical.

The man bent down until his face was close to the lady's and smiled before asking her if she wanted to be a good girl.

A familiar warmth shot through Uraraka's body at his words. _Interesting. _

The lady nodded as best she could with her head still being held forcibly in the man's hand. The man let go of her hair and ran his hand around and down the lady's' neck, as he lifted his other hand and moved towards her. Suddenly, the man had grabbed the lady's' arms and flipped her until she was on her back, head facing the foot of the bed, where the man still stood.

The lady was smiling. It looked like she was having fun. From this new position the man's erection was near the lady's' forehead, her long hair dripped over the bed and almost touched the floor. The man told her to open her mouth and very vulgarly said he was going to fuck her brains out. Uraraka felt another pulse of pleasure shoot through her. It seemed her body responded to the man's words.

She wanted to feel embarrassed but she just couldn't find that emotion within her. She slowly moved the hand that wasn't holding the phone from her knee, where it had been resting, up her inner thigh until she reached her end goal. She slowly slid a finger in between her fold, she could already feel the moisture there.

The lady on the screen opened her mouth as she scooted further down the bed so her head hung over the edge. The man unceremoniously entered her mouth and began pounding in and out of her throat. The lady made gagging noises but in between them, Uraraka could hear her moan. It all seemed so primal. Uraraka slid one finger inside herself, feeling her walls tighten around it.

The camera readjusted to focus on the girl's face. Although black tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks, she still seemed to be enjoying it, if her moans were any indication.

Uraraka slid another finger in. This wasn't the first time she attempted two fingers, but it was still a little uncomfortable at first. She began slowly pumping her fingers in and out.

The camera readjusted to show both actors. The lady's' hands began roaming down her stomach until she reached her pussy and began rubbing her clit. Uraraka began pumping a bit faster.

The man in the video suddenly pulled out and grabbed the lady's hair forcibly pulling her up and flipping her to be on her knees. With the other hand, he began pumping his dick.

The lady unfolded her knees and scooted down the bed and then slid down to kneel in front of him. As soon as she landed on the ground, the man began ejaculating. Uraraka removed her fingers and slid them up to her folds towards her clit and began rubbing in tight circles.

Once the man was done ejaculating all over the lady's face and neck, the camera focused on the lady, kneeling on the floor, naked, her makeup running down her face, mixing with the cum, and she was smiling up at the man. The man picked her up and sat her on the bed before kneeling down in front of her, and opening her legs. He began telling the lady what a good girl she was and how beautiful she looked right now as he kissed up her thighs until he reached the lady's pussy.

Uraraka felt herself getting nice and wound up. She was really close. Her eyes quickly glanced at the time on the top of her phone, sounds of moaning still clear in her ears.

_Shit. _She quickly thought as she removed her hand from inside her thighs and quickly exited the internet app. She pistoned off the floor and quickly jumped in the shower. She would just have to finish later with her book.

Uraraka showered in record time, quickly changed into her pajamas and headed to her room, wishing her parents a good night before entering and locking the door behind her.

Once inside she decided to check in with herself and her body. This was the first time she had denied herself release. Since that first time she made herself climax she had been able to accomplish that mind-blowing sensation every time she explored. Uraraka had tried other techniques since and was beginning to discover what worked and what didn't. Some days it took longer to get there, some days it was embarrassingly quick. But she _always _orgasmed.

Except for today.

So how did it feel? She sat on her bed and focused on her body. She felt slightly frustrated and a little annoyed. She could feel her body remain in a tense state, although lesser so than she felt when she first stopped.

It wasn't a bad feeling she supposed. It was more so the knowledge of being left unfulfilled, of being so close and then denied.

Thankfully, Uraraka now had all the privacy and the time to finish so she decided to go back to her book. She quickly removed her bottoms to make it easier access and began to read.

_She loved his taste. She wasn't new to going down on a guy, but admittedly, _

_it had never been a favorite sexual favor of hers. _

_To be honest, she'd done it out of a sense of obligation, a reciprocal deal, _

_when she'd received oral sex from one of her lovers._

_But with Damon she enjoyed it, savored it, and even looked forward to it. _

_Swallowing? Um, never. Not with any of her previous lovers. _

_Somehow, with Damon, it seemed a rejection she wasn't prepared to hand him. _

_Even if he hadn't asked it of her, she would have willingly taken all he had to give._

_She wet her lips again as she slid her mouth down his length. _

_Inhaling through her nose, she stifled her urge to gag and held him in the back of her throat before finally releasing him _

_and raising her head until just the tip of his penis rested on her tongue…_

Uraraka found it was surprisingly easier to get herself thereafter having almost climaxed not that long ago. She could already feel herself approach the edge at top speed. Finally, she'd be able to release. She found that although her body had seemed to be doing okay, as soon as she started it up again it reminded her of how frustrated it had been at being interrupted earlier.

Two loud knocks on her door shook her from her concentration. She yelped and quickly removed her hand from in between her legs once more. She suddenly felt super exposed.

"Ochako sweetie?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

_Fucking shit fuck crap shit! _She cursed inwardly. Her mind told her that she could probably ask Bakugo how to be a bit more creative with her strings of expletives but she quickly shoved that thought to the side. She did not want to think of him as she lay naked from the waist down.

"Yes, mom?" Uraraka tried to make her voice sound normal but all she wanted to do was growl in frustration. _I was so close! _ She groaned.

"I wanted to ask if you know what time Tsu-chan is arriving tomorrow?" Her mom asked.

"Uhm, I think she had said around 2 or 3 but I'll text her to confirm and I'll tell you tomorrow morning." She said, impressed by how level her voice sounded.

"Okay, dear. Good night." Her mother's voice faded as she walked away from Uraraka's door.

Uraraka let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. She quickly grabbed her phone to text Tsu-chan and noticed that it was a little past 11 pm. 53 more minutes of being 16.

With determination, she picked up her book once more. Okay, now for sure there would be no interruptions. It would be a little well-deserved good-bye to her sweet sixteenth year.

"_Make me come, Serena mine," he said hoarsely._

_She took him hard. As ruthlessly as he'd taken her pussy that morning. _

_She tightened her grip on his cock and jerked up and down as her mouth surrounded and swallowed him. _

_Her eyes closed and she surrendered to the pleasure she gave as well as she took._

_His fingers curled into her scalp and suddenly he yanked her down, thrusting hard and deep into her mouth. _

_Hot cum splashed into her mouth, covering her tongue. _

_She swallowed and still more shot down her throat…_

Uraraka decided to try the pulsing of her thighs on the pillow method that had worked wonders her first time. It definitely did the job of getting her nice and wound up in a short amount of time which after two interruptions she was no longer trying to take her time exploring. She needed to cum or else she was going to burst in frustrated tears.

"_How much longer, Sam?" Damon called to the front._

_Serena flinched but controlled her embarrassment. _

_She knew why Damon had once again drawn attention to the driver. _

_As he stated, he wanted her to get used to being used whenever and wherever the mood struck him…_

"_Fifteen minutes, sir."_

"_Plenty of time," Damon murmured._

_She lifted her eyebrow in question as she reconnected with his gaze. "Plenty of time for what?"_

"_Take off your panties, Serena," he said, ignoring her question. "Do it quickly."..._

_Damon smiled. "Now suck me hard again. You have fine minutes. _

_When I'm ready, I want you to climb onto my lap, _

_pull up your dress and sheath yourself on my dick."_

Her phone blazed to life in a flurry of sound and lights next to her making her accidentally activate her quirk on herself. Once she oriented herself to what was happening she quickly released her quirk and landed with an infuriated grunt on the bed.

_Are you fucking kidding me?! _She thought in despair, _I was right there! A minute at most and… _"Ughhh!" She outwardly groaned as her phone continued to ring beside her.

She looked at it and saw it was Tsu-chan calling her. She sighed in defeat before picking up.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound chipper.

"Hi, Ochako-chan!" Her friend said she sounded a lot happier than Uraraka had.

"Hey, Tsu-chan. What's up?" She tried to copy her friend's tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ochako! Did I wake you?" Tsu had picked up on Uraraka's edge. Fortunately for the gravity-quirk user, she had interpreted it as sleepiness instead of severe irritation at the fact that she hasn't been able to cum.

"A little," Uraraka tried to giggle as she lied to her friend, "I was already kinda dozing off. But it's okay! No worries!" She added. Uraraka wanted to get off the phone and then, well, get off, but she also wasn't going to be rude. It wasn't Tsu-chan's fault, not really.

"Oh, okay! Sorry! I'll make it quick." Tsu-chan said, sounding apologetic.

Both girls proceeded to talk about tomorrow's festivities. They ran down logistics and decided that Tsu would actually arrive around 1 pm. After talking for a bit, Uraraka and Tsu said their goodbyes and hung up.

Uraraka looked at her phone to see the time. 11:54 p.m. 6 more minutes until 17.

_Well, maybe I can ring in my birthday with an amazing orgasm_. She thought quietly to herself. With newfound determination, she picked up her book again…

"_Are you ready for me Serena?"_

_She nodded, never taking her mouth from his cock._

"_Are you wet?" __Again she nodded._

"_Show me. Take your hand. __Slide it between your legs. _

_Touch yourself and then show me your fingers."_

Uraraka took the directive as if he was speaking directly to her. She was finding the more her orgasm was interrupted the faster and easier it was to wind herself up afterward. Each time the build was stronger. Her body would multiply in awareness, it was as if it was storing up sexual desire and heat for fear that it would once again be interrupted. Uraraka began alternating her fingers. She would rub her clit and then slide down her slit to insert two fingers. She repeated this motion until she could hear the wet sounds of her fingers entering and exiting. She then quickly found her pillow and put it in between her thighs and began rubbing herself against it with fury.

_She released his cock and reached down, fumbling with her dress. _

_She was definitely wet. Very wet, and her pussy ached for release. _

_When her fingers slid over her clit, her shoulders shook. _

_Lower, to where her moist center pulsed, she inched her finger until it was adequately coated. _

_She retracted her hand and held it out to Damon._

_He captured her wrist in one hand and gently pulled her fingers to his mouth. _

_He put one in his mouth and sucked it inside._

"_Come to me," _

_Yes! Finally! I'm right there! So close...so close _Uraraka dropped her book and focused on the feeling coursing through her body. Just a little bit more…

Her phone once again roared beside her. She had forgotten to silence it after hanging up with Tsu.

Uraraka let out a guttural shriek as she angrily tossed the pillow to the floor. _FUCK!_ She wanted to yell but didn't want to scare her parents.

She looked at her clock in time to see the time change from 11:59 pm to midnight.

_Well happy fucking birthday to me. _She thought bitterly.

She picked up her phone to see which one of her friends were calling her to wish her a happy birthday. That was the only explanation why her phone could possibly ring this late.

_I swear if it's Mina I'm going to murder her. _She thought, irritated. Uraraka knew she wasn't mad at Mina, or whoever it was calling her. In fact, a part of her thought it was really sweet. It's just...well fuck four times she had gotten there and four times she was denied.

Uraraka let a fast stream of air escape her lips and closed her eyes as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound like she just woke up. It was easier than trying to sound not annoyed.

"Oh shit sorry, I woke you up."

Uraraka's heart fell to her stomach at the voice that came out through her speaker. Despite her earlier annoyance, she began feeling this weird sensation in the pit of her stomach...almost like butterflies. Her lips curled up in a smile before she knew what was happening.

"Ah! Bakugo?! It's Uhm…" She was suddenly very flustered. She looked down and saw that she was still half-naked and even though she knew there was no way he could know or see her, it still felt weird.

"It's okay." Uraraka grabbed her underwear and pants from the floor and quickly put them on, "I was kind of just dozing off. I wasn't like fully asleep." Her voice lost volume as she progressed.

"Oh." He said simply. An awkward silence hung between them.

_Why is he calling me? There's no way he can know it's my birthday. But why call me at midnight? _Uraraka had a million questions shooting through her brain. She was about to ask one when Bakugo cleared his throat.

"I was just…" He started and then stopped. "Well, yea, so…" He spoke again. "Happy Birthday, Cheeks."

Uraraka felt herself swell with a pretty emotion she wasn't quite sure what it was. It was all so weird. But nice?

"Uhm, thank you Bakugo. That's really sweet." She replied, all feelings of irritation and anger at being interrupted so many times had completely vanished. She could hear the cheerfulness in her tone.

Bakugo huffed loudly in response.

More silence.

"How did you know?" She finally asked. One day her curious brain was going to get her into trouble.

"I'm allowed to know people's birthdays." He said, sounding annoyed. Uraraka smiled. Something about Bakugo being just Bakugo, his quick to annoy and rile up self, made Uraraka feel oddly calm. Uraraka wished she'd known how fun bickering with and pushing his buttons could be. She had seen his Baku-squad doing it for months now and now she understood the appeal.

"Oh really? What's Mina's then?" She challenged.

"Pinky? Who cares." He scoffed.

"Bakugo really? She's one of your closest friends." Uraraka giggled.

"Who told you that lie?!" He growled, making Uraraka laugh again.

"Oi, didn't I tell you to stop fucking laughing at me."

"No, I can't recall." She teased, "Actually, I think I heard you say you wanted me to laugh at you even more. Especially because it's my birthday today and I can do whatever I want."

"You won't be laughing when I kick your ass again." He taunted.

"I will be laughing even harder because I'm obviously going to beat you." It wasn't obvious. In fact, Uraraka knew it was going to be hard. But, she was enjoying talking shit too much.

"What did you say?! You think your so fucking hilarious huh Cheeks!" He emphasized the horrible nickname but this just made Uraraka laugh. _Hmm, Bakugo being petty. Who would've thought? _She thought to herself amused.

"I don't think it Bakugo, I am fucking hilarious." She said, laughter still enveloping her voice.

"Tch."

"July 30," Uraraka said.

"Huh?"

"Mina's birthday. It's on July 30." She said as she got comfortable in her bed.

"I don't care." He bit at her. Despite his tone, Uraraka smiled. "But, thanks I guess." He added, making her smile deepen.

"Isn't it past your bedtime old man?" She echoed her question from their first phone call.

"How fucking original Uraraka." He said, clearly not amused.

"Well, isn't it?" She pushed. "And also, I told you not to call me Uraraka. It's weird now. Which also, thanks for that by the way." She replicated his not amused tone of voice.

"And I already told you it's either that Cheeks or Round Face."

"What happened to Angelface? I liked that one." Uraraka heard the words that she spoke as if she was on the outside looking in. Her voice had never had that flirtatious tone to them. Was she flirting? _With Bakugo!? _

What the heck was wrong with her?! Did frequent denial of orgasms cause a woman's brain to short circuit leading to reckless decision-making? She'd have to look that up.

Another awkward silence hung between them. Uraraka was about to retract her statement when she heard rustling in the background.

"You want me to call you Angel?" He said suddenly, sounding serious.

"Well I'd 100% prefer that over Cheeks and angel face is a billion times better than Round face." She mused, trying to add some humor back to the conversation. Bakugo chuckled.

The feeling of satisfaction at accomplishing for Bakugo to laugh, even a little, surprised her. Yes, she always enjoyed making people happy and laugh, but it had never felt quite like this. This felt...different somehow.

"How about Moon-face?" He finally said, his voice sounded calm. Relaxed.

"Moon face?!" She shrieked, "That's worse!"

She heard Bakugo laughing.

"Okay, Moon-Face." He said through his laughter.

_Fuck. He really does have a nice laugh. _She thought to herself quietly. She tried to imagine him laughing in his room. Her brain supplied her with an image of him laughing on his bed while she sat next to him. It was from the night of the dance. The night he kissed her. Uraraka felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Listen here Loudy McExplody call me Moon Face one more time and see what happens." She said trying her best to sound threatening but having too much fun for it to really have bite.

"Loudy McExplody? We're back to that shit nickname." He said, his laughter calming down.

"Well if you are allowed to come up with shit nicknames I can too." She pouted.

"Fine, whatever you say...Moon face."

Uraraka growled and Bakugo laughed.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. I should not be dealing with this kind of nonsense on my birthday." She huffed, but her voice held no ill-feeling.

"Okay, you're right. You should go to sleep...you definitely will need it now that you're probably getting all old and wrinkly." He teased her. It seemed that the more they interacted the easier it became to talk to one another. Even joke around a bit. Bakugo was still Bakugo but he also wasn't. Or better...he was different. Yes, different but the same. It was easy to imagine this side had always been there...the playful and happy side. He was still teasing, still loud, still rude but it wasn't as scary. She kinda liked this side of him.

"Says 1-A's, residential old man."

"Go to sleep Cheeks."

"Well, at least it's better than that stupid moon face."

They both chuckled.

"Thanks for calling to wish me a happy birthday."

"Yea, whatever. It's not that big of a deal." He said dismissively but she could hear a small tinge of excitement bubbling below it.

"Good night Bakugo." She said warmly.

"Good night Angelface."

Uraraka heard the phone click before she could acknowledge what he had just said.

Her face erupted in a deep blush. The reality of what had just occurred setting in.

Bakugo Katsuki. Mr. Everyone is a Damn Extra and in my way, had called _her _to wish her a happy birthday. At midnight! And called her Angelface!

Uraraka wanted to burst with how many weird emotions were speeding through her body. Still smiling like a damn fool, she set her alarm and plugged her phone to its charger. She turned off the light in her room and headed back to bed.

She might not have been able to climax, but she sure as heck entered her 17th year with a bang.


	15. Birthday Girl

**Warnings: This chapter contains explicit description of se****x**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_Oh!" The breathy moan dropped from her lips as she felt his tongue dip in between her legs. His warm breath tickling her clit. Teasing her. She arched her back in pleasure. Both arms snaked their way into his blonde locks, grabbing on tightly to his hair as she began to thrust upwards into his mouth, in an attempt to get closer. She needed more._

"_Katsuki, please!" Her voice came out in needy pants, but she was too lost in the sensation of his tongue curling this way and that, to feel any embarrassment. She felt his chuckle reverberate through her body, only adding to her desperation. _

_In her distress, she pulled his head back with force. She wanted to look at him. To have him look at her. There was no way he'd deny her if he saw the desire in her eyes _

_He smirked up at her. His mouth glistened with her arousal. _

_Before she could beg, he pulled her off him and wrapped his hands around her wrists. In one swift motion he flipped her over onto her stomach and stood up behind her. She tried to lift herself up onto her elbows, but she immediately felt his heavy hand force her back down._

_The sudden act of dominance made her entire body tingle with anticipation. Every nerve-ending stood alert, waiting for his next move. _

_The hand on her back moved down towards her hip and she felt his other hand join in. He grabbed her and pulled her bottom half up towards him, until she was standing in front of him with her ass on display. The top half of her body was still laid on the bed. _

"_What do you want Ochako?" He teased. She felt one of his knees begin to push her legs apart. Wider. A whine escaped her without her control. Her body was too wound up. _

_She felt his hands leave her hips and before she could miss the feel of them on her body she felt a sudden sharp smack on one of her ass cheeks. The vibration caused by being struck sent a shiver straight to her clit causing her moan. _

"_I asked you a question angel." He said, voice surprisingly calm. _

"_I want…" She tried to speak again but she felt another smack on her ass. Her voice descended into a grunt. "I want you. Please, Katsuki." She tried again. _

"_You want me..." His words came out as a question, his hands beginning to caress where he had struck her. _

"_Fuck." She groaned as she felt the tip of one of his fingers begin to toy with her puckered hole. She could hear his amused chuckle behind her._

"_Come on Angel. Tell me what you want and I'll gladly deliver." He coaxed her. _

_She could feel his erection against her thigh. He began to slowly thrust his length against her moist nether-lips, lubricating it with her juices. Her moans were coming out louder but she didn't care who heard them anymore. The lower half of her body began to writhe against his length, desperate for more friction. She felt one of his hands press down on the small of her back steadying her, as the other began to guide his stiff member to her entrance. _

"_Katsuki, please fuck me." She groaned into the bed but she was sure he heard her._

_She felt him enter her in one forceful thrust, plunging into her warmth until he bottomed out. _

"Aaahhh!" Uraraka woke up with a small scream. Her body felt hot. She could feel her pajamas sticking to her body with sweat. Her heart was pounding.

"Ochako sweetie? You alright?" Her fathers' voice came from the other side of her closed door. Uraraka felt her whole body erupt into a deep blush.

"Ah…haha…ye…Yes." She managed to stutter, still attempting to will her heart beat into a steady rhythm.

"Are you sure?" He sounded concerned. She heard the door knob begin to jiggle.

"I'm coming." She shouted as she made to get up from her bed. Uraraka immediately regretted her poor choice of words. If possible, she felt even more blood rush to her face.

She reached her bedroom door and took one deep breath before unlocking and opening it.

She smiled at her dad. Or tried too. Her dad looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Good Morning!" She tried to sound as chipper as possible.

"Good Morning." Her dad said sounding apprehensive. Eyes still wary.

"Dad, I'm fine." Uraraka sighed. "I promise!"

"Okay…" He gave her a quick once over before nodding once. "Well, in that case, Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed and opened his arms. Uraraka stepped into her fathers' hug.

Her crazy dream seemed long behind her as she inhaled his familiar scent. It always calmed her and today was no exception. It was her 17th birthday and she'd be damned if she spent the whole of it trying to make sense of something that was so senseless. So what if the recent star of one of the most realistic dreams she's had in recent memory was none other than Katsuki Bakugo himself. It didn't mean anything, other than he was the last person she spoke to before going to bed. He called her at midnight to say happy birthday, so what? No big deal. It's all chill.

Uraraka took one deep breath, letting her father's warmth envelop her before her mind got the best of her.

"Thank you." She said smiling into his shirt. He patted the back of her head lovingly.

"Mmm is that bacon!" She said enthusiastically as she parted from his embrace.

Her father chuckled. "You know your mother. Special birthday breakfast for the special birthday girl." He smiled in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on now." He turned to Uraraka, "Or I'll eat all of it before you get the chance." He said as he dashed towards the kitchen laughing like a cheesy villain. Uraraka squeaked and headed down the short hallway after him.

Uraraka made it to the kitchen to see her father try and steal a big plate full of bacon from her mother who kept smacking him with a kitchen towel, a huge smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday honey!" Her mom said in between her playful smacks to her father. Uraraka giggled as she moved to help set the breakfast table. The unsettling feeling that her dream had caused disappearing with every laugh from her parents.

She may have turned seventeen but her parents could still make her feel like she was a little girl, in a good way.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

"Is this straight?" Tsu called out over her shoulder. She was standing atop one of the chairs trying to hang a happy birthday banner on the wall.

"A little higher dear." She heard her mother call out.

Uraraka was setting up the food on the table in the kitchen, while Tsu-chan and her mother decorated the living room. Her father was outside placing balloons anywhere and everywhere he could.

"Perfect." She heard her mother say.

Uraraka turned around and felt a swell of emotions. Her living room had been transformed. The couches had been pushed towards the walls to make room in the middle. Uraraka's mom had laid out an assortment of pillows on the floor as well. Streamers hung from the ceiling with stars and different planets on the ends. Two huge pink balloons with the number 1 and 7 were tied to a chair on one corner. On the other corner were two huge balloons with the shape of a star and moon. Between them hung a semi-large happy birthday banner made of metallic silver.

On one of the couches was a cut-out poster made from one of Uraraka's baby pictures. Tsu had made it and brought it with her. Uraraka grimaced at the photo used. If people thought her cheeks were round now, oh boy were they wrong.

When Uraraka had asked Tsu how and where she found such a hideous picture of her, she had shared a knowing look with her mom before both erupted into laughter.

"Come on Chako-chan. It wouldn't be a real house birthday party without some embarrassing baby photos making their debut" Tsu-chan chuckled. Uraraka humphed and rolled her eyes in small annoyance but grabbed the cut-out of her babyface and turned to face her mom and her friend. She placed the cut out on her shoulder and tried to recreate the face she made in the photo.

Tsu-chan and her mother erupted into a fit of laughter. Uraraka joined soon thereafter.

"Do you like it?" Tsu-chan said as she turned to hop off the chair. Uraraka felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie." Her mom said as she pulled her into a side hug.

"Yes, yes. Thank you! I love it." Uraraka said getting a hold of her emotions. Tsu smiled up at her warmly.

"Look who I found!" Her father walked into the living room followed closely by Momo, Hagakure, and Mina.

"Happy Birthday Chako-chan!" All three girls exclaimed. Mina was the first to jump onto Uraraka and soon all girls were stuck in a group hug.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Uraraka couldn't remember feeling happier than at this moment. Her friends had all made it out to celebrate with her, despite the distance and they seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. They had eaten and talked and sang happy birthday and it had been amazing. It was almost 9 p.m. and the boys would be heading out soon.

Uraraka lingered in the kitchen for a bit, while her friends headed back to the living room. Her parents began picking up the food and the cake and Uraraka moved to help them.

"Ochako sweetie, go enjoy your friends." Her father grabbed the plate from her hands.

"Listen to your father." Her mother smiled at her as she wet a washcloth.

Uraraka smiled up at her parents and nodded.

She entered the living room and saw that Tsu, Iida, Deku, and Hagakure were currently playing cards on the floor. Mina and Jiro were taking selfies with the cut-out of Uraraka's baby picture, while Momo laughed at their insanity. Even Todoroki seemed more at ease than she had seen him before. He was quietly sitting next to Momo, smiling at the absurd poses of the two girls.

Uraraka quickly took out her phone and recorded a bit to post on her social media. After adding a couple of pink hearts she hit "post" and walked over to observe the card game.

"Hah!" Hagakure squeaked in triumph. Deku dropped his cards on the ground in good-natured defeat and smiled up at the invisible girl. "Wow! Impressive!"

"Agreed. I was sure Midoriya-kun would win." Iida said pushing his glasses up, eyes focused intently on the cards.

"What's that saying…"Tsu said as she made to pick up all the cards to shuffle them, "Don't count all your eggs or chickens or something like that." She giggled.

Uraraka chuckled along with her friends as she went back to scroll her social media for a moment. She had been bombarded with texts and posts and comments since this morning and she made it a habit of checking in every now and then to express her gratitude.

She opened up her app and notice she had a couple of direct messages. She clicked on them and began opening each of them to say her thank you's.

"Uraraka-san would you like to join?" Deku smiled up at her.

"Mmm, I'll join after this round." She smiled back. Deku nodded and returned his attention to the game.

Uraraka looked down at her phone once more. She scrolled to see the next batch of direct messages and almost choked on her own spit.

_Bakugo?! _She screamed internally. But he already called her? Why would he be messaging her?

If she thought her dream from this morning was long forgotten she was wrong. Uraraka felt the blood rush to her cheeks immediately.

_Calm down! _She chastised herself.

She opened the direct message. He had replied to a picture she had posted earlier of her decorations before all her guests had arrived.

**Bakugo420:** Stars and planets? What did you turn seven this year?

Uraraka's embarrassment quickly turned to annoyance. Something she had learned Bakugo was extremely adept at accomplishing.

**MochiLover9**: have you always been this much of a hater or is it a recent development?

Uraraka enjoyed the fact that she could be sassy and blunt with him. To be fair, she was always blunt but she tempered it out with warm laughs and genuine smiles around her friends. She did not want to risk them finding her abrasive. She didn't have that fear with him.

Uraraka could feel an odd sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. Excitement? Nervousness? She couldn't really tell. All she knew was that it felt…good.

She put her phone down on the table next to her and slid down to the ground with a smile. Hagakure dealt her in and Uraraka tried to focus on the game of cards.

After a couple of rounds, she saw Todoroki approach the group.

"Oh, look at the time!" Deku exclaimed, looking down at his phone.

"Yes, we must get going or we'll miss our train," Iida said standing up.

The girls and her parents crowded around the boys as they grabbed their stuff and began to head out. Her mother gave each of them a to-go container with some cake and they all said their final goodbyes.

Her parents turned to the girls.

"Okay, well we're going to leave you, girls, to it and head to our room. Ochako, if you need anything just knock." Her father said and wished all the girls good night. The girls all said good night in unison.

"There's extra blankets and pillows in the hallway closet if you girls get cold and please help yourselves to anything in the kitchen." Her mother said to her friends, then she turned to Uraraka. She opened up her arms and Uraraka stepped into her moms' hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie! I am so proud of you and I just know you are going to become an amazing hero." She said softly, kissing the top of her head. She heard the girls aww-ing in the background.

"What she said!" Her father barked from down the hallway, making the whole room break out into chuckles.

"Alright, you girls. Don't stay up too late." Her mom gave them a warning look but her smile gave her away. The girls all nodded.

"Goodnight!" Her mom said as she began walking towards her room.

"Night!"

The girls all looked at each other and burst into laughter, over what, who knows.

"Okay, let's set up for the night." Mina said as she made her way to Uraraka's room to grab her overnight bag, "And then…" She turned over her shoulder to look at the rest of the girls, "The real fun can begin." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, earning equal amounts of laughs and groans.

Nonetheless, the girls followed her lead.

Uraraka's birthday had started off with an unexpected but not totally unwanted surprise and the way Mina had looked at her, she was sure it was going to end with one.

* * *

**AN**: Hi all! Sorry for the uncharacteristic delay in posting. Due to the current situation, my work went from manageable to insane as we migrated towards a "work from home" situation (I'm an immigration attorney so you all can probably imagine how many worried clients we have at the moment). On another note, I, unfortunately, have been exhibiting what my doctor called "suspicious symptoms" since Monday but because I'm in my twenties I'm not considered "high risk" so I was not tested (even though I'm asthmatic but oh well). They gave me an inhaler, a slew of over the counter meds and home remedies and told me to "monitor the symptoms." With that said it's been a hella stressful week plus I'm super tired all the time (I slept 15 hours today).

**BUT** there's a bright side. I'm feeling better today! And I'm back to writing :)

If anything I hope now more than ever my story can help bring some light humor and fun into your lives during these scary times. If you have questions about my whole process with going to the doctor/symptoms, etc. let me know! I'd be happy to help temper some of the fear/uncertainty. Regarding the story, I know I said this was supposed to be a mild burn but it's looking like a slow burn but I swear the smutty goodness will happen I just don't know how soon.

Anyways, with as much love as I can give I say the following - stay safe, stay healthy, wash your hands, and please stay indoors as much as you possibly can!


	16. Liquid Courage

**Warning: This chapter contains underage drinking.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Okay ladies…" Mina said in an ominous tone. The girls all shifted uncomfortably on the floor, anxious at what their pink friend had in store for them.

Half the girls had transformed Uraraka's living room into a giant mess of blankets and pillows until none of the floor was visible. The other half plated some of the leftover food and poured chips and other snacks into bowls.

Once they had all settled down into their spots, comfortable in their pajamas, Mina had begun eyeing them all mischievously. With one last wicked smile, Mina dove into her overnight bag in search of something.

Uraraka had a bit of an advantage over the rest of the girls. She had a general idea of what Mina was up too. Or at least what was going to be introduced to the party. Mina had texted her earlier in the day to wish her a happy birthday and ask if Uraraka was comfortable with the idea of her sneaking some "special" drinks into her home for the sleepover part of the birthday festivities.

Uraraka had had to think about it. She had enjoyed the wine they had before the dance. She had even tried the "special punch" that had been circulating the dance, although she definitely hadn't liked that one. It had tasted like pure alcohol and it had made her gag. She was not opposed to the drinking per se, she just felt a bit on edge over the idea of doing it right under her parent's nose. She had ruminated on the idea while she helped her mother and father clean the house.

After much deliberation, Uraraka finally made up her mind. Ultimately, Uraraka felt that in the grand scheme of things the safest place for her to explore alcohol and learn her limits for her relatively first time would be in her home with her parents down the hall. If anything went wrong, at least they'd be there. She'd be in an immense amount of trouble, probably grounded until she was 77 and not to mention the heartbreaking look of disappointment her parents would have. What if the school found out?! They're trying to be heroes. Heroes don't break the law…

_Shit, maybe this was a bad idea. _She thought briefly as she turned to give Mina a worried look.

"It'll be fine Chako-chan. We'll be quiet and careful." She smiled warmly at the birthday girl. Her assuredness helping calm some of Uraraka's nerves. But only some.

"What exactly will we be quiet and careful doing?" Momo chimed in, her voice taking on her Class Representative tone. Mina chuckled.

"We are going to play Truth, Dare, or…" She trailed her last word, her eyes twinkling with suppressed excitement.

"Or?" Jiro parroted Mina as she crossed her legs in front of her. She looked calm but her eyes gave her away. She was just as intrigued and apprehensive as the rest of the girls.

"Or drink!" Mina whispered shouted as she pulled out a bottle of a clear liquid from her overnight bag.

Hagakure squeaked. Momo and Jiro groaned. Tsu remained quiet at Uraraka's side.

"Now, I want to make it clear that you don't have to partake if you don't want too and you can drink as little or as much as you want. Absolutely no pressure okay!" Mina said looking at all the girls with concerned eyes. "This is meant to add to the fun but only if you girls are comfortable with it. If not, we can definitely have equal amounts of fun without it." She added.

"I'm in!" Hagakura said as she made to get up, "We can use the soda as a mixer." She began walking towards Uraraka's kitchen.

"What is it?" Jiro said extending one arm towards Mina, motioning the pink girl to pass her the bottle.

"Tequila," Mina said as she transferred the bottle to Jiro.

"It looks like it's been opened," Momo said as she too extended her arm in Jiro's direction. Jiro placed the bottle in Momo's hand. Momo sloshed the liquid in the bottle.

"Yea, it's my older cousins. I asked her if she could give me a ride to my friend's birthday sleepover and if she had any adult beverages she could gift us." Mina explained, "She brought me that. Said she wasn't a fan of it and we could have it."

Tsu motioned to Momo to pass her the bottle. "Ochako, you okay with this," she said as she opened the top and took a sniff, "Ugh!" She began coughing at the intense smell of alcohol that assaulted her nostrils. The rest of the girls chuckled.

"I brought back a soda, a couple of cups, and I filled one up with ice." Hagakure said as she re-entered the living room. "I hope that's okay Chako-chip." She said turning to Uraraka.

"That's fine," Uraraka said offhandedly as Tsu handed her the bottle.

"Ochako, are you sure you're okay with this? Your parents…" Momo started to say, a look of concern plastered on her face.

Uraraka looked at her friends, taking in all their expressions.

She cleared her throat before smiling up at them. She knew she could say no and Mina would put the bottle away. It wouldn't even cause an awkward pause at the party. But a very small part inside her was saying "Do it!" Despite the very illegal thing they were contemplating doing, she felt safe. She was in her home, surrounded by her closest friends, all formidable heroes to be, and her parents were down the hall. Even the worst-case scenario seemed unlikely in this protective circle.

"Uhm…yes. Yes." She smiled at the girls, "Mina had asked me earlier and I said it was okay. Just please let's try to keep it down and let's not make a mess. I don't want the sheets smelling like liquor." She giggled nervously.

Uraraka was a little bit scared if she was being honest with herself. But something about the whole situation made her feel giddy. Adrenaline? Uraraka prided herself on being a good girl. She paid attention to her parents, hardly ever talked back and the rare instances she had she had felt immediate remorse and apologized profusely. She hardly broke any rules. Ever. The ones she did had been minor…breaking curfew because she stayed training too late or arriving late to homeroom because she overslept.

Despite all the recent changes she'd been experiencing, sexually and otherwise, she still felt like herself. Only a bit older. Wiser? Maybe. Definitely less naïve. And she'd continue to be her usual self. With the exception of this one particular instance. Uraraka thought that she must have earned a bit of good karma by this point. Breaking one rule shouldn't be too bad.

Uraraka motioned for Hagakure to pass her the cups and the soda. Once in her hand, she set three cups in front of her and began distributing the ice. She then looked at the other three girls. Jiro gave her a wary look before taking a deep breath.

"Fine. But not too much." The purple-haired hero-in-training said as she interlaced her fingers together and stretched her arms above her head. Uraraka set another cup in front of her and turned to the girls to her left.

Momo worried at her lip as she glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on Tsu. Tsu rested her head on one shoulder and looked at the cups filled with ice.

"You don't have too if you don't want too," Uraraka said to both girls, giving them her friendliest most understanding smile she could conjure. She wanted to make them feel as safe as they made her feel. Regardless of their choice.

Tsu straightened out and cracked her knuckles. "Maybe we can share one?" She turned to Momo, who still looked a bit concerned. Momo looked at all the girls before landing on Uraraka. Uraraka held her gaze with a smile. She could see Momo's face soften. "Fine. But only one."

Mina and Hagakure squeaked in unison.

Uraraka finished pouring the drinks and Mina began handing them out. Uraraka took the time to check her social media again. She replied to a couple more comments as the girls shuffled around her.

She opened up her direct messages to get rid of the notification bubble and nearly dropped her phone. _He responded!_ Her heart began beating faster with every breath. She pressed his message.

**Bakugo420:** I should've known your party would be cheesy as fuck. Moonface.

Despite the actual words in his message, Uraraka couldn't help but smile. This bubbly feeling at the pit of her stomach whenever Bakugo spoke to her was starting to become a little too familiar. It was more than nervousness. Excitement. When had that happened? She wasn't too sure. Somehow in the last three weeks, Bakugo had transformed from her explosive classmate, an acquaintance at most, to…whatever this was.

It was that stupid book. It dropped into her life and started changing things. It started changing everything. She was sure she had never touched herself this much in her life. And she sure as hell hadn't had such a vivid wet dream about the blonde before!

Still, Uraraka smiled.

"Oooohhh. Does Ura-cutie have an Ura-hottie she's DMing?" Hagakure cooed as she took a sip of her drink.

Uraraka felt all the blood in her body rush to her face.

"Ooh look she's blushing!" Mina squeaked.

Uraraka groaned and looked up at her friends. "I don't know what you girls are talking about." She managed to stutter.

"Sure babe. And my skin isn't pink." Mina drawled as she leaned back on one hand.

"Mina, let's drop it." Momo started to say in a kind but stern tone, "Maybe she isn't ready to talk about it." Uraraka turned to Momo with grateful eyes but the small tinge of pink on the creation-quirk user made her think that Momo was speaking more about herself than Uraraka.

"Yea, besides," Tsu said before stopping to take a sip of her drink. Her face contorted in disgust for a second before returning to normal. "Again, Ugh."

"Besides what?" Hagakure prompted the frog-quirk user.

"Besides." Tsu looked at Uraraka with an innocent smile, "That's what Truth and Dare is for." She said laughing.

"Traitor!" Uraraka screeched throwing a pillow at her best friend. Tsu laughed making Uraraka laugh which in turn made all the girls enter into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay," Mina said, settling the girls. "Let's start."

"Wait! I need to use the bathroom." Hagakure squeaked, jumping up from her place on the floor and rushing out the living room.

"Hagakure!" Mina wined but everyone could hear the laughter in her voice.

Uraraka used the opportunity to go back to social media. Her phone told her it was a little past 11 p.m. Would he even be up still?

**MochiLover9: **stop

**MochiLover9: **calling

**MochiLover9: **me

**MochiLover9: **MOONFACE!

She was smiling down at her screen like an idiot when she heard Hagakure return. She could feel the stares of the girls but chose to ignore them.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Hagakure proclaimed as she plunked on the floor.

"Alright, _now _we can start," Mina said looking pointedly at the invisible girl. "The rules are simple. It's truth or dare but if the person being asked does not want to reveal the answer or complete the dare then they have to take a drink. Understood." Mina looked around the group of girls who all nodded in acquiescence. "Birthday girl, why don't you start us off."

"Mmm, okay…" She looked around the room, "Jiro," she saw her purple-haired friend jump a little at the sound of her name. "You've been quiet," the rest of the girls chuckled, "Truth or Dare."

Jiro gave Uraraka a fierce look, reminding her once more that Jiro was, in fact, a total badass.

"Dare," Jiro said evenly as she made to take a sip of her drink.

"Okay, dare…mmm," Uraraka thought hard about what to dare such a fearless girl, "Ah! I got it. Can you sing for us?"

Jiro's cheeks tinged pink but she chuckled, "That's it!" She said sounding relieved.

"Yup!" Uraraka smiled at her friend. "Mina is next so I figured we could start small." She giggled.

"Hey!" Mina protested, making the other girls laugh.

"Okay, I'll sing," Jiro said as she cleared her throat. She sang the chorus of an American song Uraraka was pretty sure she had heard on the radio before but she couldn't put her finger on it. When Jiro finished singing the girls all clapped.

"Beautiful!" Mina complimented her friend, "But now," she turned to Momo, "It's my turn."

Uraraka could see Momo's face blanched.

"Momo," Mina started to say using her sweeter-than-thou voice. At the same moment, Uraraka felt her phone vibrate on her lap, signaling that she had received a new message. "Can you please explain to us why Todoroki was hanging all over you the entire evening?"

The girls all gasped. Well, all except Uraraka who was busy having a little heart attack. Bakugo had sent her a text message. She opened up her phone to see what he had said.

**Bakugo Katsuki:** I can call you whatever I want.

_The nerve! _Uraraka wanted to wipe that cocky smile off his face. She couldn't see him but she knew he had one on. Its Bakugo after all. But how? She turned back into the game.

"What do you mean?" Momo stuttered slightly.

"She means, Todoroki did not leave your side from the moment he got here to the moment he left, with the exception of getting up to tell the other boys it was time to go." Hagakure said simply.

_Oh! Wow! What did I miss?!_ Uraraka tried to catch up. It seemed the night was getting interesting both in real life and virtually.

Momo looked at the girls, an obvious blush on her face.

"Momo?!" Uraraka exclaimed, "Todoroki?" She asked smiling a genuinely bright smile. Uraraka just realized that she liked the idea of them.

Momo's cheeks got even redder, but she turned her nose at the girls' defiantly.

"I choose to drink." She said motioning for Tsu to pass her their glass. The girls laughed.

"There's plenty of rounds left." Hagakure said in a sing-song voice.

"And more than one way to ask the question," Mina added, making Momo groan into her cup.

Uraraka returned to her messages as Hagakure made a show of picking what she had dubbed the next victim.

What had been the one thing that made Bakugo stutter in his confidence?

A wicked grin spread across her face. She was sure she was playing with fire but the tequila in her veins and the high of having such an amazing birthday was making her fearless. Or foolish? It was too early to tell really.

"Mina." Hagakure finally picked. "You are really good at dishing it but let's see if you can take it."

"Bring it on!" Mina said laughing.

"Truth or dare?" Hagakure said without missing a beat.

Mina took a second to mull over her options. Uraraka used it as the perfect opportunity to text back.

**Uraraka Ochako**: you know if you weren't so stubborn you could get a lot farther :)

Uraraka saw the three little dots inside a text bubble pop up immediately. A sense of satisfaction coursed through her.

**Bakugo Katsuki**: wtf is that supposed to mean?

_Got him_. Uraraka was almost light-headed with glee. Or tequila. Not sure.

"Dare." Mina finally said. Hagakure's immediately bounced up and down with joy.

"Oh wow." Tsu commented, "That doesn't look good." Momo, Jiro, and Uraraka giggled.

**Uraraka Ochako**: it means…just imagine how far you could get if you called me Angel like I told you I liked. we could be having a much nicer conversation…

**Uraraka Ochako**: but nooooo Loudy McExplody wants to be a stubborn butt face all the time.

**Uraraka Ochako**: how sad

Uraraka could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest. It was too late to take it back now. This was it. She was actually _flirting _with Bakugo. Was this real life? She was sure she was still in some bizarre dream.

"Okay." Hagakure started, imitating Mina's angelic tone of voice, "I dare you to send a risky text that we come up with to the last non-family person you texted."

Surprising everyone, Mina lost some of her confidence. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fuck Hagakure. Your good." She conceded as she looked at the invisible girl with quiet admiration.

"You did say bring it on." Jiro chimed in, laughing slightly.

"I did, didn't I" Mina shook her head. "Okay, fine. But be nice girls. I beg you."

Adding to the surprises Momo began laughing, "Oh, of course, we will be nice, sweetie." She said in her best Mina impression, making the girls laugh.

"Okay, now I'm scared," Mina said through nervous laughter.

"Who are we texting?" Tsu said as she shifted her weight to her other hand.

Uraraka felt the vibrations of her phone and it sent a jolt of electricity through her body. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy. This was it.

Shit.

What if he didn't respond well to her attempt at flirting? Conveying anything through texts could be incredibly difficult. What if it sounded like she was antagonizing him.

Uraraka turned to Mina who despite her already pink skin, a pronounced blush could still be seen on her cheeks.

"Oh this is going to be good," Jiro said as she flipped over to lay on her stomach.

"Okay, ya'll I'm saying this here in the circle of trust because well I trust all of you but it can't leave this space," Mina said after taking a couple of seconds to gather herself.

Despite all the former teasing, all the girls looked at her with genuine warmth as they nodded their heads in agreeance.

"And you girls can't make fun of me," Mina said, sounding shyer than any of them had ever heard her before.

"Oh of course not Mina babe." Hagakure said reaching to squeeze Mina's hand. All the girls nodded.

"Okay, well, we're texting…uhm…Kirishima." Mina managed to mumble.

All the girls held their breaths, no one dared to move for fear of their acid-quirk using friend taking it the wrong way.

"Ya'll can react or something," Mina said chuckling slightly, breaking the tension in the room. All the girls erupted with a million questions.

"Hey!" Uraraka squeaked loudly, "We can ask her all our questions when it's our turn but right now we got to think of a text for her to send." Mina thanked Uraraka with her eyes.

"A _risky _text. Don't forget that important detail." Tsu said matter-of-factly as she took another sip of her drink. She no longer made any faces.

"Girl, who _are _you right now?!" Mina said tossing a pillow at her, making Tsu laugh.

As the girls all began to formulate the perfect text, Uraraka decided to rip the band-aid and look at the message.

**Bakugo Katsuki**: how far do you think I could get angel?

_WHAT THE! WHAT JUST HAPPENED! _Uraraka felt her cheeks flare up again. Her heart had begun beating so hard she was sure it was going to leave a dent on her chest.

"Ochako, are you alright?" Tsu asked suddenly, dragging her back to reality.

"Mmm huh." She managed to say, sounding out of breath even to her ears. The girls looked at her suspiciously. "Where were we with Mina's text to Kirishima?" She tried to change the subject.

"Mmmm quite suspicious behavior," Tsu said drumming one finger on her chin.

"Okay, no more for Tsu!" Momo said grabbing the drink they were supposed to be sharing. Uraraka giggled nervously.

"It's okay, let's get back to sexting Kirishima and we'll deal with Uraraka later," Jiro said, eyes twinkling with mischief. Uraraka groaned.

Hagakure recited the list of risky texts they had come up with, but the girls couldn't get fully behind any of them. Meanwhile, Mina was groaning into a pillow awaiting her fate.

"I have an idea," Momo said suddenly, her face beet red. "But, well, don't….ugh."

"What is it, girl? At the end of the day, it's my name that will be on it." Mina said simultaneously egging Momo on and dreading it. Momo chugged the rest of the drink and extended the empty cup to Uraraka.

Uraraka raised her eyebrows with a questioning look at Momo, but she simply wiggled the glass slightly. Uraraka took it and beckoned Mina to hand her the bottle of tequila she had hid once more. Momo nodded.

Uraraka began pouring Momo more tequila and soda. She looked at her cup and downed the remnants as well to make room for another cup. The rest of the girls followed suit.

Round two.

"Okay, how about this, Hey Kiri," she turned to Mina to see if the nickname was appropriate. Mina rested her head in her hands but nodded her agreement. The girls laughed again.

"Mmm, okay, so Hey Kiri, quick question, do you like kitties? Because I have one you can play with. And then add like a winky face or a smirking face"

Mina groaned loudly, while Hagakure and Jiro exclaimed in shock.

"Woah!" Uraraka looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"That _is_ risky_._" Tsu nodded seriously.

"Yes! Yes! I love it." Hagakure started bouncing up and down. "All those in favor?" All the girls raised their hands.

"Traitors the lot of you," Mina said as she pulled out her phone. "Okay, what am I saying?" She took a deep breath, "Actually ya'll type it out I can't." She stuck her phone out.

Hagakure being the closest grabbed it and started typing furiously. "And….send." The girls all shrieked, none louder than Mina.

"Okay, can we move on please!" Mina begged the girls, turning to take the bottle from her bag and opting to take a swig from it.

"Dang girl like that?" Hagakure giggled.

"Yes. Like that." Mina said slightly exasperated.

"Okay, my turn," Jiro said moving to sit upright once more. "Birthday girl, you have about 10 minutes left so let's pick you. Truth or dare."

_Fuck. Fuck._ _Okay Ochako, think! _What would be less painful? _I guess regardless I can always drink_.

"Uhm, truth." She finally decided.

"Who are you texting that has got you smiling down at your phone for the last hour?" Jiro asked, all the girls leaned in in anticipation.

_Should I tell them? _Uraraka worried at her lip. _But tell them what? There's nothing to tell. Not really. _

She looked at all the girls' faces. They were holding their breaths waiting for her response. Maybe if she said it out loud they would talk some sense into her. Because whatever was happening was insane. Right?

They were her closest and dearest friends, if she couldn't tell them then who could she tell. And again there's nothing to tell. All Jiro asked was who was she texting right now. That's it. _Okay, just tell them then._

"Fine, but the same rules with Mina apply. No judgment and no making fun of me." She said it all on one breath. The girls all nodded.

Not wanting to be privy to the girls' reactions, Uraraka closed her eyes before whispering, "Bakugo."

Silence.

"Excuse me what?" Jiro said sounding shocked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," Momo said, echoing Jiro's tone.

Uraraka opened her eyes to stare at 5 mirror expressions of shock. She took a deep breath and let it out quickly through her mouth. _Rip the band-aid._

"I'm currently texting with Bakugo." She said sounding a bit more even, even though she felt like dying on the inside.

"Yup, that's what I heard the first time." Tsu chimed in.

"Baku-bro?" Mina said flabbergasted. "_THE _Baku-bro."

"Lord Explosion Murder?" Hagakure asked.

"Shouts Die Germs when he brushes his teeth Bakugo?" Jiro added.

"Only knows how to speak in shouts and curse words Bakugo?" Momo said.

"I'm glad Mina's rules apply here as well," Uraraka muttered, starting to feel a bit upset.

"Oh no sweetie, We're not judging you," Mina said immediately, moving closer to Uraraka to grab her hand.

"We are just a little shocked Ochako," Tsu said patting Urarakas knee.

"Yes, it's not often that we see Mr. Boom Boom make someone smile like _that." _Hagakure said.

"Is this like new? Or how long have you guys been texting?" Mina asked.

Uraraka looked overwhelmed.

"Wait sorry! I retract. You don't have to answer the questions." Mina said apologetically.

"Not right now she doesn't, but like Jiro said their plenty of rounds," Hagakure added sounding chipper. Uraraka groaned.

"Hey come on now. It was just a bit shocking but also, I get it. Baku-bro is hot AF. It's just that damn temper of his." Mina mused.

To Uraraka's surprise, all the girls nodded in understanding.

"I begrudgingly state that Bakugo is just a tiny teeny bit attractive," Jiro admitted.

"Yes, when he's quiet," Momo said taking a sip of her drink.

The girls' words helped settle her unease a bit. Looking at the bigger picture, they could have reacted so much worse. In fact, she came to learn that all 1-A girls found him at the very least attractive.

As Momo began looking around the girls to see who she'd pick next, Uraraka's brain interjected, speaking of the said devil, she still hadn't responded to him.

And what was she even supposed to respond to _that_! She had definitely bitten off more than she could chew.

"Okay, Hagakure, Truth or Dare?" Momo's voice interjected Uraraka's thoughts.

She had already nudged the door open, might as well open it all the way no?

She took a rather large sip of her drink. The burning sensation of the tequila rushing down her throat making her feel tingly. Almost like her whole body was numb.

"Mmm, dare!" Hagakure's cheerful voice ran in Uraraka's ears but she was too far in her thoughts for it to register.

_Got it!_ Uraraka thought suddenly. She opened up her messages app and began typing her response.

**Uraraka Ochako**: how far do you want to get? *angel emoji*

Send.

* * *

**AN**: Hello again! Thank you all for your reviews and well wishes! I truly appreciate them and all of you! As a treat for all your amazing support (and to me because guess who's feeling a million times better today!), I have turned the heat up slightly to our little Kacchako pairing. I have also begun to introduce some background pairings. Hope you like them. They were already tagged in AO3 but that's not an option here so I apologize if it seems they came out of nowhere.

I send you and yours all the positive vibes and health I can send. Take care!


	17. Boys Night

**Chapter 17**

**Uraraka Ochako**: how far do you want to get? *angel emoji*

Bakugo stared at his phone screen in a mild state of disbelief. His mouth was slightly agape. What was happening right now? He wasn't sure what had possessed him as of late but he hated the feeling. He understood anger and frustration…annoyance…even calmness. But this new feeling that squeezed his insides every time he thought of or interacted with the gravity quirk user was different. He'd never felt this before. At least not like this. Not for this long.

Why had he called her at midnight anyway? His fingers had hit dial before he even knew what was happening. He would never admit it this but he had known for sometime when her birthday was. He had overheard Pinky talking about it with Kirishima during one of the study sessions they all had. His hand had scribbled down the date at the bottom of his assignment, like if he had been possessed.

He hadn't been able to go to sleep. The whole day he thought about whether or not he was supposed to wish her a happy birthday. Normally, he would have said fuck no. But with her, it felt different. They had kissed for fuck's sake! Well, he kissed her but she said she didn't mind it. It felt like he should say happy birthday at least. Next thing he knew he was on the phone with her. It was like he had blacked out momentarily and came too somewhere in the Twilight zone. Only his twilight zone was a world where Uraraka Ochako, Class 1-A's sweetheart by day, Would-be-Sex-slave by night, was flirting with him. HIM!? Of all people!

Why him?

And it appeared like he hadn't made it out of the Twilight zone just yet.

Was he stupid?

He could vaguely hear the sounds of explosions and curse words in the background, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Dude! They're going to beat us!" Kirishima exclaimed as he began to violently hit buttons on his control.

"It's too late now!" Sero shouted with glee.

"Aaaand BAM!" Kaminari exclaimed, shooting up from his spot on the couch and raising a fist in the air in celebration.

Bakugo grunted. His eyes still glued onto his phone screen.

"We won. We beat you. You suck." Kaminari and Sero started singing together, moving around the Bakugo household living room floor in what could be interpreted as dancing of sorts.

"Well there is a first time for everything," Kirishima said off-handedly, as he turned to look at his explosive friend for some sort of answer as to why Thing 1 and Thing 2 were currently doing a victory lap around Bakugos' home.

"Baku-bro?" He said nudging him slightly with his foot to get the blonde's attention.

Bakugo humphed as he tossed his controller on the floor next to him. He looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at him intently.

"You alright?" Kirishima asked him, his voice laced with concern.

Bakugo rolled his eyes at the group. "Fuck off." He said as he got up from his spot on the floor. All three boys still eyed him curiously.

"What?!" He growled.

"Dude, Kaminari, and Sero have been singing you're a loser for a little over a minute and you haven't blasted them or threatened to kill them," Kirishima said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah bro, what gives. It's no fun teasing if you don't react." Kaminari said somberly. Sero nodded fiercely in agreeance. Kirishima chucked a pillow at the duo.

"Tch."

Bakugo began walking towards the corner table, his mind had been reeling so much it had suddenly gone blank. Information overload. He'd charge his phone. Leave it far away for a bit while he gathered his bearings. He had no idea how to respond. He had no idea how he got here in the first place. Fuck.

"Ima disconnect this," Bakugo said as he reached the corner table and disconnected Kirishima's phone from the charger, tossing it at the redhead.

Bakugo was about to connect his phone to the charger when he heard someone begin to violently choke. When he turned around Sero was pounding his open hand against Kirishima's back as the hardening-quirk user began to spit out water.

"Dude?!" Kaminari asked Kirishima, worry evident in his eyes and tone.

"What the fuck Shitty Hair?" Bakugo growled. Anger was easier to show than worry. "You spit all over my couch." He added once he saw Kirishima return to a normal color.

"Sorry," Kirishima said, his voice rough from almost choking.

"What happened?" Sero asked as he jumped over the couch to land next to him.

"Uhmm…hahah…nothing…ha." Kirishima began to squirm, trying desperately to hide his phone without making it too obvious. His cheeks turning almost as red as his hair.

Unfortunately, Kirishima was not known for being subtle. Sero and Kaminari's eyes gleamed with joy and mischief.

Before anyone could react, Sero, being the closest, swiped Kirishima's phone and tossed it to Kaminari. Kirishima immediately jumped out from his place on the sofa and jumped over the coffee table to launch himself towards his electric friend. Before Kirishima could wrestle him down, Kaminari threw the phone at Sero who jumped on and over the couch to catch it, sending the couch tumbling backward with a loud thud.

"Be careful dimwit," Bakugo growled as he set off tiny explosions.

"Baku-bro? Help?" Kirishima said as he pivoted to try and tackle Sero.

Sero yelped and tried to throw the phone in Kaminari's direction but it landed right in between Kaminari and Bakugo. Both boys launched towards the phone, Kaminari getting tangled on the game console cables, sending it and some family photos crashing down.

"KATSUKI!" A loud screech came from upstairs causing all four boys to freeze as they were.

The sound of footsteps getting closer thawed them into action. All four boys began scrambling to tidy up the living room.

"KATSUKI! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Mitsuki Bakugo busted into the living room, nostrils flaring and eyebrows furrowed.

"NOTHING YOU OLD HAG CAN'T YOU SEE." Bakugo barked as his mother.

Mitsuki entered the living room eyeing all four boys suspiciously. She began inspecting the room, moving this and that, every so often turning to glare at the four teenage boys under her care. After what felt like an eternity, Mitsuki made her way back towards the stairs.

"Keep it down will you!" She scolded them before turning on her heels to head back upstairs.

All four boys visibly relaxed.

"AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" They heard the shout come as clearly as if she was standing in the room next to them making them all flinch.

"Man, she's scary." Sero mused. Kirishima nodded.

"AAHA!" Kaminari suddenly exclaimed, causing the other three boys to turn to him. He was holding Kirishima's phone in his hand. Kirishima groaned.

Bakugo slapped him in the back of his head causing Kaminari to drop the phone into Bakugo's hands. Bakugo tossed it back to Kirishima, who caught it but still looked defeated. He moved to sit back where he had been earlier.

"Well?" Sero said as he retook his seat next to Kirishima.

"All I could see was it was a text from Mina but the phone is locked so I couldn't read the message," Kaminari said as he pursed his lips, deep in thought.

"Don't hurt yourself." Bakugo teased as he plopped down on the floor.

"Why is Mina texting you so close to midnight?" Sero turned to Kirishima, his eyes twinkling.

"None of your fucking business." Bakugo chimed in to help his friend. No, he wasn't helping his friend. He didn't have friends. He just didn't care about the gossip. Yup, that's it. Nonetheless, Kirishima shot him a thankful look.

Before anyone could say anything Kaminari's phone blazed too life.

"Hurry up and answer that you damn gossip queen," Bakugo said through a yawn.

"It's not a phone call it's a text and I'm not a damn gossip queen." He said as he picked up his phone, "I just like to be informed."

"Who's texting _you_ at this hour?" Kirishima rebounded the question Sero had asked him earlier.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kaminari exclaimed. His face turning redder than it had ever been in his life.

"Bro, you alright?" Sero asked starting to get up to check on him.

"NO! STAY RIGHT THERE!" Kaminari asked grabbing his phone close to his chest, possessively.

"Relax, ain't nobody trying to read your lame as fuck texts," Bakugo said through another yawn. "Fuck it's getting kind of late."

"For you old man." Sero chirped. Bakugo was about to retort when he felt the mood in the room shift. Kirishima was staring intently at Kaminari, who was reciprocating the intense stare.

"Uhm…Kaminari?" Kirishima broke the silence.

"Mmm," Kaminari responded.

"Did, uhm…was that one of the uhm…girls at Uraraka's sleepover?" Kirishima whispered.

Kaminari's eyes went a bit wider as he nodded.

"And uhm…well uhm…was it…you know…" Kirishima whispered again, his cheeks flaring.

"What the fuck is going on Shitty Hair," Bakugo snarled; the feeling of not knowing was not one that sat well with him. Sero looked just as confused.

Kaminari's face went red again but he nodded in acquiescence.

"SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugo yelled, his patience waning to nonexistent.

"What are the chances of…" Kirishima let his question trail.

"If one of you doesn't start speaking I swear I'm going to rip your damn heads off." Bakugo barked.

"There he is!" Sero chimed in, happy that Bakugo was back to handing out death threats.

"Shut it Soy Sauce Face."

Kirishima gave Kaminari a long stare, communicating something through only their eyes.

"Okay, well…I think…" He turned to Kaminari, "We think…that the girls…maybe playing games."

"Games?" Sero asked confused.

"It's the only thing that would explain this," Kaminari said looking down at his phone like it had sprouted human legs and could walk.

"Explain what?" Sero asked again.

"Well earlier I got a…uhmm…"Kirishima started to say but his voice began to fail him.

"Spit out already!" Bakugo said exasperated. Kirishima glared at Bakugo before closing his eyes to gather his thoughts.

"Okay so let's say the reason I started choking earlier was cuz' I got a not safe for work text from Mina earlier." Kirishima finished what he was saying before he opened his eyes.

"And I got a not safe for work photo on Snapchat from one of the girls at the party," Kaminari said, his cheeks seeming permanently tinted red.

"A photo?!" Kirishima exclaimed. "I thought you got a text."

"I get a text to look at my snap," Kaminari exclaimed.

"Wait!? What? Not safe for work? What's that?" Sero asked, his face scrunched in deep thought.

"They mean porn idiot," Bakugo growled. _Was that what all of this was?_

"Porn-ish." Kaminari clarified.

"Mina texted you porn?" Sero said incredulously, still trying to put two and two together.

"NO!" Kirishima said starting to feel flustered, "She texted me something that was more on the flirty side. But alluding to…uhm..well yea."

"And you got a naked picture?" Sero turned to Kaminari in awe.

"NO!" Kaminari immediately corrected him, "But it was uhm…sexy." He whispered the last word.

"So, let's see if I get this." Sero worried at his lip, one finger on his chin, "The girls are all at Ura-cutie's birthday sleepover and they are playing some kind of game that has them sending flirty sexy texts and photos to us?"

Kirishima and Kaminari nodded.

"What kind of game could they be playing," Bakugo asked, his voice sounding calm. Too calm.

"Well, it could be any game really." Kaminari started deliberating but Kirishima cut him off.

"Not any game. I'd put my money on Truth or dare."

_Truth or dare? _Bakugo felt like a dumbass.

"Are you all going to respond?" Sero asked, his eyes glinting with mischief again.

"I don't think they actually meant what they sent," Kirishima said, sounding a little deflated.

"Okay but if it's just a game then why not play along?" Sero asked, starting to get comfortable on the couch.

_Just a game._

Of course.

This was all just a game to them.

To her.

She was probably dared to text him that.

That made a whole lot of more sense than…

Than what? Did he actually think she _liked _him?

Him?

He really was stupid.


	18. It's My Party and I'll Cry if I Want To

**Chapter 18**

"Dang! Halfway done!" Mina said as she shook the bottle for all the girls to see. The girls all looked at each other in a mild state of awe. For not having drunk tequila before, they had acquired the taste rather quickly.

The more the liquor that had entered their systems the riskier the truths and dares were becoming. Jiro had just been dared by sweet, little, innocent, Uraraka to go send a picture of her boobs, in a bra or out, the choice was hers, to Kaminari. The sound-based quirk user had gone pale and stared at Uraraka in disbelief.

"You can always choose to drink," Uraraka said feigning a look at her fingernails. A taunt.

Jiro's gaze turned murderous as she downed the rest of her drink and slammed it on the ground. After a brief, tense, pause the girls erupted into giggles. Jiro got up from her place on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Hagakure asked as she got Jiro's glass and handed it to Mina to pour some more tequila and soda.

"Well, I sure as hell am not going to flash you all my boobies." She said between laughter. "I'm gonna do it from the bathroom. I'll be right back." Jiro said as she tried to maneuver her way through the pillows, cups, and limbs all laid out on the floor, forming an obstacle course of sorts.

"OW!" Uraraka exclaimed loudly when Jiro stepped on her hand.

"Sorry!" Jiro said as she hopped the final two steps out of the living room.

Uraraka mumbled something about her poor hand as Tsu pat the back of her head softly.

"Are you alright Chako-chan?" Momo said her voice full of emotion, her eyes on the brink of tears.

"Yes, my hand will survive," Uraraka said gloomily as she cradled her hand with her other one.

"Wow, you girls are drunk!" Mina laughed as she finished mixing Jiro's drink and handed it Hagakure to put it in Jiro's spot.

_Was she drunk? _Uraraka had never been drunk before. She felt…warm. Really warm. She could feel the warmth in her face, almost like she was blushing but not quite. She found herself laughing more freely.

Maybe she was drunk. Maybe they all were drunk.

It would make sense, in the short hour or so that they had been playing the game they had managed to finish about four drinks each. Momo and Tsu had continued sharing up until cup number three, afterward, Momo insisted she wanted her own because Tsu kept drinking most of theirs. Which one looks at Tsu would confirm the creation-quirk's assertion.

"Tsu-chan, I'm going to go get you some water," Momo said getting up from her spot and heading to the kitchen.

"Thaaatss soundsss like a good idea." Tsu-chan said, her words melting into one another slightly.

"Are you okay?" Uraraka reached out to grab her best friend's hand and squeezed it.

"Yup!" Tsu-chan said smiling up at her friend. "But no more drinking for me." She added in between giggles. The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Here you go Tsu-chan," Momo said as she re-entered the living room, handing the frog-quirk user her water.

Jiro returned from the Uraraka household bathroom with her head held high and a fierce expression. The only tell that betrayed her otherwise imposing demeanor was the red-stained cheeks that seemed to get redder under the waiting gazes of the girls.

"Done." Jiro proclaimed with a steady voice. The girls shrieked from where they laid sprawled on the living room floor. They all raised their glasses in honor, as they had begun to do after every girl completed their dare or answered their question, and drank.

Jiro rolled her eyes in mock annoyance as she retook her spot on the floor between Momo and Hagakure.

"Did you leave your bra on?" Mina asked immediately.

"Obviously. I'm not trying to kill him." Jiro said as she took a long sip from her drink. The girls laughed.

"What'd he say?" Momo asked as she leaned backward, resting her weight on her hands.

"We agreed on no follow-up questions," Jiro said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, my turn then," Mina exclaimed, "What'd he say?" She said looking smug. Jiro smiled mischievously and was about to open her mouth when the acid-quirk user cut her off, "And if he hasn't responded you have to tell us what he says when he does." She said quicker than an auctioneer.

Jiro glared at Mina, which made the pink girl laugh maniacally.

"Oooh gottem" Hagakure laughed as she bounced up and down from her spot on the floor.

"Fine. He hasn't responded though." Jiro said taking a deep breath in defeat.

_Speaking of no response…_Uraraka thought to herself. Bakugo hadn't responded yet.

Uraraka worried at her lip. _Fuck, I knew it was too much, too soon_. She chastised herself. She felt like crying all of a sudden.

She was so stupid. Why did she think Bakugo of all people would flirt back? He clearly didn't have time for any of this nonsense. And if he did, what would make her think that it would be with her of all people.

"I need to pee." Uraraka suddenly exclaimed. She pistoned out of her seat and practically ran to her bathroom. She could feel the tears sting her eyes.

"No. Ochako. You will _not _cry." She said to herself. But it was no use, the tears started streaming down her cheeks. It seemed that once one tear escaped, the rest came down with a vengeance.

_Why am I crying again?_ Her alcohol-buzzed mind couldn't quite remember what was happening.

_Oh right…Bakugo. _She thought as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears. She sat down on the edge of her bath and stared at her phone. It was a little past 1 a.m.

_What if he's asleep and you're over here creating drama out of thin air again._ Uraraka took deep calming breaths.

_Yes, that's it. He's asleep. _She felt herself calm down at the thought. It made logical sense. He was an old-ass man that hardly stayed up past nine on most days.

_But…_ Her mind was making her dizzy. No wait…she was physically feeling dizzy now.

_I think I'm going to throw up. _Uraraka felt her mouth get dry and salivate both at the same time.

_No. I refuse to throw up. _With determination, she fought against her body's desire to relieve itself of all the alcohol it had been exposed too.

In a last-ditch effort, she decided to lie down inside the tub.

She instantly felt better. The cold porcelain felt refreshing against her overheated skin. She felt grounded. Safe.

_Why hasn't he texted me?_ _He kissed me. Did it not mean anything? Is it all just in my head? _

"Fuck." Uraraka groaned in frustration.

She was better than all this. Hadn't she sworn off all boys? Why the hell was she crying in the bathroom over one then? Especially over Bakugo. She didn't even like him like that. She didn't. Didn't she?

What a mess.

Was it possible to get drunker by the second? Because the bathroom was starting to spin again.

Uraraka closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

When she slowly opened them the room had stopped spinning.

With a fierce determination, she grabbed her phone again and opened up the text chat.

She reread the messages they had exchanged…or well, tried too. The screen was really blurry. She closed one eye to focus.

Okay, it had all been going well.

So what happened?

What went wrong?

_What would Bakugo do? _

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

She knew what Bakugo would do.

So she did.

She called him.


	19. Drunk Dialing

**Chapter 19**

The boys were all getting ready to turn in, setting blankets and pillows in a disarray on Bakugo's bedroom floor.

Bakugo was in the living room picking up the used cups and plates when he felt his phone buzzing in his pockets.

_The fuck? _He thought as he turned towards the kitchen. He quickly glanced at the time on the microwave, 1:17 am. _Who the fuck is calling this late? _

Bakugo set down the cups and plates in the sink before reaching into his pocket. By the time he looked at his screen and saw the name that flashed before him, the call had ended.

He stood staring at his phone for a brief second before anger flared through him quicker than it had the whole day. So now she's calling him? What texting him as part of their stupid game wasn't enough now the girls wanted to make a fool out of him on the phone?

Bakugo slammed his phone into his pocket in a fury as he turned to wash the dishes quickly before heading off to bed. Fuming, he scrubbed at the plates harder than necessary.

"Uhm bro, you good?" Kirishima's voice startled Bakugo. He turned and saw the red-head leaning the Bakugo fridge.

"Why the fuck are you sneaking around?!" He snapped.

"I wasn't sneaking. I'm just trying to not wake up your parents. You know…being considerate and shit." Kirishima said, humor in his eyes, "You should try it sometime."

"The fuck you want Shitty Hair," Bakugo said gruffly, returning to the dishes. He scrubbed them just a little less intensely, not wanting to give Kirishima more fuel.

Kirishima chuckled.

"Nothing dude. I just wanted to check in on you. You seemed pissy after we said the girls were playing truth or dare." Kirishima straightened out to stand at his full height, "Well to be fair you're always pissy as fuck but you got extra pissy." He said flashing Bakugo a toothy smile and sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Stop fucking saying pissy," Bakugo said as he turned on the water to rinse the dishes.

"Well." Kirishima poked.

"I told you nothing is fucking wrong. Now can you let me finish cleaning up here in peace." He said through gritted teeth. Bakugo did not turn around but he could feel Kirishima's gaze on him. _Deep fucking breaths_. He kept repeating to himself so as not to blast his kitchen and Shitty Hair, to oblivion.

"Fine. I'll drop it." Kirishima said as he started heading out of the kitchen, "For now."

Bakugo could hear the soft thud of Kirishima's footsteps as he ascended the stairs towards Bakugo's room. He turned off the water and picked up the drying rag. He focused on his task and tried to tune out his fury of thoughts. Once more, Bakugo begrudgingly used techniques that Best Jeanist had taught him during his internship. _What was that stupid shit called?_ _Oh yea, grounding._ He'd ground himself to the present in order to avoid this sickening feeling that was coursing through his body. What was it? He had never felt it before? Or had he?

Disappointment? Embarrassment? Stupid?

He'd felt all those things before but somehow this time they felt different.

_Grounding. Back to Grounding._ He scolded himself.

Five things he could see. _Okay, the sink, the rest of the wet plates and cups, his hands, the plate in one, the drying rag in the other._

Four things he could touch. _I'm already touching the plate and the drying rag. _He let himself really feel the texture of the wet porcelain plate on his hand and the moistened drying rag. Focusing on every detail. When he finished drying it he opened the cabinet door to place it in. His other hand dropped the drying rag on the counter and he let his now free hand run over the cool marble. _The cabinet door, the marble countertop. _

Three things he could hear. Bakugo closed his eyes to focus. He could hear the faint murmur of voices traveling from his room down the stairs and into the kitchen. He could hear himself taking deep breaths. He could hear the sound of water droplets falling from the faucet into the sink. Bakugo focused on the sounds, letting them lull him into some semblance of calmness.

Two things he could smell. Bakugo took a deep breath trying to pick up any scents. He could smell the soap he had used to wash the dishes.

Bakugo took another deep breath. He could smell…chips. The chips he had been eating earlier still lingered in his breath.

Last one.

One thing he could taste. Bakugo opened his eyes. _Taste? _

His eyes dropped down to his shorts, he could see his phone outlined in his pockets.

He'd tell you what he tasted…he tasted the bitterness that being played with left in his mouth.

So much for grounding.

His fury came back full force.

Does she think she can play with him?! Ohh…he'll show her that Katsuki Bakugo is not someone to be played with. He'd fucking destroy her.

He picked up his phone and dialed her back.

With every ring, his heart thumped louder in anticipation. Faster.

Bakugo heard the faint click that the call had connected and his heart skipped a beat. _The fuck was happening to him?_

He heard quiet sniffling and then the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Hel...Hello?" Uraraka's quiet voice came through his receiver.

_Was she…was she crying?_ Bakugo's brain exploded. He hated tears. Never knew what to do with them. He was shit at making people feel better, mostly because he didn't care too. Tears were for the weak and he wasn't weak nor did he associate with weak people. But she wasn't weak. At least, he didn't think so.

He was also still angry at her. Usually, Bakugo wouldn't care if the intended recipient of his wrath was crying or not. Extras didn't matter. But she wasn't an extra. _When had that happened? _

"Are you crying?" He growled. Frustrated at himself and his crazy thoughts.

"N-no. No." She stuttered, her voice cracking a bit with emotion.

"Uraraka you're crying. Why the fuck are you crying?" He said bluntly. Angered that she was lying.

"I said I'm not," Uraraka whined.

"Well can you stop not crying. I'm trying to be mad at you and yell but it's weird if you're crying." He said annoyed. He had expected to hear her laughing with the other girls. He had expected to hear the flock of them giggling like dumbasses. He had expected a lot of things when he called her back and he was ready to eviscerate her with his words. But he had never expected she'd be crying.

"Why are you mad at me?" Uraraka said through sniffles. _Fuck. She sounds so cute. _The traitorous thought was accompanied by a sudden urge to wipe away her tears and tell her everything is okay. _The fuck! _Why wouldn't his brain just fucking cooperate with him? He was angry. She played him. Yes, focus on that.

"Don't play dumb Uraraka." He whispered, his tone threatening.

"I'm not playing dumb." Uraraka's voice sounded more level.

"Then stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about" He gritted. His anger was starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not pretending." She squeaked, "Ugh! this is making my head spin."

"Are you drunk?" He said, sounding frustrated

"Noo.." Uraraka elongated the last "o" sound a little longer than necessary.

"You're drunk." He stated as a fact.

"So what." She said defiantly.

"So. You're drunk. This is fucking pointless." For the first time in a long time, Bakugo sounded defeated.

"Will you tell me what the fuck I supposedly did that got you all mad." Uraraka snapped, her voice slurred a bit but he could still make out that she had an attitude, "I thought we were talking fine. I even tried to reread the messages to see why you just stopped replying but no they all seemed okay." She sounded exasperated.

"I'm sure the rest of the girls agreed." He spat at her.

"Why would the rest of the girls agree?" Uraraka sounded flabbergasted.

"Don't play dumb Uraraka." _She's either a really good actress or she's too drunk to remember._ Bakugo thought taking deep breaths to calm down a bit because he didn't want to risk yelling and waking up his parents.

"For the hundredth time," She started to raise her voice, "I'm not playing dumb. And you know what, now you're annoying me. Hah! How do you like that. Now I want to yell at you too because you're acting like a big ol' meanie for no reason." Her volume alternated between high and low. She was obviously drunk. "Just say what you need to say. The room is spinning and I need to figure out how to make it stop I don't have time to play your fucking games Ba-ku-go." She said, emphasizing every syllable of his name. For some reason, that drove him insane. He just wasn't sure in which way.

"Ohhh ho ho, that's fucking rich Uraraka. _I'm_ the one playing games. Okay." He said in a mocking tone.

"Hold on." She said suddenly

"What do you mean…" He started to raise his tone when she shushed him. He was about to explode on her but then he heard quiet shuffling and the low murmur of her voice. He strained his ears to hear.

"I'm on the phone…Yea I'll head out in a bit give me like 5 minutes…I'm fine I promise…" Bakugo heard her make herself sound chipper on the last one. He heard shuffling again and then he could hear the sound of her breath clearly.

"Oh yes Uraraka please don't let me keep you from playing your fucking Truth or Dare game, I'm sure you all have plenty of other dumbasses that you have to tease." He said, anger dripping from every word.

Uraraka was quiet for a bit. He was about to hang up but then she started speaking again.

"You're mad that I'm playing Truth or Dare? Why?" She said in what sounded like genuine wonder.

"You're just upset you got caught." He said frustrated. He turned to lean his back on the countertop. He was tired of just standing there while the most unexpected of people tried to play him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Caught doing what?" Uraraka exclaimed suddenly, "For being so hell-bent on not wasting time you sure do waste a shit ton of it." Her tone of voice echoed the exasperation that she felt.

"The texts Uraraka!" He shouted, his voice going up in volume despite his best efforts. _Shit! _He strained his ears to hear if anyone had shifted or shuffled upstairs in response to his sudden explosion. Nothing. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and his voice, before continuing.

"The texts. _How far do you want to get_?" He said mimicking Uraraka's voice, "Come on."

"What about the texts?" Uraraka said, her voice sounding smaller all of a sudden.

"Stop fucking pretending. You got caught already." He said bitterly.

Uraraka growled. A guttural growl, animalistic. If he had been any other person, he might even say, frightening.

"I already told you I have no fucking clue what you are talking about," Uraraka said through gritted teeth. Almost as if she were holding back her full fury. _That sounded damn sexy._ Fuck, what?! No. Not sexy. Fuck. No matter how hard Bakugo tried, these stupid hormone-fueled thoughts would not disappear when it came to the small gravity-quirk user.

"You're really going to sit there and tell me that those flirty ass texts you sent weren't because you were dared." He said, holding his breath. Despite his anger and frustration, his heart clenched in anticipation of hearing what he knew to be the truth. Of course, Uraraka was dared. There was no way an angel like her could like someone as foul-mouthed and short-tempered as him. He prepared himself for rejection.

Uraraka was quiet. The soft sound of her breath was the only thing that let Bakugo know she was still there.

A minute passed by before he heard her take a deep breath.

"Bakugo," She started sounding determined, "I, um…" _Here it comes. _"I was not dared to send those texts." Her voice shook a bit.

_I fucking knew it…WHAT? _

"Huh?" Was all he managed to get out. _Fucking pathetic. _

"I said I didn't send those texts because I was dared." She said, her voice small, almost as if she were embarrassed, "I, uh, actually started texting you before we started playing."

_No. Just no. _Bakugo's heart was pounding so fast he was sure that it would wake up everyone upstairs.

"Stop fucking playing with me." He said sounding aggravated. It wasn't enough for her to toy with him like that now this…

"I'm not playing." She said sounding determined. "Tequila might have given me the balls to say it but it was still…" Her voice lost some volume, "It was still coming from me."

Bakugo blinked slowly. He was definitely _not _expecting this. He was ready to yell and cuss her out but…now what.

"So…" He started, his brain trying to formulate a coherent thought, "So you're saying that those texts…"

Uraraka took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again.

"Yes, Bakugo. It was all me. I wasn't dared and the girls don't know"

Bakugo wasn't sure what to feel. So many conflicting emotions were coursing through him in such fast procession that his brain was beginning to short circuit.

"Well," She said, stretching out the word.

"Well, what?" He managed to say; his mind still processing the new bit of information.

"Well, the girls know I was texting you but not what." She admitted shyly.

Bakugo stayed quiet, still trying to process all this new information.

"They caught me...well…I was…smiling down at my phone a lot." She mumbled. "So yea…"

They both remained quiet on the phone for a beat.

Bakugo's brain finally caught up to everything that it had just been dealt and in a true whirlwind only one thing stuck out…

"You were smiling down at your phone?" He asked quietly, an emotion Uraraka couldn't pin down bubbling right beneath its surface.

"Ye-yes. Because well…because of our…texts." She managed to stumble through the words.

It's funny how hormones work. One minute Bakugo was ready to scream her head off for playing with him and trying to humiliate him (or so he thought) and now he was smirking like an idiot because the same girl just admitted she had been smiling down at her phone because of him. Hormones suck.

"You were smiling down at your phone because of me, Cheeks." He didn't ask anymore. His voice taking on a playful tone.

"Don't get a big head." Uraraka rolled her eyes. "Hey!" She exclaimed suddenly, "You're no longer mad at me! Yay!" She sounded genuinely happy. _How could she flip flop through emotions so quickly?! _Bakugo thought genuinely in awe. _Must be the tequila._

"What makes you say that." He scoffed at her, but his tone was calm, gentle even.

"You called me Cheeks." She said in a practical tone, "You had been calling me Uraraka this whole time." She said sounding almost sad. Something about having her not like when he used her surname made his heart flutter in a weird way. He'd need to get that checked out. It was probably not healthy.

"I thought you didn't like Cheeks?" He said finally easing down into a post-anger high.

"I don't. But I liked it less when we were arguing." Uraraka stated bluntly.

Bakugo felt embarrassed. He started the whole thing. And she had been crying…

"Cheeks?" He asked tentatively. He was positive he was going to regret this.

"If you're no longer mad at me then please don't call me cheeks." She huffed. He chuckled. _Yup, I'm going to regret this_.

"Okay…Angel?" He tested the waters. Despite himself, a small flicker of hope burned slowly in the depths of his heart. He wasn't sure what was possessing him but it was making him feel and say things he'd rather not.

"What?" She said and he could practically see the pout. The imagery made him smile. She hadn't rejected his nickname. That was good, right?

"Why were you crying when I called you?" He tried to keep his voice calm. He was actively trying to control his tone so as to not scare her…and well…that scared him. Since when did he care how he came across to others. This was bad. He was already this far deep huh…

Uraraka stayed quiet.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." He said suddenly. He absolutely hated when people pried into his shit too, "Forget I said shit."

"No, its, well…I just…it sounds stupid now that I think back on it." She said sounding uncomfortable. Shit!

"Angel, forget I said anything." He said trying to calm her and himself down. It was impressive how easy this new nickname came to him. It was as second nature as calling Kirishima, Shitty Hair, or Sero, Soy Sauce Face.

"I really like it when you call me Angel." She said her voice getting small again. His heart skipped a beat.

"Well don't get too used to it Round face." He snapped defensively, he couldn't help himself. What was wrong with him.

Uraraka laughed, a deep, feel it in her bones, laugh.

"Way to ruin a moment." She said in between laughs.

"What moment?" Bakugo said genuinely confused, which made Uraraka laugh more.

"Nothing Bakugo." Her laughter had died down but the humor remained.

"Hold on." She said suddenly again. This time Bakugo remained quiet, he heard shuffling and the same low murmur of Uraraka's voice.

"Oh my, yes here…Hagakure you okay?" Uraraka's voice sounded super close all of a sudden.

Bakugo could hear the sound of someone throwing up in the background.

"She's fine, just needs to get it all out of her system." That was Pinky's voice he was sure of it.

"Mmm, okay, I'll go get her some water." Uraraka said sounding concerned, "Ow! shit!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"That's the door sweetie." He heard Pinky laugh as the sound of someone hurling continued.

Bakugo could hear Uraraka's giggles as he heard the faint sound of a door closing.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Hagakure drank a little too much and I slammed into the door on my way out." She whispered but he could still hear her giggling.

"Are you still drunk?" He said louder than intended. Uraraka giggled again.

"I think a little. But I feel so much better than before." She said through whispers. "At least the room stopped spinning." She giggled again. _Fuck he could hear her giggle for hours. _Here we go again with these ridiculous thoughts.

He heard the sound of glasses tinkling and then the sound of running water. He yawned and looked at the clock on the microwave again. It was a little past 2 am. No wonder he was tired.

"Hey." he said trying to bring her attention back to him.

"Mmmm." She said, the sound of a door opening could be heard again, "Here Mina."

"Thank you Chako-chan." Pinky's chipper voice came through as clear as day. He heard some soft murmuring and then he heard Uraraka's soft breath again. After a couple of minutes, she finally spoke again.

"Okay sorry about that." She said a little louder.

"It's okay." He said, and to his surprise, he wasn't lying. Usually, he would have been upset, annoyed, and/or irritated but not this time. Not with her. He was content with just listening to her breath. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. When had this gotten so bad? _

"What were you going to say?" She said through a yawn. It made him chuckle again.

"That it's really late and we both should probably get to bed." He said as he headed out of the kitchen, turning off the light. He stood at the bottom of the staircase and let the darkness envelop him for a bit before he began heading up the stairs towards his bathroom.

"Oh wow, it's almost 2:30 in the morning!" She exclaimed, "I'm surprised you didn't just fall asleep on the spot. It's waaayyy past your bedtime." She teased.

"Put a sock in it Moonface." He chastised playfully. He turned on the light in his bathroom and closed the door softly. He heard Uraraka giggle again.

"Don't call me that!" She huffed, "But you're right."

"Damn right I am. I'm always right." He gloated.

"Sure, sure." She dismissed him with another yawn. Although this should have made him angry it made him chuckle instead. _This whole situation was getting out of hand_.

"Goodnight Cheeks." He said, a smile still plastered on his face. Like a dumbass.

"No," She whined, her voice sounded sleepy and distant, "Say it right."

His heart raced. Fuck, he was doomed. He couldn't help it though his smile deepened, "Goodnight Angel." He conceded but it didn't feel like a loss.

"Much better." She sighed contently, "Goodnight."

Bakugo heard the faint click of the line being disconnected but he still held the phone to his ear. He could feel the heat of the screen on his cheek, which was damp with a slight sheen of sweat. His heart was thundering away and he didn't even want to stop it. This feeling, whatever it was, it felt good. It was addictive even.

He finally set down his phone and turned to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. As he looked at himself in the mirror while he brushed his teeth he noticed that he was still smiling.

Fuck.


	20. Full Circle

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains excerpts from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is Sweet-Persuasion-Maya-Banks/dp/0425266966).

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

Uraraka was roughly awoken by her phone's intermittent vibrations. _What the…?_

Slightly disoriented and groggy, Uraraka picked up her phone to discover what the source of this disruption could be.

It turned out to be her alarm buzzing her awake at 6 am, reminding her that today was the first day of her second year as a U.A. student. She quickly hit the snooze and dropped back down to the bed, closing her eyes once more.

One might ask why she would set her alarm so early when she had already established that waking up at 7 am gave her more than enough time to get ready, eat breakfast, and get to homeroom.

Well, what one fails to understand is that Uraraka was a second-year student now. It was about time that she really stepped up her hero-in-training game. She had to do better in her schoolwork. She had to do better in her fieldwork. She had to do better. Period.

And that is why she has decided to start her days one whole hour sooner than the year before. There were endless possibilities of what this extra hour to her day could be used for. Training. Homework. Finishing her novel.

So many.

It just so happens that today she would use it to do the latter.

It wasn't like she specifically set her alarm an hour earlier than normal so that she could read her erotic novel because she was so close to finishing it and had planned on doing so when she got back to the dorms last night but ended up catching up with Tsu-chan and Deku in the common room until it was too late to read because she was already falling asleep on the elevator ride up to her room. No, it was definitely not because of that.

Her phone vibrated again, reminding her that she created this situation for herself.

With a small groan into her pillow, she got up from her bed and silenced her alarm. She then grabbed her blanket and her book and dragged herself down to the common rooms, the same as she did so many nights ago.

Thankfully, similar to the last time, the common room was empty. Quiet.

With a small smile at the tranquility that had enveloped her, she walked slowly towards the kitchen to heat up some water for tea.

This time, instead of reading while she waited for the water to boil, she turned to face the windows and stared outside. The sun had just finished rising over the horizon. If it wasn't because she thoroughly enjoyed her sleep, she might make it a habit of waking up early enough to see the sunrise. Something about it made her feel…assured. Like there was nothing she couldn't do. No hurdle too high. A gentle warmth that soothed her soul.

As she stared at the scenery in front of her, she began to feel a small sense of nostalgia. Second-year was about to start and with it, the craziness that All Might had promised would come. Would she ever know calm like this again?

Uraraka began nibbling at her thumb. _Stop it Ochako! You're being silly! _She admonished herself. Dropping her thumb from in between her teeth, she turned to check on the water. It still hadn't boiled.

She took the time to stretch. Interlocking her fingers and stretching her arms high above her head as she slightly bent backward. She could feel that satisfying popping sound, as she extended.

Uraraka continued her stretching until the kettle began to whistle softly. She quickly turned off the heat and began pouring the water into her mug.

"You still reading that trash?" An unexpected voice shattered through her quiet bubble. The sudden loud noise coming from behind her scared her, causing her to jump, jostling the kettle full of boiling water in such a way that it tipped her mug over the contents of which spilled down the hand that was holding the mug in place.

"Aahh!" Uraraka bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain. She quickly removed her burned hand and placed the kettle down on the counter. Tears began to involuntarily form in the corners of her eyes. She cradled her burned arm as she began to turn towards the source of the noise, but before she had the chance she felt a small but strong tug at the crook of her elbow. She let her body be guided towards the sink where she could hear the sound of running water. The hand that had led her there grabbed the wrist of Uraraka's injured hand and yanked it under the cool running water. Uraraka felt an immediate wave of relief wash over her. The cool water soothing her raw skin.

It was until then that she realized who was holding her wrist under the water.

"Bakugo?" She was still a bit bewildered by the occurrences of the last couple of minutes.

"How the hell do you still not notice when someone walks into a completely silent room?" He snarled at her. "Keep it under the water." He ordered, dropping her wrist and turning towards the mess she had left behind her.

With her hand feeling…numb, her brain was starting to clear the fog that the pain had caused. She was beginning to connect the dots of what had transpired.

Uraraka angled her body so that she could turn to see Bakugo behind her as she continued to follow his directive. He wore some navy blue joggers and a black muscle shirt. His hair was ruffled as if he had just woken up, but Uraraka knew that could not be true. His muscular arms glistened with sweat, confirming her assumption that Mr. Wakes up at the crack of dawn to work out, had, in fact, finished working out.

"I can clean it in a bit." She said simply. Bakugo grunted his acknowledgment at her words but continued to clean up the water from the counter and the floor.

After he had finished he walked back towards Uraraka and leaned against the counter next to the sink and glared at her.

Now, most people typically wither under Bakugo's infamous scowls but Uraraka was too tired and already uncomfortable due to being burned that she did not falter. She stared at him right back.

"What." She said sounding almost bored.

"What do you mean what?!" He snapped. Bakugo folded his arms in front of his chest, his face seemed to be frozen in a permanent snarl.

"How does you scaring me so bad I burned my hand translate to _you_ being upset with _me?_"

"Pay better attention." He said, ignoring her question. Uraraka narrowed her eyes at Bakugo before she rolled them and turned back towards the sink. There was no rhyme or reason to Bakugo's anger and trying to figure it out at 6 something in the morning was not something she cared to do at the moment.

They fell into an uneasy silence.

Uraraka couldn't help but think how different he was acting now. Or maybe this is the real him and he was just acting differently during the break.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

She had awoken relatively early considering she had fallen asleep at almost 3 am. She _felt_ more than _saw_ that there was someone cuddled up next to her on her bed. It was Hagakure. Mina must have deposited her into Uraraka's room after the invisible girl had disposed of the contents of her stomach.

Uraraka began to quietly maneuver her way out of her bed, she had almost made it over the invisible girl when a sudden wave of nausea hit her like a runaway truck. It made her jump the final stretch, jostling the bed so violently Hagakure fell off it.

"Hey!" Uraraka heard her friend exclaim in shock at such a sudden and rude awakening but she was already halfway to her bathroom. She opened the door and quickly fell to her knees in front of the toilet. As she knelt, she braced herself for what was to come but it thankfully never did. Using techniques she had picked up while she trained with her quirk she managed to control the sudden need to hurl everything she had ever consumed down the drain.

It was until she had calmed the storm inside her body that she noticed that she was not alone in the bathroom. Laying with her legs half in the tub and half out was a snoring Jiro. _Weird. _

Uraraka got up from the ground like a baby deer learning to stand on its legs for the first time. Still wobbly, she took the short walk towards the tub. With as much grace as her hangover brain could muster, which admittedly was not much, she jerked Jiro awake.

The sound quirk user startled and the two friends stared at each other for a couple of breaths. Both girls' eyes were a bit glassy like they were still trying to figure out if this was all some convoluted dream. Uraraka motioned in Jiro's general direction in question, still wary of opening her mouth in case her tenuous control over her vertigo broke.

Jiro looked at her surroundings as if she was a newborn taking everything in for the first time. She looked back at Uraraka and shrugged. She extended a hand and Uraraka took it instinctively tugging at it to help Jiro get out of the tub.

Together, both friends stumbled into the living room.

"There you are," Mina said slowly, the normally perky girl looking deflated and almost grey.

Tsu was sprawled out where she had been sitting during the Truth, Dare, Drink game they had been playing the night before.

"Shhhh!" Momo said as she rubbed her temples together and closed her eyes. "Does anyone else feel like they're head is going to explode and implode all at the same time."

"Mmmm," Jiro responded as she turned towards Uraraka's kitchen and began pouring herself some water.

Uraraka plopped down next to Mina. The room had started spinning again. She closed her eyes and laid down on the pillow Mina was on. With a small grunt that sounded like "my head" Mina scooted down the pillow enough to give her some space.

The girls had all somehow fallen asleep again because the next time they all woke up was to the sound of Uraraka's mom making breakfast. All six girls were feeling slightly better than they had at 6 am when they all had first woken up. But only slightly. Each girl still looked a little like they had all wrestled death and barely made it out. Uraraka kept wrestling with her stomach, it wanting to throw up on the kitchen table, she was inclined to wait until they were in the privacy of her bathroom.

Somehow though, they all made it through breakfast and cleaning the living room without actually dropping dead. By the time the last girl had left for home Uraraka was feeling significantly better. Her head was still pounding and she was still having trouble getting food down, but she no longer looked clammy or felt like she regretted every minute bad decision she had ever made because surely this was retribution for all her past sins.

If her parents suspected anything or had heard Hagakure retching at two something in the morning they made no mention of it and for that Uraraka was eternally grateful.

Due to the fact that she had spent the whole day battling her first hangover she had not had time to truly process the events of last night. Or better, a certain specific event with a certain specific person.

However, once she awoke from her umpteenth nap of the day, without the loud thumping that had taken residency in her head the whole day, her brain was finally able to have some peace and quiet to actually think.

And with it came a sudden wave of embarrassment. One so strong she wanted to crawl under her bed and never come out again.

_Could I be any more stupid! _She chastised herself. _Why the hell were you crying!? _Things could not get worse. She probably sounded so idiotic. And she was flirting with…with…_I can't even say it! _

Her heart fell to her stomach and this insane need to cry swept through her. _It's official I hate emotions and I never in a million years want to drink tequila again. _

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Uraraka's hand was starting to feel uncomfortable under the cool stream of water. She no longer felt the burn but her hand still pulsed.

Uraraka stretched out her other hand towards the faucet to turn it off when she heard Bakugo snarl next to her, like a rabid dog signaling a warning. _Don't move. _She turned towards the blonde, giving him a puzzled look.

"You're supposed to run a burn under cool water for at least 10 minutes." He glared at her hand.

"It feels better now though," Uraraka said simply.

"So." His tone was meant to leave no room for rebuttal.

"So, it feels better and the cold water is making my hand uncomfortable." She rebutted anyway as she proceeded to turn off the water.

Bakugo was next to her in a flash, turning on the water again. "Don't be stupid." He said as he lightly grabbed her wrist and led her burned hand under the chilling flow.

"Don't call me stupid, Stupid." She retorted but she did not move her hand. Uraraka became painfully aware of the feeling of Bakugo's calloused fingers wrapping gingerly around her wrist. He was barely touching her and yet she felt him in every nerve ending.

"Real mature Moon-face." He snorted. Uraraka pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the explosive boy next to her causing him to chuckle. She was no stranger to hearing him express some more positive emotions recently, having heard him outright laugh not that long ago, but it was no less captivating. It was like seeing an endangered animal in the wild, a mixture of awe and wariness.

Uraraka's pout quickly transformed into a small smile. A truce. Bakugo dropped her wrist and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter once more, only this time he was closer to the small gravity-quirk user.

"Tch." He said turning his face away from her, but she managed to see a small blush appear on his cheeks.

Uraraka bit down into the inner corner of her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling even wider. It might be the lack of sleep or the passivity that came with being the only two people awake or maybe even the soft, early morning glow that lightly trickled around them, but she felt a warmth caress through her whole body. Like drinking hot chocolate on a cold rainy day surrounded by friends and family.

Funny, how the most corrosive boy in U.A. could make her feel such things.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

After spending the better part of the evening simultaneously trying to delete the memories of her alcohol-sponsored phone call and obsessing over every detail, down to the way she held her phone, during the said call she finally decided to check her phone to see if the humiliation was as bad as she remembered.

When she checked her phone she saw that she had a significant amount of notifications. More belated birthday well-wishes, texts from her friends confirming that they were home and very much still in pain, and a text from Deku asking her how the sleepover went. But no messages from Bakugo.

Uraraka felt relief and disappointment course through her in rapid succession, to the point that she could not decipher which she felt most. Although up until that moment she had been trying to bury the chaotic whirlwind known as Katsuki Bakugo in the deep recesses of her mind, it wasn't until she saw that he had, in fact, _not_ reached out to her, that she realized a part of her actually wanted him too. Wanted him too…check in on her? Too care?

Everything was so convoluted now. What did she expect from an enigma such as Lord Explosion Murder?

_Well, whatever this was or wasn't it doesn't matter anymore. _She sighed setting her phone back down on the desk.

No sooner had she released her phone from her grasp that it flared back to life. Uraraka picked up the phone again and the sight of the name attached to the new message had the air rushing out of her lungs as if she had just been punched in the gut.

She quickly opened the messaging app.

**Bakugo Katsuki**: how's the hangover Drunky?

Uraraka's face lit up like a Christmas tree but she would have to overthink the implications of that at some later time.

**Uraraka Ochako**: *thumbs down emoji*

She wanted to say more but without the effects of tequila, she found herself obsessing over her response. Uraraka had come up with about 50 variations of her response before settling on one lonely emoji. She sat down on her chair as she placed her phone on the desk in front of her in a small act of defeat. Since when had texting become this difficult.

**Bakugo Katsuki**: that's what you get

Defiance swept through her. Somehow Bakugo managed to flare an inner flame within her. That one flame that wasn't so innocent and sweet as the rest of her was. In the complete opposite of just short minutes' prior, Uraraka responded almost immediately. Like a knee-jerk reflex.

**Uraraka Ochako: **rude -_-

**Uraraka Ochako:** you were much nicer last night

Leave it to explody pants to shake her out of her inner turmoil by simply being…himself?

**Bakugo Katsuki**: ditto Sweet Cheeks.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

_Sweetcheeks._ Uraraka thought to herself. It was impressive how many variations in nicknames he had come up for her. She would feel special if they all were not offensive and slightly inappropriate. _Well…not all. _She smiled remembering her favorite nickname.

"It's not trash." She said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

He shot her a contemptuous look.

"The book." She said gesturing with her free hand toward the island behind her where her book still lay, "It's not trash."

Bakugo rolled his eyes and began walking towards the island. Towards her book.

"May I remove my hand from the water now or do I have to wait until it turns blue from the cold?" She said in a mockingly sweet tone.

He ignored her taunt and nodded his acquiesce as he picked up the book and hopped onto the island so that he could sit. Uraraka turned off the water, the sudden shock of _not _having cold water run atop leaving her a bit unsettled. She shook her hand to remove some of the water droplets on it and reached for a kitchen towel to pat her hand dry. Uraraka turned around to see Bakugo with her book open to a random page.

My how things have changed in a couple of weeks. The first time they had found themselves in this position Uraraka had launched herself at the boy sitting in front of her, doing everything in her power to prevent exactly what she was allowing to happen now.

"Her orgasm began as a slow curl, a heated wisp rotating deep within her core then fanning out as it grew and billowed, a storm gaining power. Swelling like a symphony on the cusp of a crescendo, her release built until she could bear it no longer." He recited the words printed on the page as if he were reading a math book. Dry and analytical all in one go.

Yet, Uraraka could not help the erotic pulse that raced through her body, sending goosebumps down her body, perking her nipples, and reaching its end goal deep in her core. Hearing his voice reading those words aloud should have felt wrong, embarrassing even, but it didn't. Insanity gripped her brain as a small thought began to formulate, _I want him to read more. _

But just as quickly as it came she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of it. What was she thinking?!

"This shit is cringe as fuck." He said, snapping the book shut and tossing it back onto the counter. He looked down at her from where he was perched and gave her a cocky smile. Like he was somehow intimately aware of what was going on inside of Uraraka at the moment.

Despite her body's current race to betray her by outwardly displaying her arousal, her mind was more cooperative, wanting to wipe that smug look off his face.

"Oh, and _you_ know how a female orgasm feels right?" She said mirroring Bakugo's self-assured, borderline maniacal, smile he usually flashed in the heat of a fight.

Bakugo's eyes faltered if only so slightly under the implications of Uraraka's words. Hopping off the island and landing back on the kitchen floor he managed to regain his composure and most of his edge back.

He walked towards Uraraka with a sneer planted on his face, like a predator toying with his prey.

"Do you?" He said, his face so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath engulf her senses as he spoke. He was trying to intimidate her. He was bigger than her and he clearly had an effect on her. Bakugo was anything if not an efficient tactician in the battlefield, and this, whatever this was between them, was no exception.

But Uraraka had the upper hand and she knew it. She was no stranger to these feelings, having felt similar, albeit a lot more innocent, feelings for Deku throughout the majority of their first year. She wasn't sure what Bakugo felt, in general, and more specifically towards her, but he kept coming back for more, so that had to count for something. Right?

With determination, she straightened out and angled her face upwards towards the snarling boy. Gaining a couple of centimeters in height, she was now a lot closer to Bakugo's face. Their breaths mingling together until she wasn't sure if she was breathing in air or Bakugo.

"As a matter of fact," She said softly but the effects of her words on the uncharacteristically quiet Bakugo were palpable. A light shudder. A catch in his breath. "I do." She smirked up at him, her face inching closer to his. A sudden game of chicken. Who could last the longest encroached in each other as they were?

Bakugo took a slight step backward and turned his face away from a now very smug-looking Uraraka.

Releasing a slight chuckle, in triumph or relief she was unsure, Uraraka stepped around Bakugo to walk towards her book and grabbed it off the counter. There was still time to read a bit but she was much too wired to be able to concentrate. Plus, the fact that she could now breathe in air that wasn't Bakugo's made her instantly retreat back into self-doubt land. _What the heck was I thinking?! Omg! I just told him I…I need to get out of here NOW!_

It was like her mind fogged when Bakugo was near, causing her to say and do things she didn't know she was capable of but as soon as she had some distance, clarity set in and she could not believe that the person who had done and said such things were the same person.

Uraraka turned to see Bakugo staring at her intently. His red eyes drawing her in like a moth to a flame. There was an intensity so tangible that she could almost see it materialize in front of them. A small, thin line of electricity connecting both of them.

_Abort! Abort! Abort! _The little Ochako's in her head were working overtime to get her to leave.

They broke eye contact at the same time, both visibly shaken and out of breath.

With one final huff, Bakugo began marching out of the kitchen.

"Put aloe Vera on it." He said with finality, disappearing down the corridor that led towards the boy's bathrooms and leaving a very bewildered Uraraka behind.

* * *

**AN: **I know I've said numerous times that I am kind of writing as I go, with no real plan, and that's still true, BUT I can't seem to shake an ending that came to me like 5 chapters ago. I've been trying so hard for it to go away because I know ya'll gonna hate me for it, probably, but it just won't go away :( I think my subconscious wants it to end that way because I would then feel the need to write a part two and I've been having so much fun writing this story that writing a part two would only extend the feeling. I wanted to warn ya'll now in case the ending does turn out that way lol

Stay safe & I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	21. No Time for Distractions

**Happy Birthday Bakugo! :) In his honor, a chapter in his POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Bakugo could feel every muscle in his body tense in anticipation. Of what, he could not say with certainty. The cold cascade of water pounded into his back and raced down the rest of his body, causing an involuntary shiver to course through him. Although Bakugo typically took warm showers after his morning workouts, today, he had reluctantly leaned towards the freezing-cold type of shower.

Why? Well you see, his body had once again betrayed him. Every time he thought he had a handle on it, his brain replayed his earlier conversation –

_"Oh, and _you _know how a female orgasm feels right?"_

She had said, her face etching itself into a determined set of lines. A slow smile spread amongst her features. A challenge. His chaotic mind may have trouble discerning through his emotions most of the time, and especially when it pertained to her, but it always understood when it had been challenged.

That one lone smile pulsed through him like a shockwave. She's baiting you. She's laughing at you. No one laughed at _him_! No one dared. Yet, the implications of her words tugged at some more primal part of his inner psyche. He hopped off the island in a feeble attempt to regain his composure.

Still, like a cornered animal, Bakugo doubled over in his attempt to assert dominance. He had walked towards Uraraka with a sneer planted on his face. A thinly veiled attempt to intimidate. She had faltered under his gaze before, maybe if he encroached on her space she would retreat. He could still win this; whatever _this_ was.

_"Do you?"_

He had said, his face mere inches away from hers. He could feel her warm breath tickling at his chest, sending another shockwave deep into his core. Despite this unexpected reaction at being so close to the petite gravity-quirk user, he held his ground, towering over her in an attempt to make her wither.

But of course, she didn't.

And he…he liked that she hadn't. He hadn't realized that he was simultaneously trying to intimidate her and…test her? Had she passed?

He wasn't sure. All he knew was that instead of backing down, Uraraka stood up. She entered what little space was left between them without fear. He could see the determination in her eyes. It was…Well, he didn't know what it was, exactly, but that hadn't stopped the electricity that spread through his nerves until they shook awake his most private member. He could feel himself starting to strain against his boxers. Their breaths mingled together until all his brain could concentrate on was her intoxicating smell.

_"As a matter of fact,"_

Her voice whispered against his jaw. Bakugo couldn't help but be entranced; his breath catching before he could take more of her in.

He couldn't think straight. What was he trying to do?

_"I do."_

She smirked up at him as her face inched closer to his. For a split second, Bakugo could feel his muscles contract and retract, readying to move. To move closer. Move-in towards her.

But Bakugo was a king at self-preservation and a small, but increasingly loud, voice from within starting ringing warning bells. He needed air.

Bakugo took a step back and looked away.

He couldn't get out of that kitchen quick enough.

He needed to think. This was already confusing enough; that was excluding the raging hard-on that he was currently sporting. No amount of freezing cold water seemed to assuage it.

Ms. Read-Porn-About-Sex-Slaves had all but admitted she was intimately familiar with the effects of an orgasm. And although his brain was trying to decipher the vast quantity of confusing emotions and thoughts that currently wrestled within him…his dick was completely focused on thoughts of Uraraka in the throes of passion.

Crude images of Uraraka naked, writhing and moaning, lips slightly parted in ecstasy, eyes glossed over as waves of pleasure crashed into her kept assaulting him. Every time he thought he had it under control, his dick was like…_how would it feel if she came around me, wouldn't that be nice?_

He felt like punching a wall.

Sadly, he couldn't afford to add another hole into the boy's restroom.

Somehow, someway, Bakugo managed to wrestle his cock into submission long enough to finish his shower, change, eat, and make it to homeroom. There had still been a couple of minutes left before the bell and Shitty Hair and Dunce Face were already inside, hovering around his desk. He grunted his acknowledgment of their presence and slumped into his chair. He still felt slightly on edge but he had control. He didn't like not having control of his surroundings and certainly not over his own body.

It was day one of their second-year as heroes-in-training. He had become aware of the small shift in his classmates. There was a small hum of enthusiasm that skirted around the edges of everyone's conversations. It was annoying.

This past year had been…well, it had been. Having to come face to face with his own shortcomings was not something he had enjoyed. In fact, he'd much rather had avoided it. The world was a bunch of extras and he could only trust himself.

But he had discovered that it could not be furthest from the truth. And he resented it. He still did.

He begrudgingly acknowledged (although he would never admit it out loud) that most of the extras in his class had had their moments. They could be useful.

He was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't the only strong one…the only smart one…the only special one. His world kept getting bigger and every time it did, he seemed to lose whatever weak grasp on the control he thought he had up until that point. And there was this annoying little green blob of tears that would not stop…he was fucking relentless. It pissed him off. How had _he _become All-Might's chosen one? His whole presence at U.A. was like a slap to Bakugo's face. It felt like a giant fuck-you to his countless hours, over many years, of training his quirk so that he could even be accepted into the #1 ranked high school for heroics and All-Might's alma mater.

It was all increasingly frustrating and downright annoying.

He had to be number 1. The last thing he needed was for his stupid and childish crush to distract him from his goals.

And that's what this was. It was just a stupid crush. Albeit, it may be lasting longer than he desired and in the last couple of weeks had taken some weird twilight-zone turn, but that was neither here nor there.

He was determined to erase her annoyingly round cheeks from his consciousness for the remainder of his time at U.A.

He just didn't have the time.

Content with his decision, he finally began to relax. Well, as relaxed as he could be surrounded by idiots.

He slowly began tuning into Shitty Hair and Dunce Face's conversation (something about internships?) when they stopped talking and turned towards the door.

"Digging the new look Uraraka!" Dunce Face said suddenly, shooting a thumbs up. Bakugo tensed.

"Yea, it's really manly!" Hair-for-Brains added, shooting his signature all tooth smile.

He couldn't help it, he turned his head slightly to look at the direction Kaminari and Kirishima had turned too, and it was like being hit with a truck. The effect was sudden and blinding.

Now Bakugo had been forced under threat of death to watch shitty rom-coms before. His mother had insisted on "family night" once a week where they would eat dinner and then watch a movie together. They alternated who picked the movie and the old hag almost always picked a cheesy chick-flick. It was sickening.

He constantly scoffed at the losers on screen. The overproduced fluff when "the one" entered the scene made him want to vomit. The heart-thumping background noise that always seemed to be added screeched his ears. The way the camera zeroed into the chick as if to say the main dude's focus was her and only her seriously made him want to find and pummel the director. Nobody could cause such a visceral reaction. No one person could command another's senses so fully simply by just being.

And yet…

Here he was.

Heart thumping away at the sight of her.

Uraraka stood at the entrance of the now 2-A classroom a bit awkwardly. There was a small, but noticeable blush on her cheeks. Her hair was different…it looked kind of like she had it on the day of the dance. Not that he remembered or had paid attention or anything like that.

She had forgone the uniform jacket and apparently had decided that this would be the year that she no longer wore leggings under her skirt, opting for the long knee-high socks most of the girls wore. Being shorter than most of the girls, her socks went a little over her knee.

The changes were subtle, but the effects on Bakugo were profound.

She was rubbing the back of her neck and nibbling at her bottom lip in discomfort at the newfound attention.

"Aaah hahaha, mmm thanks?" She managed to mumble as she made her way towards her desk.

_She's so fucking cute._

The thought startled him. _Here we go again! _He growled internally. He didn't have time for this.

He glared at Uraraka, annoyed that she would do this when he had already decided he was over his stupid crush. The intensity of his stare down seemed to work like a magnet, drawing her in towards him. She turned her face slightly and their eyes met. For a brief millisecond time seemed to stop, encapsulated in between the heat of their stares.

And then, he blinked and the moment was gone.

He tore his eyes back to the front of the class.

He didn't have time for this.

Class was about to start.


	22. There is Something Odd about Bakugo

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains an excerpt from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series).

* * *

**Chapter** **22**

Uraraka stood in the middle of her room, a small glow of the morning sun dancing around her. She let her eyes drift up and down her reflection as she continued to wring her hands in agitation.

"It's not that big of a deal." She attempted to dismiss her worries. Still, she began to nibble at her inner cheek.

After the muddled mess that was her most recent interaction with a certain blonde, she had come up to her room. Her mind wanted to make sense of what had just happened but it was drawing a blank. She could not understand how someone who she barely said ten words too not even a month ago, could get her to reveal such an intimate detail about her life.

In an abrupt bout of insanity, which she blamed solely on her brain needing to focus on anything other than what had just occurred, she decided she would change her look a bit. All in all, it could stand to mature a bit. Maybe if she changed some details, people would finally stop looking at her like this fragile, little girl.

She attempted to braid her bangs and pin them back in a similar style to the one she had sported at the dance. It was nowhere near as defined and put together as Hagakure's, but she kind of liked it messy. It made it look less formal, more appropriate for class. She had also ditched her signature leggings and opted to wear the socks that had come with her uniform. Thanks to a pretty intense first year, the lower half of her body looked much more toned than when she first began U.A. She was proud of her legs, they showed off the muscle she had worked really hard to get, and she wanted to show them off a bit.

This decision had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Bakugo could not stop staring at her legs back at the dance. Absolutely not.

Being shorter than most of her classmates meant that her socks reached a little higher up her leg. They hugged the inch above her knee tightly, causing the skin to bulge a bit. Uraraka stared at the small patch of skin between the end of her school skirt and the top of her socks with a bit of intrigue. Her heart began to race again, but this time in excitement.

It wasn't a drastic change in attire, but it was a start. She was seventeen years old now. A woman for all intents and purposes. And it was about time people began to treat her like one. As a soon-to-be hero, it would be of utmost importance that she be able to instill confidence in those she intended to save. Who would truly trust a little girl to save them? Not many. Uraraka needed people to stop seeing her as the sweet, little, chubby-cheeked girl and start taking her seriously. Because she wasn't that girl anymore…

Well, she was. But she also wasn't. She had grown in more ways than one throughout the last year. The tepidness that came with being so overwhelmed by her amazing and powerful classmates had long been shaken away. She needed to become the best she could be so that she could find a good hero office to hire her. Uraraka was not grandiose in her aspirations, opting for a more realistic view of what her life would be. She would be more than content if she made enough money to support her family and maybe give her a cozy apartment in the city where she could eat mochi and maybe adopt a cat. Being able to accomplish this by saving people...well she considered herself lucky in more ways than one.

Uraraka had spent her first year honing her fighting skills and improving her quirk. All more essential to her future work as a hero than her look. Yet, even she couldn't dismiss the impact of a first impression. And her damned round cheeks made most people wary of attacking her...because, well look at how cute she is. Or so Mina and Hagakure told her during one of their after-school training sessions over the summer.

It's not like she minded that others found her cute or adorable or any of the other descriptive words that had been used by the majority of the people who she encountered...villains included. But she didn't just want to be _cute_. Uraraka wanted people to respect her. To see her as a formidable opponent and for villains to fear her, or at the very least be cautious of her presence.

Cute just wasn't going to cut it.

Giving herself one final approving glance, she grabbed her book bag and headed out.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

"_Digging the new look Uraraka!"_

"_Yea, it's really manly!"_

Uraraka hadn't meant to make a dramatic entrance. By the time she reached the cafeteria most of her friends were already halfway through their meal. They had offered to wait but she insisted they go on ahead without her. The cafeteria crowd was already thinning and she could use the time alone to read a couple more pages of her book, something she had planned to do earlier that day but was rudely interrupted.

Her hand throbbed lightly, reminding her that this morning was not a bizarre dream. It had occurred. She had dropped boiling water on her hand and had also admitted she had...to..._Stop!_ She could feel her cheeks begin to burn.

All alone, with the slight hum of voices from the remaining students, she pulled out her book, safe and secure beneath the inconspicuous tan slip. Uraraka's eyes shifted anxiously around the surrounding tables. Empty.

She could feel her insides bubble with anticipation. There was a chilling thrill associated with the knowledge that she was about to read an erotic novel in such an open space. As she opened the book to where she had left off, the feeling that she was being watched was hard to shake. She felt exposed. But it turned out she liked it. The possibility that she could be caught doing something so...unlike her, it made her positively giddy.

Attempting to ignore this newfound discovery, she began to read -

_Her breasts bobbed, and the clamps dangling from her nipples exerted a dragging pressure that sent razor-sharp darts straight to her pussy._

_She was wet. She could feel the creamy moisture gather between her legs, feel the way her clit pulsed and ached from the tension applied to her nipples._

_Hands cupped her buttocks, kneading slightly before spreading the cheeks. Shock raced up her spine, stiffening her muscles as she formed a protest with her lips. Before she could speak, Cole gently applied lubricant to the opening. His fingers smoothed over the cleft, spreading a generous amount in their wake._

_Her shoulders shook, and her body trembled. Tiny little shivers, alternating hot and cold. She danced a fine line between fear and desire. Confusion. Hot, edgy need. She didn't _want _to be aroused by a strange man's hands._

_One this finger slid inside her anus. Air rushed past her lips as she inhaled harshly._

The bell signaling there was fifteen minutes left before homeroom brought her back to reality so suddenly she accidentally activated her quirk. Floating like an idiot she attempted to settle her rattling heartbeat. After a couple of shaky breaths, she managed to deactivate her quirk.

The combination of the sudden jolt of adrenaline and the intense scene she had been in the process of imagining left her panting. She felt a familiar pulsing between her legs.

_Damn it!_ She thought in frustration. If all her previous attempts to read her novel outside the safety of her room had not taught her a lesson, this time it surely would. Her nipples had perked in arousal and she was running late to class. For the brief time it took her to race across campus she had forgotten her changed look and earlier private admissions to explosive classmates. All she could think about was getting to class in time and figuring out how to stop being so turned on.

Uraraka entered class 2-A feeling agitated in more ways than one. She had made it in time, but just barely.

It took Kirishima and Kaminari all but two seconds to zero in on her and make her blush with their compliments. Uraraka could feel the stares of her classmates. The girls had all seen her already but most of the boys had not. And it was they who stared.

"Aaah hahaha, mmm thanks?" Ignoring them as best she could, she began to walk quickly towards her desk.

She kept telling herself not to look. Not to turn her head ever so slightly. It didn't matter if he was looking or not. In fact, after this morning's weird little showdown, she didn't want him to look.

And yet, she couldn't help it. She could feel his gaze on her, weighing her down. Uraraka wasn't sure how she knew it was his, but she knew. She turned her head slowly until their eyes met.

Uraraka almost shrunk away from the intensity of his glare. His red eyes burned into hers with a ferociousness so grand that she was sure she'd combust.

And then it was gone. He turned around with a snarl and refused to look at her for the rest of the class. It left her reeling, with indignation or arousal she wasn't sure. It was all rather confusing. And the timing of everything was peculiar.

In fact, the whole day turned out to be bizarre.

Bakugo ignored her existence for the rest of the morning, which pre-December would have been expected, but post-December, well. She wasn't sure what she expected but it hadn't been this. In fact, Bakugo was making it a point to ignore her. It was worse than before.

Uraraka chose to ignore the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach and move on with her day.

By the time the bell announcing the end of class and the beginning of lunch rang, she had managed to recoup her earlier enthusiasm. Hand-in-hand with Tsu, the two friends walked towards the cafeteria talking lazily about their homework assignments. Running into Iida and Todoroki, the four friends approached the lunch line together.

Thoughts of crazy red-eyed boys slowly escaped her as she laughed freely with her friends. As Deku approached the group, Uraraka could not help but feel content. She had blessed ten times over and she would never forget it.

As the line shifted, so did her group. She felt her socks shift and begin to roll down her legs for the hundredth time. She remembered now why she had switched to leggings before. Annoyed, she bent down to roll her socks back up. Uraraka had been so accustomed to the liberty that leggings provided, that she forgot that the more she bent down, the higher her skirt rose. Slightly embarrassed at her oversight she sprung back up, running her hands down her skirt in an attempt to flatten it.

Todoroki, being closest to her, stepped behind her to shield her from prying eyes. When Uraraka popped back up and made eye contact with his mismatched eyes, he shifted uncomfortably and averted her gaze. A small blush beginning to form.

"Sorry!" She stammered. Todoroki gave a tiny nod in acknowledgment. Thankfully, her other friends were stuck in a deep debate over the most recent villain attack and the hypothetical manner in which they could have helped.

Still flustered, Uraraka began to feel a familiar tickle in the back of her neck. The weight of being watched, like a scratch she couldn't quite reach. She turned to see where it was coming from only to meet two pools of fire. Red eyes that belonged to one seemingly pissed off Bakugo. Before she knew what was happening he was storming off towards his general table, Kaminari and Kirishima closely followed.

Lunch continued with its usual pace of eating and talking. Her lunch crew, same as before. On one side sat Iida, Deku, and Todoroki and directly across sat Tsu and Uraraka. Deku was about to stammer something when he suddenly got quiet and looked directly behind Uraraka. Todoroki and Iida's vision followed in a similar fashion. She could feel the presence of someone at her back and her heart skipped a beat. _Is it?_

She turned her head quickly, expecting, hoping?, to see a certain blonde but instead she found Tokoyami. "Hi Tokoyami-kun," Deku said, breaking the sudden silence. Despite the unexpected nature of Tokoyami's presence, he was a friend and they were friendly people. Tokoyami stood silent. "Uhm, would you like to join us?" Uraraka said scooching away from Tsu in order to leave space between them. She gave the usually emo-boy a warm and inviting smile. He tended to eat by himself most times. Maybe he too wanted to change how people perceived him?

He sat down next to Uraraka with decisiveness, making her yelp at his sudden appearance. Without any explanation towards his sudden shift in lunch companions, he began to unwrap his bento box. The rest of the table continued with their lively conversation.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

After lunch, class 2-A was scheduled at the P.E. grounds. Uraraka and Tsu waved goodbye to the boys as each group made their way towards the locker rooms.

Changed into their athletic uniforms and stretching with the rest of the girls waited for the boys.

"I wonder what's taking the boys so long." Momo wondered aloud as she leaned down in a stretch.

"Yea, usually we take way longer than them to get ready," Mina said as she extended her arms above her head and arched her back. The rest of the girls nodded.

After a couple more minutes, the boys could be seen approaching the field, each looking in various stages of upheaval.

Mineta, Ojiro, and Shoji reached the group of girls first.

Before any girl could open their mouth and ask a question, Mineta cut them off with an extended hand.

"I know what you're going to say," He said dramatically looking down and away from them, "It's simple really," he took a deep breath, "BAKUGO HAS LOST HIS MIND!" He screamed in overacted fear. "No one is safe! No one is safe from his clutches!" He attempted to cling to the front of Mina's shirt but the acid-quirk user was too fast, karate-chopping down causing him to face plant into the soft earth.

"Bakugo?" Uraraka questioned softly, trying to hide her interest as best she could.

"What do you mean short stack?" Mina narrowed her eyes at the short, pop-off quirk user.

"He means, Bakugo has had a bit of a" Ojiro interjected but stopped as he searched his brain for the correct word, "reset in his temperament." He concluded.

"Reset?" Tsu said, moving to the side to allow room for the next group of guys that joined them.

"Ah, indeed _mon ami_, it was quite the spectacle," Aoyama added with flare, as he plopped down next to Hagakure and began stretching.

Koda approached looking skittish, tapping the tips of his fingers together in rapid succession.

"What is going on?" Momo asked with all the authority she could muster. Until told otherwise, she would still act as the class representative. "Should I call one of the professors? Where is Snipe-sensei?"

"No, it'll be fine. The other guys have it under control." Sato chimed in, his calm demeanor matched his words. A loud boom drew all eyes towards the direction of the boys' locker room. "Well..."

Before anyone else could ask what was going on the missing boys came out in two groups.

Iida led the first group looking visibly frazzled, Tokoyami walked solemnly behind him, Deku and Todoroki flanking the dark, raven headed boy, both seemed tense. Several paces behind them were Kaminari and Sero. In stark contrast to the rest of the male class, both boys looked at ease, sniggering in amusement. Snipe-sensei pummeled the ground with every step he took as he followed closely behind them. Finally, taking the rear, was a smiling, but disheveled, Kirishima and a fuming Bakugo.

As Snipe-sensei attempted to settle down the class, Uraraka let her eyes wander over towards Bakugo. His whole body shook like he was attempting to contain himself. Uraraka saw his chest rise and fall slowly. It appeared he was trying to calm himself.

Uraraka turned to observe the rest of the boys. Everyone seemed out of breath and flustered. None more than Tokoyami.

_What could have happened? _

There was this gnawing feeling that she already knew the answer to her question but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Bakugo. Tokoyami." Snipe's voice pierced through her inner musings. "Since you want to kill each other so bad. Have at it. No quirks. The first one to push the other out of bounds wins."

Bakugo spat to the side and cracked his knuckles before walking into the drawn circle on the field floor. He looked calm. Unnervingly calm. Uraraka bit into her lower lip.

"Ah, so it is our fate to crush each other then," Tokoyami said pensively. He closed his eyes and took a bracing breath. "So be it." He concluded solemnly.

"The rest of you pay attention, here are the pairings for today's combat course…"

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

For all the initial commotion, the rest of the class went by relatively normal. The majority of the class still seemed on edge, but after a surprisingly lackluster showdown between the first pair, the tension that had been ballooning between class 2-A deflated.

Still, Mina was able to gather some valuable intel and proceeded to share this important information in the middle of their history class.

**Ashido Mina: **My sources say that Bakugo exploded a bench after a bunch of the guys started asking Tokoyami why he sat with Deku-squad at lunch.

**Tsuyu Asui: **We are not called Deku-squad.

**Yaoyorozu Momo: **Ladies, now is not the time for gossip.

A half-hour went by before Uraraka felt her phone vibrate again.

**Ashido Mina**: I think Kaminari made a joke that Tokoyami had a thing for one of the Deku-squad girls and Tokoyami started stuttering.

**Hagakure Toru:** and then Bakugo blasted the bench?

**Ashido Mina: **Something like that…hold up.

Uraraka could not understand how Mina managed to look like she was taking very diligent notes while simultaneously tapping into her gossip fountains. A few minutes passed by before Uraraka's phone began vibrating once again.

**Ashido Mina**: ok ya'll's I got it.

**Yaoyorozu Momo: **not now Mina. You can fill us in after class.

**Jiro Kyoka:** is it long?

**Ashido Mina**: no.

**Ashido Mina**: but it is sooo worth it! *heart eye emoji*

**Yaoyorozu Momo: **fine, but be concise

Uraraka heard a small squeak from three seats down. She turned to see her pink friend practically vibrating with excitement. It must be some good gossip.

**Ashido Mina:** okay sooooo…according to my sources the guys were asking Tokoyami if he sat down with Deku-squad because he liked one of you girls and he started getting all types of hot and bothered so 7 and 13 starting teasing him that maybe it was because Ura-babe got a new look and Tokoyami got like super defensive and there was a lot of commotion about Ochako and then Lord Explosion Murder blasted the bench Tokoyami was sitting on

**Ashido Mina**: BAM!

_He what!_ Uraraka shrieked in her head. She could feel her cheeks flare. Maybe trying something new with her look had been a stupid, _stupid_ idea.

**Jiro Kyoka**: lol look at you Ochako

**Hagakure Toru**: I want to laugh so bad. Poor Tokoyami! of course he has a crush on our sweetie pie

Uraraka couldn't help but look at the boy in question. No…he couldn't like her. They barely even talked to each other!

**Uraraka Ochako: **no he doesn't! stop it .

**Tsuyu Asui**: even if he did why would Bakugo care

**Ashido Mina: **my sources are also unsure as to why Baku-bro suddenly exploded.

**Hagakure Toru**: oooohhhh! Maybe he has a thing for Ura-hottie too!

Uraraka choked on her saliva. She began to cough violently drawing all eyes to her.

"Ms. Uraraka, do you need to step outside?" Midnight-sensei turned to the gravity-quirk user, her eyes showing sincere concern.

"Here Uraraka, please drink this," Iida said with urgency as he shoved a thermos full of water into her hand.

Uraraka drank some of the water her friend had offered and managed to settle down the coughing fit. Sheepishly she turned to the rest of the class before looking at Midnight-sensei, "Sorry." Giving her one final stare, Midnight-sensei cleared her throat.

"Very well, let's continue. Eyes over here class."

Feeling mortified, Uraraka returned to her notes.

**Ashido Mina: **you good Ochako?

**Tsuyu Asui**: well weren't they texting during Ochakos birthday?

_Traitor_.

**Jiro Kyoka:** that's right… *smug face emoji*

**Hagakure Toru:** oh so it's a thing then!?

**Uraraka Ochako**: its not a thing 0_0

**Ashido Mina**: OMG! ITS SO A THING!

**Yaoyorozu Momo**: if I say you all can sleepover in my room tonight will you please put your phones away and pay attention.

**Ashido Mina: **Yay! First sleepover of second-year! Momo-chan you da best girlie!

**Hagakure Toru**: I hope it's like ChakoChips birthday sleepover *devil emoji*

**Jiro Kyoka**: oh please no…

**Yaoyorozu Momo**: Girls, please!

And with that Uraraka's phone went quiet once more.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Thankfully, after almost choking to death in her seat, the rest of the school day went by in relative peace. Outwardly at least.

Inwardly, Ochako was a mess.

_Does Tokoyami like me? Am I too nice? Did I lead him on? Poor Tokoyami! Why would Bakugo do that! Why does he even care? He won't even look at me anymore. Well only if its to glare at me. What's wrong with him? _

Uraraka could not make heads or tails of her current situation. All she knew was the more she tried to make sense of Bakugo the further he slipped away. He kissed her then ignored her for the rest of the dance but he returned her book.

He calls her then disappears for days only to pop up again to wish her a happy birthday at midnight. Then gets mad at her for no reason and just as quickly he starts calling her Angel and staying on the phone with her until the crack of dawn. He texts her to see how she's holding up post hangover and then she never hears from him again. Well not until the unfortunate experience in the kitchen earlier that morning.

He's hot and then he's cold. Like the waves on the beach, splashing forward and pulling back just as quickly.

It was making her head spin. She couldn't keep up. And frankly, she was getting kind of sick of it.

She made her way to her room quickly throwing her friends the excuse that she wanted to change and get a run in before dinner. Uraraka threw her school uniform on and changed into a tight pair of exercise shorts and a fitted tee. She put on her running shoes and pushed her hair into a slow ponytail, her bangs remaining in their braids.

Grabbing her phone and headphones, Uraraka briskly made her way out of the dorms.

She could see the sun beginning to set in the distance, leaving the sky in a mixture of orange and red. Uraraka approached the edge of the track and began her pre-running stretches. Balancing on one leg, she kicked the other behind her, catching her ankle and pulling her thighs together until she felt the familiar pulsating burn on her quad. After the crazy first day of school she'd had, Uraraka welcomed the peacefulness that only being alone with nature could bring.

Finishing her stretches she quickly pushed her headphones into her ears and queued up her favorite running playlist. A steady mix of top 40 and hardcore rock. The perfect mix to get her out of her head. She continued her steady pace letting her mind focus solely on the feeling for her feet hitting the synthetic rubber and the sound of the music pounding against her eardrums. Pushing her body to the limits always left her feeling exhilarated. The deep satisfaction she felt waking up and having every muscle screaming could hardly be matched by anything else. Those aches meant she had accomplished something. A new martial arts move. A win against a strong opponent. More control of her quirk. It meant she was getting stronger.

Uraraka pushed her pace. Faster, she sped down the track. She could feel her heart thundering against her chest but for the first time in a while, it wasn't associated with feeling anxious or embarrassed. No, it was her body revving up for the challenge she was putting it through. Faster, she pushed.

The U.A. track twisted and turned its way into a makeshift forest. The sunlight knitted its way through the trees providing enough light to make it through with little effort. She could feel her lungs constrict with panic, as she continued to pummel through the track. Faster. She had to go faster.

This was her second year. There was no time for silly crushes that would never like her back. Not this year. Not again.

Faster.

Uraraka ripped out of the forest with her speed. She barreled down the track and followed it as it curved towards where she had initially started her run. Desperate for air she began to slow down her pace. Her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage she was surprised she couldn't see the dent of it on her chest.

As she approached the end of her first lap she saw a vague figure sitting on the grass.

_Perfect. _

Bakugo Katsuki sat on the cold grass, legs stretched out in front of him as his arms reached towards his toes. By the time she reached him, she had settled into a light trot.

She was sure by now he should have heard her approaching, but he continued his stretches. It was almost comical how focused he was on looking only as far as the tip of his fingers. He refused to acknowledge her presence.

_Well fine then. _She huffed in indignation. _If that's how he wants to be then two can play that game. _Uraraka did not slow down or speed up as she got even closer. She continued on her now gentle jog as if no one was around. She was dead set on ignoring him just like he had been ignoring her. Ignoring the bitter taste this whole encounter was leaving behind, she jogged past him. He didn't even flinch.

_Ugh! _

Frustrated, Uraraka stopped a couple of feet past the sulking boy. Before she lost her nerve she turned around and walked towards where he was on the ground. His only acknowledgment of her closeness being a slight tensing of the shoulders.

Worrying at her lip for the billionth time that day, she quickly dropped down to her knees in front of him. Standing over him seemed too much of a power move and he was known to exploding at any sign of those. Uraraka didn't want to agitate him further than he clearly already was.

Sitting back on her heels, she interlocked her fingers and began twiddling her thumbs. Bakugo seemed to notice that his outstretched leg was a couple of inches from her knees and he pulled it back quickly. His knuckles were white as he balled them into tight fists by his side.

"Bakugo," Uraraka's voice cut through the piercing silence that hung between them. "Did I do something to offend you?" She asked with a quiet voice. Up until then, she hadn't realized how much his attitude towards her had truly affected her.

The sound of birds chirping settled in the silence. A far off car horn reached her ears. Somehow everything seemed to still.

Bakugo quietly pulled both his knees up towards his chest and rested his arms atop them. Uraraka saw him turn towards the sun, which was almost gone. It was because she was paying close attention that she saw him deflate suddenly. He looked tired.

It was too personal. This was Bakugo. _The _Bakugo. He was fearless. He was strong. He was relentless. Something deep inside Uraraka began to panic. _Fix this! Fix this!_

But how?

"I'm going to finish my run," She said as she got back up to her feet. "You can join me _if_ you think you can keep up." Uraraka trilled at him. A friendly taunt.

She saw Bakugo's eyes flare to life as his brain registered the challenge.

"I'm faster." He said with unwavering certainty that she hoped one day she could emulate.

"Sure, sure." She dismissed him lightly.

"I can run circles around you Round face!" He jumped onto both feet with a snarl. _Well, at least he no longer looks defeated_.

Uraraka giggled. She had never been thankful that it was so easy to rile him up, but today she was. She began jogging away lightly, giving him ample time to catch up.

"I've already told you to stop laughing at me!" Despite the volume, his voice sounded far still. He wasn't following her.

She turned around and began jogging backward, going slowly so as not to fall over and ruin whatever was currently happening between them. She wasn't sure but this moment felt important.

"Are you going to keep shouting at me like a little bitch or are you gonna actually run?" She smirked before turning around and quickly taking off

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She heard him shout after her. She turned her head quickly to see if he was following her now and to her immense satisfaction…he was! He also seemed like he was ready to thrash her for calling him a little bitch but that was neither here nor there. At least he looked lively again. Like the Bakugo she liked.

_Wait, what! No! Not liked! _

She could hear the quick tap-tapping of Bakugo's feet as they soared atop the track and headed straight towards her.

_Get your head out of your ass and run! _With a high pitched squeak that melted into a shrill laugh, she doubled her pace. He was chasing her and she was loving it. Like two little kids playing tag, her heart began beating in conjunction with her steps.

When he finally caught up to her, which was a lot sooner than she hoped, he was smiling.

"Eat dust Cheeks." He said with a smirk as he continued the ridiculous pace they had set with ease.

Was there anything this crazy boy wasn't good at?

Usually, this was the point where Uraraka would start feeling the slight sting that falling behind always brought her. But this time it was different. In some warped way, she felt like getting him to chase after her and apparently have fun while he did was the actual win in this scenario.

"Giving up already?" He taunted but she smiled because he'd slowed down his pace to let her catch up.

"Not a chance." With newfound determination, she quickened her running pace to match his as best she could.

Finally, they reached the end of the lap as final remnants of the sun disappeared over the horizon. Both students breathed heavily, sweat glistening on their bodies as they put their heads behind their backs in an effort to expand their lungs and gather more oxygen.

In her exhaustion, Uraraka smiled at Bakugo and surprisingly he smiled back. It was not as bright or as obvious as hers, but it was there. She saw it.

"Stop calling me Cheeks. You know I hate it." Uraraka said after finally calming down their breathing enough to be able to talk without wheezing.

"Call me a little bitch again and see what happens." He scoffed, trying to regain the anger that kept people at a safe distance. But it was too late for that. At least, too late for that with her. Uraraka chuckled. Her eyes twinkled as the golden dusk enveloped by the twilight sky.

Uraraka settled into a spot on the grass and began doing her post-run stretches. Once more, she became keenly aware of being watched. Through her peripherals, Uraraka could see Bakugo eyeing her carefully.

All too suddenly Uraraka became self-conscious of her attire. Her shorts hugged her bottom half tightly, riding up high on her thigh. Her shirt stuck to her torso with her sweat leaving very little to the imagination. She hadn't intended to look this…

Although technically it was still winter, she began to feel hot under his gaze. He seemed lost as his eyes took in every curve and dip of her body. Uraraka felt her muscles tense. The air seemed to shift once more. A small breeze swept through her exposed and overheated skin causing her to tremble. _Touch me._

And just as quickly as it happened it stopped. Bakugo looked away and Uraraka pretended like she hadn't noticed, despite every nerve in her body standing at attention.

"Well you can keep running yourself ragged but I'm done." She said clearing her throat to hopefully hide its shakiness.

Bakugo grunted and began to walk back towards the track.

Uraraka took this as a sign. The moment had passed.

She began to turn her body to head towards the dorms but stopped to look at him one last time. Uraraka was startled to see he was looking at her too. That tired and defeated expression ghosted through his eyes briefly before they returned to normal. Uraraka was about to open her mouth to say, well, she wasn't sure, but she was sure it would've come to her. Yet, before she could formulate the words he cut her off with his.

"I'm not mad at you." He said in a clipped tone. He didn't sound mad. No, more like if he was trying desperately to sound composed. Collected.

"Oh." Was all she managed to get out before he turned and continued sprinting down the track.

Somehow, every interaction they'd had as of late ended with him leaving her more confused than she was at the beginning of it.

She saw him disappear into the trees before turning around and heading to the dorms.

* * *

**AN**: Someone commented that my chapters were too short so here's an almost 6k long chapter. How you like me now :P

Fun fact - this is my longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed!


	23. Enough

**Chapter 23**

Uraraka ripped into her chocolate bar and chomped it down viciously, avoiding the pointed glances from her friends as best she could. Her first day of school had been an amalgam of crazy with a sprinkle of insanity and it didn't seem to want to get any better.

The current conversation topic was not helping the situation either.

The rational portion of her brain knew what she was walking into when she stepped into Momo's room, but that did not mean she had to like it.

"Chako-chip?" Hagakure threw a popcorn kernel at the small gravity-quirk user to get her attention.

"I don't know, okay!" Uraraka huffed, irritation leaking into her words, causing her friends to flinch at her sudden brashness. "Sorry," she added softly, "I didn't mean to sound so rude, it's just, I don't know why he would blast the bench Tokoyami was sitting on, okay." Uraraka knew her friends meant well but for shit's sake could they just drop it!

"Well, are you two still...you know?" Mina probed lightly, sensing the growing tension within their small, round-cheeked friend.

"We were never anything. We just texted that one time." Uraraka sighed in defeat. She had desperately hoped that the girls would drop the subject but in hindsight, that was probably asking for too much. It wasn't often that Bakugo showed anything that could be construed as romantic interest on, well, anyone. Uraraka was not about to fan that flame by letting the girls know that they had spoken more than that one time...or that they kissed. The sheer chaos that knowledge would bring to U.A. was downright frightening. No, it was better they didn't know.

It's not like it meant anything anyway.

"Then who were you talking to…"

"Did Kirishima ever text you back Mina?" Momo spoke loudly effectively cutting Mina's questioning. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said sheepishly. Uraraka caught Momo's eye and she could see recognition in them. Momo had interrupted on purpose and Uraraka was eternally grateful.

"That's right!" Hagakure squeaked, gossip was gossip no matter who it came from, "You were supposed to let us know if and what he texted back."

"Why are you so invested in my love life?" Mina rolled her eyes, dismissing the girls playfully.

"Says the girl who was pouncing on Ochako not even a minute ago," Jiro teased light-heartedly, readjusting herself from kneeling on the huge bed to sitting cross-legged.

"Don't you go thinking I forgot about _you _Miss Snapchat Queen," Hagakure turned, an armless sleeve pointing at Jiro, "Kaminari couldn't even look at you today without practically fainting." She added playfully, throwing another popcorn kernel but this time directed at the sound-quirk user. Jiro groaned, cheeks flaring red with embarrassment.

"Tequila is one hell of a bitch huh." Mina chuckled as she reached for the bowl of chips. The girls nodded in agreement. "And, to answer your question, yes he did text back." Mina admitted after swallowing down her chips with soda, "Well he called…"

"He called you?" Hagakure gasped, "When?"

"What did he say?" Tsu said off-handedly as she slipped out of the bed and began stretching. Urarka had noticed that every time the conversation turned towards this particular subject Tsu seemed to tune out. She had also been uncharacteristically quiet throughout most of Uraraka's interrogation over Bakugo and the case of the exploding bench. Uraraka made a mental note to talk to her about it once they were alone.

"He didn't really say much." Mina followed in Tsu's steps, slipping off the bed and extending her arms above her head, leaning into the stretch.

"That wasn't the question." Jiro gave Mina a fixed stare which Mina returned two-fold. After a couple of seconds locked in a staring match, Mina broke into a fit of laughter, which infected the rest of the girls.

"Okay, okay," Mina exclaimed, "Like I said it's not that serious really. If anything it kind of helped getting us to talk again."

"Wait?" Hagakure interjected, "Then why'd you pick Kirishima when we said to text the last nonfam if you all weren't talking at the time."

"He _was _the last person that texted me that day." Mina said pointedly, "I just hadn't been texting back."

Mina leaned against Momo's bed and turned her back on the girls. After a tense minute, she turned to look at them, "It was...I was just…." She struggled to find the right words, "I don't know what happened really. It was like one day he was Kirishima, one of my closest friends, and then the next he was _Kirishima_."

Uraraka faintly nodded in agreement, she knew exactly what Mina meant. It's funny how things change. How one person could go for being just another face in the crowd to being _the _face you look for in a crowd.

"Walk me through that one." Jiro's voice held a light timbre, easing some of the tension that had started to permeate through the room.

"Okay," Mina ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes for a second before continuing, "so you girls know how we were paired together for that hero history presentation," The girls nodded in unison. "Well, we started texting more, at first it was mostly about the project and then it was just like random stuff."

For some reason, the more Mina talked the more unsettled Uraraka felt. It was weird. She was happy for her friend; it seemed like she had managed to fix things with Kirishima which was always a good thing. Uraraka did not like knowing her friends were at odds with one another. And whatever was happening between Mina and Kirishima seemed to be going well. Or at the very least, seemed to be moving in the direction Mina wanted it too. These were all good things.

Yet, Uraraka felt her stomach tighten as Mina continued to speak. Something within her was stirring and it didn't feel pleasant.

"I just...I don't know," Mina erupted into a bright smile, her sudden happiness proved infectious, the rest of the girls smiled warmly at her. Uraraka tried to mirror what she saw in the other girls but she couldn't seem to make it look authentic. She had never been much of an actress, unable to hold her true feeling and thoughts back for long. Thankfully, it didn't seem like anyone else could notice Uraraka's ever-growing agitation.

"I mean we've known each other for a long time and we've been good friends for a while now but I don't know, it started to feel…" Mina trailed off for a bit, she grabbed another chip from the bowl in front of her and popped it in her mouth.

"Different?" Momo volunteered, a small blush on her cheeks. Mina snapped her fingers and nodded in confirmation.

"Yea, different! It was like all of a sudden I would get a text notification from him and I would start getting ten types of excited. It was weird." Mina said as she pulled her knees up towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Why was it weird?" Tsu asked as she plopped back onto the bed with the rest of the girls.

"I don't know. It just _was_." Mina said with conviction.

"So why were you mad at him?" Uraraka spoke up for the first time since the conversation had shifted from her and Bakugo towards safer waters. Her plan had been to remain silent, lest the girls' remember what they had been talking about prior to this, but she was a curious girl and it was a well-known fact that it was incredibly hard to be mad at Kirishima. He was just so sweet!

"I don't know!" Mina said, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, "I mean I know but I just...okay, I'm sure you girls all know that Kirishima can be kinda...flirty."

"Mmmm," The girls gave each other knowing looks. It wasn't like Kirishima was a playboy, flirting up a storm. Most of the time he seemed to be genuinely unaware of his effect on the girl population at U.A. He was a sweetheart, nice to a fault, and extremely easy-going.

"To be fair, I don't think Kirishima knows he's flirting," Uraraka said with a small chuckle. She had been present when Kirishima actually attempted to flirt with a third-year support student last year. The poor boy was a mess of words and ended up throwing his drink on her. He did infinitely better when he had absolutely zero intention of flirting.

"I know _that_," Mina rolled her eyes playfully, "It's just, I don't know. I kind of exploded on him at the dance." Uraraka and Tsu's eyebrows shot up. They both had left the dance before them and this had been the first they heard about it.

"So that's why Kirishima looked like a sad puppy after you left," Jiro said, clearly amused.

"He did?" Mina's eyes twinkling with interest.

"Yea, he was sulking by a chair with Baku-bro for the rest of the dance," Jiro said as she shifted from Uraraka's lap onto her elbows. "They both looked pretty pathetic." She laughed.

"Jiro, that's not nice." Momo scolded, "But...they did look rather forlorn." She added pensively, turning towards Uraraka.

_Oh no! I should have never opened my mouth! _

"Why are you looking at me?" Uraraka started stuttering, blushing furiously as she rubbed her hand at the back of her neck. She couldn't help herself, thoughts of the dance always summoned up thoughts of her and explody-boy in his room…on his bed…_Oh no! Get it together Ochako! _

"That reminds me," Hagakure drawled, "What _did_ happen between you and Bakugo at the dance? I saw you both leave and you were gone for a while."

"Aaahaa...uhm...ha...me...and...Baku...me and…no nothing happ...nothing…what…no" Uraraka started stammering, waving her hands around violently. The girls all gave her amused looks, adding to Uraraka's embarrassment.

"Relax dude," Jiro said, tapping Uraraka's knee softly. Uraraka began nodding furiously at Jiro who was giving her a mischievous look.

"Can we go through one boy drama at a time? It's getting hard to keep track." Tsu said through a yawn, turning towards Mina.

"Why me?" She said defensively.

"Because you were close to finishing anyway," Jiro said, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Fine," Mina grumbled, "but don't think I've forgotten about you and YAAAYY," shooting two thumbs up at Jiro and doing her best imitation of Kaminari when he short-circuits his brain after using his quirk too much. Jiro glared at Mina, but the rest of the girls exploded into a fit of laughter.

Looking very smug, Mina settled into a cross-legged position on Momo's bed.

"Okay, so you yelled at Kirishima at the dance, why?" Hagakure prompted Mina, still half laughing.

"I didn't _yell_ at him. He asked me to dance and I very politely told him to fuck off and go ask one of the 1-B girls he couldn't seem to stop flirting with." Mina said, crossing her arms in front of her chest in residual anger. The girls waited for her to proceed.

"He started stuttering something about not knowing what I was talking about and I don't know I just got really mad. It's hard to explain." She said meekly, "I told him to leave me alone and then I kind of just left. I didn't feel much for socializing after that."

"So when you texted him on my birthday…" Uraraka let her question trail off.

"He had been texting me since the dance. Asking if I was mad at him and that he was very sorry, and just stuff like that. I hadn't responded until well," She turned towards the invisible-girl, "until Hagakure sent that text."

"He called me the next day, once I was home." Mina continued, "He said he knew we were probably playing a game or something but he was glad that I at least texted him and he told me to please tell him what he had done so that he'd never do it again."

"But he didn't really _do_ anything." Jiro's forehead creased as she reflected on Mina's story and her own observations of the red-head at the dance.

"I _know._" Mina bellowed, sounding annoyed.

"Did you tell him?" Uraraka questioned softly.

Is that how these things worked? Could this crush thing really be this easy? Could you just tell the person what you thought? What you felt?

"I did. Kinda...I told him I don't know why but it bothered me that he kept complimenting every girl he talked to, especially that Kendo chick." Mina's lips soured as she mentioned the Big Fist quirk user.

"What'd he say?" Momo asked, breaking her silence on the current conversation topic. It seemed she was just as invested in the story as the rest of them. Well, all except Tsu who was already clearing out the snacks near her to make space for her to lay down.

"He kind of didn't say anything for a bit and I…it was soooo...I was almost gonna tell him to forget it, but then he kind of just." Mina paused as she wrestled through a variety of emotions before settling on one, "He said that he'd be more careful of how he talked to other girls that weren't from our class." Mina's smile shined through the room. Happy.

"Oh?" Hagakure's voice perked.

"I told him he could do whatever he wanted but he said no, not if it upset me." Mina was practically bouncing on Momo's bed. "And then he said that I had to stop flirting with guys too then because he didn't like it either."

Uraraka finally realized what the feeling that had been stirring within her throughout the duration of the conversation was.

Jealousy.

She was jealous of her friend for being able to be so direct with the boy she liked. Why couldn't she have crushed on a boy like Kirishima? Why did she seem to crush on boys who were exclusively not interested in her?

"So what now? Are you two, like, exclusive?" Hagakure questioned.

"NO!" Mina shouted, pushing her palms up in an attempt to quiet the group of girls, "No, we aren't like dating or anything like that. We're just...talking."

"Talking?" Jiro raised her eyebrows up in disbelief.

"Yes. Talking." Mina concluded with definitiveness, "Okay, so who's next..."

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Uraraka was grateful that by the time Mina finished her story it was already close to midnight and Momo insisted that the girls go to sleep since it was still a school night. The girls had protested slightly but there was just no budging Momo when she assumed her authoritative role. She didn't think she could take much more "boy talk."

The sleepover had left Uraraka on edge. Frustrated at herself for developing a crush when she specifically told herself she would never do that again. She was angry that she was wasting precious time trying to figure out a boy who clearly didn't like her.

Thankfully, the rest of the week came and went without any more unexpected lunch guests or exploding benches or blonde-haired angry boys. Uraraka mostly stayed within her circle of friends and used the little free time she had to practice her quirk and look over potential internship locations. Focus. She needed to focus. Boys and crushes should be dead last in her list of priorities.

All in all, the weekend arrived in the most uneventful and ordinary manner a weekend could. It left Uraraka feeling uneasy. There was just no way things in her life could have settled into such a basic routine. No life-threatening situations. No villain attacks. No kidnapped students. Deku hadn't broken a single bone all week. Even the commotion that had occurred amongst the boys earlier that week seemed forgotten.

It was all a little _too_ ordinary.

Uraraka shifted her attention back to the present. There was no use getting all worked up over nothing. If anything that was exactly why she was here, to punch away her stress. Being U.A's resident "bubbly and cheerful girl" meant she couldn't really go around sulking or cussing people out, she had to wait until she was alone to do that.

Feeling nice and limber, Uraraka approached the punching bag and began to work through a combination of moves. It felt really nice to hit something.

The sleepover could have easily been forgotten, if it had not become a turning point for many of her friends. Uraraka began to notice little changes in the dynamic of the now 2-A class. She had noticed that despite all the awkward stares and furious blushing, Kaminari and Jiro had begun to partner up for most projects. Or how Kirishima and Mina would stare at each other and smile when they thought no one could see them. Even Momo had somehow managed to engage Todoroki in a steady stream of conversation once or twice.

All her friends seemed to be taking steps in the right direction.

And then there was her.

Annoyed and frustrated, she began to hit the bag with more force. At the top of her "Reasons Why I Want to Scream as I Hit Things" was the fact that Bakugo seemed to have fallen back into treating her like he always had. It wasn't like the first day back, at least then she could tell he was actively avoiding her. No, now, he acted as the last couple of weeks never existed. He was aware of her like he was of Shoji or Koda. Like she was back to being an extra in his life. It made her want to scream. Or cry. Or both.

She was angry. She didn't like being angry. She hated feeling like this. Uraraka always tried to be understanding of others, but it was near impossible understanding someone like Bakugo. Her friends had always joked that she seemed to be more in tune with what Bakugo thought or felt but clearly that couldn't be the furthest from the truth.

She was upset that she had even allowed this to happen. To be fair, it had all happened so suddenly. She wasn't even entirely sure how she ended up here, punching and kicking the bag so hard the stand it hung from began to creak loudly.

Uraraka could feel her muscles screaming for a break. Sweat trickled down her face, stinging her eyes, and still, she continued to attack the punching bag with vigor.

"What the fuck did the bag do to you?" She heard a familiar voice call to her, causing her to freeze with one foot halfway up in the air.

Uraraka was convinced that she must be cursed. There was just no way that every time she found herself alone and thinking about a certain foul-mouthed boy, said foul-mouthed boy would magically show up.

Uraraka finished her kick and continued to practice her moves, ignoring him and his unnecessary commentary. He seemed to be content with ignoring her all week so why should she acknowledge him. She was about to punch the bag again when two hands appeared on either side of it, holding it in place. Uraraka took a step away and stared until a mop of blonde hair peered out from the side.

"You deaf Cheeks?" Bakugo sounded annoyed.

Uraraka could feel the irritation bubbling within her. She wasn't sure if it had something to do with the fact that she had been imagining his face as the punching bag but seeing him acting normal made her fume with indignation. _No. He can't just do this. He can't just talk to me whenever he feels like it and ignores me the rest of the time._

She found that it was easier to redirect her frustration of the last couple of weeks on this one person. Admittedly, it was fairly easy. There was no shortage of reasons to be upset with Bakugo.

_Calm down Ochako. Don't engage. _Bakugo thrived on confrontation and she just didn't feel like playing along with him today.

Instead of exploding, Uraraka rolled her eyes and chose to turn her back on him. She began walking towards the entrance of the gym where she had dropped her gym bag earlier.

"Yo!"

_Don't do it. He's ignored you for days. Keep walking._ Uraraka reached the entrance, she grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

"I'm talking to you." He growled.

_Don't. _

"Moon face?!" Bakugo's voice sounded closer but she refused to look at him.

_Fuck it. _

"I heard you." Uraraka hissed.

"Then what the fuck?"

"No." She said flatly. Uraraka could feel her emotions boiling within her; she was reaching her limit. There was only so much a girl could take. She hated feeling unsure and Bakugo always seemed to pull the rug from under her. She had worked too hard to get where she was and she was not about to go tumbling back into "insecurity land" because of some boy.

"No?" Bakugo sounding thoroughly perplexed.

Uraraka closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before exhaling quickly. She turned to Bakugo, really looking at him for the first time.

He was in his usual workout clothes and it didn't look like he had been sweating so he must have just gotten to the gym. He looked tense, uncomfortable even. His hands were in his pants pockets and he couldn't seem to make eye contact with the small brunette in front of him. Despite her not-so-pleasant feelings towards him at the moment, Uraraka couldn't help but take him in. He seemed to enjoy wearing sleeveless shirts to work out in and she was definitely not complaining.

_Stop checking him out! You're mad, remember! _Uraraka chided herself. She quickly turned her back on him again and took one step forward. Distance between them, however small it may be, seemed to help shake her back to reality. He couldn't just toss her and pick her up when it suited him. She'd had enough of this…whatever this was. It already was a mess and they weren't even anything. Just…

"No," Uraraka repeated through gritted teeth, trying desperately to hold on to some composure, "You don't get to act like I don't even exist when we're in class and then try and talk to me when we're alone." Despite her best attempts, she could hear the slight tremor in her words.

Uraraka felt very exposed suddenly. She needed to get out.

As she reached the handle and pushed the door open, Uraraka felt a sudden pang deep in her chest. Apparently, a small part of her had been hoping he would call out to her; stop her. But he didn't. So she walked out the door and kept walking.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry for the wait, this chapter did not want to cooperate with me, but thank you for your patience!

Also, doing research on Kendo I found out we have the same birthday. I knew I liked her :)


	24. Baby Steps

**AN**: **This chapter contains explicit descriptions of sexual activities.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"_Say it." His gruff voice tickled against the crook of her neck making her shudder. He continued to pepper feather-light kisses down her neck causing a soft moan to tumble from her lips._

"_Come on Angel, I know you can be louder than that." She felt him smirk into her collarbone. Deft fingers began to unbutton her shirt, giving him access to more of her heated skin._

_She should stop him. They can't be doing this here…_

"_Ahhhh…!" She stifled a moan as she felt his teeth sink into the tender skin atop her breast. That would leave a mark. _

_She felt him chuckle. _

_His body pressed into her as he finished unbuttoning her shirt._

"_Bakugo… "_

_"Katsuki, I already told you to call me Katsuki." He growled as his hands swept over her stomach and cupped her breasts. She bit down on her lip in a futile attempt to keep quiet. _

"_Katsuki, please not here." She pleaded but even she could hear the neediness dripping from her voice. _

"_Do you really want me to stop?" His eyes locked with hers, their usual red hue darkened with desire. She forgot how to breathe, let alone talk, trapped under his gaze. She felt him pull down the cups of her bra, exposing her to the cold air._

"_Katsuki!" She tried once more. They couldn't be doing this here. They couldn't!_

"_Tell me to stop Angel," He said as his tongue lapped at a perked nipple, "Tell me to stop and I will." He looked up, his mouth latched onto her. The sight of seeing him, sucking on one of her tits set fire to her insides._

"_Someone will see us…" She whispered, looking down the aisle of books he had cornered her in. "Will hear ussss" She hissed as she felt warm, calloused fingers dip beneath her skirt, stroking her through her underwear. _

"_Let them." He said defiantly, before turning his face to ravage her other nipple. It was too much. She was fast approaching the edge and he was determined to have her fall. Her fingers twisted into his blonde locks, desperate to hold on to anything. _

_Suddenly he pulled away. He stared down at her with a small smirk, fingers playfully dancing along the edge of her panties. _

"_Tell me to stop." He murmured. _

_She tried to catch her breath. They should stop. They were in the library! They needed to stop._

_His thumb pressed into her clit and began rubbing it in small circles._

_Mmm, so good! _

_Why did they need to stop? She couldn't quite remember._

"_Ochako, tell me to stop and I will." He commanded. _

_She nibbled at her bottom lip to stop her from whimpering. _

_How had they ended up here?_

_She was sure he could hear her heart racing. _

_And he definitely could feel the warmth that radiated from where his fingers teased at her._

"_Ochako?" _

_She closed her eyes, before opening her legs a little wider to give him room. _

_She could hear him practically purr at her…_

"_Good girl."_

Uraraka did not wake up screaming like she had the first time. In fact, she wasn't even the slightest bit flustered. Since her first dream of this nature, she had had plenty more. All co-starring the same blonde-haired, red-eyed, infuriating boy.

No, by this point in time, Uraraka no longer bothered with feelings of embarrassment or self-consciousness. It took too much energy. Her dreams weren't hurting anybody and at the very least they seemed to help channel some of her pent up frustration.

For better or for worse, she seemed to be coming to terms with her newly awakened desire for physical intimacy. She just wished that she could redirect that desire to literally anyone else. Especially considering what happened yesterday.

Uraraka opened one eye to check the time. It was still fairly early but there was really no point in trying to go back to sleep, not after dreaming _that_. Her body still shook from her suppressed release. Choosing to ignore it, she slowly rolled out of bed.

Sundays were typically reserved for lounging and homework, and today was no exception. Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, she grabbed her phone from its charger and headed downstairs.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

The smell of bacon hit her as soon as the elevator doors opened on the bottom floor.

"Mmmmm," Uraraka closed her eyes, inhaling the intoxicating aroma as she walked blindly into the kitchen area.

"Good Morning Uraraka-san!"

"Good morning Sato-kun!" Uraraka returned his enthusiastic greeting with a warm smile. She pivoted towards the living room area and saw Momo and Aoyama already enjoying a cup of tea.

"Morning!" Uraraka waved cheerfully.

"Good Morning Ochako!"

"Bonjour Mademoiselle!"

"Would you like a plate Uraraka-san?" Sato looked over his shoulder at her as he began to beat some eggs in a bowl.

Uraraka's eyes practically turned into hearts as she nodded fervently. Sato laughed quietly as he shifted back to the stovetop and added the eggs to a sizzling pan.

"Here let me help you," Uraraka said, opening a cabinet and pulling out plates for all four of them.

"What should we watch?" Momo said loudly so that the two classmates in the kitchen could hear her despite the clinking and clanking of plates and utensils being set on the counter.

Uraraka looked at the two on the sofa and saw Momo already flipping through the class's combined Netflix account.

"Ooohh let's watch that one!" Aoyama beamed. Momo gave him an apprehensive look.

"It doesn't matter to me," Sato chirped as he finished plating the food.

"Same, I'll watch almost anything," Uraraka said as she moved towards the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice.

"See! They don't mind!" Aoyama was practically bouncing. How that boy had the energy so early on a Sunday morning was beyond Uraraka's understanding.

Momo nodded and hit play, before standing up and walking towards the group in the kitchen. Between the three of them, they walked the food and drinks towards the low table that sat in front of the TV.

Uraraka let the comfort of eating good food with even better company and watching trashy reality television blanket her. _This is what I should be focusing on! _These moments were not to be taken for granted. Although it sometimes felt like they would be in high school forever, that wasn't the case. Soon they would all go their separate ways in search of becoming the best heroes they could be. They wouldn't always be able to have these quiet breakfasts together. Uraraka was determined to make this time count. Why should she waste any of it on people who didn't appreciate it and never would?

She washed down her anxious thoughts with orange juice and decided to focus on the show.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Little by little, her classmates began to trickle into the common area. Some made their way towards the kitchen to prepare their own meals, others congregated by the big table in the back, a few sat down in the empty spaces around the four of them to join in watching the show.

Light conversation, the smell of coffee, and the comfortable feeling of being surrounded by her friends helped erase the mess of emotions she was slowly tumbling down. By the time Momo suggested that they study a bit, naughty dreams and unrequited crushes were the furthest things from her mind.

"Ima go get my bag from my room!" Uraraka said as she finished washing the dishes. The rest of her breakfast crew nodded as they joined the group already studying at the big table. It seemed like everyone was in the common room except for the self-proclaimed Baku-squad.

_Good. _

"Chako-chan can you bring me a sweater, please! I'm getting cold and my room is too far!" Hagakure whined playfully from her spot at the table.

"Sure." Uraraka nodded, as she began walking towards the elevators. She heard someone begin to open the front door and, once again, she couldn't help but turn to see who it could be.

Her damn curiosity was really going to get her in trouble one day.

_Shit. _

Kirishima busted through the door, Bakugo following closely. She assumed Sero and Kaminari were not too far behind. They looked like they had been working out or training.

"I'm starving!" Kirishima bellowed, "Ohh, hey Uraraka!" He flashed her a smile.

"Hello" Uraraka waved and tried to return the smile but she was a little too preoccupied with stopping herself from panicking. She didn't want to run into him. She could have gone the whole day without any trace of him and would have been more than fine.

Kirishima leaned against the wall giving her a direct view of the one person in all of Japan she really, really did not want to see. Worse, Kirishima's smile said it all. _He knows something_.

Uraraka locked eyes with Bakugo. There was an intensity behind them that seemed to stop time between them. A second felt like an eternity, but she blinked and the moment had passed. She was about to turn and continue her walk towards the elevators, ignoring him, when the most peculiar of things happened.

"Yo," He waved at her in greeting, stopping next to Kirishima.

She could've sworn she heard…no, certainly she hadn't.

He had spent all week treating her like a nobody. Like just another annoying face in the crowd. Never acknowledging her, except for that one time by the track and the other time at the gym. Both times there had been no one around. Surely, there was just no way that the same guy who had gone through great lengths to not talk to her, had, well, talked to her. In front of people. The whole class really.

"Good morning," Her deeply ingrained manners moved her lips for her.

"Morning." He responded curtly, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

The realization that everyone was staring at them quickly settled in. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, it made sense. She would be staring too had someone else been in her shoes. Bakugo, Mr. Everyone Here Are Extras and Need to Stay Out of His Way. _The_ Bakugo, who hardly, if ever, starts a conversation with anyone and if he does it's usually by screaming at them. That Bakugo was being…civil. Cordial, even.

"Just finished training?" She had no idea what was making her mouth move and form words. It was like someone else was pulling the strings. All she knew was that she clearly no longer had control over the situation because if she had, she would STOP TALKING!

"Yea." He said quietly, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Oh," Uraraka began rubbing the back of her neck. "Uhm…" _Goodness Ochako just stop! _She pleaded with herself, feeling the blood slowly rise to her cheeks.

"Weren't you headed somewhere Cheeks." He pointed to the elevators with his chin, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Aah ha ha yes…uhm…yes right…" She stammered.

"Tch." Bakugo seemed to have reached his word limit. Without looking at her he stepped into the common area and walked towards the refrigerator like if he was completely alone. Unbothered, he began to prepare his daily post-workout oatmeal.

She turned to see the people at the study table. They were staring at both of them with various degrees of incredulous looks. Equally dumbfounded by the situation she found herself in, Uraraka decided it would be best to ignore them. She turned back towards Kirishima and she almost groaned.

Kirishima had a wolfish grin plastered on his face. _Yup, I knew it. He knows more than anyone else that's for sure. _Giving her a small wink, he followed Bakugo into the kitchen.

"You gonna make some for me too?!" She heard Kirishima taunt him, effectively breaking whatever spell had taken the whole room. Uraraka could here the light chattering of her friends' voices.

"Teach me your ways" Kaminari's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes, how do you get him to say hi to you with something other than insults." Sero laughed heartily next to the electric boy.

"She's not fucking annoying like you two." Bakugo's voice cut across them. Her classmates went silent once more.

_A courteous exchange of pleasantries AND a semi-compliment all in one go?!_

Uraraka feared for her classmates. If they felt even half of what she currently felt at the moment, she knew they must be practically exploding…

Exploding. How funny…because his quirk. Ha!

Uraraka let out a small, ill-timed, giggle.

She was probably losing it.

And now it looked like she laughed at something Bakugo had said.

Uraraka turned her head slightly to see if he had noticed.

He had.

Bakugo was leaning against the counter next to the stovetop, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and he looked relaxed. He was already looking at her when she caught his eye, and he was giving her a small, very tiny, but still definitely there, smile.

It wasn't much but it also most definitely was.

He was trying.

He _is_ trying.

She should have known that Bakugo was a man of action, not words. He was better at showing than telling. And he was showing her that he had listened. Bakugo was nothing but a quick learner.

Uraraka knew that this wasn't enough to erase how shitty he had made her feel since the day after her birthday, but it was a start. A very unexpected and way-too-public start if you asked her, but a start nonetheless. She could give a little too then.

"They're not annoying Bakugo," Uraraka said smiling playfully at Kaminari and Sero, who looked like they had just been slapped. Uraraka had waded into dangerous waters, contradicting Bakugo and calling him by his name so casually. It seemed like the whole class held their breaths waiting for the explosion of curse words that were sure to follow at someone acting so familiar with him. Instead, Bakugo continued to look unbothered.

"Whatever you say Round face." He mumbled as the tea kettle next to him slowly began to whistle.

You know…now that she was _in _on it, this was actually kind of fun. She knew why Bakugo was acting the way he was with her but _they _didn't. If the rest of the class looked like Kaminari and Sero looked now, well…she'd say that if Bakugo was aiming to prove a point he most definitely had.

With a smile still plastered on her face, she made her way to the elevators, pretending she was blissfully unaware of the many sets of eyes glued on her.

Before the doors closed, she chanced a quick glance at him. He had turned his back on the onlookers and was pouring the hot water into his bowl and he was…smiling.

* * *

**AN**: I cannot seem to be able to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, review, share, follow, etc. enough. Your support for this story is unexpected but truly appreciated. I LOVE reading all of your reviews, thoughts, and predictions. If you have been following this story from the beginning, if you're new, or if you are somewhere in between, I send you a million virtual hugs :)


	25. Patience and Time

**AN: I'd like to apologize beforehand for this one... *evil smirk***

* * *

_The two most powerful warriors are patience and time. _\- Leo Tolstoy

**Chapter 25**

Patience and time.

Uraraka was finding that this combination was easier said than done.

Objectively, she understood that Bakugo would need time. She clearly had needed plenty of it to come to terms with her burgeoning feelings towards the blonde.

Had she not also been hesitant? Maybe not to the same extent as Bakugo seemed to be, but she had. It's not like crushing on yet another emotionally unavailable individual had been on her to-do list for second-year. It just kind of happened. _He_ just kind of happened.

Still, she assumed it was probably a bit easier for her to accept whatever was happening between them. Unlike Short Fuse, she was not in the habit of denying feelings other than anger or annoyance. So yes, Uraraka was fully aware that Bakugo would need time.

Subjectively, however, she really did not have the patience to go through another year of awkward fumbling only to finally confess and have her feelings not be reciprocated. Not again.

But there was something different about this time that kept her from throwing in the towel.

Despite all odds, Bakugo was actually trying.

Uraraka had thought their very public exchange of words that first Sunday morning would be the last. Bakugo had listened to her, he had shown that he could acknowledge her when other people were around; he'd proven his point. Although she appreciated this, Uraraka was not under the delusion that people could change from one day to the next. Bakugo was not one for small talk, at least not that she had witnessed. His circle of friends was small and it looked to Uraraka that he was adamant about keeping it so. In every practical sense, Bakugo did not seem keen on making room for her and whatever this was and she was not in the habit of forcing her presence on others.

Turned out she didn't have to.

It had started as small, tiny acknowledgments of her presence. A slight nod whenever they passed each other in the school hallways. A quiet '_good morning_' when they ran into each other in the kitchen. Uraraka noticed he approached their brief interactions with caution, just the slightest of hesitation before each nod or wave. She would have felt bad as if she had forced him into this, except she was well aware that nobody could force Bakugo to do something he didn't actually want to do. This fact gave her peace. He was trying because he wanted to.

She returned the gestures with guarded optimism.

* * *

As expected her friends hounded her for an explanation, but Uraraka would simply smile and say she didn't have one. Mina and Hagakure always looked like they were ready to pounce on her, a bombardment of questions at the tip of their tongues. It had been exhausting.

Thankfully, Deku, of all people, had come to her rescue.

"I think it's great that Kacchan is trying to make friends this year." He remarked warmly, a far-off look on his face. Uraraka was a little thrown by his expression but decided to pocket this for a later time. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tsu pull out her phone, once again feigning disinterest whenever the conversation circled to Uraraka and Bakugo. Uraraka realized that she had a couple of conversations pending.

"I suppose Uraraka _is_ the easiest among us to befriend," Iida said thoughtfully, resting his chin between his thumb and index finger. The rest of the students present at her interrogation nodded in agreement. Uraraka smiled awkwardly, not too sure if she should take it as a compliment but nonetheless grateful for the out.

She was finding that despite her usually friendly demeanor, the rumors and constant pecking from her friends, and others were starting to grate on her patience. In contrast, Bakugo appeared completely unphased. In fact, it was like his mission was to flame them further, only interacting with her when they had an audience. Uraraka went from hardly seeing Bakugo outside of class to running into him everywhere.

She was aware that she had asked for this.

Sort of.

She just never expected him to actually deliver.

But he had. And it all happened so gradually.

The days bled into each other in such a way that Uraraka was left pondering how three weeks had already passed them by and how she once again found herself inside Bakugos room.

Uraraka sat on the floor beside him, both their backs resting on the bed behind them, shoulders centimeters apart.

Could he hear how loud her heart was thumping?

Or was his heart thundering against his ribcage as well?

* * *

The first shift had come two weeks ago.

It had been mid-January and already 2-A had kicked off with a mountain of assignments.

Uraraka had been studying in the common room with her usual crew when Bakugo had walked into the kitchen. He waved at her and ignored the rest. She waved back and pretended like her friends were not giving her pointed looks. Well, all except Deku, who looked practically elated at seeing his childhood friend acting like a semi-decent human. Uraraka was thankful that by this point Bakugo greeting her had lost some of its novelty. Her friends pointed looks lasted a couple of seconds before they all resumed work on their math assignments.

Pencils scratching across paper and cabinets opening and closing were the only sounds that surrounded the group for a while.

"I thought you can't square root a negative number?" Uraraka broke the silence, nibbling at her bottom lip. She hated math!

"For this assignment at least, you can't," Todoroki said dully, eyes focused on his paper.

"Then why do I need to square root negative sixty-eight to get the answer for number four." She said, resting her cheek on her fist and staring down at her work confused.

"Negative sixty-eight?" Iida questioned, sounding alarmed. Tsu looked up from her work equally perplexed. Uraraka really hated math!

"Oh I see what you did Uraraka," Deku leaned closer towards her and her assignment in an effort to see her paper. In a different time, Uraraka might have felt flustered by the proximity, but she found that this was no longer the case. _Interesting. _

"Tch, dumbass." Bakugo's voice cut across them loud and clear. All five heads turned towards the antagonizing aura that was coming from the kitchen. Bakugo was leaning against the counter, facing them, his arms crossed in front of his chest. The microwave hummed behind him as it warmed his pre-made meal.

"Bakugo please refrain from..." Iida began his near-daily lecture regarding Bakugo's vocabulary choices before he was cut off.

"Who are you calling a dumbass?" Uraraka said casually, like if she was asking for the time.

"You. Who else?" Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her in emphasis. To an outsider, he probably sounded like his usual self, a combination of angry and bored. But Uraraka was privy to the light inflections in his tone of voice, the ones that signaled he was lightly teasing. She smiled.

"Kachan that's not very…" Deku began defending Uraraka, unaware that there was no need for it.

"I wasn't talking to you nerd…" Bakugo dismissed him, "When you divide negatives the answer is positive, and when you add to a negative the number actually gets smaller." He finished as if he had just said something so glaringly obvious. The microwave beeped and he turned his back to them.

Deku rolled his eyes but sighed in resignation. Uraraka had noticed that Deku's relationship with Bakugo had shifted sometime between 1-A and 2-A. _Something must have happened over the break._ Whatever the cause, they both seemed to have come to some type of understanding. For his part, Deku was better at picking his battles with the blonde, and math problems apparently didn't make the cut.

"He's right," Deku whispered to Uraraka, pointing lightly at the mathematical errors on her paper.

"Bakugo, did you memorize our math homework?!" Uraraka questioned as she looked down at the spots that Deku had pointed to. The boy in question made no move to respond.

Uraraka turned towards the kitchen and watched as Bakugo opened the fridge to take out the jar of lemonade Momo-chan had made for the whole class earlier that week.

"You did, didn't you!" Uraraka could not help the humor that weaved in and out of her voice. It was clear to all that she was teasing him, in a way that no one other than his self proclaimed Bakusquad had dared try. And even they had not made it out without severe threats against their physical well-being. Uraraka felt her friends collectively hold their breaths, preparing for the cascade of curse words that were to follow.

But they never came.

"Why would anyone waste time memorizing math problems?" He said casually, pouring out the lemonade into a cup and completely disregarding their other four classmates.

"Then how do you know what I did wrong without looking at it?" She challenged him.

"I've spent the last hour trying to teach the same problem to Hair for Brains and Dunce Face." Bakugo groaned.

"Aw, poor you," Uraraka said with light sarcasm. It was unnerving how easy it was to fall into this light banter with him, how easy it was to forget there were other people around them. The common room faded away and she found herself back at her parents, whispering and giggling on the phone with him. Small snapshots of what could be, what she only allowed herself to imagine in the safety of her dreams. The air around them thick with anticipation.

Bakugo must have noticed it as well. He turned to face her, his eyes dancing with an emotion she couldn't quite pin down. A fierceness that, although familiar, felt different. It wasn't the same gaze he gave his opponents, no, this look felt exclusively for her. Uraraka felt like all the oxygen had escaped the room. How can one simple look cause such an electric rush to course through her, leaving goosebumps in its wake?

Bakugo smirked at her in a way that made her visibly shiver. Uraraka knew she was screwed. Internally, she felt as if she were combusting. A familiar heat pooled in her lower abdomen. For a brief second, she imagined she was kneeling in front of him as he thrust roughly in and it of her mouth, looking down with the same smirk painted on his face.

Heat rushed to her cheeks before she could stop it. _What the hell is wrong with you! _Uraraka tore her eyes away from his and back towards her assignment, slightly mortified.

"Chako-chan, you alright?" Tsu questioned softly.

"Mhmm," She nodded, trying desperately to calm down. The last thing she wanted was more questions from her friends.

She hadn't meant to react with such intensity, but ever since Bakugo had begun his attempts at politeness towards her, Uraraka couldn't help but fantasize about him. Her dreams were plagued with visions of him dominating her, grabbing her, and taking her, just how she had read in her book.

Uraraka had finished her book recently and in its place, she had turned towards the internet. It was almost daunting how much…information one could find at the click of a button. During one of her secret late-night activities, she had stumbled upon a video of a girl who was constantly brought to the edge but never allowed to tip over. Uraraka remembered the night before her birthday when she too approached the same cliff but had been continuously interrupted, never permitted to throw herself off it. She had been furious and frustrated, but the girl had looked blissful. Curious, Uraraka delved deeper into her "research."After some very interesting discoveries, she had decided to give it a try.

And _now _she whole-heartedly regretted that decision. She was so tightly wound that any slight friction between her thighs threatened to send her spiraling down. Still, there was no way Uraraka could have predicted that something as innocuous as a smirk from a relatively loud boy, albeit the current star of all her raunchy dreams, would have caused such a visceral reaction.

Bakugo chuckled, the sound of it reverberating deep within her, sending shock waves to places it shouldn't. She vaguely heard him make his leave from the kitchen but she was too busy boring a hole in her math homework with how intently she was staring at it.

"Uraraka-san…" Deku probed gently.

"Deku-kun, I _really _don't want to talk about it." Uraraka gave her friends pleading looks. She trusted them and she assumed at some point she'd have to tell them a little about what had been developing between her and Bakugo but now was definitely not the time. Not when she was too busy trying not to squeeze her thighs together, even though she knew how good it would feel.

Her friends nodded and returned to their assignments and she silently thanked them for their willingness to give her space.

* * *

Space.

Uraraka needed space.

She was sitting too close to him. Uraraka's butt throbbed slightly from the sudden impact with Bakugo's wooden floor. She could feel the static between their bodies, tickling her exposed arms and thighs. Their labored breathing mingled until she wasn't sure whose was whose.

"Cheeks? He panted.

She wanted to argue, to reiterate how much she disliked that nickname, but she was having a hard time breathing, let alone formulating a coherent sentence.

* * *

After what she had since dubbed "The Kitchen Incident," Uraraka hoped that all would return to normal or what passed as normal nowadays. She half expected Bakugo to revert back to his old ways. But he never did.

In fact, if Uraraka didn't know any better it was like he was more determined than ever before.

It started subtly.

Uraraka would voice a question aloud and he would answer it. She would ask for a pencil and he'd provide one. She'd ran into a wall walking out of the gym because she had been too busy ogling him without his shirt on and he'd smirk at her and mumble something that sounded vaguely like "get your head out of the gutter, Cheeks."

And, boy was Uraraka's head stuck deep in the gutter.

She was going on a full week of her little project and she could feel desperation bubbling beneath her usually calm and lively demeanor. Every day it took less and less to reach the peak that she craved needlessly to jump off from. Uraraka knew she was torturing herself but she couldn't stop. Going through her last week of school in a somewhat perpetual state of arousal had been its own kind of high. She had another dirty little secret and this time no one was the wiser.

The downside of this came in the shape of a 5 foot 8 inch, red-eyed, hard-headed classmate who was making a habit of working out without a damn shirt whenever she was in the gym too.

The depraved things she would do to him...would let him do to her.

Bakugo must have known, must have seen her reactions, and interpreted them exactly as they were. There was simply no other way to describe the smug, satisfied looks he shot at her when he caught her staring. Uraraka wanted to punch him...or kiss him, whichever worked quicker.

Thankfully, the novelty that was their unlikely and unexpected "friendship" subsided significantly without any new developments to egg people on. Although, the student population at U.A. remained invested in the mystery that had become Bakugo and Uraraka, their interest dulled with each passing day. Realistically, there was only so much people could dissect Bakugo holding the door open for Uraraka that one time or how he lent her his notes that other time.

With fewer eyes on the pair, Uraraka allowed herself to lean into Bakugo's gestures and even initiate some of her own. Sure, she still had to deal with the inquisitorial squad that had become Mina and Hagakure, and on occasion Kaminari and Sero, but they were becoming less passionate about their barrage of questions.

Uraraka was thankful that her usual group of close friends seemed to be more conscientious of boundaries and rarely, if ever, asked her about their loud-mouthed classmate. She knew she'd tell them whenever there was something to tell, and right now…

Surely, it was still too soon to tell if anything was going on. They were just being friendly...maybe even friends. They barely started texting.

Well...that's not _entirely _true. They have technically texted before, and they obviously have had some interesting phone calls in the past, but this was different.

They only texted to coordinate when they'd meet up to go on their runs together. Oh yea, did she forget to mention...they started jogging together in the evenings. She wasn't sure how or when that became a thing but she wasn't complaining. And neither was he.

Okay, maybe they texted a little about other stuff...but nothing serious!

It was simple stuff like…

**Uraraka Ochako: **can we skip our run tonight? Midnight-sensei left us so much homework and I barely understand any of it :(

**Bakugo Katsuki: **No.

**Bakugo Katsuki: **We can study together after the run.

**Uraraka Ochako: **rude...but okay :p

Or

**Bakugo Katsuki: **I'm going to kill Dunce Face and Soy Sauce Face

**Uraraka Ochako: **they have names and i know u know them

**Uraraka Ochako: **also why?

**Bakugo Katsuki**: They keep sticking their noses into places they don't belong

**Uraraka Ochako: **oh! theyre asking about me huh ;)

**Bakugo Katsuki**: You're not helping.

Or even

**Uraraka Ochako: **it looks like ur falling asleep :P

**Bakugo Katsuki: **Pay attention and stop texting me

…

...

**Bakugo Katsuki: **You can text me. I don't really mind.

**Uraraka Ochako: **ur so easy .

**Bakugo Katsuki**: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

**Uraraka Ochako: **hahahaha xD

**Bakugo Katsuki: **Just wait until we're out of class Cheeks

**Uraraka Ochako:** is that a threat? *smirk face*

**Bakugo Katsuki:** it might be...

Nothing serious.

* * *

_Was it serious now? _She thought to herself, trying desperately to will her heart into a steady beat. She could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins, leaving a burning need in its wake.

Did he feel it too?

Is that why he was so quiet?

When Uraraka had approached Bakugo's room to give him his gift, she had never expected...never imagined...

"Cheeks?" He asked again, his voice wavering slightly but more under control than it previously was. She turned her face slightly towards his. His lips were swollen and bruised...did her lips look like that too?

No, she had not expected this to happen.

And she most definitely had not expected for Kirishima to walk in on them.

But it was fine.

It wasn't that big of a deal...right?

* * *

"If it's not a big deal then come sit with us for lunch." Mina challenged. Uraraka tried her best to ignore her pink friend as she rushed to change out of her gym clothes.

"Mina, leave her alone." Jiro drawled lazily as she lounged in her bra and underwear on a bench near Uraraka. She clearly was in no equal hurry to change back into their school uniform.

"I'm just saying. If there's nothing going on then eating lunch with us one time doesn't really mean anything." The acid-quirk user shot back.

Uraraka knew Mina meant well, despite how pushy she seemed to be recently. She knew that Mina had delusions of double dates. Triple, if her equally fervent nudging of Jiro and Kaminari counted. Still, Uraraka was getting just a tiny, tinsy bit annoyed.

"Then why are you pushing so hard if sitting with you all won't mean anything?" Tsu chimed in quietly, she had already changed and waited by the door for the rest of them.

"It's okay Tsu-chan," Uraraka murmured as she pulled up her school skirt.

"You don't have to lie Ochako, Mina has been on my ass too and it's getting A-NNOY-ING." Jiro emphasized as she stared pointedly at Mina.

"Well sorry for caring." Mina huffed.

"There's caring and then there's meddling," Jiro retorted, "And _you _have been meddling."

"Okay, okay girls, relax," Momo interjected, trying to keep the peace.

"Ugh, I'm sorry okay!" Mina exclaimed after a few tense seconds. "It's just I think you two would be so cute together," She looked at Uraraka and Jiro, "that was meant for both of you."

"I just, I don't know," she continued, "I've been there, where you don't really know if it's a thing or not, where you hope it is but are too scared to say it. It sucks and I just want you girls to skip all that." Mina sat down next to Jiro, looking a bit forlorn.

"Well, just because you and Kirishima are like a day away from being official doesn't mean you get to tell us how and when we do things with whoever we have a crush on," Jiro started still slightly put out by their friend, "and that's not me admitting I have a crush on Kaminari!" She added quickly, causing the girls to giggle.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll back off, I promise!" Mina smiled apologetically. "And I'm sorry Chako-chan! I think I got carried away because well it's not just anyone that can make Baku-bro smile." She chuckled in disbelief.

"Yea, I didn't even know his face could do that." Hagakure giggled, washing away any lingering uneasiness.

Uraraka smiled at Mina. It was hard to be upset when her friend was coming from such a genuine place. It'd be different if she was pushing for details just for gossip's sake. But she wasn't and that mattered.

"You think we're cute together?" Uraraka asked sheepishly, as she finished buttoning her shirt.

Mina smiled and nodded but said nothing more. Uraraka turned to the rest of her friends. Momo looked at her with a patient smile and Jiro's expression mirrored Mina's. She tried to catch Tsu's eye but her friend was staring intently at her phone. Uraraka felt a small pang of disappointment but once again she added it to her list of conversations she needed to have soon.

"Oh yes! Yes! Definitely!" Hagakure bounced from her spot near the door.

"Mmm," Uraraka mused as she picked at her cuticles, "Okay, one lunch." She nodded. Mina beamed but again she remained quiet.

"Well if we don't get going none of us will make it to lunch," Tsu said lazily as she got up and began to head out of the locker room.

...

Lunch with the Baku-squad was...an experience, to say the least.

She approached their usual table, still apprehensive over the whole thing, but Mina and Jiro didn't really give her time to chicken out.

"Look who I persuaded to come sit with us today," Mina said triumphantly. Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari all had matching shit-eating grins. Bakugo nodded in their general direction and returned to unwrapping his bento box.

"You mean harassed but okay," Jiro goaded. Mina stuck her tongue out at Jiro but turned to Uraraka nonetheless.

"I didn't, right?" Mina asked with a concern-laced voice.

Uraraka smiled and shook her head, "Nop."

"Yay! Ura-cutie is finally joining us!" Sero smiled warmly at her.

"Maybe she can get Bakugo to stop being such an ass to us." Kaminari teased lightly, causing Bakugo to narrow his eyes at the electric-quirk user.

"Stop antagonizing him," Jiro said sluggishly as she slipped into the space next to him. Mina squeezed in between Kirishima and Bakugo much to Bakugo's chagrin, which left Uraraka in a very awkward position...where should she sit?

"You can sit next to me," Kirishima patted the empty space next to him and Uraraka was forever grateful.

Soon after they all fell into their usual loud conversations. Always a lively bunch, Uraraka noticed they're favorite pastime was teasing Bakugo until he exploded. She couldn't help but laugh along.

Uraraka had obviously seen them all interact with one another but this was a front-row seat. She had always wondered how someone as arrogant as Bakugo could have such a devout group of friends. It's not as if he actively tried to have friends. In fact, Uraraka would say he came determined to never need or rely on anybody. Yet, as abrasive as he had been, and at times still was, he had mellowed some. Deku had said once that being surrounded by people who were his equal in ability and intelligence was doing him a service. Maybe he was right. Maybe having friends, people who didn't fear him, who admired him but could also challenge him and hold their own, was creating the space for him to grow.

Through the spectacle that was lunch with this group of rowdy almost-heroes, she noticed that Bakugo's friends were his friends because they decided it would be so and had clearly ignored Bakugo's attempts at pushing them away. They didn't expect him to change or be something he was not, they had accepted his loud-mouthed, short-tempered self as is. Embraced him. They seemed to know what the limits of his patience were and pushed them just a little bit more each time. By the time Ururaka joined them for lunch, Bakugo had become fairly adept at ignoring most if not all of their lazy attempts at teasing.

He still cussed them out from time to time, but they always lacked any bite.

The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch hour and Uraraka was content that she had accepted Mina's invitation. It had been quite an informative lunch. She was positive people would talk about this new development but she discovered that she really didn't care.

Smiling, she joined hands with Mina and Jiro and allowed both girls to slightly drag her towards their class.

* * *

"Answer me Round face," Bakugo said, attempting to sound annoyed but sounding worried instead. Uraraka looked into his red eyes trying to decipher what he felt. Was he too affected by what had happened?

Or was it just her?

Her little experiment was running on three weeks now…she was on edge all the time, highly strung and wrung tight, and oh so sensitive.

It had felt so good to be touched.

"Mmmm," She managed to mumble, afraid that anything she said would come out as needy pants.

"You good?" He said with a smirk, but his eyes still showed concern.

That smirk. That stupid, God-forsaken smirk of his was threatening to throw three weeks of painstaking work down the drain.

Goodness, she needed to feel him on top of her again.

"Bakugo…" She sighed, a small smile forming on her lips, "Can you please do that again?"

Bakugo's smirk widened into an almost maniacal smile before he pounced her once more.


	26. Valentine's Day

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains an excerpt from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Convenience Store Woman by Sayaka Murata.** The link for the book is _ Convenience-Store-Woman-Sayaka-Murata/dp/0802128254_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Uraraka stared intently at the small container of cayenne pepper in her hands, replaying the events of the last couple of weeks. She had run through every possible scenario she could think of and she had yet to find a clear answer over what to do.

Valentine's day was just around the corner, and with it came daunting expectations disguised as little chocolate treats. Thankfully, Momo-chan had suggested that all 2-A girls pitch in and make a huge batch of chocolates for the boys as a sort of class gift. The logic being that this way none of the boys would feel left out and none of the girls had to go through the embarrassment of publicly declaring their romantic interest in certain individuals.

No pressure.

This plan would have been great if Mina hadn't announced that she would still be making Kirishima a special batch of chocolates. It was like a domino effect. Hagakure had soon followed saying that she too would be making "a certain someone" their own chocolate treats. When the girls asked who, Hagakure responded she didn't want to jinx it but would tell them soon. Even Jiro, of all people, had hinted that she would also be making extra chocolates because "might as well."

_Traitors. _Uraraka scoffed, glaring at the seemingly innocuous spice in her hands.

Should she give a certain short-tempered classmate of theirs his very own Valentine's day chocolates? _That_ was the million-dollar question. Uraraka had been going back and forth for the last two days. One minute she was looking up recipes and writing them down, the next she was tossing the paper in the trash. She had repeated this cycle so many times she could have made a cook-book with the number of recipes that overflowed from it.

Uraraka sighed in resignation.

At the end of the day, giving Bakugo hand-made chocolates on Valentine's day would probably send him running for the hills. She wasn't entirely sure how their, whatever-this-was-ship had evolved but everything about it still felt precarious. Uraraka reasoned it'd be best to err on the side of caution. If there was anything she had learned from observing the Baku-squad was that when it came to Lord Explosion Murder one had to work in tiny increments. Push too hard, ask for too much, and his walls would slam back up.

"Ochako-chan, are you ready?"

Uraraka jumped at the sound of her friend's voice suddenly behind her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you heard me." Momo apologized softly.

"Ah, it's okay. I was just…" Uraraka let the rest of the sentence hang between them as she moved to put the seasoning back on the shelf.

"Cayenne pepper?" Momo pointed at the container Uraraka had just placed down.

Embarrassed, Uraraka stared down at her feet. "It was just...uhm...I don't know...it's stupid, really." She mumbled, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, I think it's a great idea,"

"Huh?" Uraraka responded, slightly confused.

"This," Momo handed the cayenne pepper back to Uraraka, "I think it's a great idea and I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Yea, but it's _Bakugo._" Uraraka voiced the insidious thought that had found a home in her brain for the last two days. The one that always came with feelings of uncertainty and doubt.

"True," her regal friend nodded in understanding, "but I think it'll be okay."

Uraraka looked back down at the seasoning once more in her hands. Momo was a perceptive, prudent, and dedicated hero-in-training, and most importantly, friend. Although at times she could be rather blunt, Uraraka valued her opinion and trusted her judgment. If Momo thought it would be okay, well then...maybe it would.

She nodded before tossing the final ingredient into her basket and strutting with determination towards the cash register.

* * *

_**Ingredients**_

_24 ounces milk chocolate (finely chopped or milk chocolate candy coating)_

_1/2 teaspoon ground cayenne powder_

_1 1/2 cups candied pecans (coarsely chopped)_

_Optional: crushed red peppers for decorating_

Uraraka studied the crumbled paper where she had scratched down the recipe for making Spicy Chocolate Bark. She was no cook, in fact more often than not she was a menace in the kitchen, still, it seemed fairly easy.

_Step 1: Cover a baking sheet with foil, parchment paper, or waxed paper, and set aside for now._

"What's this?" Hagakure's voice startled her as she searched for a clean baking sheet and wax paper in the kitchen pantry.

"Aahh," Uraraka squeaked dropping the baking sheets on the floor. Tsu, being the closest bent down to help her pick them up. It shouldn't have felt awkward, but it did. The whole evening felt like some type of cat-and-mouse game, Uraraka trying to get close to Tsu and Tsu determined in avoiding her.

"Oooooh sorry girl!" Hagakure ran to help as well. Uraraka thanked her friends once all the trays were placed on the counter but Tsu had already resumed her work at the chocolate-boxing station with Jiro.

_Step 2: Temper the milk chocolate or melt the milk chocolate candy coating in the microwave until it is melted and fluid._

Ignoring the tightness inside her chest, Uraraka moved to grab a bowl and the bag of chocolate she would be tempering.

"Sooo, are you making a certain spiky headed gremlin a special batch of chocolates?" Hagakure teased lightly, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"What's happening?" Mina chimed in as she removed a tray of cooled chocolate from the fridge and placed it on the counter between Ururaka and Hagakure.

"Ochako is going to make Baku-hoe chocolate," Jiro responded lazily, eyes focused on the bow she was trying to hot glue onto the box in front of her. "Done!" She suddenly exclaimed, "Thirteen boxes of mini milk chocolate bars with almonds in them and one box of mini dark chocolate bars for our lactose-intolerant classmate."

The class 2-A girls beamed triumphantly at the mountain of beautifully decorated boxes. Aizawa-sensei had begrudgingly given the girls permission to use the school's cafeteria to make their valentine's day treats and they had taken advantage of all the extra space.

"Remind me again why we had to make some for Mineta." Mina rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Because he is an equal member of our class and it would be mean to exclude him," Momo said firmly.

"I guess," Hagakure drawled, popping a chocolate into her mouth.

"Stop eating Kiri's chocolates!" Mina trilled from behind them.

"Sowwie," their invisible friend said through a mouthful of chocolate, making her apology sound more comical than contrite. Mina huffed in annoyance, causing the girls to titter.

"Anyway," Mina said pointedly as she began cutting up the cooled chocolate, "I know no one asked me but I fully support you making Baku-bro chocolates for tomorrow."

_Step 3: Add the cayenne powder and the coarsely chopped pecans, and stir until everything is well-mixed and the pecans are well-distributed._

Removing her melted chocolate from the microwave, Uraraka brought the bowl towards the counter and began mixing in the cayenne powder and nuts.

"Spicy Chocolate?" Tsu asked quietly, as she grabbed a clean tray and a bowl. Uraraka stood a bit dumbfounded, the whole day Tsu had been acting really distant, barely saying two words to her, and now she was starting a conversation? "I think he'll like them." She added, giving Uraraka a tight smile. Uraraka smiled back timidly, confusion etched on her face.

"Oooh, Tsu-chan. Are you making that for someone special?" Mina said playfully as she pointed to the bag of dark chocolate that Tsu was holding.

"Maybe," Tsu responded simply, but there was a finality in her tone. Uraraka tried to catch Tsu's eye again, to see if she could find some sort of answer in them, but once again Tsu avoided her gaze expertly. _Ugh!_ _I __need to talk to her. _

_Step 4: Pour the chocolate out onto the prepared baking sheet, and smooth it into an even layer using a spatula or a knife._

Uraraka took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth as she followed the instructions on the page. Her first-year might have been plagued with more villain attacks and kidnappings than she could have ever anticipated but second-year was proving to bring its own set of obstacles into her life. What were the League of Villians compared to having to confront your best friend or learning how to be vulnerable in front of a crush.

_Step 5: While the chocolate is still wet, sprinkle the top with a pinch of crushed red peppers as decoration (optional). You could also top the bark with more nuts if you'd like._

Now was not the time for anxious musings…_Where's the crushed red pepper? _

"Weren't you going to make Kaminari chocolates?" Mina asked as she started to decorate her own.

"Yea," Jiro said breezily as she stood up to get a bowl for her ingredients, "might as well."

"Don't sound too excited," Hagakure laughed.

_Step 6: Allow the bark to set completely at room temperature or in the refrigerator. Once set, break it into small pieces by hand._

Uraraka knew the longer she put off talking to Tsu the more awkward it would be. As is, she had felt a strain on their friendship continue to grow as the days passed by. It hurt Uraraka but every time she'd decide to ask Tsu what was wrong, she chickened out. What if they got into a fight? What if it was something so bad that they stopped being friends? Uraraka preferred the way things were now, weird as they were then the potential of losing one of her best friends. A part of her knew she was being ridiculous, she had to talk to Tsu at some point, but another part of her kept saying the situation would fix itself.

With a sigh, Uraraka put her chocolates in the fridge to cool.

* * *

Valentine's Day, a day to celebrate friendship and love or a giant scam?

Uraraka was not sure what the correct answer was, all she knew was she was currently a giant mess of nerves and had absolutely no clue how to give explosion-boy the small box of chocolates she had been carrying with her all morning.

"This was a stupid idea." She lamented out loud as the girls slowly made their way from the girls' locker room towards ground gamma.

"Your making it a bigger deal than it is." Jiro twirled her ear-jack in her fingers.

"Yes girly, even Momo already gave Todoroki his chocolates." Hagakure chirped from behind them. Momo stopped dead in her tracks

"Woah!" Mina exclaimed as she almost walked into their suddenly frozen friend.

"What?" Hagakure shrugged, "I accidentally bumped into him on the way out of the cafeteria this morning and the box I saw you decorating last night fell out of his bag."

"I just…it was…I didn't…" Momo's face got redder with each stutter. Uraraka understood her desire for privacy. Crushes were hard enough already without the added pressure of prying eyes. If Bakugo seemed skittish with emotions, Todoroki was on a whole other level.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a secret." Although no one could see the expressions on Hagakure's face, her tone was sincere.

"It's not." Momo said quietly, "I just…come on, we're going to be late." She resumed walking again.

"Speaking of secrets," Mina drawled, turning to the invisible girl, "Did you give your secret someone their chocolates yet?"

"Yup!" Hagakure perked up.

"Aaand?" Mina poked.

"Oh, well he said thank you and I'd like to say he blushed a bit." Hagakure's voice drifted, "I guess we'll see what happens on White Day."

"That's not what I was asking and you know it."

"Mina, your meddling again." Jiro said through a yawn, "Point is," she turned back to Ururaka, "you're making it a bigger deal than it should be. Just give them to him during lunch."

Uraraka nibbled at her inner cheek. Lunch.

That sounded like a good idea.

She could do it at lunch.

* * *

She absolutely could _not _do it at lunch!

Uraraka sat in between Iida and Deku as she pushed around a piece of rice on her bowl. _Fuck! Why was this so hard? _She had entered ground gamma determined and then she saw him and all that sudden bravado dissipated.

He appeared to be extra annoyed today, snapping at anyone within arms distance from him like a Chihuahua. Uraraka had noticed that as the school day progressed the more irritable he was becoming. Even his group of friends were giving him space.

Bakugo was particularly vicious towards Deku. It all was eerily reminiscent of their first couple of weeks at U.A.

No, now was not a good time.

"Uraraka-san, are you okay?" Deku asked shyly. He followed her gaze until it landed on Bakugo, who sat silently fuming over his bento at a table near theirs, his group of friends sitting around him but otherwise ignoring him. Or maybe he was ignoring them?

They both saw Mina take out a small white box decorated with multi-colored hearts and a medium-sized red bow and place it in front of Kirishima.

"Oh!" Deku gasped, he pivoted back to Uraraka slightly confused but smiling. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Leave it to Deku to be the only one in their class to not pick up on that one.

They looked back in time to see Kirishima grab one of Mina's hands, bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Sero and Kaminari pretended to gag but the rest of the onlookers were smiling.

"Ohh," Deku sighed happily, "That's great. I'm so happy for them."

Uraraka nodded in agreement but she couldn't bring herself to say more. She _was _genuinely happy for her friends but it was hard to ignore the ever-growing ball of nervrs in her stomach.

She chanced a glance at Bakugo but he was already gone.

* * *

Kirishima and Mina entered the classroom hand-in-hand, trying desperately to hide their smiles in favor of looking sorry for being ten minutes late to class. Cementoss glared at them until they parted ways to take their seats.

Her pink friend was out of breath and a bit disheveled, her skirt slightly off-centered. Uraraka made quick eye contact with Mina, raising her eyebrows in a silent question. Mina winked at her and smirked before taking her seat.

"Mina, Kirishima, if you're both done wasting your classmate's time, please take out your books and read until I tell you to stop," Cementoss instructed.

Uraraka returned to her own tattered copy of "Convenience Store Woman," and continued reading.

_My parents were at a loss of what to do about me, but they were affectionate to me as ever. I'd never meant to make them sad or have to keep apologizing for things I did, so I decided to keep my mouth shut as best I could outside home. I would no longer do anything of my own accord, and would either just mimic what everyone else was doing, or simply follow instructions._

Uraraka understood the reasoning behind Keiko Furukura's need to conform, to adjust to the expectations of others…to not cause trouble and follow. But it made her sad. She didn't want to just mimic what others did. Uraraka wanted to stand on her own two feet, a fearless and badass rescue hero that took care of her parents.

But how fearless and badass could she be when she couldn't find the guts to go up to her classmate of over a year and give him a simple box of chocolates. So what if she fantasized about him almost nightly or had found herself in this weird situation-ship with him, not quite friends but definitely no longer strangers. Or maybe they were friends? Did he think they were friends?

_Dammit, Ochako! _Frustrated at her inability to keep one train of thought she puffed out air causing Iida to turn to look at her from over his shoulder.

_Sorry. _She mouthed at him. He nodded and turned his attention back to the book on his desk.

Unfortunately, all trains of thought started and ended in the same place.

Uraraka quickly peeped at Bakugo from across the room. He was sitting as he usually did when he read, book in one hand, the other resting on his thigh. All would seem normal if it wasn't for the stiffness in his shoulder or the way he stared at the wall in front of him and not at his book. Bakugo was not one for daydreaming or distractions.

He must have felt her staring because she saw him begin to rotate his head towards her. She quickly dropped her eyes to her book, where they remained until Cementoss said it was time for small group discussions.

* * *

The girls had taken their time walking back to Heights Alliance.

It seemed the boys knew to anticipate this because not even Kirishima made an attempt to approach the girls once class was dismissed.

They took the long way to the dorms and let Mina recount her-not-so secret rendezvous in an empty classroom prior to the end of lunch. Uraraka found that small little twinge of jealousy hit her again. A small part of her, the one she had unknowingly awakened all those weeks ago in the middle of a bookstore, also wanted to have trysts in secluded areas of the school.

But how, when she couldn't even give a boy a stupid gift.

Rolling her eyes at herself she took the steps up to their home.

"Jiro, when are you going to give Kaminari his chocolates?" Hagakure asked after Mina finished her story.

Uraraka opened the front door and heard the loud sounds of conversations, cooking, and television. _The common room must be packed._

The girls entered the space with friendly greetings. Uraraka couldn't help but look for him, when her eyes found him, he was already staring at her.

_Do it now Ochako! _Fully resolved, she swung her bag to her front with the intension of taking out the box of chocolates that had made their home amongst her notebooks and pencils all day. She was thankful it was still cold outside or else they might have melted.

"Actually, I'm gonna do it now," Jiro said from behind her. Uraraka felt Jiro try to nudge her way to the front, so she dropped her bag and shifted to the side to make space.

Jiro walked towards where Kaminari sat on the large table and sat down next to him. The common room quieted a bit, trying hard to not look interested so as to give them some privacy. Kaminari smiled timidly at her but remained uncharacteristically quiet. Jiro reached into her backpack, a small blush creeping up her neck and spreading to her cheeks, still, she pushed through it and placed the gift in front of him.

Kaminari broke out into a wolfish grin making Jiro roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Well open it. I want to try them." She said cooly, but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her. Uraraka saw how Kaminari and Jiro fell back into their usual banter as they shared the chocolates she had made him.

_And now I'm the only one who hasn't done it yet. _Uraraka deflated. Maybe she should just give up on whatever this was. She could eat just go to her room and eat chocolate all by herself.

"Excuse me." A gruff voice startled her. Uraraka stepped to the side on instinct, just in time to see a flash of blonde fly past her. By the time she realized who had almost run her over, he was gone.

_What is up with him today!_

* * *

In the time it took her to walk to her room and strip out of her uniform, she had flip-flopped more than a hundred times.

**Ashido Mina**: Just do it already. He's been in a foul mood all day, this might lighten him up.

**Jiro Kyoka: **he's always pissy

**Jiro Kyoka: **that's not a good enough reason to do anything

**Hagakure Toru: **you worked so hard on them Chako-chan. You should totes give it to him already.

**Yaoyorozu Momo: **girls, leave her alone. If you've changed your mind it's okay. You don't owe anyone any explanations.

She thought texting the girls would help but she had been wrong. She was even more confused than before. Uraraka tossed on a cropped hoodie and some yoga pants and sat on her bed, the damned box of chocolates in front of her.

"Why is this so hard!" Frustrated and annoyed at herself she grabbed the box of chocolates and marched out of her room.

Enough. She was being ridiculous. Yes, being rejected fucking sucked but at least she could say she tried. Was she really the type of girl that quit before giving it her all? No…she was Uravity, future rescue hero, for goodness sake. She should start acting like it.

Uraraka rapped her knuckles on the door with more force than intended, still simmering from her pep-talk.

"Fuck off Shitty Hair, I'm not in the mood."

Uraraka almost turned on her heels at the sound of his less than enthused voice, but she had already made it this far.

"Uhmm, Bakugo…it's me. Uraraka." She tried to make her voice sound even but she could hear the slight tremor in them.

For a brief moment, all Uraraka could hear was a deafening silence. No audible sound came from inside the room. It was like if he had vanished. She started worrying. _What if he jumped out the window?! _ Uraraka pressed her ear to the door and strained to listen for any noise to signal there was life on the other side.

The door suddenly jerked open and she almost fell face-first onto Bakugo's floor.

"Aaaahh!" She exclaimed as she tried to gain her footing.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a clipped tone.

Uraraka could feel her heart thundering in her chest, from the fact that she almost fell or over what she was about to do she wasn't entirely sure. Bakugo huffed and walked into his room, leaving the door open. Uraraka took this as an invitation to follow him inside, so she did, closing the door behind her.

If he questioned her sudden decision to close the door he didn't voice it, opting for narrowing his eyes at her.

_Okay, Ochako. It's now or never. _

Uraraka could feel the intensity swirling around them, tickling against her skin.

She licked her suddenly too dry lips and saw how his red eyes followed the trail her tongue took. A familiar jolt in the pit of her stomach brought her back to reality._ Do it now. Speak woman! _

"Uhm….I, well…so you see…cayenne pepper…wait no…okay the thing is…" _Brilliant Ochako! Now he probably thinks you've short-circuited._

"Cheeks?"

Uraraka wanted to scream.

Bakugo valued honesty and bravery. So as long as she was honest and brave he would hopefully let her down easily.

Honest.

Brave.

_I can do this. _

"I made you chocolates." She handed extended the box out to him, "I don't know if they're good. I'm not much of a cook and I've never made spicy chocolates before..." Uraraka could feel herself ranting. "I wasn't even sure if you liked chocolates but I know you like spicy food but like I couldn't give you just like a pepper because that would be weird…." Her mouth went from not being able to piece together one sentence to a literal torrent of words. "So I tried to make spicy chocolate but I don't like spice much so I didn't really try it and I've never had it before so I don't know what it's supposed to taste like and…" She wanted to stop talking but apparently, once she got started she couldn't stop. "Mina and Hagakure both said they were good though but they're my friends so I'm not sure if they were just being nice…"

Bakugo had taken the box Uraraka had offered him at some point during her rant. He placed it on the desk behind him and still Uraraka continued her rambling. If Uraraka's brain had not been occupied presenting a dissertation on the various types of spicy chocolate recipes that existed in the world she might have noticed the peculiar look he gave her or how the ends of his lips trembled slightly in an ill-attempt to hide a smile.

"Uraraka."

With just one word he managed to shut her up. He took a step closer to her, eyes roaming her body before settling on her lips, "Can I…?"

Uraraka felt as if all the air had escaped her lungs, her body responded before her brain had a chance to catch up. She nodded, small and shy but quivering with anticipation.

Bakugo reached out towards her, his movements steady. She felt his fingers ghost up the fabric of her sweater and she took a step closer.

They looked into each other's eyes, a million thoughts melted together into one feeling. Bakugo leaned in slowly, seemingly giving her enough forewarning to renege if she so chose.

Uraraka's lungs screamed for air. Suddenly aware that she had been holding her breath, she inhaled deeply. His sugary aroma invaded her senses, intoxicating her with arousal. Having walked the edge between anticipation and release for three weeks now was proving too much for her. Not when he was so close. So warm. So…

_Now. I need this now. _

Uraraka grabbed onto his shirt desperately and dragged him down until his lips finally met hers.

* * *

**AN**: I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE. please don't be mad at me :(

if it helps, I have a good chunk of the next chapter already written because it was technically going to go in this one but last minute I decided I wanted to give it its own special chapter where it can be the star. I didn't mean for this story to be a slow burn and I'm not trying to leave you all hanging on purpose. I promise! Let's say this is the end of the character building and starting with the next chapter we can start having some fun.

Again, I'm sorry T.T


	27. Ticking Time Bomb

Chapter** 27**

Bakugo knew he had a reputation for being a bit of an asshole, a ticking time bomb if you will, but he'd disagree. He wasn't a ticking time bomb, everyone else was just infuriating.

How else was he supposed to react when tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum kept reminding him how hot Uraraka's new look was or how they kept insinuating that bird boy had a thing for his girl.

_His?! _

Where the fuck had that come from?

He had already set his mind on ignoring these ridiculous hormone-fueled "feelings." So why should he care who liked her or didn't?

"It's okay Tokoyami-kun, I don't think you're the only one who thought Uraraka-san looked pretty today." The insufferable green-headed nerd had said as he shot the quickest look in Bakugo's general direction.

See!

It was shit like that, that made him explode. He could give two shits about emo-boy, he just happened to be sitting directly in front of fucking Deku. How was _he _supposed to know that stupid shadow shit was going to go berzerk mode? Although, Bakugo wasn't going to lie and say it hadn't felt good to land a blast or two on birdbrain.

But that was beside the point.

What was the point?

He couldn't concentrate.

Uraraka was speeding down the track and _why the hell was she wearing something so…tight! _

Bakugo extended his leg out in front of him and tried to focus on the stretch instead of the beautiful girl who was currently approaching. Long since resigned to the fact that Round Cheeks was indeed pleasant to look at, he no longer balked at the nagging thought. If anything he had decided it meant that his body was working at peak perfection. His teenage hormones were operating as they should for a boy his age.

He heard the light tapping of her feet gliding over the track as she passed in front of him.

_Ignore her._

The sound of her jogging stopped abruptly. He held his breath and strained his ears. Why did she stop? He was almost going to look up when he felt her approach where he sat on the ground. The muscles in his shoulders tensed in anticipation. He heard her shuffle a bit and then felt her kneel beside him. How was he supposed to ignore her when her knee was so close to his leg!

In a last-ditch move to put some distance, Bakugo pulled his leg back to him, balling his fists until the knuckles turned white.

"Bakugo," her voice cut through the piercing silence that hung between them, "Did I do something to offend you?"

_Fuck! She sounded sad. _

Bakugo had never felt more like an asshole than at this moment. It wasn't her fault his brain had decided that it would quietly obsess over her round face and sweet voice. And it definitely hadn't been her fault that he fantasized about tasting her lips again. Shit, she hadn't even been there when Deku and him had that big fight over winter break.

But he still had made her feel like _she _had done something wrong.

Bakugo quietly pulled both his knees up towards his chest and rested his arms atop them. Feelings were fucking exhausting and he did not understand why All Might and Deku were pushing him so hard towards acknowledging them.

Uraraka stirred next to him. _Shit! She's leaving. _Bakugo did not understand this base need to stop her but he felt panic settle in the pit of his stomach. He just knew that if she left whatever had been budding between them would wither for good.

"I'm going to finish my run. You can join me if you think you can keep up." Uraraka trilled, easing his anxious thoughts before he had the chance to do something truly embarrassing like run after her. With his nerves assuaged, his brain was able to register her taunt. Bakugo's eyes flared to life again.

"I'm faster." He said with unwavering certainty, the threat of a smirk ghosting his face.

"Sure, sure." She dismissed him lightly.

"I can run circles around you Round face!" He jumped onto both feet.

Uraraka giggled and he lost it. He had already made up his mind to put this whole crush thing to rest. He had already decided he didn't have the time for all this. So if she could keep her fucking adorable giggles to herself that would be great, thanks.

"I've already told you to stop laughing at me!"

"Are you going to keep shouting at me like a little bitch or are you gonna actually run?" She smirked before turning around and quickly taking off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

_That little shit! _Despite his previous declarations he couldn't help himself. Smiling like a mad man he ran after her. She was fast, but he was faster. He almost lamented how quickly he was gaining on her, if anything the view was better from behind. But he had to teach her a lesson.

"Eat dust Cheeks." He smirked as he breezed past her. They continued their chase and after a couple of minutes he heard her begin to lose some steam

"Giving up already?" He taunted but slowed down a bit to let her catch up. She smiled softly and Bakugo was once again assaulted with this desire to kiss her.

"Not a chance."

They raced down the track and Bakugo had never felt more at ease.

For the first time in a long time he tried to let down his wall a little and simply enjoy the bizarre situation he found himself in.

* * *

_Humph. Thud. Humph. Thud._

The light grunts got louder the closer he got to the gym. Someone was hitting the bag hard and he was a little surprised to see that someone was Round Face, of all people.

After his unintentional display of emotions by the track, Bakugo had doubled down on his attempts to avoid her. Going down that route seemed a colossal waste of time and effort that surely could be spent becoming the number one hero.

He had been mostly successful. If it hadn't been for Shitty Hair bringing her up every time they were alone together he could almost pretend like every moment from the final day of exams until the day at the track did not exist. Almost.

It got infinitely harder to ignore her when she was right in front of him. Uraraka looked upset.

"What the fuck did the bag do to you?" He didn't really care. Or at least that's what he'd keep telling himself. He just felt kind of creepy staring at her while she tried to punch through the bag.

Silence.

He approached her, his feet moving on their own accord, and still, she said nothing.

"You deaf Cheeks?" He asked as he grabbed the punching bag and peeked his head out one side of it. She gave him a withering look before rolling her eyes and walking away.

That stupid feeling came back, the one he had felt at the track that one time. That feeling that he wanted to go after her, stop her.

"Yo!"

Silence.

He hated this feeling.

"I'm talking to you."

Nothing.

_Fuck_.

"Moonface?"

"I heard you." Uraraka hissed at him, making his heart drop down to his stomach.

"Then what the fuck?"

"No." She said flatly.

"No?" What did she mean no?

"No, you don't get to act like I don't even exist when we're in class and then try and talk to me when we're alone."

Bakugo could hear the barely contained emotion in her voice. Her eyes glistened and for a brief moment he thought she might cry but then she turned around and left.

_Fuck. Shit. Crap._

Bakugo couldn't string together a coherent thought. The only thing that kept ringing through his head were images of her smile and the sound of her laughter, two things she had been so willing to share with him. Two things he never thought he could make someone do and yet he had, he had made her smile _at him! _And she had laughed…her laugh was so pretty. But he had almost made her cry. She had been upset with him for ignoring her.

Why should he care!?

He didn't.

He definitely not did not care.

If she was upset with him then this whole ignoring her thing would be easier.

So why was he greeting her in front of everyone again?!

Bakugo entered the dorms after spending the morning training with Shitty Hair, Dunce Face, and Soy Sauce Face, thoughts of round cheeks effectively buried somewhere deep. But then he saw her, standing in front of him, looking at him with _those _eyes and he heard himself greeting her.

He wasn't supposed to greet her. That hadn't been the plan and yet here they were.

He hated how everyone stared.

"Good morning." She responded politely.

"Morning."

Why were they gaping at him?

He could be nice.

"Just finished training?"

"Yea."

A quick glance around the room told him everyone was still staring. Uraraka began to stammer. She always seemed to lose control of her words when she got nervous.

Despite how much of an ass he's been up until that point, she smiled at him.

* * *

Making Uraraka smile had become addicting.

He had never made a girl smile like that, at least, not that he was aware of. He wanted to keep making her smile. And laugh. He really liked her laugh. She was so carefree and happy. All she wanted was for Bakugo to acknowledge her.

He could do that even though being friendly kind of sucked. The trio of assholes that loved to tease him about it didn't make it any better. Pinky was relentless and useless Deku kept looking at him with his stupid puppy-dog eyes. All of this was ignoring the fact that the rest of the school kept looking at him like he had sprouted a second head.

Was it really so hard for people to believe he could be semi-decent?

To be fair, a part of him still thought this was all pointless but every time he nodded at her or answered one of her questions she would beam at him and he would forget why he had been so annoyed in the first place.

For some unknown reason, Uraraka seemed to enjoy his company and even more insane, he genuinely was beginning to enjoy hers.

But, maybe he had read it all wrong.

Maybe she really was just bubbly, sweet, innocent little Ochako, friend to all and quick with the warm smiles.

That would explain why everyone else got special hand-made chocolates and he hadn't?

Not that he cared.

Because he didn't care.

He didn't even like chocolates.

And he sure as hell didn't like Cheeks like that.

A loud knock dragged him back to the present.

"Fuck off Shitty Hair, I'm not in the mood."

He has just about had it with Kirishima's chipper attitude.

"Uhmm, Bakugo…it's me. Uraraka." Her voice was muffled but it was clearly her and not his annoying friend. Bakugo sat in his bed trying to process what was happening.

Had Deku put her up too this? It would make sense…the timing of everything…

Angry, he stomped towards his bedroom door and yanked it open. The tiny gravity-quirk user tumble into his room with a small shriek at the sudden disappearance of the hard door beneath her ear.

Under different circumstances, it may have been comical but not today.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a clipped tone.

Their eyes locked briefly but she remained quiet. He huffed and turned to walk back into his room. He heard her come in after him, closing the door behind her. Normally, he might have said something on the matter but he was currently busy narrowing his eyes at her to care about much else.

He could see her struggling with herself before that familiar fire flared in her eyes.

Determination.

Uraraka opened her mouth, she appeared calm and sure of herself... And then she started sputtering something about peppers and he almost broke.

She was just so fucking cute when she was nervous. Did she know that? Was she doing it on purpose?

"Cheeks?"

His eyes dropped to the small box she held in her hands.

"I made you chocolates."

She extended the small white box, adorned with a simple red ribbon. Bakugo took the box and opened it to see pieces of chocolate inside it. His body instantly relaxed. A small smile threatened to escape him.

She had made him chocolates.

He hadn't read it wrong!

"Uraraka."

She shut up immediately and he took a step closer. He let his eyes wander freely, taking her in for what seemed the first time. His eyes settled on her lips.

"Can I…?"

She gave a small nod and though every fiber in his being begged him to devour her, he forced his body to move slowly. Bakugou reached out to her with steady movements, fingers ghosting up the fabric of her sweater.

He had already kissed her out of nowhere once before, and he swore to himself he'd never do that again. Instead of quickly diving in and claiming her lips, he leaned in inch by inch, giving her as much warning as he could just in case she changed her mind.

The room stilled and for a brief moment Bakugo felt peace.

Then, quicker than he could react, her small hands grasped his shirt, dragging him down and finally closed the gap between them.

Despite her urgency, their kiss was soft.

Their lips pressed against each other gently. Bakugo's fingers lightly wandered further up her arms, until they lingered on the base of her neck.

Slowly, they tasted each other.

Bakugo ran his tongue gingerly across Uraraka's bottom lip. So sweet. He wanted more and Uraraka seemed to agree. She fisted his shirt, stepping into what little space was left between them. Bakugo placed his free hand on the small of her back, pushing her even closer to him. Their bodies collided, his hardness pressing against her stomach eliciting a gasp from the petite gravity-quirk user.

Bakugo used the opening her gasp made and dove his tongue into her mouth with a burning desire to taste more of her. He felt her run her hands up his chest, and he trembled under her touch.

More.

He needed more.

A fire had been lit inside them.

Bakugo ran his fingers through her hair tenderly, massaging them through her scalp pulling a soft moan from Uraraka's lips.

Fuck.

If he had thought making her smile was addicting...

They parted suddenly, both gasping for air. Lips bruised and chests heaving, they smiled at each other.

The desire within them burned away any lingering doubt, transforming it into an insatiable need for closeness. They reached for each other at the same time. Hands, lips, and tongues exploring places they had never been before. The more they tasted the more they needed. Slowly, they tumbled onto his bed, lost in each other.

"Bakugo, are you…WOAH!"

Kirishima's voice crashed into them like a bucket of freezing cold water. Quickly jumping apart, Uraraka slid off the bed landing on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"SHIT! My bad" Kirishima stood shell-shocked, a mixture of glee and disbelief on his face.

"Get out of here!" Bakugo growled.

"I'M OUT! I'M OUT!" Kirishima raised his hands in surrender as he quickly exited Bakugo's room.

After a couple of tense seconds, Bakugo stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath before closing and locking it. He approached the uncharacteristically quiet girl with caution. He sat down on his bed with a sigh, before sliding down and joining her on the floor.

The static between their bodies palpable. Each of them trying desperately to regulate their breathing.

"Cheeks? He panted.

Uraraka remained silent beside him. She had yet to acknowledge him, opting to stare at her knees instead.

Had it been too much? Too fast? Did he fuck this up?

"Answer me Round face."

"Mmmm," Her response gave him hope.

Maybe he hadn't fucked this up?

Maybe she was as affected by all this as much as he was?

"You good?"

He could feel her trembling beside him.

Was this good or bad?

"Bakugo…" He wasn't used to self-doubt but then again he had never found himself in this situation before.

He waited.

"Can you please do that again?"

It took a millisecond for his brain to register what she had said. Already missing the taste of her lips and the feel of her body writhing beneath him, Bakugo needed no more goading. He pounced her with glee and devoured her willing lips.

You see, Bakugo knew he had a reputation for being a bit of an asshole, a ticking time bomb if you will, but he'd disagree.

And he'd like to think Uraraka would disagree as well.

* * *

**AN: It happened! It finally happened ya'll :) Thank you all for your patience! Now let us move into the next phase of this story. You know the part with all the smut ;)**


	28. Is this happening?

**Chapter 28**

Kissing Bakugo was intoxicating.

His sugary aroma overwhelmed her senses until all she could focus on was the feel of his unyielding body above her and his tongue on her neck. She would've kept going. In all honesty, she wasn't sure she would have been able to stop them. Uraraka had denied herself release for too long and she finally had him. All the erotic dreams, all that needless torture she had put herself through, every charged glance between them, all of it was finally yielding a reward. Uraraka was ready for all of it. Physically, at least. Her body demanding what she had denied it for too long.

It was Bakugo who came to his senses first.

"Angel?" His warm breath tickling her earlobe, sending another shockwave through her body.

"Mmmm…" Uraraka moaned, she was lost to anything that wasn't the feel of his calloused fingers on her heated skin.

"We should stop."

Uraraka felt him begin to pull away. She wanted to drag him back down, to feel his welcomed weight on top of her, but by the time she gathered enough of her senses he was already standing up and stretching a hand out to help her. Flushed and out of breath, Uraraka accepted and let herself be dragged onto her feet.

They stood in front of each other awkwardly. Uraraka shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what this all meant and definitely not ready to sift through it. For his part, Bakugo was trying desperately to hide his hard-on.

"Thanks for the chocolates," Bakugo said suddenly, diverting Uraraka's eyesight back to the head atop his shoulders.

"You're welcome." Uraraka managed to whisper. She needed to regroup, gather her bearings and figure out what the heck had just happened. And she sure as hell was not going to be able to do that standing not even two feet in front of him.

"Okay, bye!"

Uraraka half-shouted, racing out of Bakugo's room before he could even blink.

She needed space. Some time to think. To process.

She needed to tell someone!

Bakugo had kissed her! She kissed him! They freaking kissed!

Uraraka couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. She had wanted to do so much more than that. She would have let him too. Uraraka had been so tightly wound for so long that she had come precariously close from exploding just by standing too close to him.

Uraraka had wanted more. _Was it finally happening?_

She knew exactly who she wanted to talk too.

Uraraka knocked, barely able to contain her excitement. She knew things had been a little weird between them but this was _huge! _Surely whatever was going on between them did not preclude her from coming to her room and sharing what could be one of the most amazing things that had happened to her, excluding her quirk, getting into U.A. and making amazing friends of course.

"One second."

Uraraka heard muffled sounds and then a loud crash.

"Tsu-chan?" She knocked again, sounding worried.

Uraraka strained her ear and could have sworn she heard rushed whispering. She was about to press her ear against the door as was apparently becoming a habit but before she had the opportunity to do so, Tsu opened the door.

"Hi." She said curtly, sounding a tad bit out of breath.

"Hi…" Uraraka shifted her eyes between Tsu-chan and her room behind her.

"What's up Chako-chan?" Tsu said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Uhm, are you busy?" Uraraka was positive she saw a shadow move behind Tsu-chan.

"Actually, yes a little. I'll stop by your room in a bit yea. Okay, bye." Tsu-chan smiled at Uraraka before closing the door.

Uraraka stood in front of Tsu's door for a second processing what had just happened.

_Okay, that was weird._

Tsu has never been one to act shifty. And yet…Uraraka was positive she had been trying to hide something.

Confused in more ways than one, Uraraka decided to return to her room.

* * *

Uraraka spent thirty minutes of agonizing torture sitting alone in her bed, rummaging through all the events of the last couple weeks. She had heard her phone ring but she refused to even look at who was calling her. Other than her parents, anyone else was probably going to want to talk about Bakugo and the chocolates. Worse…what if it was Bakugo!

No, it was better for her to freak out in peace. At least alone no one would judge her. Except herself. She could judge herself. And she did. Because all of this was insane! Right?

A light tapping at her door brought her back to the present.

"Chako-chan?"

Uraraka took a second to register the owner of the voice before practically sprinting towards her bedroom door and dragging her best friend into her room.

"Is everything alright Ochako?" Tsu asked, letting herself be dragged towards the bed.

"Mmhhh yup. A huh. Super fine. Great. Everything is perfect. Awesome…" Uraraka let go of Tsu and began pacing up and down her room frantically.

Tsu stared at her friend for a bit, giving her some time to burn some of the borderline hysteria out before she tried to intervene. By the looks of it though, that might take a while.

"Wait," She turned to Tsu suddenly, startling the frog-quirk user, "First, I need to say I'm really sorry."

"Sorry?" Tsu looked at her quizzically.

"Well...I know you're kinda mad with me and I just dragged you from something important to come to listen to me freak out."

Tsu looked down at her lap uncomfortably.

"Tsu-chan?"

"I'm not mad," She said playing with the hem of her oversized shirt. "I'm upset."

Uraraka kneeled down on the floor in front of Tsu. Hearing she was upset and not mad was somehow worse.

"Tsu-chan, whatever I did to make you upset I want you to know I didn't do it on purpose." Uraraka's eyes watered with emotion. It was a little too much, this day. If she was honest, Uraraka had been on edge for more than one reason. She had avoided thinking about how weird things were getting with Tsu because she was deeply afraid of losing one of her best friends. Tsu had been her first real girlfriend. Sure, she had friends in primary and middle school, but going through everything they had gone through as first-year hero students, that meant something. Their friendship ran deep.

_What if this is it?_

"I know Ochako…it's just. I thought we were good friends," She sighed heavily before turning back to look at Uraraka, "but you didn't even trust me enough to tell me about you and Bakugo."

_Oh._

Uraraka remained quiet, taking in her friends' words.

"You told me about your crush on Deku and well…" Tsu let her thought hang between them. Their eyes met for a second, trying to convey what they weren't able to express in words.

"Tsu-chan, I didn't tell you because I…" Uraraka started confidently but stuttered as she went on, "I just…there was nothing really to tell. I didn't even know I liked him until…" She was having difficulty voicing what she felt out loud.

Uraraka took a deep breath, holding it in for a bit before releasing it.

_Why didn't I tell her_?

The reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. All this time she kept trying to play it off like it was no big deal. She kept trying to explain away his behavior. Certainly, it couldn't mean what everyone thought it meant. There was just no way. If she allowed herself to think that then what if it wasn't true. What if she gave herself the space to hope and then it just…

"I was in super denial." She said simply, "It's well…I…ugh!" Uraraka stood back up suddenly, "It's Bakugo! Tsu-chan, Bakugo. Bakugo. Tsu-chan…Bakugo." Uraraka had started pacing up and down her room again.

Tsu giggled, easing some of the tension that had settled between them.

"Yes, you said that."

Uraraka paused her pacing to smile at her friend before continuing.

"But I mean, Bakugo doesn't do crushes or girlfriends or…" The more she said it out loud the bigger the pit in her stomach grew. She had been ignoring it for some time now because a small part of her hoped…but, well, what she was saying had merit.

"I didn't want to…you know. If I say it out-loud Tsu-chan it makes it too real."

Tsu nodded.

"You don't have to say it," She extended her arm towards her panicking friend. Uraraka took it and let her pull her down onto the open spot on the bed. "I was upset because I thought you had told Mina and Hagakure before you did me…I thought you didn't trust me."

"Tsu-chan! No, of course, that wasn't it. I trust you. You were the first person I went too after giving him the chocolates and we made out and I was going to ask you to help me figure it all out and…"

"You made out!"

Tsu's sudden outburst halted Uraraka in her tracks.

"I..uhm..yes." Uraraka felt a sudden rush of blood invade her cheeks. "A little."

"Chako-chan," Tsu extended her arms behind her and leaned back "I don't think people make out with each other if they aren't even a little bit attracted to one another."

Uraraka stuck her tongue out at Tsu. She knew it was childish but she was trying desperately to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Bakugo's lips on hers.

Tsu laughed.

"Ochako, I think he likes you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Okay, sure." Tsu conceded but she gave Uraraka a smug look.

"He doesn't. And even if he did, I don't." Uraraka huffed.

"It's okay," Tsu chuckled, "If you did. You don't have to explain yourself."

Uraraka sat down next to Tsu and tucked a stray hair behind her ear nervously. She suddenly felt deflated.

"It's just…"

"Ochako," Tsu cut her off, "I still think he's vulgar and loud and a bit violent, but anyone with eyes can see he has been trying to be what I suppose passes as nice for him to you specifically."

"You think?"

Tsu shrugged in response.

The two friends stared at each other before a sudden loud knock made them jump.

"Cheeks you in there?"

Uraraka stiffened. She turned to Tsu, eyes bugging out slightly. _What the hell is he doing here ?! _Tsu tapped Uraraka's knee in a reassuring manner before standing up with a soft sigh. Uraraka reached for her friend. _Don't go, _she tried to say. The last thing Uraraka wanted to do right now was talk to him because he would probably want to know why she just bailed on him (again) and she really didn't want to go into it with him.

"He likes you." Tsu said with a sense of definitiveness, before walking towards Uraraka's door and opening it.

"I'll tell you more about it later Chako-chan," Tsu said off-handedly, providing a cover for her friend that Uraraka was too busy freaking out to realize she probably wanted, "Bakugo." She greeted him as she walked past him and out Uraraka's room.

Bakugo nodded but said nothing.

The two remained in silence, one frozen to her bed, the other frozen at the doorway until they heard the elevator doors close.

_Say something Ochako! _

"Uhm, hi…" Uraraka tried her best to sound calm.

Bakugo walked into her room without asking and closed the door behind him. He hesitated for a bit before walking further into her room.

"Lock it." She squeaked and immediately turned red. Bakugo raised his eyebrows in question.

"Mina has a habit of barging in and I'd rather she…" Bakugo lifted a hand to stop her from going any further. He swiftly turned back around and locked the door.

The click from the lock like thunder.

An uneasy silence settled between them and neither made eye contact.

"So…" Uraraka tried to fill the void.

She had always had a difficult time with silence and today was no exception.

"Why'd you run out?" Bakugo said suddenly. He had always had a proclivity towards bluntness and it also seemed like today was no exception.

"I…well…" She stood up from her bed, unsure of what to do or say.

How does one explain fear to the fearless?

"If I did anything to overstep or make you feel pressured…" He continued, starting confidently but seemingly losing his nerve somewhere along the way.

"NO!" Uraraka shouted, "Sorry," She lowered her voice and looked down at her feet slightly embarrassed.

"I mean no, that wasn't it…" She mumbled. _Far from it! _

"Then why?"

Why was he like this? Couldn't he just drop it?

"You're really not going to let it go."

"No."

Uraraka let her head drop and her shoulders sag in defeat.

"If you didn't like something all you had to do was say so." He huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It wasn't that. Trust me when I say it wasn't _that_."

"Then what Cheeks, because one minute we're making out and the next your hustling out of there like your ass was on fire." He narrowed his eyes at her.

_Well when you put it that way..._

"Bakugo…"

How could she explain it in a way that wasn't mortifying? How could she tell him that she raced out of there because she wanted so badly to jump his bones? What was she supposed to say? _Hmm, w__ell you see I left to stop myself from grabbing you and grinding against you until I came._

No. That sounded humiliating.

"Round face." He said impatiently.

"Stop calling me that!" She said reactively.

"What the fuck else am I supposed to call you?!"

Bakugo took a step forward, his words sounded angry but his eyes wouldn't leave her lips.

"I like Angel!"

He took another step.

"You want me to call you Angel!?"

He was so close now.

"Maybe!"

So fucking close.

Bakugo grabbed her, lifting her up as he slammed his lips on hers. Uraraka wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. Their tongues lapping at each other in desperation.

His hands cupped her ass and she ground her hips into him. He moaned sinfully into her mouth and she rubbed herself against him with zeal.

"Angel?" He pulled away, red eyes piercing her chocolate orbs.

She hopped off him. He simply eyed her cautiously. If he were anyone else, she'd even call it nervously. But the Uraraka he knew was long gone. A different part of her brain had taken over and it was desperate for release. Uraraka grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him on her bed.

"Cheeks?" His voice sounded guarded but his eyes took her greedily, stopping at the bit of exposed skin between her cropped sweater and her yoga pants.

Feeling emboldened by his blatant appreciation of her, she climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

"Just…shut up. Please." She looked up at him timidly. A sharp contrast from her otherwise bold moves.

Bakugo nodded, swallowing loudly.

"Kiss me." She said softly.

Bakugo's hands rested on her thighs, the warmth of them permeating through the thin layer of clothing between them. She suddenly hated her yoga pants and wished desperately she hadn't been wearing them at the moment. Uraraka wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin.

Their lips met once more. The kiss was gentle. Soft. Two people slowly discovering each other. The air electrified around them. The more they tasted the hungrier they became. Their kiss increased in fervor. They couldn't get close enough no matter how hard they tried. Tangled in each other, they fell back on her bed. She writhed above him with reckless abandon. Uraraka felt like she was burning from the inside out. Bakugo held her firmly, one hand twisted in her hair while the other squeezed her ass. As Uraraka ground into his hardness Bakugo reciprocated, rutting against her heat with little regard to what they were doing. Lost in each other, their touches became desperate.

A small part of her brain kept telling her to stop. To pull away. But her body had long since disconnected from her brain.

Making it even harder to stop was Bakugo's inability to keep quiet. He kept mumbling sweet nothings into her ear, egging her on. Telling her she was beautiful and what a sweet angel she was.

_More._

Uraraka pulled back suddenly. There were too many clothes between them. She wanted to feel him, wanted him to feel her. She was about to take off her crop-top hoodie when they heard a loud bang.

Uraraka jumped off Bakugo's lap with a small squeak and he immediately sat up.

Another loud bang followed.

The pair turned towards where the noise came from. Still breathing heavily, Uraraka took a step back giving Bakugo some space to stand up.

The banging mellowed into a soft tapping sound.

Curious, they walked towards the wall opposite Uraraka's bed.

They could hear soft tapping increased in volume as they got closer to the wall. It sounded like if something was banging against it in continuous intervals. Uraraka and Bakugo turned to each other, both looking perplexed.

"Aaahhh! Kiri!" They heard a disembodied voice moan from the other side of the wall.

Uraraka and Bakugo jumped back from the wall quickly but to no avail. The moaning got louder, the thumping got faster and then…it stopped.

Silence enveloped them once more.

Neither dared to breathe, let alone speak.

Uraraka swallowed loudly.

_Did that just...did we just..._

What was she supposed to do? To say?

Bakugo stood frozen on her floor, staring at the wall that connected her room with Mina's.

After a minute that seemed to last an eternity, Bakugo thawed.

A maniacal smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Bakugo?" Uraraka asked slightly worried.

Why was he smiling?

What's happening?

Bakugo chuckled in a way that only made her worry more.

"I'm going to kill him." He said simply, walking towards her bedroom door.

It took Uraraka a beat to process his words. By the time she came too he was already halfway out the door.

...

...

"Wait…what?!"

* * *

AN: I was really trying to get this out for Kacchako Day but it's been a ROUGH couple of days. If you follow me on twitter i'm sure you may have noticed that my attention has been otherwise focused on more pressing issues. I was pretty drained writing this so please be gentle if this is not super well written :( Either way, where I'm at it's 12:05am sooo I'm not too late.

Happy Kacchako Day! 3 & thanks again for all the continued support for this story. Your reviews brighten up my days.


	29. Finally

**Warning: This chapter contains explicit descriptions of female masturbation and other sexual interactions.**

**NOTE:** **This chapter contains an excerpt from a book that is not mine. I do not own the words or the characters. The book is titled Sweet Persuasion by Maya Banks** (and is part of the Sweet Series). The link for the book is mayabanks dot com/books/persuasion/#order

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Uraraka picked at her cuticles, a childhood habit she had never been able to shake. The sound of her nails slowly digging into her calloused fingers had always calmed her.

"Who would like to explain first?"

Uraraka lifted her head, glancing quickly between the three Pro Heroes/educators in front of her. Principal Nezu's face was difficult to read. He sat in his desk and patiently stared at the four students in his office. All-Might stood to his left, looking more worse for wear than she had ever seen him look, but when they made brief eye contact he offered her a smile. Aizawa-sensei stood to his right. In stark contrast to All-Might's warm demeanor, he looked severely pissed off.

_Shit. _

She had never been on the receiving end of this. Uraraka shot a hurried look towards her fellow classmates. All four students made quick eye contact, speaking silently to one another before returning their gazes down to their laps. No one spoke.

"So help me, I will expel all of you if I have too." Aizawa-sensei threatened. A year ago it may have caused Uraraka to break, but now, she felt fairly confident that the wouldn't actually expel them over this. The plan had been to go in, keep quiet, and accept the punishment.

As far as the adults knew, Bakugo and Kirishima had gotten into a scuffle outside of the girls' dorm rooms. They didn't know _why _the boys had been "wrestling" each other in front of the girls' rooms and past curfew. There had been no witnesses on the scene, at least not until _after_ Bakugo and Kirishima had blasted through Mina's door. There was no one who could confirm that either of the boys had been _inside_ the girls' rooms.

All they had to do was keep their mouths shut and it would stay that way.

Aizawa-sensei had made it explicitly clear that boys and girls should not be in each other's rooms past curfew or else. Although they hadn't been entirely sure what the "or else" consisted of, they had silently come to the agreement that the repercussions for it would probably be far harsher than the ones for a busted door.

_What if they called our parents?!_

Uraraka shuddered just thinking about it. She didn't even want to imagine what her parents would think of her if they ever found out about what their little girl got up too once the sunset.

No, it was much better this way.

"A true hero acknowledges the error of their ways and works to make swift amends." All-Might's wise words cut at them, breaking a bit of their resolve. He was right. They knew he was right. But...explaining what happened would be absolutely mortifying for everyone involved.

Uraraka began counting the ticks from Principal Nezu's clock. The more ticks the tenser the room. Silence had always made her uncomfortable and her current situation was no exception. How long were they going to stay like this?

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

After what felt an eternity, Principle Nezu finally cleared his throat. "Very well, you are suspended from after-school curricular activities for two weeks and you must replace the door in Ashido's dormitory by tomorrow afternoon or there will be further consequences."

Although the punishment was directed at all of them, Uraraka noticed the three adults turn expectantly in Bakugo's direction.

Uraraka felt Bakugo tense in the chair next to her, balling his fists tightly in barely contained frustration. The skin around his knuckles stretched so thin she could almost see the veins concealed within. Without fully processing what she was doing, Uraraka reached out with her pinky finger and began caressing his arm lightly. Bakugo did not flinch or pull away at the sudden contact, but Uraraka noticed that he unclenched his hands.

If the others in the room noticed their interaction, Uraraka found she didn't quite care.

The students shifted their attention from Principal Nezu to Aizawa-sensei, who was still shooting daggers at his students. After a couple more pointed glares for good measure, he sighed heavily. Uraraka was certain no other class had brought him this many headaches.

"You're dismissed."

All four students shot up from their seats desperate to get out of Principal Nezu's office. They quickly bowed to each adult in a show of respect and then bee-lined out of the room.

Uraraka instantly felt her body relax as soon as she stepped out into the hallway. She saw Mina and Kirishima mirror her reaction, already smiling and joking with each other quietly. Two weeks suspension from after school activities was not ideal but it could have been far worse. Although she doubted Bakugo would be of a similar opinion.

Uraraka tried to look behind her to see how Bakugo was doing but before she had the chance to do so, All-Might had walked out into the hallway. "Young Bakugo, could I borrow you for a minute."

All four students stopped in their tracks, turning in the direction of All-Might's voice. Though he had long-since retired from Pro-Hero work he was still a legend they all loved and respected. His voice retained all of his power, even if his physical body was nowhere near what it used to be.

"Are you three Bakugo's all of a sudden?" He said derisively, turning his back on them and following after All-Might without so much as a second glance. Uraraka was getting better at reading his tone and inflection. She wouldn't call herself a pro at Baku-speech but she was getting there. He didn't sound too upset, in fact, he sounded pretty normal. Or well what passed as normal for him. Still, Uraraka couldn't help but feel that something was off.

She turned to where Kirishima and Mina stood ahead. Both of them shrugged at her. Uraraka gnawed at her lower lip. _What should I do? _She turned back in the direction where All-Might and Bakugo had disappeared too._ Should I wait for him?_

"Chako-chan! You coming?" Mina called to her. She and Kirishima were holding hands as they hovered in the doorway, looking slightly concerned but still very much at ease. Uraraka supposed that if anyone would be unfazed by all of this, it would be the two of them.

Uraraka shifted her weight from one foot to the other, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she mulled. She wasn't sure what the protocol for this was. They weren't a couple. But were they just friends? She knew what she would do if Deku had been held back by All-Might (leave) or if Tsu-chan had been held back by All-Might (wait), but Bakugo…?

What if she waited and he didn't want her too? What if she didn't wait and he had expected her too? What were the rules here!?

"Uraraka?" Kirishima's voice broke through her inner turmoil.

"It's okay, you guys go on ahead." Announcing her decision to both herself and her friends. Mina and Kirishima gave each other a look that made Uraraka regret her choice almost instantly, but they smiled and nodded at her before exiting the office.

She remained in the hallway for a bit, standing awkwardly, still unsure of her decision to wait for him. Uraraka decided to step outside, she could use some fresh air. She needed to make sense of the events of the last twenty-four hours. This morning she had woken up after a week of uneasy sleep, not completely convinced if she should give Bakugo his Valentine's day chocolates. Sure, they had been running together and even studying with each other on occasion but what if he was just trying to shed some of his antagonistic reputation. Uraraka did have a reputation for being fairly easy to get along with. And now…What about now?

They had kissed. Remembering the feel of his hard body pressed up against her, his tongue tasting her overheated flesh…there was no doubt in her mind that he at least found her physically attractive.

But did he like her? Were they more than just friends. Were they even friends?

Uraraka stepped out into the cool February night, tugging at her sleeves in an attempt to gather more warmth. Her only company was the soft howling from the wind and the occasional chirping of bugs. She leaned against the outside wall with a heavy sigh. She was tired. Uraraka had not been able to sleep properly. Her dreams a mixture of lust and dread, constantly shaking her awake. A tiny voice in her head kept whispering to her, telling her she should probably talk with him. Just ask him.

But how? She'd never done this before. She'd never been in a situation like this. How the heck was she supposed to know what to do? It wasn't like Bakugo was the most approachable of human beings and after what happened with Deku...Uraraka still felt a bit jaded from the experience.

A chill wind whipped at her exposed skin and she pulled down her cropped hoodie in an attempt to shield herself from the cold. Maybe she should head back. Who knows how long All-Might would talk with Bakugo and the wind was starting to pick up speed.

Uraraka leaned her head back and squinted up at the night sky. She had always loved star-gazing, it reminded her that she was just a blip in the immense universe. Although to some that thought might be frightening or even depressing, it brought her comfort. Her problems always seemed smaller, more manageable, after staring at the stars.

Unfortunately, star-gazing was hard to do in a city like Musutafu and today was no exception. The wind had started to drag in clouds, partially covering the moon and greying the night sky. Another strong wind reminded her that it was only going to get windier and colder the longer she stood outside. Disappointed and slightly defeated, she propped herself off the wall. She turned to head back towards the dorms but her path was impeded as she collided with something hard.

"Aaahhh!" She squeaked

"Watch it! Oh..it's you."

_Bakugo! _She had walked into Bakugo. She tried to make eye contact with him but noticed he had closed his eyes. He sounded just as tired as he looked. Uraraka wasn't sure if it was the punishment, whatever All-Might spoke with him about, or if it was her, but for a brief moment, it all seemed to weigh heavy on his body. His whole body sagged.

The wind began to howl around them.

Bakugo exhaled loudly before stretching out a hand in her direction. "Come on Cheeks, before you get sick."

The gesture was small but it managed to still her troubled mind, if only momentarily. Giving him a small nod and a smile she placed her hand in his. Bakugo quickly interlaced their fingers, giving her a small tug. Uraraka fell into step next to him, and quietly they walked hand-in-hand back towards Heights Alliance.

* * *

Uraraka stared at the giant hole in Mina's door. How they were supposed to fix this door before Aizawa-sensei's inspection was beyond her. Once more, she had spent most of her night tossing and turning. The bags under her eyes were becoming so defined that she was starting to worry if they'd be permanent.

But she couldn't sleep. Bakugo had walked her to her room in silence. She had tried multiple times to say something, but she found it difficult to formulate the right words. Besides, it was very unlike Bakugo to be so still. Although the silence unnerved her a bit, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. His hands were warm and he radiated heat, keeping most of the chill at bay. So she kept quiet and let him guide her towards their dorms.

"Chako-chan, are you listening?" Mina's voice trilled from beside her.

"Mmm, yes, that's a great idea."

"What did I say?" Mina folded her arms in front of her chest in annoyance.

"Something about Momo-chan and Todoroki?" Uraraka sifted quickly through the bits and pieces of information that managed to stick while Mina had spoken. Mina narrowed her eyes at Uraraka but nodded.

"Okay, I'll go ask Momo-chan and you get Todoroki-kun." Mina disappeared before Uraraka could ask for clarification. She had heard her pink friend say those names but she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted with them. With a soft sigh, she headed towards the elevators.

Uraraka and Todoroki returned to the fourth floor to see Mina had already assembled Momo, Kirishima, and… her best efforts to remain calm, her heart began to speed up. Yesterday, seemed so long ago.

Bakugo didn't acknowledge their arrival, choosing to glare at Mina's door instead.

"Okay team, listen up," Mina clapped her hands once to grab everyone's attention, "Kiri will take down the rest of the door, Todoroki will burn it to a crisp, Baku-hoe will sweep and throw it away."

"What did you call me!?" Bakugo redirected his fury from the door to its owner.

"And what will you girls be doing?" Kirishima interrupted before Bakugo could aim an explosion at his girlfriend. Well…Uraraka assumed they were official.

"Don't worry about us babe." Mina sassed flirtatiously.

Kiri shot her a smirk and a wink before getting to work on taking down the rest of the door.

"Fucking…"

"Whipped."

She hadn't meant to say it aloud, she didn't even get on with Kirishima like that. Her eyes slowly took in everyone's expressions. Momo and Todoroki looked alarmed, Mina amused, Kiri was doubled over in laughter, and Bakugo…He was smiling at her.

"I think Uraraka has been hanging out with our Baku-bro a little _too_ much," Kirishima said suggestively, "They're already finishing each other's sentences."

"Shitty Hair, don't you have a door to break down."

"I don't know why _I _have to finish what _you_ did," Kirishima responded cheekily.

"Maybe if you learned to keep it quiet, you wouldn't go flying through doors."

Kirishima and Bakugo devolved into a series of taunts and jabs, while Mina watched on amused. Momo and Todoroki shot a confused look to each other, unsure of what the pair was jabbering on about. After a few seconds, Todoroki leaned in towards Uraraka, whispering in her ear, "Is everything alright."

His breath tickled her ear and she giggled, effectively shutting up the lively display. Uraraka felt all eyes on her and Todoroki. Nodding slightly in response to his question, Uraraka avoided the stares and tried to focus on the blasted door. From the corner of her eye, she could see Momo shift uncomfortably.

"Uhm, can we get to fixing the door, please," Momo said quietly.

The group all nodded in agreement. Kirishima walked up towards what was left of Mina's door and began using one hardened arm as a sledgehammer, breaking it down into little pieces. Bakugo began tossing the broken pieces to Todoroki who would catch them and burn them to a crisp, until a sizable pile of ash laid at his feet. Bakugo grabbed the broom and dustpan and quickly swept up the debris.

While the boys made quick work of the old door, Momo and Uraraka had slipped into her room to give the creation-quirk user some privacy while she created a new door for Mina. Uraraka closed the door and stood with her back towards her room to give the creation-quirk user some privacy. Uraraka had seen Momo in various stages of undress, but this time it felt different. Something about being alone. In her room. It just felt wrong to stare.

"I don't mind," Momo's soft voice came from behind her. Uraraka glanced over her shoulder, in time to see her friend begin to unzip her sweater. She wasn't sure what to do but she locked her door and moved to sit on the edge of her bed anyways. Uraraka tried to focus her attention on anything other than her friend slowly removing her t-shirt in front of her.

The longer she remained quiet, the more nervous she felt. _What is happening! _Uraraka could feel her heart start to beat faster as Momo draped her shirt over Uraraka's desk chair and began to unhook her bra. Momo didn't remove it, but she had wanted to leave her back as bare as she could. Doors were pretty large after all.

Uraraka's mouth suddenly went dry and she was having a difficult time swallowing. Maybe it was the fact that she was rolling into almost a month of edging, not to mention how close she had been to climaxing the night before, but her thoughts were slowly sinking deep into a gutter. Momo turned and knelt beside Uraraka, holding onto the sides of her bed for leverage as she worked on creating Mina's new door.

Uraraka's breath hitched. Her eyes darting to where her friends' bra separated from her chest as she bent slightly forward. She had always known her friend was beautiful, all her friends were. And she had always been slightly envious of Momo's voluptuousness, in an "I wish I had bigger boobs" type of way. But she had never been _attracted _to any of her girlfriends. And she sure as hell never wished to catch a peek at their breasts.

"I wasn't flirting with Todoroki." Uraraka almost screamed, trying desperately to divert her thoughts from where they had been going.

"I…knowww," Momo grunted, deeply focused on her task. Uraraka saw the familiar shimmering which meant the door was probably about to start protruding from her friends exposed back. There was absolutely nothing sexual behind Momo's grunts, and yet they sent shockwaves to Uraraka's core. She sat there in half-dazed silence until a full-sized door erupted out of her friend.

It took Uraraka half a second before she remembered what her role in all of this was. She quickly jumped from her bed, ignoring the throbbing between her thighs, and canceled out the gravity of the newly created door.

Much to Uraraka's dismay, Momo put her top back on quickly. Chastising herself for her perverted thoughts Uraraka began carrying the newly created door out of her room. With the boys long gone, the three girls got to work hanging up the new door. They worked in relative silence, each seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Once they were done Mina thanked Momo profusely, hugging her tightly. Uraraka kept her distance but also thanked Momo for all her help.

Momo graciously accepted their gratitude and excused herself. Mina followed close behind, letting Uraraka know she was going to go find Kirishima to inform him that the door was fixed.

Uraraka silently quipped that Mina and Kirishima were probably not going to be doing much talking, but she waved her friends goodbye before retreating to her room to properly have a meltdown.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK. _

If she didn't have enough to deal with already, now she had to grapple with all of this?! She slumped into her desk chair and tried to think back to all of her one-on-one interactions with Momo. Nothing about them particularly stood out to her. Uraraka was fairly certain that she had never wanted to see her close friend naked.

Maybe she was just…

Uraraka was having a hard time saying the word. Although she had made significant strides when it came to accepting her more primal needs, voicing them out loud was still deeply mortifying. Her body and her mind had been under a lot of stress recently. Maybe a nice warm shower will help wash away all of these confusing thoughts.

Huffing with determination, Uraraka grabbed her shower caddy, some comfy clothes, and exited her room like a woman on an important mission.

She arrived at the girls' shower room and silently thanked the stars. It was empty, most of her classmates either training or in the common room. Uraraka kept her mind focused on detailing every single action she took, afraid of letting her thoughts wander.

_I'm taking off my shirt and now I'm slipping out of my sweats and now I'm removing my bra…_

It was a gloomy Saturday afternoon, the wind from last night had dragged in more clouds and it looked like it was about to rain at any moment.

_I'm turning on the water and now I'm checking the temperature and ow! it's too hot and okay let me lower it…_

Uraraka had spent too much time thinking about things other than school and becoming a hero. She was losing focus. To be fair, it was getting hard to focus on anything other than this ever-increasing need for physical closeness.

What had started out as something new to try had soon morphed into this weird challenge between herself and herself. How long could she last? It had been fun at first, walking around in a semi-perpetual state of arousal. But recently, like say Momo-getting-half-naked-in-her-room-recently, it was becoming a problem.

Her body ached for release, and not just physically. Her mind had been running her ragged.

_I'm grabbing the shampoo bottle and I'm putting shampoo on my hand and I'm lathering it through my hair…_

There was no one in the showers right now. Maybe if she just let herself…

_I'm grabbing my body wash and I'm putting some in my bath sponge and I'm rubbing it on my body and I'm..._

Uraraka ran her free hand up her stomach. Slowly, she dragged her fingers up her skin feeling the goosebumps she left behind. A simple touch and she already felt her heart racing, threatening to break her apart. Her fingers teased at the underside of her breast and she felt her nipples pebbled with arousal. Uraraka squeezed her legs and moaned at the sudden friction.

She needed this.

Uraraka set down the sponge. One hand pinching her nipples while the other traveled further south. She could feel her clit pulsing, desperate for attention. Uraraka began rubbing tight circles. Just enough to keep her panting but not enough to send her over the edge. Not yet, at least.

She worked herself slowly. This was it. This was going to be the big one, the climax she had been edging towards for the last three weeks. With one hand between her thighs, she dragged the other sensuously throughout the rest of her body. After a couple of minutes teasing, Uraraka let her wandering hand join its sister at her nethermost lips, spreading them open. She could feel her wetness dripping out of her core.

Uraraka inserted two fingers and started pumping. One hand continued its assault on her clit, tapping it roughly while she fucked herself with the other. It felt good, but she couldn't get a good angle from a standing position. She would never reach her climax like this.

Frustrated, Uraraka pinched her clit. Pain. Not a lot, but a small amount seemed to push her quicker towards the edge. She increased the pressure as she continued to pump her fingers in and out.

She needed this.

She was so close.

Uraraka breathed heavily as her brows furrowed in concentration. She could feel it coming. She was so close...

_Mmm. Yes, right there...I'm going to…_

"Chako-chan?"

"Shit!" She shrieked loudly, half scared, half pissed.

Uraraka immediately stopped touching herself and tried to regain some composure. _Breathe. _

"Ochako! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Her friend's voice laced with concern.

Uraraka knew it wasn't Tsu-chan's fault, but…she couldn't have waited like one minute before calling her name. Just one.

"It's okay," Uraraka responded tightly. It was not okay but it also was okay. Uraraka took deep, calming breaths as she let the water cascade down her back. She saw the silhouette of her friend as she approached the shower curtain.

"I had been looking for you and I actually had given up when I decided to try the showers," Tsu explained.

"Oh." Uraraka was having a difficult time coming down from her high, emotionally, and physically. Her heart was still palpitating quickly and she felt on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll just..."

_She sounded sad. _

She hated when her friends were sad, especially because of her.

"Wait." Uraraka quickly turned off the water and wrapped herself in her towel before opening the shower curtain. Tsu stood only a couple of feet away.

"I'm sorry." Uraraka apologized sincerely, sitting down on one of the benches. Tsu sat down with Uraraka but remained quiet, giving her a cautious look.

"You were looking for me?" Uraraka tried with all her might to sound happy, or at the very least neutral. _It wasn't her fault. _She kept repeating to herself, slowly willing her body back down from its high.

"Yea, I just thought we could hang out and stuff. We haven't hung out just the two of us since your birthday." Tsu croaked, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh," Uraraka let her words sink in, feeling guilty for being so upset. "That sounds like a great idea."

"I'm meeting up with Tokoyami to spar but maybe we can have a sleepover tonight?"

Uraraka noticed Tsu's cheeks redden at the mention of their classmate but chose not to tease her. Hadn't she too kept Bakugo quiet for a bit? Tsu would tell her when she was ready.

"Yea, I'll be in my room finishing Midnight-sensei's paper." Uraraka groaned, trying to lighten the mood for both their sakes.

"Great!" Tsu smiled up at her, "And I'm sorry for ruining your shower."

"Don't worry about it. I was almost done anyway." Uraraka waved her hand dismissively, hoping to quell some of her friend's worries. Uraraka still felt like punching a hole through a wall but she could keep it together for Tsu, at least while she was still in front of her.

"Okay, well…I'll see you later." Tsu got up from the bench and waved goodbye before exiting the bathroom.

Uraraka smiled and kept smiling until way after Tsu had exited the bathroom.

Once she could be sure Tsu was far, far away, Uraraka took off her towel and proceeded to scream loudly into it.

* * *

Uraraka felt oddly calm for a person who had just had another orgasm denied. She supposed spending five minutes screaming into a towel burned through some of her pent up frustration.

Why did this always happen to her?

She might no longer feel like her whole body was consumed in flames, but it was still painfully aroused. Her nipples hardened as the fabric of her bra brushed against them, still sensitive, sending a fresh pool of moisture between her legs. _Fuck._ Uraraka practically sprinted to her room, desperate to resume her earlier ministrations. She didn't bother putting her stuff away, tossing them on the floor and locking the door behind her before quickly removing her clothing.

She sat back on her bed until her back touched her wall and spread her legs wide. Uraraka turned to see herself in the mirror as she sat naked, panting, and wet. Content with what she saw and absolutely no desire for teasing, she picked up right where she had left off. Dipping two fingers into her wet center, she pinched her clit so hard her whole body spasmed.

There were no words to describe how aroused she felt watching her naked breasts bounce in rhythm to her thrusts. She closed her eyes with a loud moan and let her mind wander. She imagined a different set of hands touching her. Would he pinch her clit like she was? Or would he rub it? Maybe he would suck on it?

She was getting close again. Her legs began shaking as she alternated between pinching and tapping at her clit.

_Fuck. fuck. Fuck. fuck. _

She began working herself faster. Her hips gyrating and thrusting upwards in an attempt to get her fingers deeper. But she couldn't reach where she wanted. She was right there. So close and yet, her body wouldn't let her.

Frustrated, she tore both hands away from her womanhood. Her breathing shallow, she stared at herself in the mirror and saw her desperation reflected back.

Uraraka had spent weeks winding herself tighter and tighter, all with the promise of an eventual release. And now when she had finally decided it was time, her body refused.

_No. Fuck that. _

She needed this.

She deserved the blissful calmness that came after an orgasm. Thinking back to when she had gotten closest, those times that she was a millisecond away…and they all had one thing in common.

Looking slightly deranged, Uraraka quickly put her clothes back on and marched out of her room. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there but she was no longer thinking straight.

Uraraka arrived at his front door determined.

She was about to knock when she noticed his door was slightly ajar. Soft grunts came from inside his room, almost as if he were working out. Curiosity calming some of her lust, she peeped through the opening and tried to see what Bakugo did when he thought no one was looking.

Bakugo hunched over his desk awkwardly and appeared to be hovering slightly over his chair. Uraraka could see he held a book in one hand but she wasn't sure where his other hand was currently located. He must be doing something with it, however, because his shoulders kept bouncing.

In a brief bout of insanity, Uraraka decided to sneak into his room and scare him. The devious thought taking root in her already muddled head.

Slowly, she pushed the door open just enough to get her small body through. His eyes remained rooted in whatever he was reading. Uraraka quietly closed the door behind her and tip-toed towards his desk.

The closer she got the harder it was to keep herself from laughing. The small, rational part of her brain thought it was weird that Bakugo hadn't become aware of her by now. His senses were usually so sharp, it was difficult to get anything past him. But the part that thought it would be hilarious to scare Explosion-quirk boy was effectively drowning her out.

"Boo!" She shouted loudly.

"WHAT THE!" His curse word was drowned by a loud explosion.

It all happened so fast, one second she was creeping up on him, the next Bakugo was jumping from his seat and almost blasting her head off. Had it not been for those acute senses of his, she would definitely be needing Recovery Girl or a mortician.

Thankfully, he recognized her in the very last moment and redirected his blast to the ceiling, scorching it.

"CHEEKS! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Uraraka remained cemented to the ground, unable to move a muscle. Although, she had almost experienced death-by-explosion that was the furthest thing from her mind. Uraraka couldn't concentrate on the fact that she had almost been decapitated because she was too busy staring at the book in Bakugo's hand. Her eyes quickly darted from his hand to his face. His eyes screamed bloody murder but Uraraka couldn't focus on that, she was too distracted by his _glasses!? _

Still, none of that even came close to the fact that Bakugo currently stood in front of her butt-ass naked from the waist down, his shorts and boxers pooling at his feet.

"You, your, you, uhm," What was she trying to say?

Coming to the realization that Uraraka was not in fact a threat to his life, Bakugo realized that he was currently exposing himself to her and quickly bent down to pull his pants back up.

They stood there for a moment, Uraraka wide-eyed, Bakugo red-faced.

_I should say something. _

"You…wear glasses?" She managed to sputter.

Bakugo gave her the weirdest look. A cross between perplexed and incredulous.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" He yelled, taking off his glasses.

"I...uhm…" She needed to sit down for a bit.

"What are you doing? Cheeks!"

"I need…Process." Uraraka said, sitting down on his bed half-dazed.

"You can't just…" Bakugo began ranting but it sounded like she was underwater trying to listen him speak.

_Okay, Ochako, think. Bakugo was...he was….well he was… _

She still couldn't say it out loud.

She saw Bakugo pacing up and down his room, fuming. Whether he was more upset that she caught him with his pants around his ankles or because she cut him off in the middle of it, she wasn't one-hundred percent sure. But at least he wasn't threatening her with death or blowing up the bed she currently sat on.

That was a good thing right.

Uraraka turned her attention from the seething blonde to something less antagonistic. She eyed the book that now lay on the floor near her.

"I thought you said it was trash and cringe as fuck." Her voice came out steady, surprising even herself.

"What?" Bakugo followed her gaze to the book on the floor before glaring at her once more, "Were you even listening to me?!" He said exasperatedly.

"Not really, no." She answered truthfully. Uraraka could see a multitude of emotions flash in his eyes before he closed them and inhaled deeply.

"Are you really telling me that despite everything that happened," he motioned between himself and the scorched ceiling as if to prove a point, "Your takeaways were my reading glasses and the fact that I insulted your taste in books."

"Our taste in books." It sometimes felt like a different Uraraka Ochako took over for her whenever she was alone with Bakugo. She didn't mind her, she just wished she could be this bold all of the time.

"Excuse me." His voice, acidic.

"Well from where I was standing it looked like you enjoyed the book too." She huffed.

"Careful Cheeks." He growled.

"Am I wrong?" She asked innocently.

"What the fuck are you even doing in my room?! I thought you were all about manners and shit. Why didn't you fucking knock?!" He deflected.

"Why didn't you close your door if you were going to…" The fire in her words died out, she couldn't say it.

"What?" Bakugo smirked at her. "If I was going to what?"

"Do…" Uraraka couldn't get it out. She felt the all too familiar heat rush to her face.

"Do what, Round face?" He had found a new way to make her squirm and he was reveling in it.

"Do...that." She tried to sound confident but her voice cracked at the end.

"So you're telling me you can read about sex slaves but you can't say masturbate." He challenged.

Uraraka swallowed loudly. Hearing him speak so bluntly was disconcerting, especially after seeing his…his uhm…well his… She stuck out her tongue at him childishly. _Jerk._

"What part are you on?" She tried to change the course of the conversation, make him squirm for a change.

"Tch." He bent down to pick up the book and then tossed it at her

"That doesn't actually answer my question."

"Just open it." He mumbled, a small blush forming at the base of his neck and working its way up and pooling at his cheeks.

Feeling a weird sense of power at making the great big Bakugo blush, she opened the book and began to read quietly. Her body began reacting immediately to the words on the page, quickly reminded her of what had brought her marching to his room in the first place.

_Her knees trembled, and nervousness skittered up her spine like a splintered piece of wood catching on silk. _

_Damon pulled at her hand and guided her down to the floor between his legs. There was plenty of space between his chair and the table, and she settled gingerly on her heels, careful of the plug stretching her ass as she moved. _

She remembered this scene vividly. It had brought another fantasy in what was becoming an ever-growing list. Exhibitionism. Being watched. Just thinking about it made her body erupt in goosebumps.

Her mouth went dry. The air around her thickened, making it hard to breathe. She could tell something was shifting.

They locked eyes, neither daring to blink. Speaking without words, Bakugo nodded in response to her silent question.

She began to read aloud as he went to lock the door.

"He never spoke to her, never gave her instructions, but his demand was clear. Pleasure him. There as he conversed with his colleagues, she was to perform as the slave she wanted to be."

Uraraka glanced up from the book and saw Bakugo walking back in her direction. His pupils were blown until his eyes looked almost black.

The sweet, innocent girl of earlier was no longer present. Any part of her that was timid had long been gagged and suppressed. She was not quite sure what was happening but for once she didn't care. She scooched to the side to give him some room and waited until he sat down next to her to continue.

"Long, hard strokes. Breathless. His taste filled her. And then as she tasted his pre-cum, he pulled sharply at her hair and held her head away from his cock…" She heard Bakugo hiss beside her as the last word left her lips.

If he was feeling even a fraction of what she was at the moment she completely understood. His audible reaction to her voice, to the words she was saying, awoke a side of her she had only just begun to scratch the surface of.

Remembering when Bakugo had read a passage of the book aloud to her, Uraraka grabbed his hand and placed the book in it. If his monotonous tone had managed to electrify her, she almost shook with the anticipation at what magic his voice would do now.

Bakugo cautiously took the book from Uraraka, shifting on his bed until his back hit the wall, eyes never leaving Uraraka. With a sultry smile, Uraraka slid in between his legs, positioning herself so her back laid flat against his chest. His breath tickling the back of her neck.

They remained in silence. Chests rising and falling in unison. Uraraka could feel his stiff member against the small of her back and she rubbed against it with purpose.

"Uraraka?" He groaned, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Read." She commanded with a voice that sounded so different from her own she almost turned to see if anyone else was in the room. Uraraka heard Bakugo take in a shaky breath.

"And then she heard it." His voice was hoarse, and she felt it rumbling through every nerve in her body."The line from her fantasy as one of the other men calmly asked if Damon would loan the services of his slave so that he too might be pleasured."

Uraraka felt her pussy throb with need. She couldn't help herself. She wanted to feel him. Uraraka reached for his hand, guiding it towards her chest and proceeding to teach him how to tease and pull at her nipples in a way that had her moaning nonsense.

"Fuck, Uraraka, are you sure?"

"Read." She could hear the need in her voice but she was not present enough to feel any embarrassment. Bakugo pinched her nipples and she let out a low hiss, pressing back into him.

"Her heart thumped wildly. She remembered this, had almost been ashamed to put it down on paper. In her fantasy, Damon had commanded her to kneel between the knees of the other two men in turn and pleasure them with her mouth while he watched. Shit..." Uraraka had begun to grind softly against him.

"Angel?" His voice sounded strained.

"Just, please read." She whimpered, biting her lip to stifle yet another moan.

"Uraraka?" Bakugo sounded like he was in pain. She ignored him, however, choosing to focus on the feel of his penis rubbing against her ass.

"Wait…" He tried to remove his hand from where it cupped her breast but Uraraka held it firmly, "Why did you come to my room?"

Uraraka tried to keep him cupped against her breasts but Bakugo was stronger and managed to redirect their hands towards her waist.

Although it may have been Horny Uraraka running the show at the moment, it was still Uraraka, and she was tired of getting so close to the utmost peaks of pleasure only to be denied. Why was he always acting like he was forcing her into something she didn't want!?

Uraraka leaned up and turned to face him. "Do you not want this?" She asked, sounding frustrated. Had she read this all wrong? Again? Her heart tightened in dread and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Uraraka started to pull away from him.

"What!?" Bakugo shrieked, reaching out and grabbing her by the wrist, "No." Uraraka felt the tears beginning to form. It was all too much.

"Shit. Uraraka yes, I…Fuck, come back here." He pulled her down in between his legs again. The hand not holding the book wrapping around her stomach and pinning her to him.

"Then what's the problem?" Uraraka could hear the pout in her voice but frankly, she didn't give a damn right now. He remained quiet long enough for Uraraka to try to pull away again.

"Stop that." He chided, sounding annoyed, "Let me think."

Uraraka huffed but stopped squirming.

"I've never done this shit." He said, finally breaking the silence. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

_Oh._

"Bakugo, let go of me." She said sternly.

"Are you gonna leave?" His voice sounded small. It was still so unnerving to see Bakugo express any emotion other than annoyance, anger, and on the rare occasion, bloody murder.

"No." She said sincerely, letting herself relax into him. He slowly loosened his hold, giving her enough space to turn back towards him.

"I don't know what I'm doing either." She said with a small, but hopefully reassuring smile.

"Not even with that stupid nerd." He spat, turning his face away from her.

_What? _Uraraka took a couple of seconds to process his words. How had he known about her crush on Deku? She had tried really hard to keep it a secret, and she had been successful for a while. The girls eventually all found out but she always thought, hoped, the boys had remained oblivious. Nothing worse than having the whole class learns of her rejection.

"You were always giving him this pathetic ass look every time you thought no one was paying attention."

_Was he jealous? _

"How would you know?" She countered, attempting to sound playful but missing the mark. Feeling him stiffen and start to pull away, she sighed heavily before speaking.

"No Bakugo, not even Deku." She conceded. He said nothing but she felt him relax against her.

"Why did you come to my room?" He repeated.

Uraraka closed her eyes. It wasn't that she minded telling him. Okay, that was a lie...but it wouldn't be as terrifying, she supposed, if she knew what the heck they were doing. Their faces were so close to each other now, his breath tickling her lips.

"Bakugo," Her voice trembled, "Do you like me?"

Uraraka felt the whole room still, not a sound could be heard. Even their jagged breathing stopped, each holding their breaths.

After a moment, Uraraka braved a look and when her eyes met his he was looking at her with genuine bewilderment.

"What kind of dumbass question is that?"

"Do you or don't you?" She asked again. Uraraka needed to hear it from him. She needed to hear him say it. She had had enough of reading into things and misinterpreting actions.

"Have I not made it clear enough?"

"No. The opposite actually." She whispered. It was unsettling how exposed she felt at the moment.

Bakugo sighed, running his free hand through his hair pulling at it in frustration.

"Fine, you want to hear it." He growled, sounding oddly fired up, "I. Like. You." He emphasized every word, staring so deep into her brown eyes she could feel his words reverberate deep in her soul. Her heart thundered in her chest and her throat tightened with an emotion she didn't have a name for yet. Trapped in his gaze, she leaned in towards him, slowly closing the gap.

Her lips lightly brushed his, as she planted a chaste kiss. Soft and tender.

_I like you too_.

Uraraka started to pull away, but Bakugo didn't give her the chance, reclaiming her lips. She felt heat pool in between her legs once more.

"Read." She whispered in between his assault on her lips.

"Uraraka," He snarled, "Tell me why you came to my room?"

"I..I want to…I haven't…and…I," All she had to do was say it out loud and she was pretty positive he'd deliver. His eyes bore into her, hungry. His hands held her firmly against him and his erection never wavered. He wanted her. All she had to was say it out loud. _Do it. _

"I want to come," Uraraka stated simply, rubbing herself against him just in case her words were somehow unclear. "Now, please, read." She closed her eyes, lost in the feel of his strong hands on her waist. One slowly worked it's way back up to her chest, cupping her breast while he kissed her neck. The other reached for the book. Pressing closer to her, he began...

"I don't share what is mine," He purred into her ear causing her to moan and grind against him once more. Bakugo picked up his ministrations, pinching and rubbing her nipples above her shirt. Uraraka moaned, her pussy throbbing against her shorts. Not really caring about much else, she began to gently stroke herself, running her fingers up and down her crotch. It didn't feel as good had she been fully naked, but it helped ease some of the tension.

Bakugo cursed against her shoulder, seemingly mesmerized by her actions.

"Bakugo, please."

"Katsuki." He whispered into her ear, before flicking his tongue against her earlobe. Uraraka pushed against him, needing to feel all of him.

"Katsuki, please." She whined, correcting herself. Fuck, his voice was like gravel and every time he spoke her inner walls clenched.

"She blinked in surprise." He continued reading, "Though the words had been directed at the two men, Damon stared down at her the entire time as though his statement had been directed solely at her. 'You are, however, free to observe as my slave pleasures me," He whispered the last sentence into the crook of her neck before kissing it, slowly sucking and pulling at the skin.

Uraraka began rubbing herself harder but it was no use. There was too much fabric in the way. Besides, it wasn't her fingers she wanted. Wasn't that why she had dragged herself from her room and into his?

She pulled her hand from in between her legs and turned towards him, attacking his lips with a fervor that he happily reciprocated. Bakugo turned the rest of her until she was kneeling in between his legs. Their tongues desperately lapped at each other, hungrily devouring all that the other had to offer. Bakugo guided her legs over his until she straddled him. They continued their kiss, until Bakugo pulled away first, gasping for air and eyes wild with lust.

That was all she needed. Uraraka spread her knees a little further as she grabbed one of his hands and slowly guided it towards her heat. Uraraka used her other hand to move her shorts and panties to the side granting him access.

Bakugo's eyes widened. She saw him lick his lips and she could feel his hand shaking in hers.

"Are you sure?"

Uraraka nibbled at her lower lip. _Was she? _She tried to focus on the part of her that wasn't burning with desire, but it didn't exist. She was consumed with want but she was still Uraraka. She wanted this. Uraraka let go of his hand and nodded, "I'm sure."

Bakugo swallowed loudly, letting his newly freed hand rest against her inner thigh, his fingers light and shaky against her skin. He caressed her thigh softly and she could feel her pussy begin to drip, readying itself for him. He looked into her eyes once more, searching for something. Anything that might mean she didn't want this. Uraraka was positive that all her eyes reflected was her need. For him. For his touch.

She inhaled sharply as she felt his fingers stroke the length of her slit once, soft and tentative. He was exploring, gaging her reaction. Bakugo's other hand rested on her ass, already familiar with that part of her body, he began cupping and massaging her cheek. She moaned again.

"More." She managed to say, as she leaned over him, her forehead resting on the wall behind him. Uraraka closed her eyes as his touches gained confidence. Her moans providing all the fuel he needed. Bakugo began toying with her entrance, slipping the tip of one finger before pulling it out quickly. It was almost as if he was asking for permission to enter her.

"Katsuki, please."

Bakugo inserted one long finger inside her causing both of them to curse.

"Uraraka you're so fucking wet." He sounded awed, but Uraraka couldn't concentrate. Bakugo began pumping his finger in and out of her slowly, curling at the top before exiting. Slowly, he added another finger.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight." Her pussy clenched and flexed around him, trying desperately to hold him in place. He didn't even know he had it in him say such things, but her reaction prompted more.

"Do you like that, baby?" He began pumping her faster. Uraraka mewled. _Yes. She liked that very much._ She began to thrust into his fingers as he drove them deep inside her, deeper than she could have ever reached by herself. Bakugo pressed his two fingers even deeper, causing Uraraka to curse his name and press into him harder. Bakugo stopped moving his hand and let her fuck herself with his fingers.

"Yes, baby, just like that. You know what you like don't you?" His voice deep and hoarse, encouraging her lewd actions. Uraraka nodded, unable to speak anymore. She was so fucking close and she had never had anything this deep inside her before.

"Come on, Angel, fuck my fingers, just like that." Uraraka moaned at his obscene languages but she kept thrusting against him with fervor.

"I'm close," She whined.

"That's it, baby. You're almost there, angel. This is why you came looking for me right. Because you wanted me to help you come." He spurred her on with his praise, dragging moan after moan from her lips.

"So close…"

"You wanted to come around my fingers. Was that it? You wanted to come while I was buried deep inside you?"

"Fuckkk…" Uraraka cursed into the wall before she felt herself finally tumble over the edge. Weeks of being wound so tightly, of getting there but never quite completing her journey, and...finally! Her whole body spasmed as it released a multitude of denied orgasms in one go. Bakugo used his free hand to hold her up but kept his fingers inside her until her last wave subsided. Once she stopped convulsing, he slipped his fingers out of her slowly. Uraraka hissed as he departed her, feeling overly sensitive and suddenly empty.

Bakugo repositioned her underwear and shorts and guided her back down to his bed, sitting her to his left. Uraraka was probably in a post-bliss haze but she could have sworn she saw him lick his fingers clean. Feeling too exhausted to be mortified by it, she simply closed her eyes.

"Cheeks? What are you doing?"

She was tired. Her body felt like jelly and her mind was in somewhat of a euphoric state. Uraraka hadn't been able to sleep all week and her exhaustion hit her like a train. All she wanted was to close her eyes for a bit. "So it's Cheeks again?" Uraraka said through a yawn.

She opened her eyes in time to see him smirking down at her.

Uraraka stretched out an arm which he took without question. She quickly used her quirk to cancel his gravity and before he knew it he was being dragged down next to her. She mumbled a quick '_Release'_ before burrowing into his side. His smell was intoxicating, a sugary spicy aroma that made her feel all types of fuzzy feelings.

"I'm not tired and you can't fall asleep here." His words said one thing, but he began to adjust himself next to her.

"Bakugo..." Uraraka moved a bit to the side to give him space to lay down, "Shut up."

He laughed but said nothing else, reaching for his phone instead. It was a little past 5 pm which meant most people would be at dinner. It wasn't uncommon for Uraraka or him to skip a meal. The two of them skipping the same meal on the same day shouldn't draw too many questions. Hopefully.

He set an alarm for 6 pm and put his phone on do not disturb before putting it back in his pocket.

It would be horrible if they got caught like this. He didn't want to spend two nights inside Principal Nezu's office.

How would he explain this? Bakugo looked down at the girl lying next to him. One arm pillowed her head while the other draped loosely over his stomach. Her breathing had evened out making him think she had really fallen asleep. He noticed how exhausted she looked when they were fixing the door earlier.

He wasn't sure what could be keeping her up at night, but he sure as hell knew why _he _hadn't been able to get a good night's rest recently.

Bakugo tensed as Uraraka cuddled closer to him. _What was happening? _How had they gone from classmates to...whatever this was?

He was pretty positive he didn't deserve this. Bakugo had been nothing but a giant dick to everyone, including her. And yet, here she was. Asleep in his bed, after he just spent the last couple of minutes knuckle-deep inside her.

It wasn't in his character to reflect on such things and normally he wouldn't be doing it now, but the conversation with All-Might yesterday had left him shaken and confused. For once, All-Might didn't want to discuss Deku's dumbass. No, All-Might had wanted to talk to him...about her.

He wasn't an idiot. He was sure all the adults had seen Uraraka calm him down in Principal Nezu's office. Still, if it was up to him he would have pretended it never happened. It was unsettling to think that one person could have such an effect over him.

Bakugo had never wanted this. Feelings. Emotions. All of it was fucking pointless. The number one hero didn't need any of it. All-Might hadn't. Bakugo hadn't realized how strongly he held on to that belief until All-Might told him he had. He had fallen in love and chose to distance himself for their safety.

Bakugo was still trying to process everything that All Might had told him when he felt a soft but firm body crash into his side. She had waited for him and his heart skipped a beat.

What was this girl doing to him?!

It was disgusting.

He hated feeling so…

Uraraka started snoring softly, breaking him from his anxious thoughts.

She looked so at home in his bed, as if she had slept there a million times.

He had never asked for this and yet here she was.

A part of him wanted desperately to push her away, to take back what he had said earlier. Still, when Uraraka cuddled into him, the arm across his stomach hugging him tighter, another part of him couldn't help but feel peace.

* * *

**AN:** Hi, this AN will be a little bit longer than usual and I hope the longer than usual chapter will make up for it :P

When I first posted this story I stated that Firsts was meant to be something fun, nothing too serious or angsty and hopefully very, very smutty (we're getting there lol). And this is still my number one goal.

I (like many others) use reading as a brief, but necessary, escape from my everyday life and I hope this story has provided you all with a safe space to do so as well. Ultimately, this story is a series of Kacchako shenanigans meant to brighten up your days (and mine, because I love writing this story!)

With that said, I'd also like to use this space to share with you a way that you can support Black Lives Matter (if you so choose). It would be remiss for me not to use this platform to help spread awareness and resources to those of my readers that may want them.

**How to donate to BLM when you have no money**: A Black woman and YouTuber named Zoe Amira posted an hour-long video on her channel, filled with art and music from Black creators but more importantly, it has a TON of adds. 100% of the ad revenue from the video will be dispersed between various BLM organizations and revenue raised will be split depending on necessity. Make sure to turn off your adblocker and do not skip the adds. I cannot link it on FanFiction dot net, but if you search Zoe amira on YouTube, the video should come out.

Again, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your continued support! I absolutely love reading your reactions to every chapter and your predictions of what's to come and I sincerely hope you liked this chapter ;)

Sending you lots of love, today and always!


	30. Just a Taste

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of oral sex. **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Uraraka was startled awake by the sound of her alarm. With a shriek, she quickly sat up on her bed, thrashing her hand around the covers looking for her phone.

"Are you always this fucking dramatic when you wake up?"

"What the…!" She yelped, tumbling off the bed and landing with a soft thump.

Disoriented, Uraraka began to take in her surroundings. This was definitely not her room. Which meant that it was definitely not her bed she had been sleeping on. Which also meant that…

"Bakugo?" She turned to face the amused-looking blonde still laying on the bed above her.

"Get up." He said through a yawn, sitting up lazily and making his way to the edge of the bed. Uraraka followed his directive, standing up and sitting down next to him.

"Did I…" She tried to speak but her voice cracked causing Bakugo to shoot her one of those infuriating smirks he seemed to always carry with him. Uraraka cleared her throat, ignoring him, and proceeding with as much dignity as she could muster up. "Did I fall asleep?"

Bakugo ran a sluggish hand through his hair but said nothing.

Uraraka let the silence sit between them while she gradually pieced together the events of the last couple of hours. They had managed to fix the door quite quickly. Of course, that was due in large part to Todoroki and Momo-chan's help. _Momo! _She had spent most of the afternoon having a mini-panic attack over her newfound attraction to the same gender. Maybe it was just the one time? She had been walking a fine line for a while...that could be the reason behind her sudden fascination with Momo's breasts.

Ignoring this minor detail, for the time being, Uraraka continued connecting the dots that had led her to Bakaugo's bed. She had gone to the showers in hopes that she could wash away all her stress. When the warm water massaging her back proved useless she had taken matters into her own hands, quite literally. That would have been the end of it if it hadn't been for…

"Tsu!" She quickly shot up from Bakugo's bed. _Where's my phone?! Did I bring it with me?_ Uraraka started to search through his sheets frantically.

"Cheeks what are you...hey!"

"Move!"

"This is still my room," Bakugo grumbled but shifted to give her room to search. "What are you looking for?"

"My phone." She sighed. Uraraka must have left it in her room because it sure as hell wasn't anywhere on his bed. She sat back down on his bed.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't bring one with you." He said coolly, "Although, I was a little busy being assaulted to get a good look." Bakugo stood up and started stretching his arms above his head.

"I didn't assault you!" Uraraka said indignantly.

"My ceiling tells a different story." He deadpanned, pointing at the scorched section for emphasis.

"You shouldn't shoot explosions in such a confined space." Uraraka huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Bakugo shot her an incredulous look.

"Well, you shouldn't," Uraraka muttered as she played with the hem of her shirt.

It was best she didn't focus too much on what did or did not occur inside Bakugo's room after her surprise appearance. She should avoid remembering how cute he looked with his reading glasses or how toned his naked thighs were. And she sure as hell should never try to remember how his dick looked, very much erect and a little intimidating. Above all, she should definitely bury errant thoughts of how delicious his lips tasted or how fucking amazing it felt to come undone around his fingers. _Too late._

Uraraka felt blood rush to her cheeks with a vengeance.

Maybe she had let herself get carried away? What if he thought bad of her now? Thought she was easy or something? _OMG! I shouldn't have never...we barely even...we aren't even…_

"Stop that." Bakugo's sudden command silenced her anxious thoughts. Still visibly perturbed, Uraraka turned her face to look at him. His eyes bored into her, making Uraraka squirm and shift her gaze back down to her lap.

"Don't get all shy on me now." His voice sounded calm, but she could hear a tremor beneath his words. "Spit it out."

Uraraka shot him a perplexed look. _What is he talking about? _

"Tell me what I did wrong so I don't do it again." Bakugo snapped at her but it didn't come across as aggressive. Or maybe she was simply getting used to his abrasiveness.

"What...uhm, what?" She was having a hard time understanding where Bakugo was going with this.

Bakugo clenched and unclenched his fists, clearly uncomfortable by the turn this post-nap conversation had taken.

"Did I do...or say…" His voice was barely above a whisper and his body was stiff as a board.

Uraraka furrowed her eyebrows, still trying to follow along but utterly Bakugo think he did something? If anything it was she that had invaded his space, practically demanded he pleasure her, and then to top it all off _SHE FELL ASLEEP_. So why was he looking so distressed?

"Baku…" A hand silenced her. They remained in silence while Bakugo seemed to try and compose himself.

"Uraraka, I apologize if I did or said anything that made you uncomfortable." His voice was tight and his whole body shook.

_Apologize?_

_Uncomfortable?_

"What?" It was like her mind was slowly coming out of the fog.

Uraraka took a second to take it all in. Bakugo's breathing came out in short huffs but otherwise, he remained quiet, eyes closed and head hanging low.

"Bakugo." He flinched at his name but didn't look at her. Her heart clenched seeing the usually confident and self-assured hero-in-training so...low. "Katsuki," She tried again.

Upon hearing his given name Bakugo seemed to relax. Not completely, but enough to encourage Uraraka to keep going.

"You didn't do anything to make me uncomfortable." She tried to sound as calm and sure as she could despite her current situation. Bakugo stood there for a beat, letting her words sink in. After a couple of seconds, he sighed in relief, running a shaky hand through his hair. Still looking a bit on edge, Uraraka reached out to him and grabbed his other hand. She lightly tugged on it until he sat down next to her.

"Why would you even think that?" She said, using her thumb to rub circles on his hand. Although Uraraka was not one to easily talk about feelings or sex, she couldn't very well let Bakugo beat himself over what they had done. What _she _had very much encouraged. This was one of the weirdest, most mortifying conversations she's ever had to have but she wasn't a little girl anymore. _Clearly. _

Bakugo pulled his hand back and rested it on his lap.

They sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. Uraraka knew this was important but she also didn't want to flake on Tsu. Her friend was probably back from training with Tokoyami by now.

"What time is it?" Uraraka asked as she tried to look for a clock or something that might indicate the time.

Bakugo reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out his phone.

"A little past 6." His voice was tight, almost robotic. Uraraka nibbled at her bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to leave him just like this, at least not before they settled things but she was sure Tsu would be looking for her by now.

"What now?" He asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"You know for someone that demands I answer all his questions you never answer any of mine." She barked. Leave it to Bakugo to get a rise out of her even when she was trying to be sympathetic to his feelings.

"Tch."

"Look Bakugo, I don't know what you think happened between us but…" Uraraka started strong, but her confidence wavered as soon as his red-eyes met hers. Licking her suddenly too-dry lips and inhaling deeply she tried to push through the rush of embarrassment that came with what she was about to say next. "But, I wanted it. And I Uhm…" She wavered under his fierce gaze once more. Why was he so intense?! "I Uhm, well I...will you stop looking at me like that!" She shot up from the bed, desperate to break eye contact.

"Like what?" He barked back.

"Like...like _that_." She motioned at his face, exasperated.

Bakugo stood up from his bed as well, towering over her and way too close for comfort. Uraraka took an involuntary step back. It was already hard to think, much less with his spicy-sweet aroma invading her senses.

"Look," She said again, trying to regain some composure, "I need to go. Tsu and I are having a sleepover tonight and she's probably already looking for me."

"Kay."

Uraraka pivoted on her feet and took one step towards the door before deciding otherwise. She wasn't good with words and neither was Bakugo, but there was one thing they both seemed to understand...

Before she chickened out, Uraraka turned back around and practically jumped him. Bakugo reacted off instinct, catching her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Uraraka kissed him hard, not wasting any time on shy pecks. No, she had a message to deliver to him and only her tongue down his throat would be able to do it.

When had she become so physical?

Bakugo's body reciprocated instantly, fighting for dominance as Uraraka grasped at his hair. Then just as quickly as she pounced him, she pulled back. They stared at each other for a bit, communicating with their eyes. Uraraka smiled at him hopefully as he let his grip on her legs go and she set herself back down on her feet.

"You're gonna be late or whatever." He grumbled at her, but it had worked. Bakugo appeared way more relaxed. _Mental high-five for me! _

"We'll talk later?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to spook him back into whatever funk he had worked himself into earlier.

Bakugo nodded, "Yea, sure."

"Okay, well...uhm thanks for...the nap and the uhm," Were you supposed to thank someone for helping you orgasm harder than you'd ever have before in your entire life? Uraraka wasn't sure what the rules were.

"Cheeks, for the love of God, just go," Bakugo growled but Uraraka beamed at him. _There he is! _

"Aye." She stood at attention like a soldier upon hearing an order and quickly exited Bakugo's room, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

_What the fuck just happened?_

Bakugo still stood in the same spot he had been when Uraraka had left…ten minutes ago.

Every single time he thought he had a handle on the situation, on her, she fucking came and pulled the rug from under him.

All-Might had said this was a good thing. That they could learn from each other…grow _together_. What could Cheeks teach him that would be relevant in his quest to becoming the number one hero? She was a bad-ass, no doubt about it. Strong and with a pretty solid quirk, but she was lacking confidence. He supposes they could spar together, she was pretty skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but…he still didn't understand what All-Might was going on about.

Also…why does he care? Didn't he have better things to do? Like I don't know teach that stupid nerd how to master his quirk?!

Bakugo sat back down on his bed, feeling agitated again.

A very small part of him wished Uraraka had stayed with him. But a larger part of him didn't exactly feel excited to talk about what had just happened between them.

What the fuck was he supposed to say anyhow?

Opting for one of his lesser-used tactics, avoidance, Bakugo grabbed his backpack from where it rested on the floor near his bed and started his Modern Art essay that was due Monday.

* * *

Uraraka laid in Tsu's bed and cursed at her ceiling. This paper was torture! She wasn't a big fan of art, much less modern art.

"Come on Tsu-chan!" She whined for what was probably the fiftieth time.

"You really should stop leaving your homework for the very last second." Tsu chided as she kept her eyes locked onto her laptop screen.

"But we still got all of tomorrow." Uraraka knew she sounded like a spoiled baby but doing homework was not how she imagined her one-on-one hangout time with her best friend would consist of.

Tsu typed furiously for a couple more seconds before hitting save on her paper and closing her laptop, "Okay fine, we can stop."

"Yay!" Uraraka hit save and closed her laptop practically jumping off Tsu's bed to set it down on the desk.

They spent the next couple of hours talking about nothing and everything. They talked about Nejire and how amazing it was for her to be offered a position as Ryuko's sidekick. They talked about Nejire and how amazing it was for her to be offered a position as Ryuko's sidekick. They talked about their classes, what electives they thought of signing up for during their second semester, and Tsu even helped Uraraka decide where she should take her next work-study. For a brief but precious moment, they were first-years again, with nothing but bright-eyed wonder at the life ahead of them.

Uraraka had missed this. She always knew the older they got the busier they'd become. Even from their first to their second year, the increase in responsibilities had all of her classmates running ragged. Moments like these would probably occur less and less, so it was Uraraka appreciated them all the more.

"So there was something I've been meaning to tell you," Tsu said, popping another orange slice in her mouth.

"Mmmm" Uraraka tried to answer through the big mouthful of chips she was currently chewing through.

"It's about…well…I kinda," Tsu started twirling a strand of hair, clearly struggling to say whatever she was trying to tell Uraraka. _That's weird. _Tsu was usually so straight-forward, even and especially when something was difficult to say.

"Hey, it's okay," Uraraka said, attempting to sound reassuring. Whatever Tsu had to say she doubted it was that bad.

"I know, it's just hard to say it out loud," Tsu spoke, taking a long drink from her water bottle. Uraraka waited patiently until Tsu sorted through her thoughts and spoke once more.

"I like Tokoyami and I think he likes me back." She declared monotonously.

Uraraka choked on a chip. Even though she half-expected something like this, she was still caught off guard. Tsu handed her the water bottle and Uraraka drank it gratefully.

"Sorry," Uraraka's voice hoarse from all the coughing, "Sorry." She tried again, clearing her throat.

"Wow!" Now that she was done gasping for air to breathe, she couldn't help but smile at her friend. "That's…wow! Congrats Tsu-chan!"

"Congrats?" Tsu tried to sound composed but Uraraka could see a small smile threatening to pull at her lips.

"Well, yea. Liking someone that likes you back is not always a given." Uraraka tried to sound chipper but the statement hit a little too close to home, "Trust me."

Tsu nodded in understanding.

"So…did you want to tell me more? Because it's okay if you aren't ready yet." Uraraka knew what it felt like to be pushed and prodded for details and vowed to never do that to others. People talked when they were ready to talk.

"There's not much to tell." Tsu plopped back down on her bed. "We kept running into each other in the library and eventually we kind of started studying together?"

"Are you asking me?" Uraraka giggled. It still perplexed her how much they had all grown up. One day she was watching cartoons and drinking apple juice and the next she's discussing crushes with her best friend and getting fingered by her crush.

Fighting every instinct that told her to erupt into a deep blush at her suddenly dirty thought she refocused on Tsu.

"I'm not sure how it happened to be honest. He looked really stressed studying for our Math final and the next thing I know I'm helping him study for it." Tsu flipped over to her stomach, resting her chin on one hand and turning to face Uraraka. "He called me during the break to thank me."

Uraraka felt her eyebrows shoot into her hairline and the corners of her lips twitched up slightly. There were so many things she wanted to say but she remained quiet.

"It was kind of awkward. He's not much of a talker, but he was…" Uraraka saw Tsu's face begin to light up, "He was sweet."

"Is that why he sat with us on the first day?" Uraraka felt like a light bulb went off in her head. She had been trying to stay neutral and give Tsu plenty of space to share, or not share, at her pace, but it was really hard to contain herself sometimes.

Tsu blushed but nodded. Uraraka had never seen Tsu blush like _that _before. Her heart leaped with excitement for her friend.

"And that's who you made chocolates for?" Again, Tsu simply nodded.

"Well, I for one think it's amazing and I'm very happy for you." Uraraka puffed her chest out proudly.

"Thanks." Tsu murmured but shot her a genuine smile which Uraraka happily returned. She was about to say something else when all of a sudden a loud yawn escaped her.

"Woah there!" Tsu teased her, chuckling softly. Uraraka tossed a pillow at her friend but checked her phone to see the time.

It was almost midnight!

"We should probably get to bed," Tsu said as she got out of her bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth. Uraraka nodded and started putting away all of their snacks.

With another yawn, Uraraka plugged her phone to Tsu's extra charger and set it down on the desk. "Should I put an alarm or we wake up when we wake up?"

"Maybe set an alarm but not too early?" Tsu called out from the bathroom, "We still have to finish Midnight-sensei's assignment and better not to waste the whole morning sleeping."

Uraraka groaned but picked up her phone to do as she was told.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. _

Her phone vibrated in her hand, scaring her into almost dropping it. Uraraka quickly grasped it tighter and checked to see who was messaging her so late.

**Bakugo Katsuki: **Good night Round Face

Uraraka couldn't hide the ridiculous smile she was currently sporting and frankly, she didn't want too.

"Bakugo?" Tsu's voice sounded closer as she made her way to the bed. No longer worried about who knew or who didn't, Uraraka nodded.

**Uraraka Ochako: **what happened to baby?

Smirking, she set down her phone and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. By the time she resurfaced, Tsu had already settled herself into her sheets. Uraraka quickly flipped the lights off and walked back to her phone to set the alarm she had forgotten to set earlier.

**Bakugo Katsuki: **What happened to Katsuki?

The question was simple but it took Uraraka a couple of attempts and still she didn't understand.

**Uraraka Ochako: **?

**Bakugo Katsuki: **forget it

_Shit. _

**Uraraka Ochako: **don't be like that.

**Bakugo Katsuki:** It's okay Cheeks. Go to sleep.

**Uraraka Ochako:** we'll talk later?

**Bakugo Katsuki:** I already said yes

**Uraraka Ochako:** kk, well good night then :)

Like many before her, she hoped a happy face would help fix this. Uraraka waited a minute to see if he'd respond but he never did. Slightly disappointed by their exchange, Uraraka set her alarm and plopped down on the bed next to her best friend, where she proceeded to toss and turn, unable to find a comfortable position.

"Ochako." Tsu's voice stopped her mid-pillow fluff, "Something wrong?"

Uraraka contemplated what to say. She didn't want to lie to her but...

"It's kind of a long story and you were already falling asleep."

She heard Tsu sigh softly before sitting back up on the bed. "Tell me."

Uraraka nibbled at her inner cheek for a brief second before unloading everything that had happened between herself and Bakugo since she gave them the chocolates. Oddly enough, Uraraka felt a bit better after saying everything out loud. Tsu remained quiet, blinking rapidly.

"Say something?" Uraraka prompted after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I..uhm, well…wow." Tsu finally managed to speak.

"Say something more." Uraraka started picking at her cuticles again. Tsu reached out and cupped her hand with one of hers, effectively stopping any more skin picking.

"Just give me a second." Tsu appeared to be having a conversation inside her head because she kept nodding as if to agree with something being said. Finally, she inhaled deeply as if to gather enough oxygen to say what she was about to say.

"Okay, well, that was a lot. Although I sincerely beg you to refrain from ever describing Bakugo's penis to me again." Uraraka blushed, she hadn't meant to be so…descriptive. It was like once she got started she couldn't stop until absolutely every single thought she had had in the last twenty-four hours was expressed. "I think you should go talk to him."

"Right now?!" Uraraka shrieked.

"He's clearly awake," Tsu motioned towards the phone on the nightstand, "And it doesn't seem like the kind of conversation you would want to leave for a later time."

"But, we are supposed to sleepover."

"Come back when you're done." Tsu chirped.

"But, but…girls aren't supposed to be in the boys' room past curfew." Uraraka knew that excuse was weak, especially considering all the rules she had been breaking recently. She didn't even need light to see the deadpan look Tsu was giving her.

"Ochako…"

"I know, I know." Uraraka slipped out of the bed and grabbed her phone from the charger. "I'll be back."

"Just don't make too much noise when you come back." Tsu waved goodbye as she fell back into her bed.

Uraraka nodded and quietly exited Tsu's room.

* * *

She knocked this time. Not wanting to intrude on his space or catch him in any compromising positions, she knocked. Softly at first, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.

After a couple of seconds of silence, she knocked a little louder. She heard some rustling from inside the room but it quickly led to more silence.

"Bakguo?" She whisper-shouted, knocking just a slight decibel louder. She heard more rustling, some soft thuds, and then the door opened a crack.

"Cheeks?" His voice sounded groggy. _How quickly can he knock out?! _

Uraraka smiled and waved at him, feeling uncomfortable.

Bakugo opened the door a little farther and looked her up and down before stepping to the side and letting her step into his room. Uraraka heard him close the door behind her and lock it once more.

"Glad to see you found some manners." Bakugo scoot past her heading back towards his bed and sitting down. Uraraka remained where she was.

"Sorry," She said louder than intended, "I mean sorry," dropped her voice to a softer tone, "I never apologized."

Bakugo said nothing and Uraraka felt the need to fill the space.

"I, uhm…we need to talk."

Again, he remained quiet.

"Okay, well I'll start." She ceded after a few more minutes of tense silence, "So the thing is…You see…I kind of…Fuck." Uraraka could not find the right words to say.

"Round face, it's almost one in the morning."

"Did you mean it?" She finally asked the one question that had been haunting her.

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said you liked me?"

Uraraka could hear her heart beating rapidly against her chest, her throat went dry, and her stomach clenched. As the seconds ticked by the harder it was to breathe.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me?" Bakugo sighed.

"Because it's…"

"Because it's me." He spat at her.

"I don't mean it like that and you know it." Why did he always want to start a fight all of a sudden?

"Oh, so no I'm supposed to believe you when you say something but you won't believe me."

"Do you or don't you!" A weird emotion was bubbling deep in her chest and she didn't like it very much.

"I already told you I did." He sounded exasperated.

"Did?"

"Do." He corrected.

_Don't cry._

Uraraka wasn't sure what she expected from this conversation but this was definitely not it.

"Fuck, Uraraka. I like you. I bought that stupid book to see what you liked because I fucking hoped like the dumbass I'm apparently becoming that one day we'd…" He stopped to take a breath. "And then we did, we were…and then you fell asleep which I googled and apparently that's something to be proud of, and then you regretted it once you woke up." Apparently it wasn't only Uraraka who had a lot of pent up emotions.

"I didn't regret it." She said simply.

"Didn't?"

"Don't." She corrected.

They both inhaled deeply before exhaling in unison.

"Bakugo, I like you too."

"Okay, so we like each other. Now what?"

Uraraka finally moved, walking towards Bakugo and boldly sitting on his lap. Fuck being timid, she wanted to feel him close to her, feel his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They both inhaled the other, bodies releasing their tenseness the longer the held each other.

"Now we date, I think?" Uraraka quipped, trying to lighten the mood but also wanting to gauge his reaction.

"Date? Like, go to dinner and shit like that?" He burrowed into the crook of her neck, rubbing his cheek into the exposed skin.

"Something like that yea." She spoke into his hair.

"Okay." He said pulling their bodies away from each other in order to look into her eyes.

"Okay?" She questioned.

"Yea, let's do that dating crap."

"How romantic Bakugo." She rolled her eyes but laughed. Bakugo narrowed his eyes at her but then slowly started smiling at her. It would have been sweet if he didn't look like a hunter stalking his prey. _Fuck. _

Bakugo slowly leaned his face down towards hers, Uraraka could feel all her nerve-endings stand at attention, ready and waiting for any attention.

"Baby," He whispered sensually against her lips, before directing them to her cheek and planting a soft kiss, "I already told you to call me Katsuki." He pulled away from her again looking smug.

It took Uraraka a second to recover.

_Oh, he wants to play games. _Uraraka was fired up now. Her heart full now that they had finally talked. They were dating! She had never dated before but surely it must be less drama-inducing than whatever they had been doing up until now. Confident in his feelings for her and hers for him, Uraraka slipped off his lap as sensually as she could from the angle she had been sitting at.

"Katsuki…" She tried imitating the tone she had heard one of the women in the porno clips she'd watched recently use. Uraraka wasn't sure if she got it right, but it clearly had worked for Bakugo because he was already sporting a semi.

"Get up." She echoed his command from before. Bakugo shot up from his bed like a jack-in-the-box. Uraraka almost laughed but she was in character right now. She couldn't break.

She slowly closed the space between them, running one hand from his chest down to the elastic from his shorts. "Did you finish?" Having her hand so near his now full-blown erection had her forgetting what she was trying to do in the first place. Uraraka had interrupted him mid-jerk. How close had he been?

"What?" Bakugo's sounded strained.

"Did you finish?" She pulled at the elastic waistband and she felt the fabric move against him, rubbing softly against the head of his cock. Bakugo hissed but shook his head no.

_Okay Ochako WHAT ARE YOU DOING! _The rational part of her brain was quickly being drowned out by the part of her that had been fantasizing about taking him in her mouth for close to two months now.

She looked up at Bakugo and saw that his eyes were cemented on the hand still pulling at his shorts. His eyes never left her hands still pulling at his shorts. Uraraka felt powerful. It wasn't many that could reduce Lord Explosion Murder back into the horny teenager he actually was. "Do you want too?" She purred.

Bakugo nodded, too dumbfounded by Uraraka's actions to speak properly.

Before she could overthink, Uraraka pulled down his shorts and underwear in one quick motion and knelt in front of him.

"Fuck, Uraraka!" He groaned at the sudden exposure to the cold air around them, "You don't have too." Bakugo tried to keep his voice steady, he didn't want his desire to influence her decision.

"Teach me what you like." Uraraka ignored him, too consumed by the penis inches from her face. Excluding earlier today, she had never seen a dick in person. Although a bit smaller than the majority of penises she saw in her porn videos, it had more girth. Uraraka felt herself salivating and her nipples hardened against her shirt.

Bakugo reached behind him and grabbed a pillow. Shuffling backward, he dropped it in front of him and Uraraka took that as her queue to kneel on top of it. With her knees properly cushioned, Bakugo reached for her hand, guiding her until they both wrapped around his already weeping head. She could feel the stickiness of his precum as Bakugo guided her up and down his shaft. Slowly, Bakugo showed her how to twist and pull at him in a way that made his hips buck forward, desperate for more friction.

But Uraraka didn't just want to feel him in her hands. She wanted to taste him.

"Katsuki," She looked up at him and he stopped both their hands from continuing their rhythm. "Can I…" Her voice was small, too consumed with lust. Her eyes darted back to where her hand rested on the head of his cock. She leaned in, her lips parting and her tongue darting out impatiently. Hearing no objection, Uraraka gave the tip of his penis one tentative lick.

"Shit." He hissed, both his hands shooting to her head.

"Sorry," She pulled back a little. "Did I hurt you?" She asked voice worried. The guys in the porn videos she'd seen didn't look like they were in pain, quite the opposite. But they were pros? Maybe it hurt guys the first time?

"N-no." He grunted, his hand petting the top of her head reassuringly. Bakugo had his eyes closed but he didn't look like he was in pain. Convinced, Uraraka leaned in and licked the head a little harder, flattening her tongue like she would on a lollipop. She wasn't prepared for his dick to taste so salty. It wasn't a bad taste, almost like the taste of trail-mix.

Trying to remember everything she had read or seen about giving blow-jobs, Uraraka opened her mouth and slowly wrapped her lips around his head.

"Fucking shit, Angel." It took every ounce of willpower _not _to thrust into her warm mouth. Uraraka began working her way up and down his shaft, trying to get as much of him in her mouth before pulling back and trying again. Each time she tried to go a little deeper, the sounds of his moans from above encouraging her. Uraraka held onto one of his muscular thighs for balance and wrapped the other one at his base, jerking him while she continued her mission.

Uraraka took a deep breath, inhaling his musky aroma before diving as deep as she could, not stopping until she felt him hit the back of her throat. Gagging, she pulled back just as quickly. Bakugo looked down at the incredible image beneath him. He tried to capture this moment because he was sure as hell going to treasure this for the rest of his life.

The most radiant girl he had ever seen was kneeling in front of him, a thin string of saliva connecting her juicy lips to his cock and she was gazing at him through hooded eyes.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He meant it. And not just because she was currently sucking him off either. Everything about her was beautiful, from the way she nibbled on her eraser during tests or the way she picked at her fingers when she was stressed. Bakugo never cared much for luck. He always worked hard and was confident that he deserved everything he had. Except now. Except with her. He would never understand how an angel, like herself, willingly fell into his lap.

Bakugo would have probably said something stupid but all coherent thought was silenced when he felt Uraraka wrap her tiny hand around him again, copying what he had taught her earlier. His fingers curling into her hair as she took him in his mouth again.

Faster, she bobbed up and down his cock taking as much as she could of him. Bakugo had tried to keep himself still, letting her take the lead, but he was getting so close. He could feel his balls constricting, ready to deposit himself into Uraraka's willing mouth.

Bakugo began to thrust into her mouth, his hips jerking forward before he could stop himself. Uraraka moaned around his head, the vibrations making him lose it.

"Fuck baby, your mouth feels so good around my dick." His words caused her moans and her moans made him thrust harder into her.

"You like that huh," Uraraka had stopped moving, letting Bakugo take control, "You like when I call you baby and tell you how amazing you are."

"Mmmm" Uraraka moaned, all she could do was hold on tightly to his legs as he pounded into her mouth. She could feel her pussy throbbing with desire, jealous of her mouth for all the attention it was receiving. Uraraka clenched her thighs in an attempt to add pressure to her clit but it wasn't enough. As Bakugo continued to ram into her, she reached into her shorts until she found what she was looking for.

"Yes, Angel, touch yourself while I fuck your mouth." Bakugo was grunting loudly. Uraraka was having a hard time breathing but she held on. She could do this.

"Look at you, taking all of me." Uraraka pinched her clit as hard as she could, desperate and aching for attention.

Bakugo's thrusts were getting more frantic, Uraraka couldn't help but start to gag as he repeatedly smacked against her tonsils. Amazingly, the sound of her gagging was the final push for both of them.

"Angel…I'm…gonna…" Was all the warning he gave her before exploding into her mouth, hot spurts of cum shooting across her tongue and down her throat. Uraraka lapped it all hungrily, as she too reached her climax. Although not nearly as intense as the one before, Uraraka swallowed his cum down with a blissful smile that only an orgasm could bring her.

Bakugo removed himself from her, allowing her to breathe again. They both remained as they were, slowly coming down from their highs. Bakugo recovered first, pulling his pants back up and reaching for Uraraka to help her as she shakily got back up to her feet.

Without thinking Bakugo removed his shirt and used it to clean Uraraka's face gently.

"Thanks." She murmured softly, making Bakugo chuckle. If anyone should be saying thanks it was him. Uraraka smiled at him.

Bakugo pulled her into him and let himself fall back into his bed. Quietly, they repositioned until they were laying down under his covers. Uraraka began tracing down the ripples of his muscles, focusing on his abs. Those God-forsaken abs that had plagued many a dream.

"I think I like this dating stuff," Bakugo whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Yea, I bet." She joked, making both of them laugh.

As they laid there next to each other, both tried to make sense of what was happening between them. It somehow felt so easy…so natural to be with each other.

It was a little unnerving if they were honest.

But nonetheless, they persisted. Surprising the other with their willingness to try.

Uraraka felt Bakugo's breathing shallow and she couldn't help but smile. Everything just felt so…right.

"Katsuki." She whispered.

"Go to sleep." He chided, half-asleep already.

"I can't fall asleep here." She tried to pull away but Bakugo pinned her back to him. "Do you want two more weeks of suspended activities. Because this is how you get two more weeks of suspended activities." Uraraka wriggled against his hold but to no avail.

"You just got to be out of here before anyone catches you." In her squirming, Bakugo managed to switch sides with her, holding her captive between his bedroom wall and himself. "Now, sleep."

She _was _pretty tired. And his bed was so comfy.

_No! _

"Katsuki, someone will catch me." She argued.

"I wake up at five am Cheeks, literally no one is up at that hour." He growled, frustrated that the conversation was still going on.

"If waking up at five am is your way of enticing me, I got other news for you buddy." She huffed but stopped struggling against him. It was a Sunday; most people weren't up until at least seven or eight.

"Moon face." He warned.

"Fine." She settled back into the bed and tried to get comfy. Once she settled down she turned to see Bakugo. His face looked peaceful when he wasn't scowling. _He's so handsome. _She thought.

"Stop staring." _How the hell did he know! _

"I wasn't staring." But she turned her face back into a comfortable position.

"Good night, creep." He said, kissing her arm.

"Good night, jerk."

And with such a lovely exchange to conclude her night, Uraraka fell into one of the best nights rest she had had in a long time.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the angst. I seriously don't plan it, it just kind of happens.


	31. Define Dating

**Chapter 31**

Uraraka gave Bakugo a quick peck goodbye and tip-toed out of his room as quietly as she could. The last thing she needed right now was to get caught sneaking around at the crack of dawn by Kirishima. It wasn't like he would tell the teachers about it but she seriously couldn't deal with any more badgering from the self-proclaimed Baku-squad about what she and their fearless leader were or were not doing.

Thankfully, she managed to make it past Kirishima and Shouji's rooms without issue. Uraraka almost headed to her room but she remembered she had told Tsu she'd be back and late was better than never. Plus, she didn't want to risk Tsu being upset with her again. Dipping into the stairwell at the last second, Urarka ascended to the fifth floor and tried to push aside fluttering thoughts of Bakugo's warm body cuddled up next to her. She needed to focus if she wanted to make it back to Tsu's room undetected.

Uraraka exited the stairwell silently, peeping down both ways of the hallways to make sure it was empty before stepping into it and continuing on her trek. As she rounded the corned on the girls' side of the fifth floor, Uraraka found herself remembering the feel of Bakugo's fingers grasping at her hair as he held her in place and pounded into her mouth with reckless abandon. However, instead of erupting into a mess of blushing hormones as she might have done before, Uraraka smiled fondly at the memory. All those months dreaming and imagining how it would feel, what it would taste like…and it finally happened! And with Bakugo! And they were dating!

_Creaakkkk._

Shit! Uraraka immediately stopped in her tracks. She had been so busy remembering her most recent encounter with Bakugo that she hadn't noticed a figure begin to emerge from Momo-chan's bedroom. By the time she heard the sound of the door opening, it was already was too late.

_Where do I hide?! _Uraraka took in her surroundings but the hallways were too bare, there was nowhere she could duck behind, and sprinting the remaining distance to Tsu's room would make too much noise.

In her panic, Uraraka remained frozen in her spot until something hard and sturdy collided with her. Losing her footing, she felt herself falling backward before strong arms grasped her and pulled her back to an upright position. Disoriented and slightly out-of-breath, Uraraka looked up to see what, or better, who had run into her. Expecting to see her raven-eyed friend, Uraraka was shocked to find herself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes instead.

_Todoroki?_

Her usually composed friend looked every bit as surprised as she did. They stood there, both frozen in their spots, staring at each other for what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of seconds. Todoroki was the first to move, closing the door behind him before returning to the silent stare-off both friends had entered into.

_It's five in the morning…and he…he is tip-toeing out of…just like…me and…_Uraraka subconsciously began connecting the dots until she reached the only obvious conclusion. Slowly, her startled expression softened to one of genuine wonder and also mischief.

Her and Todoroki were close enough but they never really spoke one-on-one much. It's not that they had issues with each other, it was more that he was still coming out of his shell and Uraraka thought that maybe her over-the-top bubbly personality was probably a little too much for him sometimes. She understood and tried her best to not overwhelm him. Still, now was the perfect opportunity to nudge him a little.

Who would've imagined that she and Todoroki would find themselves in the exact same situation nearly a year after meeting each other? Uraraka let out a small chuckle. Life is so unexpected sometimes.

"So…Momo-chan?" Uraraka teased softly, raising her eyebrows and holding back a smile.

Todoroki tensed slightly before taking a deep breath and relaxing. "So…Bakugo?" His gaze was steady but the tips of his mouth curved up just enough for Uraraka to make out a tentative smile.

She couldn't help the sudden rush of blood that flooded her cheeks at his implication. The usual imperturbable boy was teasing back! Although this was great in terms of their friendship having Todoroki say it out loud was just…

He may be socially awkward, but the boy was smart so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that he would pick up on what had or hadn't been going on between herself and Bakugo. Still, she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. She hadn't even properly processed the fact that he told her he liked her! Let alone everything else they have done with each other in the last twenty-four hours.

"Touché." Uraraka bowed graciously, before breaking out into another awkward smile, "This never happened." She signaled between them making sure to keep her voice to barely above a whisper. She didn't want to risk Momo opening the door. Plus, if they both were sneaking around at the ass crack of dawn it had to mean that he didn't want this to get out either.

"Agreed." He mirrored her bow. True to form Todoroki appeared unphased by the whole situation, still, Uraraka could have sworn she saw him smirk at her as they walked past each other.

_Well, I guess if I had to run into anyone Todoroki would be my best bet. _She sighed in relief. Uraraka reached Tsu's room without any further interruptions and tried her best to enter the room as quietly as possible. Naturally, this translated into her making as much noise as humanly possible and stumbling over her own book bag.

"Ochako?" Tsu sat up from her bed, looking and sounding as groggy as Uraraka suddenly felt.

"Sorry, Tsu-chan." She said and tried to hurry towards the bed.

"What time is it?" Tsu yawned, looking towards the window where the faint light of morning was starting to leak into the room.

"Aha..uhm..a little past five." Uraraka rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment and climbed into the bed next to Tsu.

"Mmmm…" Her perceptive friend nodded slowly before fixing Uraraka with a skeptical look, "Did you at least talk?" She teased, sliding to one side of the bed to make more room for Ochako. If Uraraka thought she had been blushing when she had run into Todoroki in the hallway, that was nothing compared to how red her face was now. She was honestly surprised she hadn't fainted from the sudden rush of blood.

"Tsu!"

"What? It's a fair question." Her green-haired friend said through another yawn which turned into a giggle. Uraraka still felt mortified but huffed and rolled her eyes.

"We talked." She said pointedly, "We actually agreed to start dating." Uraraka tried her best to keep her voice calm but something about saying it aloud made it feel way more real than she had been prepared for. Uraraka couldn't help the huge smile that erupted on her face.

They were dating! She was dating Bakugo!

How had this even happened?

"Congrats Ochako!" Tsu said sleepily but the sincerity in her voice was evident.

Uraraka managed to mumble thanks as she tried to get her excitement under wraps.

"Night." Tsu already sounded distant.

"Night." Uraraka let her sleepiness blanket her and guide her slowly into dreamland where she could spend the next couple of hours dreaming about what exactly dating Bakugo Katsuki would be like.

* * *

The sound of Tsu's alarm came way too quick for her liking.

"Uhhhh!" Uraraka tried to burrow deeper into Tsu's pillow.

"Your closer to the alarm Chako," Tsu said sitting up to stretch. Uraraka groaned and whined but got out of Tsu's bed to turn off the alarm.

"You're not going to ask about last night?" Uraraka said as she sat back down in the bed and handed Tsu's phone to her.

"Do you want me too?"

Uraraka nibbled on her lower lip before nodding. She needed to talk about it before she exploded.

Now that both of them were a bit more awake, Uraraka began to tell Tsu everything that had occurred between her and Bakugo since leaving the room. Well, almost everything. Per Tsu's prior instructions she refrained from describing in detail what had occurred behind closed doors, opting to hit major plot points instead.

For her part, Tsu listened diligently to Uraraka's story, taking everything in and letting Uraraka sort through a lot of her feelings out loud. Sometimes all a person needs is someone to listen without judgment. Skipping over the part of running into Todoroki, Uraraka finished her story with a sigh.

Tsu remained quiet for a bit before reaching out and squeezing Uraraka's hand gently. "Look, from what you told me and what I've seen I don't see a reason to doubt that Bakugo's intentions aren't what he says they are." Tsu smiled up at her, "Besides, Bakugo seems like too much of a straight arrow to beat around the bush with you."

Uraraka nodded. Tsu had a point about that. Had it not been Bakugo who sought her out whenever they had a misunderstanding? "You're right Tsu-chan. Thank you for listening to me talk your ear off this morning." Uraraka giggled.

"That's what friends are for, now let's go get breakfast." Tsu croaked, returning her friend's enthusiasm but there was a tightness in her voice that Uraraka couldn't ignore. The whole time she had been talking Uraraka noticed that Tsu had been a little tense.

"Hey, Tsu," Uraraka said getting out of the bed and heading towards her book bag. She needed to act casual or else Tsu would try to play it off to avoid causing concern.

"Hmm?"

"Did you have anything you wanted to ask me?" Again, Uraraka kept her tone of voice as nonchalant as possible. Uraraka wasn't sure what to expect so it came as a surprise to see Tsu erupt in a blush. Still, her friend remained quiet. From her demeanor and sudden flush, Uraraka was starting to guess at what her best friend might be wanting to ask.

Uraraka smiled and hoped she wasn't overstepping by speaking.

"It wasn't as gross or icky as you'd think it'd be." She answered the unvoiced question casually as she began to put her laptop in her schoolbag.

"I wasn't going to…" Tsu started objecting but Uraraka turned to look her in the eye, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to say. "Okay, fine." Tsu rolled her eyes slightly at being discovered causing Uraraka to chuckle.

_Yup! Nailed it!_

Uraraka remembered what it was like when sex was a topic that had her running for the hills. Even though it felt like forever ago when she had picked up her first erotic novel it really hadn't been that long. And yet, here she was about to echo Mina's speech to her to a friend who looked equally intrigued and embarrassed by the subject as she had.

"You know, it's okay to be curious." Uraraka began trying to remember how Mina had put it into words, "We're young and we're curious and it's harmless." Uraraka finished gathering her stuff and sat down on Tsu's bed once more. She let her friend sit and ruminate her words patiently. Tsu was an introverted thinker, choosing to play it out in her head before speaking. She'd get there eventually.

"What if I'm not ready?" Tsu whispered, "I mean I know you and Mina are sort of there already, and even Momo-chan…"

"Momo-chan?" Uraraka yelped. _Wait! How does she know about Momo and Todoroki?! _Uraraka was positive she hadn't mentioned anything about running into Todoroki while she told her story so…

"They were kind of loud last night," Tsu sighed in such a way that made Uraraka genuinely laugh.

"What?!" Uraraka couldn't help it. What was in the water last night that had everyone acting so…hormonal.

"To be completely honest, I genuinely have no idea what they were doing but I'm one hundred percent sure Momo-chan wasn't alone in her room last night," Tsu said flopping down on the bed. Uraraka knew this was a fact as well but she couldn't confirm or deny it. This was hers and Todoroki's secret after all. She couldn't betray his trust like that, however childish this seemed to be in the long run.

"Well...ahaha...wow...I mean...you don't think...hahha…" Uraraka could hear herself rambling again. She was so bad at keeping secrets from Tsu.

"I guess it doesn't really matter," Tsu cut Uraraka off, "I just…"

"Hey," Uraraka turned to Tsu and grabbed her hand. Both friends looked at each other for a while, Tsu communicating with her eyes what she couldn't verbalize.

"Look, a friend of ours once told me this," Uraraka smiled warmly remembering these next words as the exact moment when her outlook on the topic had begun shifting.

"Sex is natural and I know we are young but that doesn't mean we can't explore a bit...I'm not saying go have sex or do anything else if you don't feel ready, all I'm saying is it doesn't make us perverts. On the contrary," Uraraka got out of Tsu's bed and remembering how Mina had done it she planted both feet shoulder length apart and fisted both hands. She placed one on her left hip and extended the other, almost like she was ready to fly away. This position must be magical because she could see Tsu's tension and worry begin to dissipate leaving in its wake calm and laughter.

"I think it makes us fierce warriors taking control of our own bodies and desires." Her face was serious. And then, just like Mina all those months ago, she burst out laughing which made Tsu join in her mirth.

"I'm going to make a wild guess and say that came from Mina," Tsu said in between giggles, making her way off the bed.

Uraraka laughed and nodded. "Mhmm, but I mean she's not wrong. Do whatever feels right to you, don't do something you're not ready for just because everyone else seems to be doing it."

"I know you're right Chako-chan," Tsu said, sounding like her usual self again, "It's just nice to hear it sometimes, you know."

Uraraka nodded. She did know. Words were powerful and hearing an innermost thought being voiced aloud by someone else, especially by a friend, could be most reassuring.

* * *

Uraraka and Tsu entered the common room, which was already lively. The majority of their classmates already enjoying their meals by the time they arrived. Conversations about boys and sex were put on hold for more important topics, like internship picks.

They all had to submit their top three choices with the corresponding applications by the end of the week and Uraraka was nowhere near deciding on one, let alone three. Looking slightly distraught by this realization, Tsu and Uraraka sat down at the table which was already occupied by Mina and Kirishima.

"What's wrong Uraraka?" Kirishima looked at her with genuine worry.

"Oh nothing," She sighed dramatically laying her forehead on the table.

"She hasn't decided on an internship location yet," Tsu answered for her before taking a sip of her tea.

"Why not Miruko?" Mina chimed in, swallowing down a huge bite of natto. "That's where I'm thinking of applying."

"Miruko? The Rabbit hero? She's so manly! That's awesome babe!" Kirishima chimed in. His enthusiasm and generally overall pleasant disposition shaking some of Uraraka's stress away.

"She sure is." Mina smiled at the red-head as they high-fived.

_Interesting. _Uraraka found herself analyzing the exchange between her two friends. In fact, she had been subconsciously paying attention to them over the last two days. Nothing seemed overly different between them. They still spoke to each other like they did when they were just friends. In fact, aside from their late-night rendezvous and the occasional hand-holding, everything between the newly-formed couple seemed completely the same as before.

_Is this how dating goes?_

Uraraka had never dated before. Where Bakugo and her supposed to act how they always acted together? It was true that they had been spending a bit more time in each other's presence but Uraraka was always under the impression that once two people became a couple they..._they what? Oh geez, I don't know the first thing about dating! What if I mess this up? _

Uraraka was two seconds from spiraling into full meltdown mode when a pair of pink arms began waving dangerously close to her face, "Hello! Earth to Chako-chip! You there?"

"Ahaha...yes Uhm, what?" Uraraka tried to play off like she hadn't just spent the last couple of minutes psychoanalyzing her barely-beginning relationship. _Wait, relationship? They were just dating! They weren't like boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Omg! Does he think we are…_

"Ochako?" Tsu's worried voice came from next to her but before she could turn towards her Mina spoke again, commanding Uraraka's attention once more.

"So you'll do it?" Mina bounced up and down in her chair so much Uraraka was nervous the chair would topple backward.

"Yes." _Yes what? Oh geez!_ Uraraka was trying to put together what the conversation had been about but it was hard with Mina's shrieking and jumping.

"Could you shut up." Bakugo's voice came crashing through her current conversation and causing Uraraka to freeze. _When did he get here?_

Uraraka turned just in time to see him dip into the fridge and begin rummaging through it.

"Why are you always so bitter Baku-bro." Mina stuck her tongue out at his back but nonetheless quieted. Still, her excitement had not subsided and she was looking at Uraraka with a devilish grin. _What on earth did I agree too?_

"Why are you always so loud." Bakugo quipped as he unpackaged his premade meal and stuck it in the microwave. Uraraka was starting to feel a gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach. He still hadn't acknowledged her presence. Not even a nod with his head for greeting.

"Hey, not cool dude." Kirishima defended his girlfriend but his words lacked any real anger.

"It's okay babe, not even stick-in-the-mud Bakuhoe can bring me down today because Chako-chan has agreed to apply to intern with Miruko with me!" Mina yelped again.

"I did?" Uraraka's question was once more drowned out by Mina's excited shrieking. _I guess I did. _Uraraka couldn't help but smile at Mina's enthusiasm. _I suppose an internship with the number 5 hero wouldn't be so bad, and I'd get to do it with Mina._

"You're applying with Miruko?" Bakugo's monotonous, couldn't care less about this and you, tone of voice was like a slap across the face. The first words he speaks to her since last night and he might as well have ignored her if he was going to talk to her like _that._ Slightly frustrated, Uraraka took a second to gather herself. She could feel his piercing gaze. Trying her best to channel the confident and sure Uraraka that she knew was somewhere inside of her, she turned to face her maybe-boyfriend, who hadn't even dignified her with a hello yet.

"Good morning to you too Bakugo." Uraraka heard her voice come out as a razor-sharp whip but she couldn't remember forming the words with her mouth. Where was all this sass when she actually needed it?! She was annoyed that Bakugo seemed to be the one person to get the not-so-bubbly side of her to rise to the surface.

"Damn, that's it. If Uraraka can do it then so can I." Kaminari said suddenly, standing up with a determined look on his face which caused everyone in the common room to turn their attention his way. His determined look didn't last long, quickly being wiped away by Jiro dragging him back down to the sofa where they had been sitting watching cartoons and eating their breakfast.

"Sit down. Only Ochako can get away with talking to him like that. He'll murder _you_." Jiro drawled as she took another spoonful of cereal, causing all the students in the common room to giggle.

"Aww! And you'd be sad if he killed me?" Kaminari flirted openly with the sound hero-to-be. Jiro's face flushed but she kept her voice cool, "Keep it up and I'll let him do it."

Uraraka was grateful for the slight distraction, but the break from tension didn't last long. Leave it to Bakugo to make even Sunday morning breakfast's intense.

"Yes or no, Cheeks." He said over the beeps of the microwave. Uraraka took a brief amount of time it took for Bakugo to turn around and remove his food to analyze the situation.

With Bakugo she learned it was all about picking your battles. And to be fair she wasn't entirely sure what was going on or why she was so upset to begin with. What had she expected from him? Her and Mina had been having a conversation, wouldn't it have been rude for him to just cut in to say hello? But Bakugo has never cared about proper decorum?

Bakugo finished preparing his meal and turned to look at Uraraka again. His eyes demanding an answer to his question.

_Pick your battles._

Uraraka sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding, "Yea, I'm applying with Mina."

Said pink friend began bouncing in her seat again, "We are going to have so much fun kicking ass together Chako-chan!"

"Ashido-san please refrain from using vulgar language." Iida's voice appeared suddenly at the entry of the common room.

"Sorry," Mina mumbled but winked at Uraraka.

"Oh! Did you finally decide on an internship Uraraka-san?" Deku popped up next to Iida, sounding genuinely happy. Both boys were in their workout attire and were dripping sweat but they made their way towards the table where Uraraka, Tsu, Mina, and Kirishima were finishing their breakfasts. Uraraka was grateful for the interruption and decided to focus on Deku and Iida instead of the surly blonde that was already cleaning up and preparing to head back out.

She thought she heard Bakugo grunt something that sounded vaguely similar to "fucking nerd" before grabbing his food and heading out with not so much as a second glance their way.

Although Deku and Iida didn't seem to notice the explosion-quirk users' sudden disappearance from the common room, the rest of the people at the table had and gave Uraraka a concerned look. Uraraka simply shrugged and tried to flash them the best most "I'm perfectly okay" smile she could muster.

What was she supposed to say anyhow?

* * *

After spending the majority of her Sunday discussing and then working on her application with Mina she decided she should probably do some laundry. Her mother always told her she should start the week as prepared as possible and that would make her weekdays go smoother. She wasn't sure about all that but she _was _down to her last clean pair of underwear so either way, it was time.

Putting on her headphones, grabbing her dirty clothes and sheets, she headed into the girls' laundry room. Uraraka tried to dance away the ever-growing unease that had been lurking with her since her interaction with Bakugo that morning. No, she couldn't think about that. Letting her mind wander was too dangerous. All-day she continually found herself questioning everything about her previous interactions with Bakugo. Uraraka would begin dissecting every single second they spent together. Still, try as she might she had yet to figure out why he was ignoring her.

He had spent months consistently trying and then when they had…he just…

Uraraka felt a knot in her throat begin to form as she fought back tears. _Stop it!_

She attempted to focus on the menial task of separating her clothes until Uraraka had three piles of clothes laid out in front of her. She loaded her clothes in the washing machines and once again ignored the swirl of emotions thundering inside of her, focusing on the song blasting in her ears.

"Hey."

Uraraka jumped at the sudden loss of her headphones from her earbuds. Startled, she accidentally set off her quirk on herself and found herself almost bumping into the ceiling of the laundry room.

"Aahhh!"

"Get down here Cheeks!" Bakugo tugged at the headphones still in his hands, tethering Uraraka to him, as if he were holding onto an Uraraka shaped balloon.

Uraraka deactivated her quirk and hurled back down to the ground. Thankfully, the laundry room did not have tall ceilings and she managed to land on her own two feet. Somewhere in between realizing she was floating and deactivating her quirk Uraraka realized that the cause of the sudden disruption was the one person she had been trying to avoid. She could hear her heart beating rapidly but she wasn't sure if it was because of the shock or the fact that Bakugo was standing in front of her.

"I'd been calling you for the last minute."

Uraraka gave him a perplexed look. She checked her phone to see if she had any missed calls but there weren't any. Uraraka paused her music and set her phone and her headphones a top of one of the machines. "Huh?"

Bakugo raised one eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes, "Nothing." He grumbled, "You good?"

"What?" Uraraka was still trying to catch up to wherever Bakugo seemed to be at.

"Are you good? You sounded upset earlier today?" He took a step back from her.

"Bakugo, I Uhm, yea, I'm fi –" She was about to say she was fine when Bakugo cut her off with a growl.

"You're not _fine_." He emphasized the final word.

"Excuse me?"

"If you were fine you'd still be calling me Katsuki." He stated simply. Uraraka remained quiet. All the emotions that she had tried to suppress all day came rushing towards her. It was like a faucet had been turned on inside of her and all these weird emotions that she couldn't make heads or tails from came tumbling out.

"Well, how would you feel if you had just been used and thrown away without a second thought." She felt the tears burn her eyes and blurring her vision.

"What?!" Bakugo invaded her space once more, grabbing her by the chin and tilting her head up until he could look her straight in the eyes. "What do you mean used and thrown away." The look on his face serious, his red eyes piercing so deep within that Uraraka was having a hard time holding his gaze.

"Bakugo, let go of me." Uraraka was about to cry but she'd be damned if she cried in front of him.

"No. Answer my question. What do you mean?" His tone was demanding. An involuntary shiver went down her spine, confusing her even more.

"Bakugo…"

He released her chin but didn't step back. His scent was intoxicating but she wasn't going to let that distract her. Not today.

"You completely ignored me." She tried mustering up any composure she still possessed.

"I...what?" Bakugo's fists were clenched by his side, his jaw was locked, and his whole body was on edge. Tense. Worse above all, on his face, was a look of confusion and disbelief. If Uraraka didn't know any better she'd say he looked like he had zero clues what she was getting at.

"You did. You walked into the common room and didn't say good morning or…" Uraraka stopped herself before she devolved into some whiney, needy girl. She wasn't like that and she wasn't about to start now.

"Look Bakugo, you say you like me and I believe it but…"

"But what?" Bakugo growled. "I thought we went through this already." He sounded exasperated.

"Can you blame me? You spent most of first-year yelling at all of us, including me, saying we weren't anything but a bunch of extras. I know you still think that about a lot of us and…"

_Oh, there it is. _Uraraka couldn't put into words what had been gnawing away at her all day. Something about the way he spoke to her this morning was so…it was just like before, and that didn't sit well with her.

"Not you though." His voice was quiet but Uraraka heard him. They stood in silence, unsure of what to say next. Afraid, that speaking aloud what was going through their heads would only make things worse.

"Not me?" Uraraka's voice was faint, barely audible over the whir of the washing machine.

"You're not an extra Round face," He sighed and took a step back again, "You should know that by now."

She should? Uraraka recalled what Tsu had said about Bakugo being too much of a straight-arrow. What reason would he have of playing with her? That didn't seem like the thing he would waste time in. Anything not helping him reach the number one spot was just standing in the way so surely toying with a classmate's emotions wasn't something he would do?

"It's just...don't ignore me." Uraraka finally managed to speak. It was the ignoring part that was really getting to her. He'd done it before. They'd gotten close and then he'd pulled away. He stopped doing that but…

"I wasn't trying to." He responded cracking his knuckles and looking down at Uraraka's feet. "I walked in and you were busy talking with Pinky and then that useless Nerd and Four-Eyes came in and started chewing your ear off about internships so I just left you with your friends."

"And after that? That was in the morning, it's almost six now." She huffed. Okay fine, she could see where maybe in the morning it could all just have been a misunderstanding but all the time from then to now? _Goodness Ochako! What is going on with you!?_

"Cheeks, just say what you're really getting at and be done with it."

Uraraka bristled but he was right. She had already danced around her biggest worry but refused to acknowledge it. Questioning something that was already so fragile and new seemed like a bad idea but not doing so was clearly not working out for them.

She needed to decide then and there if she was going to allow herself to be vulnerable. Was she going to lay it all out and trust him not to use it against her?

It wasn't that long ago when she thought that she could show no weakness in front of the tall blonde or else he would pounce.

Now, look at them.

"I can practically see you thinking. Just spit it out." Bakugo huffed.

"What is our dating going to look like?" Uraraka rushed through the question before she could chicken out.

Bakugo was silent for a bit, taking his time to seriously consider her question before turning back to the zero-gravity quirk user. "What do you mean?"

"Like with our friends and stuff. In the real world. How's that supposed to look like?" She asked again, leaning back into the washing machine and picking at her cuticles mindlessly.

Bakugo ran a hand through his hair, letting the motion calm him until his shoulders relaxed and his jaw unclenched. He walked towards where Uraraka was and leaned against the machine next to her before speaking, "I don't know. I've never dated before." He finally said.

They stayed quiet contemplating Bakugo's words. Neither of them had done this before. What if this didn't work out? What if this failed before it even started? What if…?

She felt something warm and surprisingly soft wrap around her hand. The feel of his skin on hers was new and welcomed. It served as a reminder that he was there and he was trying, that even though they both seemed to be walking with their heads cut off, at least they were doing so together.

Bakugo squeezed her hand gently, gentler than she ever thought him capable. They held hands until the washing machine beeped it was done. Uraraka began retracting her hand so that she could go remove her clothes and put them in the dryer but Bakugo had different plans. He held onto her hand tightly, dragging her back into him.

Bakugo hugged her and her body reacted before her mind could catch up to what was happening. She melted into his embrace and let herself breathe him in. Something about being in his arms was just calming.

"You're not going to give up before we even started are you?" His voice was low and dripping with emotion. Uraraka remained quiet, not entirely sure how to respond.

Bakugo pulled slightly away in order to look down at her once again. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes, it was all she could do to keep herself planted on the ground when all she really wanted to do was get lost in his eyes. _Damn…when did I fall so hard?_

"Look, I didn't ignore you on purpose and it won't happen again." His tone was serious and sure. He meant it and she believed him.

Uraraka took a deep breath, letting the oxygen rush into her body until she felt lightheaded before exhaling. "Okay."

Her response seemed to be enough for Bakugo because she saw him relax. Uraraka smiled at him and finished pulling away completely. She went back to doing her laundry and tried to ignore the raging emotions swirling within her, pulling her every which way. Uraraka went through the motions of putting in the wet clothes in the drying machine and willed her brain to stop replaying their conversation. Everything between them was still shaky and it somehow still felt like the smallest misunderstanding could send them tumbling down. What they needed were some basic ground rules.

"You can't just ignore me all day." She said suddenly, "I'm not saying you have to spend every single second with me but…"

"I get it." Bakugo cut her off. She gave him a pointed stared for his rudeness and Bakugo at least had the decency of looking away sheepishly.

Seeing the Big, Bad Bakugo act this way in front of her never ceased to amaze her. In fact, it almost always made her giggle like a little girl. It astounded her how he seemed perfectly fine with letting her see a side of him that he tried desperately to keep locked away from the rest of the world.

"Okay." She smiled at him.

"Okay." He echoed, smiling back.

Uraraka finished loading her clothes in the dryer when she felt a familiar warmth wrap around her midriff and push her back into him. _What the?_

She felt his breath tickling at her neck as he burrowed himself into her and inhaled.

"Ba…"

"Shhh." He whispered into her skin before placing a wet kiss on her collarbone. Bakugo began to nibble his way back towards her neck, causing Uraraka to mewl and press back into him. She could feel his hardness starting to poke at her backside.

Uraraka managed to twist her way into facing him only to find herself being pinned back into the washing machine. The look on his face was almost feral and it sent chills down her back. He smirked at her before dipping down and devouring her like a starved man in front of a meal. His intensity washed away any lingering doubts, the feel of his lips on hers and the pressure of his fingers digging into her hips were all she could focus on. Uraraka kissed him back with equal fervor. They may not have the talking and feelings thing down yet, but physically they seemed to be like a well-oiled machine, completely in sync with the others' needs.

They parted for air but Bakugo didn't step away, his sugary aroma invading her senses and almost causing her to throw caution to the wind.

Almost.

Before she could get caught up by the raging tornado that was Bakugo she managed to dip out of his embrace and back away causing her maybe-boyfriend to growl which once again almost caused her resolve to falter.

Almost.

It was near impossible to resist him but she nonetheless found away.

"No, I can't reward you for bad behavior. It would set a bad precedent." She jokingly chided.

Bakugo rolled his eyes but played along, "I'm not a dog Moonface."

"If you really wanted to get in my pants you wouldn't be calling me Moonface." She stuck her tongue out at him and stamped her foot down like a child. He knew how much she hated that stupid nickname!

Her sudden change in attitude caused Bakugo to erupt into a deep, genuine, feel-in-your-bones laughter. "Who said I wanted to get in your pants, Sweet Cheeks." He smirked at her.

Uraraka mirrored his smirk and pointed at the tent in the front of his pants.

Bakugo immediately tried to cover his erection before snarling and hurling himself towards Uraraka. Uraraka shrieked with laughter as she tried evading him. Their actions devolved into a weird game of tag where Bakugo began chasing her around the laundry room and Uraraka kept jumping over machines and benches. Their laughter was loud and care-free but they couldn't find it in them to care if they got caught.

_Was this what dating Bakugo was like?_

If the answer was yes, then maybe this would actually work out.

* * *

**AN**: I wanted to apologize for the long break between updates. Life kind of just happened and next thing I know it's been almost three weeks since I've uploaded a chapter :( As always, thank you again for all your support 3 Your reviews make me happy to read (and I read them all...more than once lol). I post some updates about my writing on Twitter so feel free to follow me on there if you want.

Also, we got fanart! This from a scene in Chapter 6 - I can't link on FFnet BUT go to tumblr - fays-kacchako-corner - /post/620656748641042432/fanart-for-the-fanfic-firsts-by-highlyglamorous

It's so beautiful and just how I imagined it :)

Finally, someone asked for recommendations on other Kacchako fics so here I go! The majority are on Archive of our Own (AO3) but I know some of them cross-post on here (like I do). There's plenty more where this list came from but here are just a few for now

Don't Ask Don't Tell by Ms_Chunks (AO3), Clocks and Blades by Pomoon (AO3), Positive by Megwritesfanfiction (AO3), Seeing Double by KnifeKirby (AO3), All Grown Up by ionlycamefortacos (AO3 and FFnet)


	32. Girlfriend?

**Chapter 32**

Uraraka stared at her reflection for the one-millionth time in less than five minutes.

"You look beautiful Ochako-chan," Tsu said patiently from where she sat on Uraraka's bedroom floor.

"Yes, sweetie, that skirt looks amazing on you." Mina complimented her as well as she flipped onto her back on Uraraka's bed.

Uraraka looked at both her friends through the mirror, worry etched on her face.

"Girl, relax!" Mina chided softly, "You look smoking hot." She continued, turning to Tsu for reaffirmation. Tsu nodded fiercely in agreement.

Uraraka turned back to stare at herself and tried to analyze her outfit through an objective lens.

Hagakure had worked some magic on her hair once more, pinning her bangs back with two clips in shapes of stars and creating loose waves to the rest of her hair with her handy-dandy curling iron.

Mina had done her makeup. Uraraka wasn't sure if she should wear any at all but Mina promised to not do anything too crazy so Uraraka agreed, At the end, Mina simply filled in eyebrows, put on some eyeliner and mascara, a little bit of blush, and tinted lip balm and voila. For her outfit, Momo had lent her a teal-colored accordion-pleated skirt. Uraraka had been worried that it would be too long but Tsu helped her hem it a little so that it rested just below her knees. She paired it with a plain cream-colored long-sleeved shirt, her cleanest all-white sneakers, and a sand-colored coat.

She looked...what was the right word? Elegant? Cute? Adult? Like a Woman?

Uraraka couldn't find the right word to describe herself but she felt...pretty. Was she allowed to call herself pretty? Was that too conceited?

"Are you sure it doesn't look like I'm trying too hard?" Uraraka finally spoke. She knew she had told herself that this year she was going to work on her confidence but easier said than done.

Plus, she had never been on a date before.

Let alone been on a date with Bakugo!

For definitely more than just the first time since all of this had begun, Uraraka contemplated how in the hell she ended up in this position. If she sat down and thought about it too hard her head would start to hurt.

How does one even begin to make sense of this? How had U.A.'s, resident laid-back, bubbly, sweetheart end-up dating (they were dating right? She was pretty sure they agreed that they were dating...)

where was she...oh right, how did _she_ end up dating the most corrosive boy in U.A.?!

"Ochako, even if you _were _trying too hard, which you're not. " Mina started speaking, effectively cutting off Uraraka's quickly derailing train of thought, "But even if you were," she continued, getting out of Uraraka's bed and walking towards her round-cheeked friend, "It's your first date with Bakugo. Actually, your first date ever!" Mina grabbed Uraraka's hand and spun her towards the door, "You're allowed to dress up and put in effort."

Tsu nodded getting up from the floor and walking towards where Uraraka had set down her pink crossbody purse on the dresser drawers.

"Here," Tsu said as she handed Uraraka her bag, "Stop worrying Chako. You look great and I'm sure you're going to have a great time tonight." She smiled warmly at her friend.

Uraraka was thankful that she had told the girls about this or else she feared she would've psyched herself out so much she probably would have skipped town and changed her name.

"Yes, for the five billionth time Baku-hoe has no clue what's about to hit him and I mean that in a good way." Mina said as she began lightly shoving Uraraka in the direction of her room door, "Now, go. You don't want to have him waiting too long."

Uraraka gave her friends one final glance, their supportive smiles helping settle the last of her nerves, before heading towards the elevators.

She stepped into the elevator cab and pressed the button for the first floor. They had agreed to meet at the front door at 7pm and it was now...7:05. _Okay, not too bad. _He was surprisingly unsurprisingly punctual and she didn't have any desire to start their first date with an irritated Bakugo.

The elevator ride felt like an eternity and a millisecond all wrapped into one. Every _ding _that sounded as she passed each floor made her heart skip a beat and her palms sweat.

When she had agreed to this she wasn't nearly as nervous as she was now. They had been playing tag all around the laundry room. Uraraka had made herself float at some point and seeing Bakugo jumping up to try and grab her, like a little kid would an escaping balloon, was by far and large one of the funniest things she had ever witnessed. She remembers laughing so much she was almost in tears. When Uraraka finally landed on the ground, Bakugo was pouting so much she was actually starting to feel just a teeny-tiny bit bad for teasing him...not bad enough to stop giggling though.

It was sometimes scary to think how quickly they both were able to get to this point. Even though they had only been doing this for a couple of months, sitting next to him that day in the laundry room felt like they had been together for years.

Uraraka had apologized multiple times for "cheating" but her giggling gave her away. She could tell Bakugo was milking it more than he ought too but she let him have it. After a couple of minutes, he finally looked her in the eye. She could see he was trying to look serious but there was excitement bubbling within. Nervousness.

"I'll only forgive you if you go out with me this Saturday." He said it so casually that anyone walking by would never have noticed the slight quiver in his voice, but Uraraka did. If not, then the slight blush on his cheeks would have given him away. Uraraka agreed before she truly caught up to what was happening and before she knew it he had said, "Kay, it's a date" then proceed to say he'd let her finish her laundry and that he'd text her later.

Uraraka woke up that Monday morning and almost immediately a wave of anxiety crashed through her. It was the first day of the school week. Nothing special really. Or well, it shouldn't have been anything special. Normally, it wouldn't be so nausea-inducing, but it wasn't any normal Monday.

It was the first day in school since Bakugo and her had agreed to start dating.

True, her and Bakugo had talked the night before in the laundry room and it felt like they had agreed on...something, but now that she looked back on the conversation she wasn't quite sure what?

How does dating someone even look like? _Am I supposed to eat all my meals with him from now on? He probably won't want to eat at my table because of Deku? Do we walk to class together? Hold hands? _

Uraraka felt like her head was about to explode and she smacked her cheeks before that could happen.

Ultimately, it turned out she had worried over nothing. Bakugo took the lead by treating her exactly like he had before last Saturday's confessions in his room, with one minuscule exception.

He insisted on holding her hand when they walked back to the dormitories after class ended.

No biggie. Right?!

And yet, somehow the entire school went up in flames. All it took was a couple of students seeing them walking hand in hand and the news spread like wildfire. By the time Bakugo and her got back to their rooms, it was all anyone could talk about. Uraraka thought she'd get used to it...surely it would die down in a day or two, but it was already Saturday and it showed no signs of stalling.

Everyone had questions!

Somewhere excited and happy for them. Others were shocked and concerned. She had a random third year ask her if she was being held against her will which made Uraraka's blood boil, but thankfully Iida came to her rescue by reprimanding the girl for blocking the hallway before Uraraka could snap on her. She wasn't one too normally snap on anyone, but this girls' assumptions just...Ugh! Uraraka knew that once she became a pro-hero situations like this would be, unfortunately, pretty normal but it still didn't make it any easier.

At least there was a positive that came from everything - if Uraraka had been worried or confused as to what their conversations over the weekend meant, she had gotten her answer that Tuesday evening.

Most of her class were lounging about the common room, studying, eating, talking. She was sitting on the sofa with Jiro and Momo watching some television and lightly discussing their internship applications when Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima, and Bakugo walked in. All four were in workout clothes and they looked like they had been training. Bakugo nodded at her in acknowledgment and she smiled up at him before both resumed what they were doing. Within seconds, Kaminari and Sero were approaching the girls on the sofa with the goofiest smiles plastered on their faces.

"This is probably going to be annoying," Jiro mumbled to them before turning her attention back at the TV. Momo worried at her lip but didn't have an opportunity to decide what to do or say before Sero was already speaking to Uraraka, "Hmmm you're going to let him get away with a weak hello like that Uraraka." He tsked in mock disappointment.

Uraraka knew the boys meant well, and even though she didn't particularly liked being used to tease Bakugo, she smiled warmly at the taping hero-in-training, nodding her head to try and convey to him that he was poking the bear right now.

"Mmhhh, bad Kacchan," Kaminari turned towards Bakugo with a mischievous smile, "You should be nicer to your girlfriend."

Uraraka stiffened at the choice of word. In fact, the whole room seemed to be holding their breaths to see if Bakugo would confirm or deny Kaminari's statement. If the rest of U.A. was not shy about their questionings, at least her class had been a tad bit more discreet. Acknowledging the slight shift in hers and Bakugo's relationship, but never pestering (too much) or asking too personal of a question. And for that she was thankful. However, although they had agreed to start dating...did that mean they were official? He hadn't asked her to be official.

_Does it matter? Is it the same thing? Is that what he meant by dating? _

"I am nice to her." Bakugo's voice came loud and clear from the kitchen, interrupting Uraraka's brain before it could implode from all her questions.

The red-eyed blonde slowly began walking towards Kaminari. It almost felt like he was stalking his prey...toying with it. The look on his face was too calm to mean anything good. Kaminari quickly began backing away in half-mock half-real terror.

"Here we go," Jiro muttered from beside her but Uraraka wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. Not anymore at least. Her brain had gone into full meltdown mode - _HE DIDN'T DENY IT! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! WHAT! DOES! THAT! MEAN! _

By the time she had come too, Iida and Momo were scolding a not nearly as sorry-looking-as-he-probably-should-be Bakugo and a probably overly-exaggerating-the-pain-in-his-right-shoulder Kaminari, where Uraraka assumed Bakugo must have landed a hit.

Either way...maybe she should ask Bakugo today to further clarify what he thinks they are doing here because he seems to be the only one that knows what's been going on.

_Ding_.

Uraraka looked at the number one displayed on the elevator screen and felt her heart rattling against her ribcage at the sudden influx of adrenaline.

It was time.

No turning back now.

Before the elevator doors finished opening, Uraraka took one deep breath to help center herself and then stepped out onto the hallway.

_Okay, Ochako. You got this._

* * *

**AN: You're allowed to yell "Shame! Shame" at me in the reviews. :(**

**Sorry for taking so long with this update and I hope you all are still interested in the story (but if not I understand!). I think I have a good layout now of the rest of the story so that should help make the next updates move a little bit faster. I'd say we're at the halfway mark right about now so I suppose that's good news if you like long stories.**

**Also, I created an inspo board on Pinterest for Uraraka's looks so you can see what I see. ****www dot Pinterest dot com/HighlyGlamorous9/firsts-inspo/. It has the end-of-year dance outfit and the first date outfit. **

**Lastly, thank you all for your patience and support for this story. As always, it is truly appreciated. Sending you all huge hugs!**


	33. First Date - Part One

**Chapter 33**

Bakugo leaned against the wall separating the entrance hallway and the common room, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly. He hadn't been waiting long but the more seconds that ticked by the more annoyed he became. Or maybe it was just nerves?

"Is he going to date her or fight her?" Sero stage whispered to Kaminari as they sat in the common room playing a video game.

"Both?" Kaminari stage whispered back.

Bakugo was about to retort but the ding of the elevator had him shooting up to attention. His heart raced despite himself as he awaited for the occupant of the elevator car to exit onto the hallway. Before he could make sense of all the weird emotions competing within him, Shitty Hair stepped out of the elevator further ruining his mood.

"Baku-bro did you get all dressed up for me?" Kirishima said in mock-surprise, smirking slightly as he passed the feral looking blonde on his way towards the kitchen. Bakugo had chosen to wear his favorite pair of dark blue jeans, with a simple gray t-shirt, and his black-and-white vans. He had tossed on his plain white hoodie and layered a black-and-white checkered button up on top before heading out of his room. He had silently prayed that the common room be empty, or at the very least to be able to avoid the wonder triplets before heading out with Uraraka, but he supposed that had been too much to ask for.

"Shut the fuck up." Bakugo grunted, slumping back onto the wall. Kirishima laughed out loud and Bakugo could hear him opening and closing cabinets. It was about dinner time...maybe he should have picked an earlier time so that they could sneak out before the dinner rush. It's not that he was embarrassed to be seen with her, he just didn't particularly light-up at the idea of having his whole class seeing him fumbling about with nerves. Bakugo checked his phone for the time again.

7:05.

He was pretty sure he had told her to meet at 7?. Didn't he say 7? What if she didn't show?!

"Don't go snapping on her for being 5 minutes late." Kirishima's voice carried into the hallway stopping Bakugo's pessimistic train of thought before it even left the station.

"Yes, mind your manners young man." Sero teased, raising his voice a couple of octaves to make it sound like an old lady. Kirishima and Kaminari laughed, while Bakugo closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He would not let them get a rise out of him. Not today.

"Aye, Kacchan. Play nice and you might get a little goodnight smooch smooch." Kaminari said adding loud kissing noises for special effect.

Okay...maybe he had a little time to beat the living daylights out of them.

"What did you say?!" Bakugo almost let out an explosion as he made his way onto the common room. He was about to lunge towards the couch where they were sitting, when he heard a small sound of someone clearing their throat.

Bakugo's turned around so quickly he almost got whip-lash, "Cheeks!"

"Uhm, hi." Uraraka smiled awkwardly as she gave a little wave to all those present. She too had hoped that the common room would be empty because...well this was really embarrassing! She had never been on a date before and suddenly she felt really exposed.

"You look really nice Uraraka," Kirishima smiled warmly at her, thawing through some of her nerves, "Doesn't she look nice Baku-bro?" He added playfully.

Uraraka finally looked up at Bakugo only to find he was already looking at her. When they made eye contact it was like she could feel her heart stop and speed up all at the same time, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering at a maddening rate. She quickly looked away, not wanting to put him on the spot.

Bakugo couldn't seem to remember how to formulate words so he simply nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." She mumbled, cheeks reddening at the sudden attention.

Bakugo and Uraraka both stood there without a clue of what to say or do. Was she supposed to wait for him to speak? How does this work?

"Alright, well I think you two should be heading out now," Kirishima said as he approached both of them and began ushering them out of the common room and into the hallway, "Just remember to bring her back by curfew young man." He added smacking Bakugo's back a little bit harder than necessary. "Now go have fun you crazy kids."

And with that Uraraka and Bakugo found themselves alone on the front porch.

This was all so far out of their comfort zone that neither could begin to fathom what to do or say.

Bakugo had asked her on a date before he even realized what was happening. Her laugh was mesmerizing, it was always making him say things without thinking. He should be more upset by this realization, but the more he tried to find that familiar spark of annoyance, the less it bugged him.

"Uhm, maybe we should st-start, uhm," Uraraka's voice quieted out as she motioned towards the school's entrance.

"Oh, uhm, yea." Bakugo could feel the blood rush to his face. Why was he so nervous?! _It's just Round Face for shit's sake! _Nonetheless, they both walked side by side in awkward silence, neither really knowing what to say or do.

Thankfully they reached the entrance gate and their silence was broken by campus security.

"Are your names on the list?" The officer at the gate said monotonously.

Uraraka panicked. She completely forgot that they had to acquire permission from a staff member prior to leaving campus. Sure this date had started off a little rocky but they hadn't even made it outside yet!

"Yea." Bakugo said dryly. He hoped his voice sounded a lot more confident than he felt on the inside.

"Teacher's name?" The officer asked as he began flipping through his list.

"All-might." Bakugo responded, avoiding eye contact with Uraraka at all costs.

_All-might? He asked All-might? _Uraraka was a little thrown, but to be fair she supposed that of all the teachers on campus All-might would be the best bet. She giggled softly at the thought of Bakugo asking Midnight-sensei or Present Mic for permission.

"Names and ID's." The officer finally turned to both students. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked back down at his list. "Never mind." He sighed, checking off the names.

"Gates close at 11." He said waving them off.

Uraraka and Bakugo exited the school and began walking in the direction of the train station. It wasn't far, maybe a couple of blocks away, and yet this time around it felt like it was miles and miles away. Both made attempts to speak but never really said anything.

After a few more beats Uraraka decided to break the silence once more… "So, uhm…"

_Nevermind. _

Uraraka was at a loss. They usually had so much to say to one another but now it was like her mind went empty. No thoughts other than how handsome he looks and how good he smelled...and she sure as heck wasn't going to say that out loud!

"You look really handsome." Or….she could say it out loud. _What the heck! What was I thinking! _Uraraka had never felt more embarrassed in her life. _WHY DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?_

"Uhm, I..thanks." Bakugo said gruffly. The low timbre in his voice was like a shock of electricity to her system. "You…" Bakugo cleared his throat, "You pretty."

Uraraka giggled, the nerves and awkwardness spilling out of her at his very caveman-esque response. Her heart was still beating fast but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"I meant...that your skirt...and your hair...and well…" Bakugo tried to regain his composure but the more he struggled the more she giggled.

"This isn't funny Cheeks!" He finally said exasperated.

"You're right...sorry...uhm, thank you." She said in between giggles.

"You're welcome." He grumbled.

They made their way up the platform stairs as their train approached the station. Grateful for this break they both swiped their cards and made haste towards the train. Once inside they both sat down and waited for the train to go.

"Where are we going by the way?" Uraraka asked as she looked at the stops announced on the schedule.

"To the amusement park?" Bakugo said it but it came out more like a question. He would never admit it out loud and he would threaten the living daylights out of the damn nerd if he ever made the connection but he had actually gotten the idea from Deku.

All-Might had asked Bakugo if he would help him with Deku. This wasn't anything new but something about the way All-Might had asked him made Bakugo think something was up but he chalked it up to paranoia and moved on with his day.

In fact, the whole training seemed to go by without anything unusual. He had even forgotten the weird feeling he had gotten when All-Might had first asked him to help...that was until the end. Bakugo was gathering his things when All-Might and Mr. Overly Optimistic began doing one of the cringyest skits Bakugo had ever had the displeasure of witnessing.

In a true display of bad acting they began their routine -

"Young Midoriya, may I ask what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Why yes sir. I was planning on attending the amusement park but I unfortunately will not be able to since I have a prior commitment."

"Oh no Young Midoriya, that is in fact unfortunate." _Pause for dramatic effect._ "But wait wasn't the amusement park closed for repairs?"

"Oh, yes. It was indeed closed for repairs but they open again on February 21."

"Were you going to go with your friends, Young Midoriya?"

"Yes, They were all very excited to attend. Especially Uraraka, but like I said we had to cancel."

"Young Uraraka was excited to attend and can no longer attend because you all had to cancel, you say?"

_Actor All-Might puts hands on cheek in surprise._

_Actor Deku shake's head in contrition._

"How unfortunate...and amusement parks are so much fun. Don't you agree Young Bakugo?"

_Annoyed and Irritated Bakugo had already left the building _.

He knew he should always trust his instincts! Still, despite their sorry performance...an amusement park did seem like a good idea for a first date. And now, seeing Uraraka's face light up like a Christmas tree at the idea of going to an amusement park…

"Amusement park! I love amusement parks! I'm so excited to get on a roller coaster now that I've trained my motion sickness!" Uraraka began rambling about her first time at an amusement park, her favorite snacks and rides, the time she got separated from her family and a lady dressed like Sailor Moon helped her find them again. All semblance of nervousness had escaped her.

She quickly became the energetic ball of sunshine who had wiggled her way into his inner circle before he even had a fighting chance.

"I'm sorry! I'm talking your ear off." She said with an apologetic smile. "Do you remember your first time at an amusement park?"

It was such an innocent question but it reminded Bakugo that there were still so many things about one another that they didn't know. So many memories, good and bad, that were still left to discover. It was a little daunting. He had never really opened up to...well anyone. Maybe Kirishima? But even Bakugo could acknowledge that this was a bit different. It was more intentional this time around.

She was actively opening herself up to him with the hope that he would do the same. Could he? Sure right now it's about amusement parks and favorite snacks...but what if she asked him about All-Might? Or Deku?

Could he do it?

_Stop. You're getting ahead of yourself. __What was that thing that All-Might had said? One day at a time. _

Bakugo wasn't sure if and when they ever got to that point if he would be able to do it but like with anything in life one has got to start somewhere.

"Yea, I was about seven I think and..."

* * *

**AN: I have nothing to say for myself :( I hope ya'll are still here with me and continue to support this story but if not i totally get it.**

**Also Bakugo attire inspo here: www dot pinterest dot com/HighlyGlamorous9/firsts-inspo/**

**Also, also Shout out to KiraTen for pointing out that some of the chapters were missing! I think I fixed them all but I'm double checking.**


End file.
